¡Peligro! ¡Imagine Breaker vs Caidas Locas! ¿es el fin del plan Harem?
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Una tecnología desconocida ha surgido, logrando romper el balance entre el mundo de la magia y de la ciencia, pero al estar atados de manos los lideres de ambas facciones Kamijou Touma es enviado a identificar la fuente de tan inusual tecnología proveniente de la ciudad de Sainan. Proyecto en conjunto con Iguru Senshi les aseguro se entretendran bastante je.
1. Chapter 1

Les traemos mi camarada Iguru-Senshi y un servidor este nuevo proyecto colaborativo –y uno de los dos que hemos planeado sacar en esta página de este fandom de To aru majustu no series- el cual buscara responder una de las mayores interrogantes del mundo del anime… ¿Qué es mas peligroso el poder de la enfermedad kamiyan o las habilidades y suerte de las caídas locas de yukki rito?

Esperamos que el siguiente proyecto sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios al respecto que les aseguro se planea de que este fic sea lo mejor posible y más apegado a ambos fandoms respectivos…

Sin más que añadir disfruten de este prologo el cual estará basado en la perspectiva de To aru majutsu no index principalmente para la justificación del mismo.

 _ **Disclimber.- Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a sus respectivos autores nosotros solo nos encargamos de crear la situación en la que estarán involucrados je.**_

Prologo

Para quien no me conozca mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, tengo 16 años y mi mayor característica no es mi cuerpo esbelto pero atlético que ha soportado innumerables desafíos por más de 10 000 mundos creados por un ex dios mágico en el pasado, sino mi cabello puntiagudo del cual muchos compañeros comparan con un erizo, actualmente aunque lo duden varias personas curso el primer año de preparatoria en una de las escuelas de menor reputación aquí en Ciudad Academia por lo que mi nivel está catalogado como cero, aunque posea una habilidad que me permita neutralizar cualquier elemento mágico o habilidad Esper que altere el concepto de normalidad sirviendo como un punto de restauración del mundo, según han expresado varias personas de mi habilidad a la que llamo Imagine Breaker y que solo reside en mi puño derecho…

Si bien mi vida como estudiante y Esper de bajo nivel en la ciudad más avanzada de la tierra por casi 30 años respecto al resto del mundo debería ser relativamente sencilla, mi vida en particular ha estado teniendo bastantes giros de tuerca que dudo pasen otros compañeros de clase o Espers de mayor nivel del mío, excluyendo claro las cosas que han pasado Misaka Mikoto o Accelerator pero al ser ellos de clasificación nivel 5 creo es algo derivado de su nivel, pero el hecho que lo último que recuerdo es despertar en una cama de hospital sin tener ni una maldita idea de quién demonios era antes de ese evento y estar cuidando a una extraña monja con un agujero oscuro en su estómago y protegerla de seres relativos a un mundo oculto de la magia tras bambalinas parece tan lejano actualmente, considerando todas las cosas que han sucedido últimamente en mi vida… desde ser partícipe de lo que algunos consideran fue la Tercer Guerra Mundial o haber sobrevivido a un dios mágico y su constante tormento pero... Volviendo al tema sin duda alguna tras esto poco a poco he notado un factor bastante habitual, un elemento que se repite cada vez que un problema esta cerca, si bien no es en todas las ocasiones, si es muy usual. Que lo peor que me puede suceder es culpa de mi amigo y espía doble de cabello rubio teñido y que usualmente viste una camisa hawaina y lentes de sol, Tsuchimikado.

~Sin duda él siempre está presente cuando un problema de proporciones épicas se acerca, después de todo él fue el imbécil que me llevo a Francia, Inglaterra y otras tantas ocasiones en que simplemente tener contacto con él inicia los problemas a Kamijou Touma y ocasiona que me viese envuelto en tantas desgracias~ pensó Touma quien estaba completamente fastidiado por esas situaciones, ya que en aquella singular noche el chico tras haber tenido una relativamente tranquila semana simplemente había decidido salir en aquella ocasión a comprar un cartón de leche, eso era todo por lo que debía preocuparse en esos momentos… ir a comprar un simple y vil cartón de leche.

"Y eso si tenía suerte de que alcanzara alguna oferta de fórmulas lácteas" Pensó para sí mismo, por que en aquella ocasión todo estaba cubierto, Index la pequeña monja de habito blanco y dorado que le había impuesto el trabajo de guardián a este y por consiguiente su benefactor tenía comida suficiente en casa y ahora gracias a un golpe de suerte, Kamijou tras ayudar a una anciana, había recibido un regalo de esta como agradecimiento, una inusual casa de muñecas, algo que la pequeña ex diosa mágica que en antaño le causo tanto tormento, había ahora sido vuelta un hada de 15 centímetros Othinus sin duda agradeció de gran manera al tener al fin un refugio que le protegiese de los ataques de cierto gato Calico, en fin parecía que la suerte le sonreía, pero claro Kamijou tenía que tener antojo de Cereal con Leche en aquella noche, eso era todo, pero una sorpresa para este, ya que aunque el cereal era mas que suficiente para dos o tres porciones no había leche, bueno no era para perder la cabeza, solo había que ir por mas al minisúper mas cercano ¿eso sería simple no?

-¡Nya! Kami-yan...- Si esas palabras tan conocidas por este serian el inicio de todo, Touma apenas había salido del mini super y Tsuchimikado lo esperaba afuera de este.

Touma lo sabía, se notaba fácilmente que el cabron de su amigo Tsuchimikado estaba ahí a la espera de este y no precisamente para algo bueno. -Ahmm...ve al grano...- dijo resignándose a su destino el joven de cabello de erizo.

-Jojojo...sin duda Kami-yan ya no es el mismo de antes, has crecido me siento muy orgulloso de ti...¡Nya!...- El rubio sin más solo se burló de la respuesta de su amigo.

-Imbécil...no sabes que frustrante es notar que me he acostumbrado a este tipo de desarrollo...- Comentaba Kamijou completamente resignado.

-¡Nya! Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha Kami-yan- Si Tsuchimikado simplemente amaba poner en este tipo de situaciones a su buen amigo Kamijou... situaciones nada agradables cabe decir.

Tras varios minutos de caminata Kamijou y Tsuchimikado se encontraban en lo que parecía unas bodegas abandonadas… aunque había indicios de que había sucedido allí algún tipo de batalla recientemente…

-Y bien... ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez?... parece ya han acabado aquí antes de que llegásemos- Comentaba el pelipincho viendo los restos de municiones fuego y demás que tenía la bodega así como señales de acordonamiento.

-Bueno...- Tras que Tsuchimikado sacara su teléfono celular y tecleara algo en este, un sonido de activación se escuchó y poco a poco una planta oculta dentro de la destruida bodega comenzó a abrirse. -Bienvenido al Laboratorio 24A2006- El rubio de las gafas de sol, había hecho esto como si de algún tipo de Programa de Concursos se tratara.

-Bien...- Kamijou sin más decidió pese a su forma de ser, emprender la retirada, ya que era más que evidente que el sketch de Tsuchimikado, tenía un significado más profundo y por lo tanto problemático.

Pero cuando menos lo espero, Tsuchimikado su amigo ya lo había empujado por la puerta recién abierta que le hizo caer por los escalones hacia dentro de las instalaciones.

-Maldición Tsuchimikado...por una vez puedes decir las cosas claramente...- Kamijou sin más noto un artefacto extraño resguardado en lo que parecía ser un tubo reforzado con vidrio antibalas de gran grosor… era algo así como una taza de baño con forma de cabeza de pato con dos inusuales ojos grisaseos sin vida y un extraño símbolo de una espiral con cuatro puntas en sus costados y tapa. -Bien...Kamijou Touma puede no ser un genio...pero...eso parece una taza de baño-

-Así es Kami-yan...tal como imaginas la razón de que estés aquí...tiene que ver con ese aparato...- Respondía Tsuchimikado con su usual sonrisa burlona.

-Amm...es una taza de baño Tsuchimikado y al menos que me hallas confundido con cierto fontanero famoso del reino de los hongos ¿debería decir Fukou-da...?- Comento Kamijou al ver que nuevamente había sido arrastrado a algo problemático aunque sin poder entender bien la situación. -Y ahora... ¿Me dirás que esa taza es peligrosa?...o piensas hacer lo que habitualmente haces...-

-¡Nya! sin duda alguna has madurado Kami-yan, pero debido a que estamos cortos de tiempo te contare la situación...- Tsuchimikado se tornó serio. -Neuer Anfang...es una organización pseudo mágica - científica que por años estuvo operando en algunas áreas de Europa desde hace siglos, incluso trataron de unirse a Ciudad Academia, pero sus prácticas no eran del agrado de la Mesa de Directores, así que fueron rechazados, por lo que desde entonces comenzaron a operar de forma clandestina y hace solo unas horas, con ayuda de varios drones de vigilancia, pudimos detener su operación en estas instalaciones que no estaban en uso oficial, pero cuando se llevó a cabo la redada, lamentablemente un pequeño grupo dentro de la misma Neuer Anfang conocido como Die Säulen Des Anfangs, logro escapar usando ese aparato...- dijo con total seriedad.

Kamijou nuevamente miro el susodicho aparato y digo. -¿me estás diciendo que aquellos chicos que perseguías se fueron por esta taza de baño?...- exclamo algo extrañado.

-Bueno recuerdas que tu linda hada para asuntos manuales Othinus ¿te torturo hasta el cansancio con miles de mundos alternos y por lo tanto miles de muertes teletranportandote a distintos mundos en el acto?...- Tsuchimikado sin duda se mostraba sereno en momentos que lo requerían.

-Sería muy difícil olvidarlo, créeme incluso tratándose de Kamijou Touma...- Comentaba con normalidad el chico…hasta que entendió la indirecta que le había dicho. -¡¿espera que crees que hace Othinus conmigo exactamente?!-

-Pues déjame decirte que esta extraña taza parece haber realizado un efecto de teletransporte muy similar al usado por Othinus en aquella ocasión en el cual la energía desprendida no puede ni explicarse por elementos mágicos o científicos y por lo tanto reproducirse y este grupo estaba experimentando con ello logrando algo que nadie en el mundo de la magia o la ciencia habían logrado con anterioridad… la teletransportacion de materia a voluntad Kamijou-san. –Bueno a excepción de los Espers con la habilidad teleport… estamos hablando de que ellos pudieron replicar con moderado éxito tal elemento basado en este objeto delante de tuyo.-

-… ¿esto es alguna especie de broma?- dijo este algo extrañado.

-Dicha característica se ha estado investigando desde inicios de la propia Ciudad Academia, los Kihara comenzaron a trabajar en el prototipo de transportación de materia a base de computarización de datos sin éxito alguno aun tras varios años de investigación y experimentación, no llegaron a nada...pero al parecer Neuer Anfang de alguna manera obtuvieron acceso a este extraño objeto tiempo atrás y por lo visto ellos pudieron concluir exitosamente con pruebas basadas en conversión inversa usando este objeto como base...- Tsuchimikado rio y siguió explicando. -Según un análisis preliminar, al parecer para llevar a cabo esto, se necesitó o mucho poder como es el caso de Othinus, o un completo dominio en conocimientos mágicos y científicos al unísono para crear una fuente de energía no nuclear que permitiesen tal acto, ya que al parecer para completarlo, se necesitó de cálculos precisos, pero con la ayuda de algo similar a la percepción mágica, por medio de hechizos y hasta invocaciones... que no han podido esclarecerse de todo-

-Ya veo... y por lo que dices Neuer Anfang tiene miembros que tienen conocimientos en ambas áreas ¿verdad?... ellos detectaron que esta taza estaba más allá de su comprensión y tras analizarla lograron eso…- Kamijou con más tiempo que pasaba, más y más mostraba que no era tan tonto como creían y no le creía en absoluto.

-Así es Kami-yan...pero pues el hecho de que te haya llamado, es que a pesar de que ese pequeño grupo logro escapar... lo hizo frente a nuestros ojos usando dicho aparato por lo que puedo confirmarte que lo que digo es cierto y real...ahora el asunto es que gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo de rastreo piensan que ellos han aparecido en la ciudad de Sainan a decenas de kilómetros de distancia de nosotros y no sabemos que es lo que están tramando en ese sitio...- Tsuchimikado esta vez me mostraba molesto. -Al parecer sus planes son hacerse con sujetos de prueba, adquirir más tecnología de este tipo o cabe la posibilidad de que intenten crear algo que altere la realidad o nos envíen a otra dimensión o es más incluso hay la posibilidad de que ellos vengan con un ejército capaz de hacer cenizas a Ciudad Academia y gobernar el mundo... así de asustados están las altas esferas por la repentina aparición de esta extraña tecnología frente a nuestras narices-

Kamijou parecía confuso. -¿todo eso derivado a una taza de baño con forma de pato?-dijo sin ánimos mientras seguía viendo la taza frente a él.

-En efecto si todo esto es posible con la tecnología proveniente de una simple taza infantil como esta, que podrán hacer ellos con algo de mayor nivel… no sabemos si podrán obtener algo que les permita desarrollos genéticos que superen a los Espers de esta ciudad o que les permitan alterar la leyes de la magia misma y ser usados hechizos a gran escala a máximo potencial, en palabras simples este elemento acaba de destruir el delicado equilibrio entre la magia y la ciencia esta noche y perturbado a las más altas esferas de nuestros mundos...- Tsuchimikado parecía tranquilo, pero podía notarse cierto enojo en sus manos.

-Entonces...- Kamijou ya entendía más o menos hacia donde iba todo esto. -¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer...?-

Tsuchimikado que había permanecido de espaldas, sin más miro a Kamijou. -Nada...- Era la respuesta seca que el rubio le había dado a su amigo.

Esto sin duda molesto a Kamijou. -¿Qué es lo que dijiste?...- Touma creía haber oído mal.

-Lo que oíste...por órdenes de la Mesa de Directores y del Super Intendente General, no se llevara a cabo ninguna acción al respecto por parte de la ciudad academia más que vigilar este aparato y tratar de desentrañar sus secretos o en su caso preparar las fuerzas de defensa...- Estas frías palabras habían salido del rubio con mucha naturalidad. -Lo que pase fuera de los límites de Ciudad Academia no es de nuestra incumbencia...y por si te lo preguntas...Necessarius, la fuerza mágica de control de la Iglesia Anglicana tampoco hará nada al determinar que no quieren arriesgarse a ser ellos los que alteren a dicho grupo…-

Kamijou odiaba este tipo de situación pero obviamente el que Tsuchimikado lo llevara ahí debía tener un significado. -y entonces... ¿por qué me trajiste...?-

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Para qué más?! ¡Para que te encargues!- En ese momento el rubio había perdido todo rastro de seriedad se acercó y le entrego una carpeta con extraños papeles en él y para su extrañeza dentro de esta, había una buena cantidad de dinero así como los papeles académicos de Touma. -si los altos mandos tienen las manos atadas al respecto es obvio que se recurran a medidas desesperadas y es allí donde entras tu Kami-yan…-

¿Eh?-exclamo este sin entender a su amigo.

-mañana por la mañana en el salón nos llegara el aviso de tu baja temporal en la escuela por tus bajas notas y problemas en el registro motivo por el que fuiste enviado una temporada como pasante al Instituto Sainan una escuela normal en la cual un nivel cero como tu podrá fácilmente infiltrarse aunque este fuera de esta ciudad, para así tener la tapadera perfecta desde la cual podrás empezar a rastrear el origen de esta tecnología… no te preocupes Stiyl ha accedido a sacrificar su tiempo para cuidar de tu dormitorio incluida tu monja y hada mascota- dijo mientras que a su vez sacaba de un improvisado escondite una maleta hecha. –Por cierto le pedí a Maika que te hiciese una maleta con todo lo necesario para un viaje largo así que debe haber lo suficiente aquí, sino siéntete libre de usar el dinero, pero recuerda que debes administrarte de forma correcta Kami-yan, nada de gastos absurdos en revistas porno de Onee-san…- Comentaba con supuesta seriedad esto último –este dinero debe durarte al menos un mes así que adminístralo bien-

Si, esto sin duda molesto a Kamijou -¡BASTARDO SISCON DE MIERDA!- Y con nada más que hacer, simplemente golpeo en el rostro al chico.

Tras esto Tsuchimikado quedo en el piso completamente inconsciente, por sentido común el chico de pelo erizo, se acercó ver si no había sido tan duro el golpe, pero...

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Nya!- Tsuchimikado sin más atrapo a Kamijou y sin más apretó un extraño control manual que parecía ser el control de una taza. -¡Lo lamento pero no teníamos más opciones Kami-yan!-

Acto seguido la taza de baño comenzó a trabajar y sin más se abrió pero en lugar de tener agua en su interior parecía haber una especie de energía azulada que pasaba por suplir al líquido.

-¡Disfruta el viaje amigo! ¡Tienes suficiente para conseguir alojamiento y suministros requeridos por al menos un mes Nya!- Tsuchimikado con todas sus fuerzas lanzo al joven Kamijou Touma hacia la taza la cual empezó a absorber a Kamijou.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- Gritaba a los cuatro vientos Kamijou mientras el portal lo succionaba con un destino incierto.

-Créelo o no amigo confiamos en que soluciones todo esto…. – dijo el seriamente mientras que la taza dejaba de funcionar ante sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

A mi amigo Iguru Senshi y a un servidor nos complace ver la aceptación de este proyecto de igual manera les recordamos que tenemos algunos más en colaboración como Mental Out Fokouda y proyecto de expansión

Capítulo 1

Kamijou, el mangaka, el caballero y la onee-san en miniatura.

-¿Es enserio?- Kamijou Touma un joven preparatoriano de 16 años se encontraba a la mitad de una ciudad que no conocía... totalmente desnudo cubriendo su hombría con un folder entre sus manos y una maleta a sus cercanías, tras sentir el aire helado aquella noche, Kamijou simplemente digo. -Yo…..solo quería un plato de cereal con leche…. ¿acaso era mucho pedir?...Fukou-da-

Mayoe! Sono te wo hiku mono nado inai

Kami ga kudasu Sono kotae wa fukou datta

Sou Sore koso kami kara no okurimono

Norikoetara miete kuru sa Dakara ima sugu

(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.)

No buts!

Aquel era el tono de llamada del celular del chico, el cual descubrió estaba a unos pasos de él junto a otras cosas que no fuesen sus ropas de las que no había rastro alguno.

-Moshi….moshi..- Si bien Kamijou sabía de quien se trataba, no estaba de buen humor por lo que buscaba disimularle.

-¡Nya! ¿Kami-yan que tal el viaje? ¿Fue agradable?- La maldita voz burlona de ese malnacido Siscon, sin duda era lo que pensaba Touma.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡FUE UNA DE LAS EXPERIENCIAS MÁS DESAGRADABLES QUE HE TENIDO! ¡ADEMAS QUE TIPO DE ARTEFACTO TE DEJA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO!- Kamijou estaba furioso pero poco a poco se calmó. -por suerte no hay nadie cerca y podre vestirme con lo que se encuentre en la maleta…un segundo… Esto es exactamente la misma ropa que traía...ahora que lo pienso…. ¿¡TU SABIAS QUE IBA A TERMINAR DESNUDO VERDAD MALNACIDO!?-

-¡Jojojo! ¿No se te escapa ninguna? eh Kami-yan…- Sin duda era obvio que el rubio lo sabía.

-Am…..maldición Tsuchimikado… ¿algún día podrás dejar vivir a Kamijou Touma una vida común?...- Comentaba Touma pensando si había hecho algo para merecer tal trato.

-¡Nya! ¡Lo dice el chico que desafío al mundo entero por una chica jajajaja!…..- Sin duda ese maldito sabia herir al joven peli pincho.

-No sé ni para que me molesto…..- dijo para sus adentros el joven. -y bien entonces ¿cuál es el plan?...- Cuestiono ya sin ganas de pelear.

-Bueno Kami-yan como abras notado, además de proveerte de dinero y ropa, te deje una nueva identificación la cual no tiene ningún lazo con Ciudad Academia, ya que eso sin duda alertaría al enemigo, con lo que podrás obtener un empleo sin mayor problema, después de todo ahí en Sainan no prohíben que los alumnos trabajen medio tiempo, así podrás pagarte alojamiento y claro tus alimentos, pero como te dije debes rastrear tanto a Die Säulen Des Anfangs como el origen de esa tecnología y de paso proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad…¿alguna duda Kami-yan?-

-¿supongo que tras esto podre darte un puñetazo en la cara verdad?…..- exclamo molesto pero resignado. -bueno en si supongo debo evitar que inocentes salgan heridos después de todo-

-Pues bien por ahora tal como te dije, será mejor que busques alojamiento, ya mañana temprano podrás comenzar con tu misión…- Tsuchimikado se sentía algún especie de agente secreto dando órdenes a otro agente.

-solo una cosa…..- Kamijou sin duda estaba de malas. –Dile a Maika-chan que lo siento….-

-¿Disculpa?...-Tsuchimikado no se esperaba esto... incluso empezó a sudar frio por aquella declaración que involucraba a su querida hermana menor que vestía usualmente de sirvienta -¿De que estas hablando?... ¿qué tienes que ver tu con mi querida hermana maid? ¿Acaso no juraste que jamás tocarías a Maika? ¡Hicimos un juramento Kami-yan!- Por lo visto Tsuchimikado si le había afectado dichas palabras.

-por que cuando regrese….¡TE HARE AÑICOS MALDITO SISCON DE MIERDA!- Acto siguiente Kamijou colgó la llamada.

Tras esto Kamijou abrió su nuevamente la maleta y empezó a vestirse tras lo cual con ella en mano emprendió camino en busca de alojamiento, tras varios intentos, luego de ayudar a una señora con sus bolsas, esta le comento que cerca de ahí había un lugar económico y que si asistiría al Instituto Sainan, sin duda este lugar estaba en la ubicación perfecta, por lo que Touma opto por ir a este sitio…

Departamentos Mezon

-Bien…..veamos….. ¿Kamijou-san no es así?...- Comentaba el agente inmobiliario que había arribado al sitio tras que Touma marcase el número que había encontrado en el sitio… Kamijou opto por ignorar fuese atendido tan rápidamente tras confirmar deseaba estar en aquellos departamentos.

-Si mucho gusto…- dijo el joven portador del Imagine Breaker ante él.

-Entonces llegaste hace unas horas de….de Tokyo ¿no es así?...- dijo revisando lo declarado por Kamijou.

-Si así es….- dijo este con gran nerviosismo pensando que posiblemente no le creía.

-Bien por lo visto tus documentos están en regla y tal como dijiste….tu tutor dio consentimiento… -dijo revisando los documentos. -además tienes suficiente para el deposito del primer mes por lo que como te dije son ¥55 000 al mes, pago por anticipado no te preocupes están activos todos los servicios de por medio y no requerirás alguna compostura…. aunque si cancelas el contrato antes de ese tiempo no habrá devolución del depósito… ¿comprendido?-

-no se preocupe por ello jejeje…- dijo Kamijou algo extrañado por esas palabras y más tras pensar. ~¿Mi tutor? ¿Con quién exactamente habrá hablado?...~

-Bien bien sin duda un chico que sabe lo que quiere, pues será un placer tenerte de inquilino, tu Departamento está en el 5° piso es el numero 122… bienvenido a los departamentos Mezon.-

-Muchísimas gracias…- Tras esto Kamijou tomo las llaves que le ofreció el agente y junto a sus cosas se dirigió a él que sería su nuevo hogar.

Tras entrar en este, Kamijou noto que si bien era sencillo, se asemejaba un poco a su hogar en Ciudad Academia, claro solo que esta ocasión este lugar era solo para él.

-esto sin duda era alegría, es decir desde que tengo memoria, Kamijou ha tenido que dormir en su tina de baño y ahora por fin gozara de una cama, simple pero acolchonada cama, pero a fin de cuentas es una cama que nadie le quitara a Kamijou Touma y que sin duda alguna agradeceré tras tanto tiempo.-

Mayoe! Sono te wo hiku mono nado inai

Kami ga kudasu Sono kotae wa fukou datta

Sou Sore koso kami kara no okurimono

Norikoetara miete kuru sa Dakara ima sugu

(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.)

No buts!

Kamijou sin más tomo su celular y contesto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?...- dijo Touma tratando de acomodarse en su cama sencilla pero cómoda cama.

-¡Nya! Supongo que para estas alturas ya debes tener alojamiento ¿no es así Kami-yan?...-

-Ah…..Tsuchimikado enserio que no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de partirte la cara….- dijo este deseando realmente tenerlo frente a él.

-¡Jajaja!¡Aún lejos de tu hogar no pierdes el ánimo eh! ¡Kami-yan!...pues solo llamaba para informarte que Index y Othinus ya están siendo protegidas pero hubo un cambio de planes….ya que Kaori Nee-chin es quien vino como suplente…. Ya que Stiyl al parecer no pudo con la presión de aquellas dos lindas mascotas tuyas jajajajaja, pero bueno solo llamaba para decirte eso, buenas noches Kami-yan y suerte ¡te llamo mañana! ah por cierto debido a que estas afuera, solo aquellos con permiso pueden comunicarse contigo, además tu tampoco podrás comunicarte con nadie de la ciudad aunque lo intentes ¡xao!- Tras esto Tsuchimikado colgó.

-Malnacido…..simplemente estas diciéndome que no hay forma de escapar…..- Kamijou Touma realmente tenía deseos de destrozar al rubio. –lo que más me molesta es que tras todo lo que sucedió…sniffff…¡no pude comer mi cereal con leche!- Kamijou se lamentaba tras esto, ya que fue exactamente eso lo que lo hizo salir y toparse con el imbécil de Tsuchimikado… la cómoda cama de la que ahora disponía le hizo realmente tener sueño y vio con esto un medio para evitar recordar que no había cenado nada ese día… cuando se disponía a dormir un grito de golpe algo le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡SENSEI! ¡LLAMARON DE LA EDITORIAL! ¡TENEMOS HASTA MAÑANA A MEDIO DIA PARA ENTREGAR EL TRABAJO!- Fue una ruidosa voz que se oyó en el departamento de alado, pero tan alta que molesto a Kamijou.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡TRANQUILO ZASTIN-KUN LA NOCHE ES JOVEN! ¡VEN TRAJE CERVEZAS! ¡YA VERAS QUE LUEGO DE TOMAR UN SIX TODO ESTARA BIEN! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Respondía por lo visto alguien mayor.

Touma trato de no poner atención, al parecer sus vecinos eran Mangakas por sus palabras, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más ruido hacían sus vecinos y evitaban que el conciliase el sueño.

-¡JOJOJO! ¡SI TENIA RAZON! ¡ESTO ESTA DE LUJO!- exclamaba fuertemente una voz a lado suyo.

-¡YA ES TARDE! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!- le contestaba una voz a su lado

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡PERO MEJOR ABRE EL SAKE!- Gritaba con exaltación.

-¡JOJOJOJO! ¡CLARO SENSEI!- Y le respondían con aun más ruido.

El peli pincho aun tras tantos eventos que había vivido había desarrollado cierta tolerancia, pero esto sin duda lo había sacado de su zona de confort tras al fin haber tenido contacto con una cama tras tanto tiempo por lo que hizo lo más lógico posible.

-¡TOCK! ¡TOCK! ¡CALLENSE MALDITA SEA! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!- Touma completamente furioso había salido de su nuevo hogar y estaba golpeando así como gritando con fuerza a sus nuevos vecinos golpeando fuertemente la puerta para que hiciesen caso a sus palabras.

Pero de golpe un hombre alto, delgado, con cabello con una tonalidad de verde muy pálido y de ojos color azul fuerte, salió vistiendo con lo que parecía ser una armadura medieval la cual venia incluida con lo que parecía ser la funda de una espada, el cual fue quien contesto a la puerta.

~Supongo que se toman muy enserio su trabajo…¿pero trabajar haciendo cosplay no es más complicado?~ Tras este pensamiento Kamijou decidió hablar. –Disculpen… acabo de mudarme al departamento de a lado y les agradecería que dejasen dormir un poco, no solo a mi persona sino a otros que habiten en estos departamentos.-

Pero de golpe el hombre se tornó agresivo. -¿Quién eres? ¡Y cómo has osado molestarnos mientras estamos divirtiéndonos!- exclamo este enfrentando a Kamijou.

-¿Disculpa?...- Si bien Kamijou se había calmado, la respuesta del sujeto fue molesta. –¡AQUÍ YO SOY EL QUE DEBERIA ESTAR OFENDIDO! ¡SON MAS DE LAS DOCE DE LA MALDITA NOCHE Y NO DEJAN DORMIR!-

-¡Zastin-kun! ¡Gulp! ¿Quién es?...- Decía una voz dentro del departamento.

-¡No se preocupe Sensei! ¡No es nadie importante!- Acto seguido Zastin mostro su espada y amenazo al chico. –Así que será mejor que te largues o te daré tu merecido ¿entendiste?...-

Pero algo inusual sucedió, el chico no se mostraba temeroso sino todo lo contrario ante tal actitud, el elevo sus puños preparándose para iniciar un combate si él tenía intención de desenfundar su arma ¿eso no podía ser cierto? ¿Cómo es que un adolecente no se sorprendería al ver dicha arma y más aún al oír tal amenaza?

-¡Hazlo si te atreves!- Kamijou por lo regular evitaba la confrontación, pero sin duda lo habían molestado. -¡pero te aseguro que te noqueare antes de que puedas sacar esa espada!-

-¡Que dijiste!- Zastin por otro lado se puso más molesto y esta vez su compañero salió al notarlo.

-¿Zastin-kun que sucede?...- dijo el hombre de mediana edad con un paliacate rojo sobre su cabeza y barba crecida irregularmente.

-Es este chico, ¡vino buscando problemas!- dijo el mientras se preparaba para desenfundar su espada.

-Ahh…¿sí? ¡Pues cometiste un error imbécil! ¡Zastin-kun no está solo! ¡Entre ambos te daremos tu merecido!- dijo el hombre poniéndose al lado de su compañero y levantando igualmente los puños.

-¡Cuando quieran! ¡Aquí los espero!- Touma sin duda alguna no se dejaría intimidar de esa forma y se preparó para contratacar al primero que iniciase el ataque.

Por lo visto la atmosfera estaba llena de electricidad, era más que obvio que los tres no estaban dispuestos a ceder, por lo que Zastin y Saibai decidieron salir y encarar a Touma el cual tras su experiencia decidió ponerse en guardia y alejarse unos pasos para prepararse para cualquier golpe. Si todo indicaba que los golpes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero de pronto.

-¡Te arrepentirás de meterte con nosotros!- Zastin empuñaba su espada listo para desenfundarla.

-¡Cometiste el peor error de tu vida!- Y Saibai hacia posees estilo Bruce Lee con grito karateca incluido.

¡Paf!

Acto seguido Zastin y Saibai sentían un dolor enorme en sus cabezas y cuando lo notaron estaban en el piso del pasillo.

-¡Zastin-san! ¡Papa!- Se pudo oír una voz dulce y femenina que sorprendió a los presentes y más al chico que vio como aquella pequeña niña de facciones finas en su rostro y largo cabello castaño con un delantal anaranjado que había aparecido y sometido a esos dos bravucones con sus manos.

-¡¿Mikan-san?...!- Comentaron los dos hombres con terror.

-Esto es el colmo, vengo a traerles un poco de Nabe y ¿qué me encuentro? ¡Ustedes dos peleando contra un joven….!- la pequeña Mikan sin duda estaba molesta y les miraba con total seriedad.

-PPPP…..Pero….hija ese sujeto fue quien nos agredió….- dijo el tratando de desviar la ira de su querida hija.

-Si el sensei y yo solo estábamos trabajando y ese estúpido golpeo la puerta y ¡nos insultó!-trato de defenderse el joven.

Mikan tras oír esto miro al chico con el que peleaban ambos, extrañándose no solo por que nunca le había visto antes, sino que aunque desconcertado este parecía no haber temido a enfrentarse a su padre y Zastin quien estaba armado.

-¿Es verdad eso?...- Mikan si bien no conocía a ese joven, sentía que él tenía todo el derecho de explicar su versión de los hechos.

Touma que había permanecido en guardia algo desconcertado por aquellos eventos, opto por relajarse y explicar.

-mucho gusto soy el nuevo vecino de este departamento solo quiero declarar que cuando estaba tratando de dormir ellos dos empezaron a gritar con tan alto nivel, por lo que me fue imposible seguir descansando debido a todo su escandalo referente a bebidas alcohólicas- entonces para sorpresa de todos Kamijou Touma hizo una ligera reverencia. -acepto por mi parte que me enoje y golpee fuerte la puerta para llamar la atención de las personas dentro de ella que con sus gritos dude oyesen pequeños golpes en esta por lo que ofrezco disculpas, pero no me dejaron otra opción, pero puedo afirmar que cuando salieron ese sujeto de allí no solo me grito sino que me amenazo con su espada de imitación y no me dejo hablar con tranquilidad, mientras que el otro salió para reforzar sus amenazas y ambos me agredieron verbalmente…- dijo tranquilamente el nivel 0 explicando la situación como si le hablase a su pequeña Sensei… cosa de la cual estaba más que acostumbrado.

Mikan tras oír eso, miro a los susodichos y digo. – ¡LES HE DICHO QUE DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO POR LAS NOCHES! ¡Por eso siempre sus vecinos optan por mudarse!- reclamo la pequeña con gran fuerza ante los aterrados hombres… quienes no pudieron más que hacer reverencias ante la pequeña niña frente a ellos.

Los dos hombres completamente sumisos a la chica dijeron.

-¡Lo sentimos Mikan!- dijeron mientras ambos postraban su cara al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento.

La escena era bastante fuera de lo común incluso para Kamijou, el cual sin duda había notado algo… aquella chica tenía algún parentesco o contacto con sus vecinos y ellos le respetaban pero más importante para el…

~Esa chica…..¡ella sin duda actúa como una Onee-san encargada de un dormitorio!~ Incluso está usando un delantal… sin duda alguna si tuviese unos años más seria mi mujer ideal. Fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente del chico. ~no puedo creer que en verdad conociese a una persona así al fin. ~

-Bien discúlpense con….- Mikan miro al chico y le pregunto. –Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?...-

-Emmm yo…..pues me llamo Touma…Kamijou Touma mucho gusto… y agradezco pudieras encargarte de este problema- dijo este con algo de pena ante la pequeña y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

-y ustedes…¡Discúlpense con Kamijou-san!- dijo seriamente mientras que esperaba cumpliesen su orden.

Acto siguiente los dos sujetos acataron la orden de la chica.

-Bueno ya que pasó todo, mucho gusto Kamijou-san mi nombre es Mikan…Yuki Mikan mucho gusto- Decía la chica con amabilidad. -te pido por favor que perdones las acciones de estos dos.-

-Un gusto Yuki-san…- Respondió el peli pincho aun notando las cualidades de la chica, que sin duda coincidían con sus gustos personales con la excepción de que era menor a este… ya que la chica aunque de gran y natural belleza en su rostro, no cabía duda de que era de seguro estudiante de secundaria.

-Lo olvidaba, el sujeto de la armadura es Zastin y el otro por más que no me sienta cómoda en este momento…..es mi padre Saibai Yuki….- Comento con pena la chica.

Esto sin duda golpeo duro al padre, quien veía como su amada hija por un momento lo había negado.

-Bueno… supongo que ya fue suficiente castigo para ellos tus palabras, por lo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi habitación…- Touma estaba por ingresar a su nuevo hogar cuando.

-Si no te molesta, puedes cenar con nosotros es lo menos que puedo hacer por el mal rato, además aunque lo dudes no son malas personas, solo son algo idiotas…- dijo Mikan tratando de amablemente enmendar los errores de su progenitor y su asistente.

-Emm…..pues….- Touma estaba pensando si realmente era buena idea, pero algo paso.

¡Gruurrurroor!

El estómago de Touma había gruñido y esto no pasó desapercibido por Mikan quien rio ante ello.

-Jaja….lo vez tu cuerpo ha respondido por ti, ven pasa hay suficiente- dijo permitiendo el paso a Kamijou a la habitación de su padre.

Si bien luego de esto por varios minutos Zastin y Saibai no veían con buenos ojos al chico, poco a poco se fueron relajando y comenzaron a conversar, por lo que tras eso Zastin y Saibai vieron que Touma en verdad era agradable.

-Bien ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo pendientes jejeje- Comentaba Kamijou mientras se levantaba y daba las gracias por la cena y se disponía a ir a su habitación.

-Si ahora que lo dices es muy tarde, será mejor que pases la noche aquí hoy Mikan- Comentaba su padre.

-Es verdad Mikan-san ya es muy tarde para que una chica ande sola en la calle- Decía Zastin.

-Eso me gustaría papa, pero tengo que llegar temprano mañana a clases y si me quedo no llegare a a tiempo…- dijo esta con total sinceridad mientras se preparaba para irse.

-Rayos…..yo te acompañaría pero Zastin y yo debemos terminar para mañana a medio día….- exclamo algo preocupado su padre.

-Es verdad Sensei…. ¿pero qué haremos…?- dijo el caballero poniéndose pensativo al respecto -¿Podemos llamar a Rito-dono para que venga por usted?-

-Rito…seguramente ya está dormido….- Comentaba Mikan algo preocupada, ya que no le agradaba mucho irse sola a esas horas.

Los tres buscaban una solución cuando de repente Touma se levantó y se acercó a Mikan con gran tranquilidad.

-Si no le molesta Saibai-san…yo puedo acompañar a su hija a su domicilio, además servirá para pagarle la rica cena que me ha permitido consumir en su compañía esta noche- Decía Touma con su usual forma de ser.

-¿De verdad Touma-san?- Comentaba Saibai sorprendido por tal propuesta.

-Claro, eso si no le incomoda a Yuki-san…- dijo este esperando a respuesta de la chica quien no se esperaba esa petición.

-Ehh….no para nada….. ¿pero estas seguro? Dijiste que mañana estas ocupado, además debes descansar ¿no?...- dijo ella buscando una excusa para no ser escoltada a casa.

-Bueno…si pero ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo mientras dejo que una chica tan linda como tú este caminando sola de noche?...- Comentaba Kamijou el cual aún lejos de Ciudad Academia, no media las consecuencias de sus palabras. -permíteme acompañarte y que llegues bien a tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer tras todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche.- Definitivamente si cierta compañera de clases de Kamijou, que se vería bien en un traje de sacerdotisa viera esto, sin duda alguna diría que Touma sigue levantando banderas, aún lejos de casa.

-Si pero…..perdona que lo diga así Touma-san, usted es un desconocido, si bien no creo que tenga malas intenciones, no veo alguna razón para que deba ayudar….- Comentaba Zastin.

Cada uno Saibai, Zastin y Mikan buscaban una buena razón para que el joven desconocido Kamijou Touma quisiera ayudar, cuando él respondió, todo pensamiento, toda idea, quedo en el olvido.

-No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita…- Eso fue todo, Kamijou Touma era ese tipo de persona y los presentes aunque extrañados comprendieron que no había intenciones negativas del chico, aquello era extraño ¿qué tipo de chico ayudaba a alguien que no conocía?... aunque sin duda le recordaban al hijo mayor de saibai de alguna manera.

-Bueno, ya que veo que no estás dispuesto a retroceder, acepto tu oferta, solo te pido que cuides de mi hija…- Saibai si bien adoraba a Mikan, en estos momentos solo pedía la seguridad de su hija y si bien que el chico que se ofreció a acompañarla regresara sano y salvo.

Tras esto los dos chicos emprendieron el camino a la casa de la chica, durante el recorrido Mikan decidió conversar para hacer más ameno el viaje.

-Y ¿por que te mudaste aquí Kamijou-san….?-dijo ella buscando sea más cómodo el trayecto y conocer mas del extraño chico.

-Supongo que por que era algo necesario…- Touma sabía que si bien Tsuchimikado lo había lanzado a todo esto, lo que la organización intentaba sin duda era vil y debía ser detenido, pero era obvio que no era algo que podía decir simplemente -realmente nunca espere sucediese algo como esto tan de prisa, no puedo negar que en un principio no fue muy agradable, pero no puedo lamentarme por lo que ya ha sucedido sino ver lo que me depara por delante.-

-Ya veo… - dijo Mikan sorprendida por las palabras del chico, por lo visto al parecer había pasado por algún evento algo fuerte hace poco. -y…ya sabes ¿dónde estudiaras?...-

-Pues, me transfirieron al Instituto Sainan…- Respondió Touma con naturalidad.

Mikan rápidamente pensó. ~Es la escuela de Rito…. ~ Tras esto Mikan opto por seguir la conversación. –Ya veo… puede sea algo agitada tu vida escolar, pero te aseguro que la disfrutaras después de todo tengo a mi hermano y su novia causando problemas allí ocasionalmente.-

-oh entonces tu hermano puede sea mi compañero de clases mañana…- dijo Kamijou poniéndose pensativo. -espero pueda llevarme bien con el… para que no pase algún mal entendido como el de esta noche-

Mikan no perdió detalle de lo que el chico había dicho, más el hecho de que el chico por alguna razón no se sorprendió al oír sobre los problemas. -perdona a mi padre por ello usualmente se descontrola cuando se acercan las fechas límites de su trabajo- dijo Mikan desviando la mirada.

-Comprendo que son cosas relacionadas al oficio de tu padre como Mangaka….- dijo este poniéndose pensativo -debe ser algo pesada tal situación para ti y tu familia.-

-Si así es…..por lo que siempre está fuera de casa, mi madre por otro lado es diseñadora de modas y tampoco está mucho en casa, yo vivo con mi hermano mayor….- Mikan pensó por un momento. ~No creo que sea muy prudente que sepa que tengo viviendo conmigo unas chicas alienígenas…~

-Ya veo…..aun así debe ser algo duro eso- Touma por un momento pensó. –Me pregunto si eso es algo similar a lo de Otohime…-

-¿Otohime?...- Comento Mikan con cierta sensación extraña.

-Oh jejeje disculpa creí que lo había pensado…es mi prima, aunque siendo sincero se muy poco de ella y la última vez que la vi, fue bastante inusual jejeje- dijo este rascándose la cabeza levemente- me recordó tu situación en la que los padres de ella trabajan mucho fuera de casa y por lo poco que se usualmente yo era quien le hacía compañía cuando nos la encargaban al parecer… aunque sé que no es el mismo caso solo espero que tengas al igual que ella, alguna manera de disfrutar de tu vida escolar plenamente y que recuerdes siempre que aunque no estén tus padres a tu lado hacen lo mejor por que tengas una vida cómoda y feliz.- Sin duda alguna Kamijou Touma era un joven bastante enigmático, pero con cierta madures.

La cual sin duda tomo por sorpresa a la chica. -Ya veo….- Mikan por alguna razón le sorprendió aquellas palabras de aquel joven a su lado… que en verdad el pensase y se preocupase tanto por una chica que acabase de conocer era inusual pero por alguna razón sintió tranquilidad a su lado. –Y ¿cómo era tu vida en Tokyo? Kamijou-san….-

-Podría decir que normal jejeje….aunque para alguien de Sainan tal vez no sea las mismas cosas que uno esperaría…jejeje…- dijo el poseedor de la llamada Enfermedad de Kami-yan, tratando de desviar el tema de manera casual.

-je me temo que yo podría decirte lo mismo Kamijou-san, me temo que la vida aquí en Sainan puede ser un poco más emocionante de lo que estés acostumbrado. –dijo divertida Mikan recordando todos los eventos que involucraban a los alienígenas que había conocido en últimas fechas.

-¿A qué te refieres…?...- dijo Kamijou intrigado – ¿acaso aquí es tan diferente?...-

-digamos que pasan cosas algo inusuales de vez en cuando, pero nada para preocuparse- dijo Mikan simplemente…- ¿y qué tal las cosas que pasaban de dónde vienes Kamijo-san?-

-Es difícil de explicar… podría decirse que a veces me meto en más problemas de los que uno esperaría tratando de hacer algo por los demás, sin duda alguna eso me ha dado cierta reputación en Ciudad Aca….- Touma debía cambiar el tema, después de todo por poco y se delataba. -Y dime ¿qué edad tienes Yuki-san? Sinceramente por como hablas y actúas te veo mucho más madura de lo que aparentas en realidad.- El chico con dificultad había podido hablar sin que se notase sus nervios.

~¿Ciudad Aka?...eso fue extraño….~ Tras este fugaz pensamiento, Mikan respondió algo nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón. -Tengo….14…y…- Tras esto Mikan nuevamente se sintió extraña y comento causalmente. –soy Mikan…..mi nombre es Mikan y no me molestaría que me llamases por mi nombre- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Touma la miro con cierta confusión y comento. -Lo siento, es solo que apenas te conozco y supuse que te molestaría que te llamara así…- Comentaba Touma con su habitual tono.

Mikan comenzó a sentirse más extraña. – ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Kamijou-san….. Si gustas puedes hacerlo por mí no hay ningún problema, estoy más acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre realmente.-

-Bueno, ¿pero no te parece un poco injusto?...- dijo este Kamijou algo preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas?...- Mikan no entendía a qué se refería Touma.

-Bueno, si me estás diciendo que puedo llamarte así, no crees que lo correcto es que también me hables igual, después de todo, que una chica me llame así, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que realmente soy jejeje- dijo este dándole una sonrisa causal denotando que aunque iban ambos a la par por la calle Mikan llegaba al pecho del chico en cuanto a estatura se refería.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención….- Mikan por otro lado pensó. ~¿Más viejo? ¿Qué edad tendrá?~

Touma sin más sonrió y tras reír un poco digo. –Jaja…..Por cierto yo tengo 16 años por lo que puede no vaya al caso mi comentario, espero no te moleste ser amigo de un anciano como Kamijou Touma jejejeje…- dijo este nuevamente tratando de hacer pasar casualmente esas palabras. –Después de todo, una joven y linda chica como tú, dudo mucho le agrade tener amistad con un hombre mayor como lo es Kamijou Touma jajajaja…..-

~¿16? Es un año menor que Rito…. Pero sin duda alguna él es muy diferente a mi hermano o sus amigos, no se es como si el tuviera una madurez…de algún tipo..~ Mikan se ruborizo pero esto por suerte no lo noto el chico... después de todo poso su mirada en la complexión del chico el cual si bien era algo atlético con pequeños músculos marcados era totalmente distinto a la complexión de su hermano. –No claro que no Kamij…disculpa Touma-san….-

Touma tras oír esto se tocó el pecho y exclamo. -¡Ohhh el dolor! Jajaja! ese san aun suena muy duro, ¿te parece dejarlo en Touma-kun?- Touma rara vez bromeaba pero esta vez no parecía que fueran a clavarle los dientes literalmente, ni mucho menos lo fueran a atacar con intensiones asesinas… como harían otras chicas de seguro con el pobre Kamijou.

-Muy bien….de acuerdo Touma-kun…- dijo ella sonriéndole casualmente dejando sorprendido al chico por aquella modesta sonrisa. -espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante.-

Tras esto los chicos ya estaban a unas casas del hogar de Mikan.

-Aquí está bien Touma-kun….- Comentaba Mikan que aún se sentía extraña.

-¿Estas segura?... aun es la intersección, no la puerta de tu casa en si- Touma por otro lado, sentía que debía vigilar ya que con esa organización en la ciudad, podrían intentar llevarse a Mikan.

-No te preocupes, mi hogar está enseguida, no pasara nada….- Mikan no dejaba de sentirse extraña, ni Rito la hacía sentirse así. –Muchas gracias por acompañarme…- Decía mientras se sonrojaba.

-Jeje….no hay de que, después de todo necesitabas ayuda… y tú me la brindaste hace rato no solo con tu padre sino con tu deliciosa comida, esto no es nada para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche- Touma por otra parte pensaba que sin duda la chica al crecer encargaría por completo en sus gustos, que afortunados serían los de esa generación de tener a una chica como ella.

Fue así que Touma miro a lo lejos hasta que por fin vio a Mikan despidiéndose de él y entrando a su hogar, ya que el chico por lo visto no se iría hasta verla sana y salva, hecho que Mikan no paso por desapercibido, tras lo cual Touma decidió volver a su hogar, mientras aun a lo lejos Mikan podía ver al chico alejarse.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Yuki.

-Ah….que rico baño…..esto sin duda era lo que necesitaba, ahora solo debo esperar para meterme a la cama de Rito-kun jijiji- Decía entre dientes la chica de pelo rosa con un más que gran pecho pero destacando por una singular cola que acababa en forma de corazón invertido, ella era la 3° Princesa de Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke la cual se encontraba completamente desnuda y sin una pizca de pudor, saliendo del baño mientras que sus firmes senos resaltaban por las gotas de agua que tenía aun recorriéndo junto a sus rosados pezones color que igualmente inundaba sus mejillas, mientras se preparaba para ingresar al cuarto de su amado Yuki Rito el hermano mayor de Mikan. -tal vez no despierte Rito esta noche pero de seguro sus actos inconscientes le darán a mi cuerpo una gran experiencia, ¡uff! ¡Estoy que ardo!-

-Estoy en casa…- Digo una voz por la puerta.

Pero tras oír eso aquella elevada temperatura de la chica, se apagó de golpe. -Ah Mikan-san bue….buenas noches….jejeje disculpa enseguida me visto jejeje…- Momo sabía que Mikan odiaba ese tipo de acciones, en las cuales ella y su hermana paseaban desnudas por la casa y mojando el piso… además de meterse a hurtadillas al cuarto de su hermano, por lo que esperaba algún regaño de su parte pero entonces.

-Ah….si….está bien… mañana limpio de ser necesario- Acto seguido Mikan que aún permanecía sonrojada se metió a su cuarto tranquilamente ignorando el estado y acciones de Momo.

Esto sin duda alarmo a la chica.

-¿QUE?- La chica no podía creerlo. – ¿Acaso Mikan había ignorado el hecho de que estuviera desnuda frente a la puerta de su hermano? No eso no podría ser tan fácil…..es más como si Mikan estuviese inmersa en algo más y no presto ni una pizca de atención…- Momo trato de pensar y de golpe le llego. –¿No puede ser?...¿es que acaso? ¿Rito-san por fin había hecho despertar la pasión en Mikan?- Si eso era lo más lógico, seguramente Mikan y Rito por fin habían dejado que sus instintos los controlaran y habían llegado al climax, ¡eso era genial! ¡El Plan Harem estaba yendo de lo mejor!...pero esperen…. –Mikan venia de afuera….de hecho según recuerdo, fue a dejarle lo que quedo del Nabe a Zastin y al padre de Rito…..y Rito sin duda alguna ha estado en su habitación completamente dormido desde que Mikan se había ido….- dijo para sí misma la princesa totalmente desconcertada.

Mientras afuera a unas casas.

-Bien, ahora puedo irme tranquilamente…..si bien mi relación con Saibai-san y Zastin-san empezó de forma extraña, le di mi palabra de que Mikan-san llegaría sana y salva jejeje- Si Kamijou Touma se sentía satisfecho, además por primera vez ayudar a alguien no termino en algo como pelear con algún ser sobre natural o algún objeto tecnológico mortal o situaciones aún peores, pero de golpe lo noto. –Un segundo…..no….no puede ser…- Touma comenzaba a mostrarse preocupado. –Acaso…fui tan idiota…..que…- Y era algo que sin duda le dejaba en claro que su suerte tan peculiar jamás lo abandonaría. –¡No me fije el camino que tome para venir, por hablar con ella!- Tras esto sin más hizo lo que normalmente hacía, tomar aire y gritar a los cuatro vientos. –¡FUKOU-DA!-

Sonido que tanto Mikan, que estaba en su habitación la cual pensó estaba alucinando, ya que ella podía jurar y perjurar que era la voz del chico que había conocido y Momo que tras oír esas extrañas palabras no hizo más que sentir un escalofrió como si el balance que estaba establecido desde hace tanto tiempo atrás estuviese por ser hecho añicos o aun peor…. ¿Acaso el Plan Harem? ¿Estaba en peligro?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa que me confundí y poste un capitulo adelantado error mio en verdad y por cuestiones laborales hasta el dia de ayer me percate de mi error

Disfruten del verdadero capitulo 2 y ya ando trabajando en el 4

Igual le agrade a varios este proyecto –y que más de uno desee sufra rito- el cual les recuerde es un proyecto conjunto con mi amigo iguru senshi por lo que espero pasen por su fic de proyecto de expansión en el cual también colaboro.

Capítulo 2

Kamijou, un pervertido y la oscuridad dorada.

Departamentos Mezon

Habitación 122

07:00 AM

-Aum….- Kamijou Touma estudiante del primer año de preparatoria, Esper nivel 0 registrado en Ciudad Academia y portador de la habilidad singular Imagine Breaker, despertaba tras una noche agotadora, y es que tras ir a dejar a su hogar a Yuki Mikan, hija de su nuevo vecino el mangaka Yuki Saibai, este no sabía el camino de regreso a su nueva residencia y tras 2 horas de perderse por la ciudad, por fin pudo volver momento en el cual el reloj marcaba las 03:00 AM, si bien Kamijou opto por entrar a su hogar, algo bastante peculiar sucedió y es que tras ponerse su ropa deportiva para dormir, cuando menos lo noto, estaba acostándose en la tina de su baño, si esto sin duda preocupo a Touma, aunque bueno después de todo es posible que su subconsciente fuera el responsable, ante la costumbre de que su cama estaba bajo dominio de cierta monja, tras esto el chico decidió salir y usar su ahora modesta cama, después de todo el la merecía tras todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

–Ah…..pues sin duda la noche anterior fue algo fuera de lo común….incluso para Kamijou Touma…será mejor que me vaya preparando….las clases empiezan a las 08:00 AM y aun debo investigar la ruta, si bien mi idea era preguntarle a Saibai-san o a Zastin-san, ahora recuerdo que cuando volví ellos nuevamente estaban bebiendo, pero parecían algo deprimidos por que empezaron a oir canciones de Enka… supongo que es normal con el alcohol….- dijo este mientras se preparaba para su primer día en aquella ciudad.

Tras esto Touma, se levantó y tendió su cama, entro a su baño donde se ducho, tras esto salió y se dispuso a vestirse, luego opto por prepararse su desayuno y sin más… cuando noto algo que le desconcertó.

-¿Un segundo?...- Touma estaba notando algo. –Esto está mal….acaso….- El chico había entrado en pánico, ya que apenas caía en cuenta que su ropa, es decir su uniforme el cual eran las únicas ropas para usar en esa ocasión, era. –¡Es el mismo uniforme que usaba en Ciudad Academia!- Tras esto nuevamente reviso su closet notando que.- ¡Y son tres juegos de ellos!-

Mayoe! Sono te wo hiku mono nado inai

Kami ga kudasu Sono kotae wa fukou datta

Sou Sore koso kami kara no okurimono

Norikoetara miete kuru sa Dakara ima sugu

(Look for it by oneself,no buts about it.)

No buts!

El chico tras tomar su celular. – ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Tsuchimikado?...-

-¡Nya!...pero qué manera tan grosera de responder Kami-yan….. ¿Acaso estas aprendiendo malas costumbres allá?...- El rubio sin duda se oía alegre.

-Ahmmm…..Tsuchimikado…..podrías decirme, ¿por que es que olvidaste mi nuevo uniforme?...- Preguntaba el peli pincho. –no creo pueda llegar con mis uniformes habituales a la nueva escuela.-

-¡Nya! Estas equivocado Kami-yan…..puesto que tu transferencia es temporal, dijeron que no había problema con que usaras el uniforme de tu vieja escuela…..- Explicaba con diversión el chico. –parece ser que son algo comprensivos con los alumnos en cuanto a las ropas que pueden usar en sus instalaciones.-

-¿Estás jugando?...- Touma se sentía defraudado, acaso se había preocupado por nada.

-Además Kami-yan, recuerda no estas de vacaciones…..por lo que tu deberías saber mejor que nadie, que hasta el uniforme más barato de la escuela más baja en nivel, posee una calidad superior a la del resto del mundo, de hecho en esta ocasión por tratarse de una ocasión especial, ese uniforme así como el resto de tu ropa Kami-yan fueron hechas por los mismos diseñadores y artesanos que hacen los uniformes de escuelas elite como Tokiwadai entre otras….y obviamente su resistencia es mucho más alta y efectiva que en otras ocasiones….-

-Bueno….- Tras esto Touma recordó, que en efecto la ropa por más común y corriente que fuera, de Ciudad Academia, tenía una durabilidad superior a la de cualquier otra, no en balde Kamijou había pasado por tantas cosas, notando que su ropa apenas tenía algunos rasguños, en algunas ocasiones claro.

-Pues ya que arreglamos este asunto, el primer punto es, suerte en tu primer día Kami-yan y aún más en la misión y el segundo punto Kami-yan es…..recuerda que por más recursos que poseamos, tus chicas ya no tardaran en notar tu ausencia y eso Kami-yan sin duda será un problema…en más de una manera por lo que no tardes mucho… sin duda alguna será un día pesado en nuestra clase Nya ¡nos vemos!- Tras esto Tsuchimikado colgó dejando a Touma pensativo.

~ ¿Mis chicas?~ El peli pincho sin más digo. –Y ahora de que estupidez está hablando ese imbécil…. De seguro Index y Othinus se sentirían ofendidas por que el, las llame de esa manera- Tras esto el chico volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, notando que ya eran 07:30 AM. –Rayos será mejor que me apresure, en el camino pediré indicaciones…-

Tras salir de los Departamentos, Touma se topó con la señora que la noche anterior le había dado el dato de los departamentos, por lo que decidió preguntarle cómo llegar a su nueva escuela, a lo que la señora con amabilidad le explico la ruta.

-Muchísimas gracias- Touma agradecía con cortesía y sin más tomo camino al Instituto Sainan.

Tras varios minutos Kamijou se encontró en un parque donde varios grupos de estudiantes de diversas instituciones educativas, iban en camino a clases, por lo que tras recordar las indicaciones siguió su camino cuando.

-¡Kya! ¡Es ese maldito degenerado!- Gritaba una chica.

Touma en automático giro buscando el origen de dicho grito, para solo toparse con un hombre gordo con amplio bigote y gafas de sol, completamente desnudo y acosando a unas estudiantes mientras que su anatomía quedaba totalmente al descubierto de las chicas entre ellas la que había gritado.

-¡Ah! ¡Que hermosas panties son las que veo ahí con ese encaje de flores! ¡Y esos senos que salen de tan apretado uniforme! ¡Wah! ¡De solo verlo mi trompa se levanta!-Tras esto tal como decía el pervertido, su miembro se levantaba y los presentes podía jurar que al hacerlo se había oído el sonido de un elefante.

Touma por otro lado, estaba con una mueca de completo fastidio, similar a cuando Tsuchimikado y Aogami lo molestaban. El hecho es que entre la multitud una chica linda de cabellera rubia y ropas un tanto extrañas y hasta perversas, miraba la escena y por lo visto se preparaba para actuar cuando.

¡Punch!

Un golpe seco sonó, más correcto un puño impactando en el rostro de una persona que por lo visto usaba gafas y además tras este golpe, al caer cierta parte noble había quedado fracturada.

-No sé qué ridícula y perversa ilusión estés buscando- Una figura era visible, se trataba de un joven de por lo visto preparatoria, de unos 16 años y un peinado muy peculiar, exclamaba. – ¡Pero déjame decirte que destruiré esa ilusión!-

El joven portador del Imagine Breaker tras haber intervenido de tal manera esperaba que aquel desagradable sujeto se empezara a retorcer en agonía, pero para su sorpresa este se recobró en el acto y para su alerta indignado se acercó a él en ese estado…

-¡¿Se puede saber por que interrumpe un chico como tú las actividades que estoy realizando?! Peor aún… aunque fue un gran golpe que sin duda alguna demostró la fuerza de la juventud y la potencia de un joven con buen desempeño físico, el hecho de que sea un hombre el que me halla golpeado es algo indignante… ¿no tienes vergüenza por ello? ¡no es algo correcto golpear a terceros de ese modo…!-

Kamijou sin duda alguna estaba sorprendido, acaso ese maldito degenerado le estaba reclamando.

-¡¿me está diciendo esas cosas cuando, usted está desnudo frente a mí?!...- De golpe Kamijou Touma noto algo... la gente seguía su camino como si tras ese golpe que recibió tal degenerado, acabase el asunto incluso las chicas que habían sido acosadas siguieron su camino -… ¿es una broma esto? ¿Por qué de repente todos actúan como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Cómo es que no reaccionen con que el pervertido se comportase de esa manera?... Kamijou-san está considerando seriamente irse de este sitio ahora mismo…- Y así fue al notar que el gordo de bigote de golpe corrió como loco gritando por lo que Touma logro oír, Ami o algo parecido.

Así Touma sin mayor problema logro llegar a su nueva escuela, el Instituto Sainan y sin más se dirigió a la oficina del director, ya que según las instrucciones dejadas por Tsuchimikado, este le informaría de todo lo necesario. Para ello fue a la oficina de profesores para pedir indicaciones pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y su mano con la que pretendía tocar la puerta, dio aquellos ligeros pero fuertes golpes contra el abundante y suave pecho de una mujer rubia con gafas cuyas curvas eran impresionantes y un conjunto que definitivamente hacia resaltar tanto sus enormes senos como sus curvas pronunciadas de su trasero, sin duda alguna un deleite para la vista de cualquiera.

-disculpe…-Kamijou apenas notaba que al creer que tenía la puerta enfrente, estaba presionando con fuerza aquellas enormes tetas de la mujer rubia que había abierto la puerta desde adentro.

¡Boing! ¡Boing!

¡Mmm….!

-… ¡ahí perdóneme no fue mi intención! –exclamo Touma al ver lo que había hecho y más al notar el ligero gemido que la mujer había causado. –Por lo que más quiera, ¡perdone a este joven que aun tiene una vida aunque peculiar y fuera de lo común, por delante!- Decía Kamijou temiendo que lo molerían a golpes por tal acto.

La mujer por otro lado lo miraba confundida, si bien fue incomodo, no creía que fuera como para volverse locos, aunque claro seguramente su pequeña "hermana" pensaría diferente. -¡ahhh! ¡Tranquilo fue un accidente en verdad!- Decía la mujer que para este momento por lo visto era profesora de la institución, pero aun con más confusión en su rostro la mujer comento. -¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?! Ese uniforme no es de esta escuela…-

Kamijou rascándose la cabeza y aun un poco avergonzado contesto. -soy un estudiante transferido, me pidieron viese al director pero no sé cómo llegar a él….jejeje…-

La mujer al mirarlo, no noto nada peligroso en el chico por lo que opto por indicarle el camino. -toma las escaleras hasta la última planta, donde está el mirador frente a el estará su oficina aunque no sé si ya esté allí- Decía la mujer mientras apretaba varios papeles y folders contra su pecho, un espectáculo sin duda alguna de campeonato.- espero te ayuden esas indicaciones…

Si bien Kamijou Touma se jactaba como un joven preparatoriano y caballeroso, aun de forma disimulada, no podía dejar perder la oportunidad de ver semejantes pechos. -gracias por su apoyo y nuevamente perdón por esto…- Digo Touma mientras trataba de recobrar la seriedad o posiblemente la mujer notaria que la estaba mirando.

La mujer por otro lado sonrió y digo. –Jijijiji…lo bueno es que reconocemos fue un error y por desgracia no es que no esté acostumbrada a cosas así- Esto último apenas había tenido un poco de volumen.

Por lo que el chico de Ciudad Academia, no había oído con claridad. -¿disculpe dijo algo?-

La mujer tras ponerse roja, exclamo. –ppppp…..perdona debo ir a clases… con su permiso- Tras esto la mujer se apresuró a salir de ahí, pero justo a una buena distancia y detenerse, noto algo. -¿le pregunte su nombre a ese chico…?-

Tras seguir las indicaciones de aquella rubia onee-san por fin se encontró enfrente de la oficina del director.

¡Tock Tock!

-Pase...- Fue una voz madura la que respondió por lo que Kamijou decidió entrar.

Kamijou como todo un joven educado, hizo una reverencia al ingresar y expreso. -Muy buenos dias, soy Kamijou Touma, soy el estudiante que transfirieron de Tokyo, ¡le agradezco me permitiesen ingresar a su escuela a estas alturas!- Si bien Kamijou sentía que había actuado de la mejor manera, tras levantar la vista vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

-Jojojo...pues mucho gusto también Kamijou-san...- Aquel que estaba en la silla no era un desconocido para el… aquel viejo rabo verde que golpeo hace un rato estaba en el asiento de director de dicha institución... algo que él no podía creerse.

-¡Usted es ese degenerado que estaba acosando a las chicas!- Aquella seriedad del joven había desaparecido.

-Jeje...me temo chico que seguramente estas confundiéndome...yo sin duda soy un servidor público y ese tipo de actos de los que hablas, no soy apropiados para una persona con mi nivel y autoridad...- Definitivamente esas palabras habían sido dichas con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Touma miro al sujeto obviamente no creyendo nada de lo que digo por lo que luego de pensar por un momento, recordó algunas maneras en las que caía su preciado amigo Aogami pierce. -Ohh...esa chica sin duda está teniendo problemas con su falda... ¿el viento es muy fuerte en esta ciudad? No es normal se levanten tanto…-

-¿QUE? ¿DONDE? ¡QUIERO VERLO!¡ LA PUREZA DE UNA SEÑORITA Y SUS BRAGAS EN EL AIRE!- Gritaba con excitación, mientras su traje había sido hecho trizas y nuevamente se encontraba en paños menores.

Touma sin duda pensó. ~¿Esto es una jodida broma? ¿Cómo diablos un pervertido y enfermo como este sujeto puede ser director de una institución educativa...?~ Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar, el director que no eran visibles las chicas que Kamijou había mencionado este con cierta desilusión camino a un closet donde saco una de varias copias de su traje y se cambiaba mientras que se comportaba con seriedad.

Tras nuevamente estar vestido el director comento. -supongo debo de darte algunas indicaciones respecto a tu estancia y avalar tu documentación…- Tras esto con brillos en los ojos le digo a Kamijou. -Pero te pediré que nos apresuremos después de todo...- Tras esto el director miro a la ventana y perdiendo todo rastro de sobriedad. -La próxima clase es gimnasia y hoy usaran bloomers...-

Kamijou Touma sentía que por más que lo intentara al parecer la rareza estaría de su mano y sin duda alguna su nuevo director no hacía más que confirmar esto.

-Bien chico...- Tras que Touma resignado le entregara su documentación y el director la reviso inusualmente serio… tras eso solo cerro la carpeta y miro a Kamijou. -bueno te daré los datos generales de tu estancia… estarás en el Grupo 1 Clase B por lo que no deberías tener muchos problemas, a excepción de que te toque lidiar con las princesas supongo… te recomiendo chico que siempre tengas a la mano uno o dos cambios de ropa en las instalaciones, por ello siéntete libre de estar con esas ropas de momento aunque procura hacerte con el uniforme lo más pronto posible y recuerda rellenar el formulario tras cada compra, para que después de cada tercer uniforme el cuarto corra por nuestra cuenta, además te recomiendo que no debes de preocuparte por algunos eventos fuera de lo normal en nuestras instalaciones usualmente se arreglan en cuestión de horas… en cuanto a…- decía el director con total seriedad y monotonía como si no fuese la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras.

Kamijou con una mueca extraña como si de una risa se tratara exclamo. -¡¿espere un minuto?! ¡¿Cómo que princesas en la escuela?! ¡¿por que debo tener dos o tres cambios de ropa a la mano?! ¡¿Cómo que eventos inusuales?!- Touma sentía que si la normalidad existía, esa sin duda alguna era algo precioso, pero por lo visto inalcanzable para el… ¿en qué escuela le había inscrito su maldito amigo?

-… veras chico nuestra querida institución tiene a ciertos alumnos peculiares, que acostumbran a causar ciertos eventos ocasionalmente… -dijo este ajustándose las gafas provocando un inusual brillo en ellas. -te aseguro pronto te acostumbraras a ello.-

Nuevamente con esa mueca Kamijou cuestiono -¿Qué quieres decir con alumnos peculiares?– El chico de cabello peculiar sin duda pensó. ~espero no halla Espers o Gemstones en esta escuela que estén fuera del radar de ciudad academia~

-veras hay chicas con una talla de pecho que rivalizan con los de las mujeres maduras sin duda alguna y ni se diga el tamaño de los de la profesora Lunatique aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y unas tetas de infarto son sin duda alguna unas cosas que más de un hombre desearía poder apreciar entre sus manos y sin mayor duda devorar jojojo- Comentaba el director con bastante baba en su boca. -… pero la doctora tiene un tamaño similar y entre las dos...uno difícilmente podría elegir de cual pecho amamantarse- Para estos momentos el director simplemente estaba perdido en sus propios delirios.

Obviamente tras esto Kamijou decidió tomar sus cosas y salirse cuando sus pensamientos de inmediato reconocieron a la profesora de la que se refería, sin duda alguna ese tipo se llevaría bien con sus dos viejos amigos, eran igual de enfermos y pervertidos. Aunque si la persona de cabello dorado era aquella mujer que Kamijou había conocido, sin duda alguna por más que lo negara, aquel gordo tenía razón.

Tras este pensamiento Kamijou negó con la cabeza. ~¡No Kamijou Touma! ¡Recuerda tu mujer ideal es una Onee-san que este encargada de un dormitorio! ¡Se hombre y defiende tus gustos! ¡tu mujer ideal sería una chica como la joven Mikan que conociste ayer con un pecho similar a la de la rubia de la sala de profesores! ¿Ella tenía 14 años pero como seria con unos 16 o 18 serían acaso una verdadera onee-san que haría cualquier cosa por sus inquili….?¡¿Qué estás pensando de una niña pervertido?!~ -dijo mientras que daba un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha a la pared cercana para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza en los cuales empezaba a imaginarse una versión madura de la chica que había conocido ayer usando un delantal mientras que le invitaba a pasar la noche… tal acto inconscientemente había desprendido un aura algo asesina ya que Kamijou no podía perdonarse a si mismo pensar esas cosas de una niña

Tras esto Touma decidió seguir su camino mientras que miraba su mano derecha con la que había realizado tal golpe a la pared. -Bien...entonces por lo que digo ese gordo... Me asignaron al Grupo 1 Clase B...- Kamijou se encontraba buscando su nueva clase, pero sin duda desde que ingreso al recinto escolar, varias personas lo habían notado.

Algunos con la mirada, eso era más que obvio, después de todo el chico venía con un uniforme que no pertenecía a este lugar y además su cabellera sin duda alguna siempre llamaba la atención, pero lo que Kamijou no sabía, es que habían otros seres que de una u otra forma notaron su presencia, aunque estos no tuvieran ni la más mínima idea de quién era el.

Una de estas había sentido de golpe algo extraño. -… ¿Qué es esta sensación de peligro? –dijo cierta chica viéndole de lejos con una mirada totalmente fija en el mientras la entrecerraba extrañada. -¿ese juguete es nuevo acaso?-

Mientras el chico seguía buscando su clase, una chica de cabello pelirojo de tono más tenue de lo normal, corría por los pasillos viendo a su alrededor con una mirada algo feroz como si buscase algo rápidamente... aquella chica buscaba el origen de una sensación asesina que habia sentido hace poco y buscando agilizar su recorrido trato de saltar varios escalones de golpe pero entonces fue cuando inusualmente ella piso mal y empezó a caer hacia atrás por lo que por instinto busco ayuda, pero cuál fue su decepción al notar que no había nadie detrás de ella, por lo que simplemente se dejó caer, el hecho es que para su suerte y mala suerte de otra persona, un chico de unos 16 años y con un cabello puntiagudo, giro para subir aquellas mismas escaleras y cuando alzo la vista cual fue su sorpresa al ver, en primera una chica, en segunda un par de panties bastante sugerentes color naranjado claro acercándose a su rostro y al final el sonido usual de golpes y caída propios de la situación...

-Ah...rayos...esa caída sin duda alguna...dolió...- Kamijou se levantaba con dolor pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse metido debajo de la falda de la chica y estando a milímetros de las panties de esta y de su intimidad la cual para su sorpresa marcaba el perfecto contorno de los labios cerrados de la joven que había caído sobre de el… el chico al ver eso a escasos centímetros de su rostro casi tenía una hemorragia que no hubiese ayudado en nada en aquellos momentos, aunque algo era obvio, esto sin duda alguna era producto de su mala suerte, por lo que en su mente solo pudo decir. ~Fukou-da..~

-¡KYA!- Mea Kurosaki quien se encontraba avergonzada y furiosa al sentir la respiración del chico en su parte más íntima, se levantó de inmediato y su intención no era otra más que atacar a ese degenerado. -¡Maldito cerdo!-

Touma giro para evadir la patada de la chica hacia su cara la cual para su terror provoco un gran pisotón y por instinto además de costumbre se defendió con su mano derecha, si bien esta jamás tuvo contacto directo con la chica, si lo tuvo con su cabello que el joven pelo pincho podía jurar había tenido vida propia y se dirigía como una especie de cuchilla para atacarlo, por desgracia para ambos, la chica tras oír un sonido peculiar similar a cristales rompiéndose, noto como su cabello volvía a la normalidad de tajo como si ella hubiese desenredado su usual coleta y esta se desprendiese a su alrededor como si acabase de salir un baño y como toda su ropa de un momento a otro se hacía pedazos dejando a la vista del chico aquellas aureolas totalmente rosadas ante su mirada y una vagina con escaso casi nulo vello del mismo color rojizo de su cabello adornando su intimidad.

Por lo que Kamijou al ver tal escena hizo lo más obvio y lógico posible ante esa situación. – ¡Lo siento!- exclamó mientras que escapaba por su vida al ver la desnudez explicita de aquella chica de aquella inesperada manera… aunque al alejarse sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. -¿porque de repente tengo un de ja vu de esto? ¿Acaso Kamijou Touma solía desnudar chicas de esa manera en el pasado? Opto por ignorarlo y seguir corriendo pero tras varios segundos noto que nadie lo venía siguiendo, esto sin duda era extraño y solo daba una razón más para que Touma deseara terminar su "misión" y volver a su hogar, después de todo si bien Ciudad Academia era inusual y extraña, el joven ya estaba acostumbrado, pero este lugar sin duda alguna tenía en intriga al joven Esper…

Mientras tanto la chica ahora desnuda se quedó extrañada mientras que en sus manos veía su cabello, sin estar siquiera avergonzada por su estado se enfocaba más en como aquel liso cabello era suavemente cepillado por sus dedos, si bien en el momento sintió ultrajada, aquello era raro, ella no solía ser así, ¿qué diablos había pasado entonces? Ni siquiera con Rito ella sentía vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo al desnudo… entonces por que se sentía asi de extraña y que había sucedido con su ataque… mientras meditaba sobre ello fue llamada por una voz.

-¡¿Mea que sucede? ¡¿Por qué estas desnuda en el pasillo?! ¡¿Otra vez esa bestia te hizo algo?!- Se trataba de la 2° Princesa de Deviluke, Nana Astar Deviluke una joven de cabello rosado con cuerpo pequeño como de niña de primaria que destacaba por un colmillo que sobresalía de sus labios y su escaso o prácticamente nulo pecho. -Te oí a lo lejos y te encuentro en ese estado ¡¿qué sucedió?!...- La chica pelirosada sin duda alguna estaba molesta y no era difícil pensar que le haría pagar a quien dejo en tal estado a su amiga.

-Nana-chan...- Mea tras esto se calmó y nuevamente uso su poder para crear su ropa y verificar que su cabello también había vuelto a la normalidad. -Venia al salón y cuando de repente sentí una sensación extraña como si una amenaza estuviese en las cercanías por lo que procedí a investigarlas, pero cuando subía las escaleras pise mal y caí… pero alguien me atrapo pero la caída hizo que él se postrara debajo de mi falda , al principio pensé que se trataba de Rito-san...pero era un chico que jamás había visto, además no usaba el uniforme de la escuela...cuando me di cuenta pues él estaba debajo de mi falda, similar a las ocasiones con Rito, la verdad me moleste bastante por ello y trate de atacarle, pero un sonido muy extraño sonó, era tan inusual y cuando note mi cabello que había preparado como un arma contra este de repente estaba normal como si no le hubiese dado ninguna indicación además de que mi ropa se desvaneció... –exclamo con total sinceridad y a la vez extrañeza. -por cierto el chico se dio a la fuga tras ello.-

Nana estaba atónita, si bien ese tipo de eventos eran habituales con Yuki Rito cerca, esta ocasión era muy extraña, ya que era bien sabido que ese chico prometido de su hermana mayor, siempre salía airoso de estos incidentes, claro con algunas heridas de por medio, pero esta vez era otra persona la que había causado un incidente de este índole… lo cual era una gran amenaza para la moral pública de la escuela – ¡Lo haremos pagar caro Mea! ¡Como tu mejor amiga! ¡Como miembro del comité de moral pública! ¡Te lo prometo!-dijo tomando sus manos.

Mientras Mea y Nana conversaban, una tercera persona apareció.

-¿Nana…? ¿Mea…?- Esta persona tenía un parecido innegable con Nana... ah excepción de un abultado busto del cual carecía la primera y un cabello corto y arreglado que contrastaba con el de Nana.

-Momo...- Nana había respondido a su hermana gemela. – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?...-

-Pues me pareció extraño no verlas en el salón….así que decidí salir a buscarlas…. ¿Mea sucede algo?...te noto algo extraña…- Comentaba Momo que por alguna razón sentía una presión enorme en la atmosfera.

-Te contaremos en clases Momo- Respondió Nana. –Ya casi empieza la clase lo mejor será que vayamos a clase…-

-Es verdad Nana-chan….debemos apresurarnos…- Digo Mea siguiendo a Nana, pasando de largo a Momo.

La cual aún sentía algo extraño, un peligro y una sensación de desastre que jamás había sentido.

Por otro lado Kamijou Touma el nuevo alumno de transferencia tras casi salir de las instalaciones de la escuela en su huida recordó debía ir a presentarse a clase por lo que tras varios minutos retorno a lo que sería la puerta de la que sería su nueva clase, pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

-Maldita sea…..Fukou-da…..corrí tan lejos….que llegue tarde….- Sin duda alguna Touma lo presentía, jamás podría dejar de ser considerado un holgazán.

El joven se debatía, si hacerlo o no, después de todo ¿qué clase de imagen le daría haber llegado 10 minutos tarde a su primer día?...

-Bien chicos, por favor guarden silencio un momento, señorita Momo por favor pase y resuelva el problema de la pizarra necesito hacer una llamada…-Decía la voz del anciano profesor de la clase.

-De acuerdo- Se oyó una voz fuerte y segura mientras cumplía con aquellas indicaciones.

¡Firmes!- exclamo Nana como jefa de la clase mientras el profesor salía del aula…

Este fue el sonido que el joven de Ciudad Academia oyó y cuando lo noto, un adulto lo miraba con intriga en la puerta de la clase.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Comento el adulto, viendo con cierto desdén al joven.

Touma por otro lado, estaba avergonzado, después de todo había decidido retirarse y volver al otro día con puntualidad.

-Yo….- Sin duda alguna el joven hacia lo mejor para no caer. –Yo….fui….transferido a esta clase pero digamos que se alargó un poco la plática con el director… pero él me envió a la clase 1-B ¿es esta no?- Definitivamente los nervios estaban presentes en el nivel 0.

Tras que el adulto oyera estas palabras, su actitud cambio.

-Oh….jejeje….disculpa, es verdad me informaron que vendrías…..pero como paso el tiempo….supuse que vendrías mañana jejeje….- dijo el anciano modestamente- debió entretenerte el director al quejarse de que no eras una chica o similar comprendo la situación por favor ingresa a la clase.-

Touma debía ser sincero... pero opto por seguirle el juego. –le agradezco…disculpe el retraso….-

-No te preocupes después de todo eres nuevo je je je…..pero ven será mejor que entremos y te presentes con la clase…- Tras esto el profesor recordó por que había salido. –Espera, solo hago mi llamada y te aviso cuando entres…- Tras esto el profesor como comento uso su teléfono y tras unos minutos concluyo su llamada, tras esto entro al salón, no sin antes decirle a Kamijou que esperara.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta y de inmediato Nana se levantó para dar las indicaciones a los demás en la clase.

¡Firmes!

-Bien Momo, vuelve a tu asiento…- dijo el anciano profesor pasando. -vaya vas bien con el proceso para obtener la respuesta bien hecho por ello… pero por favor toma asiento de momento.-

-Pero sensei, aun no acabo el problema….- dijo esta extrañada por dejar así el escrito.

-Tengo que dar un anuncio, continúa después de el por favor…- dijo el gentilmente.

Tras esto la chica volvió a su lugar.

-Bueno chicos, les informo que el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, sé que es extraño que a estas alturas tengamos gente nueva, pero se me informo que esta ocasión era especial, así que sin más dilación, por favor pasa.-exclamo el anciano profesor invitando a la persona a ingresar –y escribe tu nombre en la pizarra sin borrar nada por favor asi como preséntate ante tus compañeros de clase.-

Tras esto la clase quedo en silencio, mientras un chico con un uniforme diferente al de la escuela, ingresaba al salón, lo que más destacaba era su cabello puntiagudo y para los más observadores, sin duda el chico tenía un semblante muy inusual.

-Mmmm….mucho gusto…- Tras esto Touma escribió en el pizarrón su nombre aunque para no borrar el problema que resolvía la chica lo puso en horizontal por lo que algunas de las chicas de las presentes leyó su nombre con una doble interpretación… ya que podía leerse 上条 透魔 "persona superior a dios, demonio invisible" o incluso " _Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al demonio_ " para algunas de ellos. –Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma un placer…- Tras lo que se inclinó.

Las reacciones sin duda fueron extrañas, por una parte los chicos miraban con desdén al joven por sus extrañas ropas y característico cabello, aunque sin duda Kamijou estaba acostumbrado a esto, por otra parte gran parte del grupo femenino, comenzaron a sentir algo extraño, muy pero muy extraño. Pero por otro lado ciertos personajes reaccionaban de forma diferente ante la presentación de aquel chico.

Nana sin duda alguna estaba asombrada con el nuevo estudiante, no parecía alguien común y esto la llevo a pensar si se trataba de algún conocido de Lala y compañía ya que su aspecto sin duda alguna era destacable y aunque no comprendía bien el kanji considero no parecía un chico problemático por otra parte estaba emocionada, un nuevo alumno que podría unirse al consejo moral de la escuela, un posible nuevo amigo, aunque claro solo eso, después de todo no había nadie en su corazón… excepto tal vez Rito

Momo por otro lado, tenía una extraña sensación, jamás había visto a un chico así de singular con excepción de su amado Rito por lo que sus alarmas fueron a encenderse, esas que informaban debía tener cuidado con el chico nuevo que desprendía un aire de misterio… sobre todo por la interpretación que ella leyó de _Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al demonio_ algo muy fuerte en el nombre del chico que creía no era solo casualidad.

Mea por su parte sentía una sensación de ira y a su vez especulación ante el recién llegado… sin duda alguna era el chico que había estado debajo de ella hace rato y que vio no solo sus bragas sino muchas más cosas que nadie más que su querido Rito debía ver… pero a la vez sentía debía tomar distancia de el por aquella sensación y había pasado contra su habilidad de tranform … ella igualmente estaba extrañada igualmente por la interpretación de su nombre a _Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al demonio_ sintió que no era un chico cualquiera realmente.

El hecho era que la llegada de Kamijou Touma al Instituto Sainan sin duda alguna había sido todo un extraño evento.

-Y bien, ¿ Kamijou-san cierto?- Comentaba el profesor. –Háblanos de ti, ¿de dónde vienes?...- Por lo visto el profesor tenía un medio para dejar de dar clases.

-Bueno…..- Touma por un momento recordó que por ningún motivo debía decir nada de Ciudad Academia. –Soy de Tokyo…..tengo 16 años….y espero que podamos llevarnos bien….-

-Bien…bien… veamos…..te sentaras Ja ja ja que tonto de mi… Lo siento Kamijou-san ya no tengo pupitres libres, espera enseguida te pediré uno…- Tras que el profesor se levantara alguien lo detuvo.

-Perdone mi rudeza profesor…..no tengo ningún problema en ir yo mismo por el je je je después de todo, es para mí, si fuera tan amable de indicarme el camino, yo puedo ir, además así usted puede continuar dando la clase, después de todo no se me hace correcto que por mi detenga la clase ya que yo ya he llegado tarde a esta, yo mismo puedo ir por mi pupitre….jejeje- Sin duda alguna el joven peli pincho siempre pensaba igual, él estaba ahí por razones que no podía informar, pero sin duda alguna causar problemas no era una de esas razones.

Ante este acto toda la clase se quedó impactada, ¿qué clase de sujeto era ese chico? Aquella modestia dio una buena impresión a la mayoría… con excepción de cierta chica que opto por levantarse de su asiento.

-Vaya así que tú fuiste el que me ayudo hace rato– Dijo Mea con su usual forma de ser llamando la atención del chico. -¿dime no tienes algo que decir por ver debajo de mi falda hace rato?- Exclamo ella esperando ver su reacción.

-¡¿él fue quien te hizo eso Mea?!- exclamo furica Nana.

-¡tú fuiste la que se cayó de la escalera!- Dijo Kamijou alarmado. -¡¿pero acaso no habías acabado desnuda por una extraña razón tras eso?! –dijo confundido por aquella situación tan embarazosa que había sucedido…

Kamijou lamento sus palabras y tras eso esperaba empezasen a verle con malos ojos o incluso le dijesen malas palabras pero para su sorpresa muchos solo le veían con algo de gracia e incluso lastima… como si se riesen de su suerte.

-¡no permitiremos actos inmorales en esta escuela! –Dijo Nana sacando lo que parecía un teléfono. -¡Por favor alguien deténgale!-

-¡espera hermana eso no es buena idea! – Recrimino Momo de inmediato mientras que cubría sus pechos al ver la forma que empezaba a adaptar la extraña luz salida del teléfono de ella.-¡¿Por qué tenías a oku-chan en tu dial de llamada rápida?!-

De inmediato surgió una extraña luz frente a Kamijou y para su sorpresa y terror un gran pulpo rojo con dos cuernos blancos encima de este apareció frente a él, con un tamaño muy superior al del mismo Touma, el cual trato de alcanzarle con sus tentáculos en el acto… Kamijou al ver tal acto que le dejo totalmente sin habla hizo lo más lógico posible… huir de la zona mientras era seguido por el enorme pulpo….

Kamijou debía huir pero mientras lo hacía gritaba para si mismo -¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?! ¡Una invocación tipo Innocentius! ¡teletransporto un alienigena! ¡Acaso Kamijou Touma se ha quedado dormido y tiene una extraña pesadilla!- cuando dijo eso escucho como el pulpo destrozaba la puerta de la clase para seguirle. -¡No estoy muy enfermo como para soñar cosas como estas!- Decía mientras seguía huyendo mientras veía como el pulpo casi pone sus ventosas en él. -¡juro que solo vi ese Doujin de tentacle rape por Aogami no soy de esos! ¡A mí me gustan las Onee-san!- Exclamaba en su huida.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al patio donde la clase de segundo A practicaba sus ejercicios de la clase de educación física… motivo por el cual el pulpo reconoció de inmediato a cierta chica de cabellera oscura la cual al verle quedo en shock total y no pudo defenderse mientras que el empezaba a estimular su pecho con sus ventosas.

-¡Haruna!- reclamo un chico de cabello naranja al ver este acto.

-¡¿en verdad hará un tentacle rape ese pulpo?! –exclamo Kamijou totalmente ido ante tal escena donde varias chicas empezaban a ser estimuladas y sus pechos crecían de tamaño por las acciones del pulpo dejando ver al chico distintos tamaños y formas de pezones mayores a las que el recordaba haber visto en las revistas de sus amigos… pero entonces una voz se escuchó tras el que le regreso a la realidad.

…-odio los pervertidos- exclamo una voz tras el joven portador de la Enfermedad de Kami-yan y este al girarse vio a una chica de cabello rubio con un traje oscuro algo pervertido caminar hacia el mientras que su cabello se volvía una cuchilla ante los ojos del chico sorprendiéndole por tal acción y pensando en que era algún tipo de parka que venía a por la cabeza de Kamijo pero entonces dijo unas palabras que de igual manera le desconcertaron. -¡pagaras por esto Yuki Rito!-

-¡espera yo ahora no hice nada! –exclamo un joven pelinaranja quien vio como la chica paso de largo a Kamijou para atacar al joven… en eso Touma se sorprendió por lo que había oído.

-¿Yuki Rito? ¡Es el hermano de Mikan! ¡¿Por qué está atacándole esa chica?! ¡¿por que tiene una espada por mano?! ¡por que hay un tentacle rape frente mío y el director se ha unido voluntariamente a el!- La mirada de Kamijou era muy similar a la que había mostrado contra Aureolus Izzard solo que esta ocasión no había brazo amputado ni sangre. -¡Kamijou Touma al fin perdió la cordura…! –exclamo desesperado el chico.

La chica frente a el trataba de cortar al chico con la cuchilla que antes era un cabello dorado mientras que este le evadía por suerte dichos ataques… mientras tal lucha se realizaba el pulpo estaba metiendo sus tentáculos por debajo de los blommers de las chicas hacia sus intimidades ante los gritos de pavor y placer que ellas expresaban por tal acto mientras que sus ventosas estimulaban sus pechos haciéndoles mucho mayores en tamaño, por último el espectáculo frente a el carecía de sentido alguno para los mundos de la ciencia o la magia a excepción de que fuese para alguna novela de corte erótico… el chico podía quedarse viendo a las chicas o ayudar al hermano de Mikan…

-¡maldición no puedo creer que hare esto!- y aunque casi lloro lágrimas de sangre por ello, fue a ayudar al chico ignorando tal espectáculo que ya disfrutaban varios chicos más desde las ventanas del instituto.

Kamijou Touma aquel que se lamentaba por haber rechazado tremendo show que el destino le había concedido, fue a ayudar al joven que estaba siendo acorralado por la chica de cabellos dorados… cuando una de las cuchillas se acercó demasiado al joven un puño derecho impacto con fuerza este y tras sonar unos cristales rompiéndose esta se volvió cabellos dorados a la vez que junto a todas las demás cuchillas desconcertando a ambos jóvenes quienes posaron su mirada en aquel chico de cabello puntiagudo.

Kamijou que por dentro aún se arrepentía por no haber seguido disfrutando del espectáculo, comentaba. -lo lamento pero ¡no permitiré que dañes a ese chico! –exclamo mientras que arrojaba un puñetazo hacia la chica quien de inmediato creo con su cabello unos grandes brazos que cubrieron el rostro de la chica… pero estos simplemente volvieron a la normalidad tras que el puño hiciese contacto con ellos tras un sonido de cristales rompiéndose y siguiendo con su trayecto estampando un puñetazo en la cara de la fémina haciéndole salir volando…

Tal hecho no solo fue visible para los alumnos de segundo año que estaban capturados por el pulpo, sino por las chicas de cabello rosado que habían perseguido al chico y por fin habían dado con él y la peliroja quien les acompañaba que al ver tal acto y como al igual que con ella aquel chico anulaba la habilidad de tranform de su hermana, quedaron totalmente shockeadas por tal acción…

-mi hermana… ¿fue derrotada de un solo golpe?- exclamo Mea totalmente en shock mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

Mientras en el centro de todo esto estaba aquel nuevo alumno, Kamijou Touma quien sin duda alguna había llamado por completo la atención de todos los presentes...


	4. Chapter 4

Informo que tras en efecto cometi un grave error en este proyecto y poste un capitulo adelantado antes de tiempo este seria el capitulo 3 siendo que me salte con anterioridad el anterior les invito a leerlo y asi entender mejor futuros acontecimientos

Bueno les traigo un capítulo más de este singular crossover que realizo en conjunto con mi amigo tenshi espero disfruten de este capítulo como yo disfrute creando situaciones delirantes para estos personajes je

Les recuerdo pasen al proyecto de expansión que realizo con mi amigo y dejen sus comentarios que los tomamos en cuenta para ver que fiction actualizar primero

Sin más disfruten

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Kamijou, la Onee-san, la doctora y la huelga.**

La situación se había vuelto extraña en la escuela Sainan con todo lo ocurrido en esa mañana, y ahora mismo el joven Yuki Rito en compañía de sus demás amigas –aunque la voz interna de cierta chica dentro de él no paraba de decir más bien que eran sus amantes- quienes junto a el esperaban pacientemente en la enfermería para saber sobre la condición de Yami quien había perdido el conocimiento tras un fuerte puñetazo que le había propiciado un chico de un grado inferior y que para sorpresa de todos había noqueado a la poderosa Golden Darkness de un solo puñetazo...

-Bien...al parecer fuera del golpe que recibió y su subsecuente inflamación en el rostro...- Comentaba la hermosa y despampanante doctora del instituto Mikado-sensei mientras que tomaba notas en un blog que apretaba contra su voluptuoso pecho que destacaba en su escote mientras que su asistente Oshizu revisaba con sus manos el rostro de la chica. -Los resultados no muestran ninguna anormalidad ni en cuanto a su habilidad de transformación o daño severo… -

-Pero doctora no es algo inusual que alguien le pudiese hacer esto a Yami-chan– dijo la ayudante en su cuerpo artificial con gran miedo. -yo digo debió tratarse de un ser terrible para algo como esto…-

-Bueno aunque parece ser que de alguna manera hubo una interrupción tan grande en su habilidad, que le dejo un pequeño shock mental pero nada de qué preocuparse, es más una impresión que daño realmente- Tras esto miro a la otra persona que la acompañaba y comento con algo de delicadeza mientras le conforto dándole unas palmadas en su hombro mientras que con mirada seria veía a la joven reposada en la camilla. -Tranquila Tearju...Yami estará bien no te preocupes… creo lo más lastimado aquí mismo será su orgullo y las ropas que cortamos para verificar su estado.- Comentaba la doctora a la hermosa Onee-san de cabellos dorados la cual con lágrimas en sus ojos sostenía la mano de la concerniente chica.

-¿Hablas enserio Ryoko?...- dijo entre sollozos aquella rubia de cuerpo escultural, sin duda alguna estaba preocupada por Yami después de todo cuando ella estaba preparando su siguiente clase, Oshizu apareció totalmente pálida y le informo que Yami había sido enviada a la enfermería de gravedad por lo que salió de inmediato para ver a la que consideraba su querida hermanita.

Mientras tanto afuera de la enfermería, el peli naranja Yuki Rito seguía preocupado y molesto por lo sucedido, ya que si bien era cierto que lo sucedido ese día no era algo inusual para él, como que una de las criaturas de Nana atacase a las chicas de su clase lo que ya había pasado con anterioridad realmente incluso que Yami le atacase de esa manera malinterpretando la situación era algo cotidiano, ya que siempre que pasaba algo pervertido de alguna manera acababa ella culpándole de ello.

-Rito-san ¿Qué o quién fue el que le hizo esto a Yami-chan?- dijo la enfermera Oshizu con gran preocupación mientras se acercaba al chico. -¿era humano acaso?-

-no lo sé exactamente…- exclamo ya que sin duda lo que si lo fue definitivamente anormal ese día era el chico que de la nada llego y de un solo golpe de su mano derecha había dejado inconsciente a Yami como si fuese cualquier otra chica... y eso era lo que le molestaba a Rito que alguien en verdad fuese capaz de levantar su puño contra una chica sin importar cual fuese la situación…

-solo espero que Yami esté bien realmente... dudo alguien le haya golpeado de esa manera anteriormente- Tras esto se mostró molesto. -¿Qué clase de sujeto haría tal cosa como lastimar a Yami?-

-Tranquilo Rito, seguramente Yami-chan se recuperara...- Comentaba Lala en un intento por tranquilizar a su amado mientras que le abrazaba por su espalda. -de seguro paso por que agarro con la guardia baja a Yami, tú sabes bien lo fuerte que es-

-Es verdad Rito-kun, todo saldrá bien...- Comentaba Haruna tomando su mano cálidamente mientras le veía a los ojos viendo la preocupación que el chico mostraba por la rubia. -Yami de seguro pronto recobrara la conciencia.-

-Ese tipo...- Rito sin duda sentía mucha frustración por tales eventos ya que él no había podido más que ver como el chico había golpeado a Yami con tal fuerza que la hizo volar lejos del suelo frente a su mirada aunque él estaba ahí presente imponente sin hacer anda por lo que se culpaba de no haber podido proteger a Yami de aquel sujeto. -No permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a Yami, es una persona cruel...-

-Y peligroso sin duda alguna- dijo dentro de su cabeza la conciencia de aquella creadora de la fuerza de Yami y Mea, Nemesis quien desde lo más profundo de la mente del chico estaba pensativa, -hacerle eso a alguien como ella no es común debemos estar a la expectativa de ese chico…-

Si bien Haruna y Lala desconocían de la plática interna del chico con Nemesis la mirada seria de este sin duda alguna les desconcertó, si bien demostraba lo mucho que él estaba preocupado por la chica también reflejaba lo mucho que Rito podía preocuparse y hasta molestarse por una persona acto que fue reconocido por una tercera persona mientras que pensaba para sí misma.

~Yuki Rito no suele molestarse de esa manera y es verdad incluso yo como miembro del comité de la moral pública, no vería bien acciones como las que tomo ese sujeto… sin importar que las realizase en beneficio de un tercero~ Kotegawa Yui, sin duda tampoco aprobaba dicho comportamiento, pero siguió reflexionando sobre la situación que había presenciado y recordaba tales acontecimientos desde una perspectiva neutral.

-¡Yami!- Gritaba Rito mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia que había salido volando tras el gran golpe que el chico de cabello puntiagudo le había propiciado. -¡Aguanta por favor!- exclamo tratando de hacerla reaccionar sin éxito ya que su cara demostraba que había perdido la conciencia y el rojizo circulo en su mejilla demostraba la ubicación de tal impacto recibido tras esto miro con odio y coraje al chico que había causado esto. -¡¿Por que?! ¡¿por que demonios golpeaste a Yami-chan?!- Sin duda alguna el peli naranja estába molesto por tales acontecimientos...

-¿Eh...? Pero…- Dicho sujeto que era el nuevo estudiante de intercambio estaba confundido por tales palabras en su contra. -¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Estaba claro que esta chica quería hacerte daño! ¡¿y te enojas por haberla detenido?!- Kamijou aun con la reacción de ese chico, sentía que su actuar no estaba equivocado... aquella chica con lo que parecían ser cuchillas había tratado de atacar al chico momentos atrás.

-¡aun así Yami jamás me lastimaría realmente!- Rito seguía molesto y su mayor preocupación era la chica que seguía inconsciente en el suelo mientras que más chicas se acercaban a corroborar el estado de esta...

Kamijou opto por quedarse callado, ya que en cierta forma si bien si se sentía mal por haber golpeado a la chica aun si tenía intenciones asesinas, el peli naranja Yuki Rito que por lo visto era el hermano mayor de Mikan, no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, de hecho algo en su interior le decía que de no ser por que él era hermano de Mikan, seguramente no soportaría ese comportamiento, pero ya que la situación era otra, sentía debía tratar de llevarse bien con el chico.

-Vamos Lala, Haruna ¡llevemos a Yami a la enfermería!- Tras decir esto Yuki en compañía de las dos chicas que tomaron a la joven entre los tres se dirigieron a dicho lugar mencionado dejando al chico extrañado viéndoles partir... aunque él se había enfocado más en una particularidad que le había extrañado bastante.

-… creo no entiendo bien qué diablos ha sucedido en este lugar… - se rasco la cabeza casualmente mientras decía por debajo las cosas que le extrañaban de ese sitio incluyendo a la joven de cabellos rosados con un gran cuerpo escultural que sin pudor se acercaba al chico desnuda pero que destacaba por cierta peculiaridad... -¿eso era una cola? ¿Acaso será algo como lo de Lessar o un simple accesorio?... – Tras esto nuevamente hablo para si mismo. -si no llevaba ropa acaso esa cosa estaba fijada en su…an…no….no pienses en ello puede ser demasiado para la frágil mente de Kamijou…. aunque por el momento creo lo mejor es irme y evitar me interroguen o algo- sin más decidió dejar la escuela por sí mismo mientras que creía las cosas se tranquilizarían un poco ignorando los gritos de reclamación de Nana quien trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amiga Mea y la mirada de extrañeza y miedo que desprendía Momo fija en el chico que se alejaba…

-…¿Por qué, siento he oído su voz con anterioridad?- exclamo para si misma la princesa.

Por su parte Yui Kotegawa no era cualquier persona y opto por analizar el entorno y buscar ella misma la respuesta a lo sucedido y sus consecuencias, por un lado era cierto que las hermanas Momo y Nana estaban tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Mea la cual parecía estar en un gran shock pero eso no era algo que podría decirse era culpa del chico en cuestión…

-Él no le hizo nada a Mea ahora mismo, por lo que debió ser más que nada la impresión de ver en ese estado a su hermana…- exclamo mientras que verifico que la chica parecía estar ida o estar en alguna clase de trance, pero sin duda mientras lo hacía veía al chico alejarse con una mirada que no supo era de miedo o rabia, por su parte el chico aunque el cual parecía ser solo un chico normal no había duda que con su puño había dado un gran golpe hacia Yami cosa que no comprendía como es que ella había caído tan fácilmente cuando antes había demostrado gran fuerza… -¿acaso el golpe fue tan fuerte o es algo más…?-

Kotegawa trato de diagnosticar la gravedad del golpe de Yami con la mirada sin duda alguna había una obvia marca en su mejilla donde había recibido el impacto así como raspones sobre todo en sus piernas y brazos expuestas a la tierra por la cual rodo tras aquel impacto… pero más que eso no parecía haber alguna otra lesión a simple vista algo demasiado impresionante de ver mas no podía negar que tal golpe lo había realizado el chico en defensa de Yuki Rito quien estaba en esos momentos siendo atacado por Yami culpándole de lo que aquel viscoso pulpo gigante realizaba con ella y otras chicas mientras que sus ventosas estimulaban sus pechos y ejercían succión contra sus pezones que ante aquella sensación más la de su entrepierna, mientras que esta sentía aquella extraña e inmoral sensación de tacto en su más delicada intimidad estimulada por aquellos tentáculos húmedos y viscosos … ella rápidamente agito su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pervertidos pensamientos y , tras reflexionar simplemente concluyo.

~Por lo que se, el chico es nuevo...entonces si lo pienso detenidamente...que alguien ajeno a nuestra peculiar forma de vivir, ver a Yami tratando de atacar a Yuki Rito como ella usualmente lo hace de esa manera, causaría sin duda que uno pensase que es enserio el peligro contra este...pero en tal caso...~ Tras concluir lo digo en voz baja. -El trataba de salvar a Yuki Rito...aun si el recibía el impacto que iba a dirigido a este poniendo en riesgo su vida… ¿Por qué lo haría?-

Yui no podía comprender por que un chico que apenas había llegado se arriesgaría tanto por un chico como Rito… aun no comprendía un motivo que justificase tal acto.

Tras terminar de recordar los eventos la chica comento. -chicos me temo pronto acabara incluso la hora del almuerzo, por lo que deberemos regresar a clases- dijo Yui de manera honesta pero sería a los presentes. -Yami-chan está siendo bien atendida y Tearju-sensei, no se preocupe pediré sea hora de autoestudio para que usted se quede a su lado ¿le parece bien?-

-Gracias Yui-chan- dijo la rubia Onee-san con una pequeña reverencia.

-bueno chicos vamos al salón de clases regresaremos tras ellas…- Decia la chica.

Mientras que en silencio Rito y las demás se retiraban de la enfermería y es que si bien era cierto no eran heridas de gravedad el que aún no recobrase la conciencia era muy doloroso para el chico…. Por otro lado el culpable de dejarle en ese estado, estaba en paradero desconocido.

Mientras esto pasaba, un chico con un uniforme muy inusual para la ciudad, caminaba por las calles de esta, mientras reflexionaba las acciones que había realizado hace rato.

~Amm... Sinceramente no sé si decirlo o no pero Fukou-da...~ El peli pincho sin duda alguna había metido la pata, de alguna extraña forma en su primer día en su nueva escuela y misión. -Esto es un asco...claro debería haberme imaginado que incluso una chica con un cabello capaz de usarse como una daga mortal y que este atacando con intenciones asesinas a un chico sería algo normal en este sitio... digo se supone estoy fuera de Ciudad Academia y parece las cosas no son muy distintas realmente… ¿Qué sucede con este mundo?- exclamaba en voz baja mientras comentaba esto, miraba al cielo como si esperase una respuesta caída de los cielos cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Kimihiro vuelve aquí!- Fue una voz por lo visto madura la que se oyó.

Tras oírla Kamijou opto por buscar la fuente de esta y encontró a la misma anciana que había ayudado en su arribo a la ciudad y la misma que le indico como llegar al colegio, la cual estaba tratando de atrapar a su pequeño cachorro, por lo que Touma siendo como es, ayudo a esta y tras hacerlo.

-Hay chico...muchas gracias... por ayudar a esta anciana nuevamente jijiji- dijo mientras que acariciaba a la mascota que se encontraba mordiendo a Touma quien le sostenía con sus manos y a la altura de la anciana señora.

-No se preocupe, después de todo usted me ayudo cuando llegue e incluso en la mañana volvió a hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer...-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa forzada mientras el perro seguía mordisqueándole. -le entrego su perrito señora que de seguro le extraña.-

-Gracias y dime chico ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo recibiendo el can que aun trataba de morder al chico- ¿No es aún hora de que estés en el colegio? Es malo para un chico como tú que te estas saltando las clases... no serás un hombre de bien y provecho si lo haces.-

-Jejeje...bueno vera...- Kamijou Touma estaba solo y si bien pensó que no era la mejor opción, opto por contarle a la mujer su problema, claro modificando detalles respecto a la inusual habilidad que la chica había mostrado.

-Vaya...entonces te involucraste en defender a un pobre chico pero acabo todo en que ellos se molestaran contigo... que decir hay cada gusto en parejas…. tenía una amiga que también le gustaba su marido fuese algo sádico con ella pero no espere ahora fuese al revés las cosas….-

-Si jejeje...metí la pata...- En ese momento Kamijou agacho la cabeza tratando de ignorar las últimas palabras de la señora.

-Hijo...si me lo preguntas...creo que hiciste lo correcto...en base a lo que me cuentas, pero supongo solo fue un malentendido...si les explicas las cosas...seguramente entenderán que tu solo querías ayudar.-

-Yo lo espero...jejeje... ¿cree que deba llevar algo cuando me disculpe con la chica?...-

-Es una grandiosa idea hijo, sin duda alguna eso aliviara la tensión con ella y le será más fácil que entienda la situación- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

Tras esto Kamijou sonrió pero noto algo. -Sí, aunque ahora que lo veo...jajaja Kamijou Touma no sabe que podría llevarle a la chica...después de todo soy nuevo aquí...- dijo este esperando consejo de la anciana.

Ante esto la mujer comento. -Dices que es una pequeña de cabellera rubia y con unas ropas oscuras inusuales ¿cierto?...- dijo ella mientras que se ponía pensativa.

-Si así es...- dijo el joven Esper recordando a la chica que había golpeado.

-ya veo...si es así...creo se bien que es lo que deberías llevar...Taiyaki de pescado relleno de judías dulces… no chocolate o queso chico sino de judías entiendes.-

-Am... ¿Taiyaki?...mmm- se puso pensativo mientras que creía que si le diese ese regalo a algunas conocidas de este como Index, Misaka o incluso Kanzaki de seguro solo la primera lo aceptaría y las otras dos le atacarían en el acto -¿no sería mejor unas flores o algún accesorio?...- Kamijou sin duda estaba confundido, ¿por que la anciana propondría algo comestible?

-Cree en los consejos de esta anciana mujer… la experiencia sin duda alguna es cosa de aquellos que hemos vivido mucho tiempo ya y te aseguro que con eso estará más que contenta...-

-Si usted lo dice…Kamijou Touma confiara en sus palabras.- Decía el joven mientras sonreía.

Tras esto Kamijou se despidió de la anciana y se dirigió en busca del "regalo" con el que se disculparía con la chica... por desgracia el chico no era el único que sufria en esos momentos…

Para estas alturas era obvio que el chico estaba en un problema, o ¿acaso no solo él? Para desgracia de varios la respuesta era negativa en esos momentos a varios kilómetros de distancia… en específico a las afueras de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria dentro de Ciudad Academia.

-¡Este es Anti Skill! ¡Repito es la última oportunidad para entregar las instalaciones sin consecuencias mayores! ¡están totalmente rodeados!- se escuchaba por el altavoz de una de las varias unidades que rodeaban a Cierta Escuela Preparatoria en Ciudad Academia, la cual tenía las entradas bloqueadas con pupitres y desplegada una bandera rojinegra en su asta bandera.

-¡Jamás! ¡La tiranía del consejo de la ciudad acabara aquí! ¡Nosotros como jóvenes llenos de sueños, esperanzas y posibilidades, no nos rendiremos hasta que se haga justicia por esta horripilante decisión que afecto no solo a uno de nuestros compañeros sino a toda nuestra institución académica!- Decía una chica de un frente bastante amplio, igual o mayor que su frente, de ahí su apodo Frente Deluxe con un altavoz hablando desde una ventana hacia las unidades del Anti Skill.

-¡Es verdad! ¡La injusticia que se ha llevado a cabo aquí será detenida! ¡Jamás nos rendiremos! ¡La unidad vencerá! ¡Regresen al chico a la escuela o sino esta se mantendrá bajo nuestra ocupación de manera indefinida!- Eran las palabras que otra chica, similar a la primera, solo que de mayor edad y un cuerpo más desarrollado gritaba por el altavoz que había usado la primera chica.

-¡Déjense de estupideces!- Decía una mujer con bastante enojo que le había arrebatado el micrófono al oficial. –¡Fukiyose! ¡Kumokawa! ¡Acaben con esto! ¡Si no usaremos fuerza bruta contra ustedes dos y yo personalmente encabezare dicha ofensiva!- Decía la profesora de educación física y Teniente de Anti Skill, Yomikawa Aiho con ira mientras relucía su ropa de deportes con las protecciones de su corporación encima de estas.

-¡Jamás! ¡No hasta que se haga justicia!- Gritaban ambas chicas por el altavoz, pero de pronto una tercera persona logro arrebatarles el altavoz y tras esto.

¡Gruuruururrur!

-¡Touma! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comer!- Gritaba con aplomo, mientras sus tripas e intestinos gruñían a todo volumen una joven niña de cabello plateado. -¡por favor regresa que estas chicas no me dejan comer hasta saciarme!-

-¡¿esa niña es un rehén más?!– Exclamo Yomikawa desconcertada y molesta -¡¿Cuánto más quieren complicar esta situación?! ¡¿Alguien tiene datos de aquella niña?! ¡¿Acaso acaba de decirnos que la mantienen en hambruna como método de persuasión?!-

-¡Exigimos legalicen a las de 8 años y nos permitan tener la oportunidad de apreciar las clases del sector primaria sin ser recriminados por tal acto!- dijo por otro altavoz un chico de cabellera azulada.

-¡Aogami ya esto es suficientemente malo como para que tú te involucres!- respondió la oficial con ira. -¡¿tú fuiste quien secuestro a esa niña como rehén cierto?!-

-¡Pedimos también nos abran un club donde podamos cuidar de alguna niña de primaria o se nos permita tener acceso a una niña que haya saltado grados en nuestras instalaciones!- Exigió nuevamente el peliazul, mientras un grupo dentro de las instalaciones lo apoyaba -¡esta niña demuestra que no somos un peligro para ninguna siempre y cuando seamos respetados socialmente hablando!-

-¡Aogami no me hagas dispararte!- Comentaba Yomikawa con fastidio.

Sin duda alguna la escena era única, aun para Ciudad Academia, por lo que Tsuchimikado Motoharu aquel compañero de clases de Touma y agente doble de Ciudad Academia y Necessarius veía tal escena desde la parte superior de la escuela mientras que una gota de sudor recorría su frente y se preguntaba a sí mismo. -¿Cómo es que las cosas acabaron así?...-

Todo empezó aquella mañana, todo parecía normal para cualquiera de los jóvenes de bajo nivel Esper que asistieron ese día a clases, todos y cada uno de los compañeros de aquella clase se comportaban de forma normal… hasta donde podría decirse respecto a esas palabras para aquellos jóvenes…

-¿deberé llamar ahora como dice el anuncio y esperar ganar los tres productos al precio de uno o verificar en redes sociales su eficiencia…?- Como otras mañanas Fukiyose estaba analizando revistas con artículos para la salud para pedir por vía telefónica. -creo verificare si hay alguna mejor oferta en los infomerciales de media noche… creo también anunciaban más cosas de este producto para quemar más calorías por día…-

-…- Himegami por otro lado estaba leyendo detenidamente revistas con artículos con temas como "¿Cómo salir de la zona de personajes secundarios?" "¿Cómo destacar?" "¿Tu popularidad volverá?" etc..etc..etc..… -¿Enserio con el famoso disfraz de Erótico Ángel Caído podre sobresalir?...- dijo ella con mirada seria en tales palabras.

-¡oye vamos esta tarde a buscar a la legendaria loli de gran corazón cuya alegría es contagiosa!- si nada anormal con su amigo Aogami planeando su siguiente movimiento en alguna primaria de la ciudad en la cual. -¡además dicen que ella usara el traje que le lleves o le compres en el momento!- aunque aquella platica de su idea de lograr convencer a algunas niñas de hacer cosplay de conejitas a cambio de algún dulce o dinero a los demás compañeros que compartían su afición era un problema demasiado grande incluso para el…

Esas situaciones entre otras cosas comunes que pasaban en su salón de clases eran ya algo usual y normal para el chico pero de hecho Tsuchimikado sabía de la ausencia de Touma y como esta podría afectar a su entorno académico decidió llegar justo cuando tocaran la campana, después de todo sin Kamijou las ocurrencias no serían las mismas, pero tras ver a Komoe entrar al salón de una manera tan decaída y casi soportando no llorar, comenzó a imaginar lo que sucedería…

-Buen día a todos chicos, espero hayan traído la investigación de 40 páginas y los 3 resúmenes que les deje- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa cosa que extraño a varios. -ya que de no hacerlo saben que tendrán que jugar a la hora de la salida con su linda sensei para pasar el curso, ¿de acuerdo?...- Decía la pequeña con esa ternura que sin duda alguna aterraba a más de uno.

-¡Sí!- Comento la clase al unísono.

En ese momento Fukiyose quien se autodenominaba Representante de la clase, estaba por levantarse a preguntarle a la sensei que sucedía cuando ella al verla solo le pidió con un gesto de la mano que esperase y no se levantase.

-Espera Fukiyose-chan, tengo un anuncio que hacer…- Comentaba Komoe luego de preparar sus materiales.

-Muy bien…- Tras esto Fukiyose volvió a sentarse, pero de pronto.

Una chica con una diadema en el cabello, algo peculiar pero a la vez con cierto aire de misterios comento. –¡Sensei! ¡Kamijou no ha llegado!... ¿cree faltara nuevamente?- Decía aquella chica mientras miraba el pupitre vacío del peli pincho.

-Umm….de seguro el imbécil se quedó dormido…- Comento Fukiyose con seriedad como siempre lo hacía. –No cabe duda que es un holgazán…-

-De seguro esta tras alguna chica más que unir a su harem…- dijo molesto uno de los chicos.

-¡más le vale no sea una loli más! ¡Ya le envidio demasiado!- exclamo Aogami respecto de su supuesto amigo. -¡incluso tiene su loli que le hace cosplay! ¡¿Cuántas lolis necesita el para ser feliz?!¿por que no puede pasarle una o dos a su querido amigo?!- dijo este haciendo un puchero.

-Puede este mal u hospitalizado- dijo casi en un susurro Himegami. –Oh ¿estará levantando una bandera nuevamente?...- Comento en voz baja.

-¡de seguro está en problemas nuevamente!- dijo la chica de la diadema. –nunca cambiara…..-

Tsuchimikado obviamente había oído todo esto, pero era algo común que Touma tuviese esa imagen.

-Me temo Fukiyose-chan que estas equivocada…- Comentaba Komoe, un tanto desanimada y hasta con tristeza en su rostro. –El anuncio que tengo que hacerles es respecto a Kamijou-chan…- Tras esto toda la clase opto por guardar silencio. –Me acaban de informar que desde este día, Kamijou-chan ya no asistirá a esta clase, debido a falta de créditos y la aparente falta de habilidad Esper, Kamijou-chan fue transferido a otra escuela fuera de la ciudad….y posiblemente no regrese nuevamente a esta ciudad- dijo mientras que lagrimas recorrían su pequeño rostro.

Tsuchimikado tenía en mente varios tipos de reacciones y de hecho… algunas se cumplieron tal y como lo había predicho.

-¡Yahoo!- Fue el grito de felicidad que los hombres hicieron mientras se oía.

-¡Por fin! ¡Kamijou se largó!- dijo uno mientras que incluso se subía al pupitre y gritaba de la emoción. -¡al fin tenemos oportunidad con las chicas!-

-¡Alabado sea! ¡El fin de su harem!- exclamaron varios al unísono mientras miraban al cielo, como si se tratara de un milagro de dios.

-¡La extinción de la Enfermedad de Kami-yan!-dijo Aogami algo alarmado. -¡¿Cómo es posible sucediese aquello?!-

-¡Nuestro momento llego!- siguió diciendo otro de los chicos.

Si, definitivamente Tsuchimikado había predicho tales reacciones con antelación.

-¡No!- Fue el grito desgarrador e intenso que las mujeres produjeron, mientras entre sollozos se escuchaba su dolor y es que fue tal que casi le truena los tímpanos al rubio de la camisa hawaiana…

-¡Mi príncipe!- exclamo una mientras empezaba a llorar fuertemente. -¡sabía que debía dar la iniciativa aun sin importar fuese tan promedio!-

-¡Debí haberte secuestrado hace una semana! ¡Ya tenía todo listo!- Recriminaba una chica golpeando su pupitre. -¡¿pero por que tuve un retraso que me judío las cosas a último minuto?!-

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Nunca te perdonare Kamijou!- dijo la chica de la diadema llorando. -tú me dijiste… tú lo prometiste…-

-¡El paraíso acabo! ¡Nos quedamos con el infierno!- Exclamo otra sollozando.

Esto sin duda, también lo esperaba el joven de la camisa hawaiana aunque a menor escala….

-Kamijou-san… ¿se fue?...- Comentaba Himegami, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que habia pasado con el chico, incluso los malos donde Touma sin duda alguna había robado su corazón… para empezar a tener un verdadero lagrimal que ni siquiera se molestó por ocultar.

-Kamijou…. ¿no regresara?- Por otro lado Fukiyose, lo sabía era el fin, dentro de sí lo sabía, ella quería a Touma en lo más profundo de su corazón no como un amigo sino como algo mas especial, pero jamás lo admitiría directamente al ver como este no parecía tener interés real en ella, pero aun así de alguna forma con verlo eso le bastaba, pero sabía que algún día eso acabaría y por lo visto este era el día... solo que era demasiado pronto para ella. -nunca volveremos a verle…-dijo mientras que lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Tsuchimikado siguió mirando y pensó. ~Okay Himegami, era obvio que reaccionaria así y que decir de Fukiyose, ella sin duda alguna no lo esperaba jejeje…. Esto se pone interesante~

-Bua….bua…..sniff…- Komoe sin duda alguna no estaba contenta con esto, mas por que todo fue tan inmediato, sin duda alguna algo más había detrás de esto, ¿acaso Touma estaba en riesgo? ¿Acaso en verdad se había ido para siempre? ¿Qué sucedía realmente? ¡¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a ella?!

El rubio lo vio y solo pudo pensar. ~Ah….Kami-yan sin duda alguna Komoe actuó como se esperaría…te tiene demasiado cariño~

-¡Ah! Maldición…..sé que debería de estar feliz, después de todo sin Kami-yan y su enfermedad, cuando encuentre a mi loli deseada, sin duda alguna ya no habrá peligro de que me la arrebate, pero….¡Kami-yan! ¡Tú, Tsuchimikado y yo! ¡Íbamos a estar juntos siempre! ¡Maldición!- Comentaba Aogami en desesperación. -¡Íbamos a traer el cambio a esta ciudad y lograr un paraíso para todos nosotros!¡un paraíso donde cualquier hombre tendría tu enfermedad Kami-yan y sería feliz con su harem sin importar fuese familia, niña o madura!-

Tsuchimikado al ver esto solo pudo tener algo en su mente. ~Bien…sin duda alguna de alguna forma, Pierce reacciono como pensé jejeje…aunque temo en verdad quiera seguir adelante con ese proyecto~

Si, el ambiente era así, pero Tsuchimikado estaba ahí y debía hacer que todo cambiara y que volviera la paz, pero….

-¡Touma! ¡Donde estas! ¡Quiero comer!- Gritaba entre lágrimas una pequeña de cabellos plateados y vestida con un traje de monja, blanco y dorado con una pequeña muñeca en su hombro de una pequeña brujita con un parche en el ojo.

~¿Qué demonios hace Index aquí? Se supone que Kaori-neechin estaba cuidándola…~ Tsuchimikado no esperaba nada de esto y algo nervioso poso su mirada en ella… -esto puede ser algo peligroso…-

El hecho es que Index al ver que Kaori había tardado mucho debido a que salió a comprar víveres… -nota al respecto ella opto por tratar de usar las máquinas dispensadoras cercanas y tuvo un altercado con ellas al comerse su dinero… el cual al no saber cómo solucionarlo la dejo allí peleando una batalla perdida contra la máquina- la pequeña monja decidió ir a buscar a Touma y según ella, a esa hora el chico siempre estaba en la escuela.

Tsuchimikado debía tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo Index en la ecuación sin duda alguna no era algo que él había planeado y que iba a tumbar su plan pero cuando se disponía a hablar con ella y sacarla de allí…

-¿oye no es raro que Kamijou haya dejado a su amante loli?- dijo Aogami sujetando al chico para acercase a su oído y con ello evitando se parase. -un hombre jamás dejaría a su loli sin importar a que se enfrente… ¿no te parece extraño?- tal acto de su amigo fue la oportunidad que el perdió en ese momento y que desencadenaría lo demás…

-¿Index-chan….?- Comento Himegami al reconocer a la monja. – ¿Qué haces aquí?- La chica sin duda alguna aun en toda su tristeza, pensó que Touma se había ido por algún asunto de Index o de algo similar, pero la presencia de esta sin duda alguna hizo indagar a la chica. – ¿No estabas con Kamijou-san? ¿No deberías estar a su lado al ser este tu guardián?-

-¡No! ¡Touma salió ayer en la noche por leche y nunca volvió! Y cuando iba a salir a buscarlo porque ya tenía hambre, ¡el sujeto grande de la gabardina negra apareció y me digo que lo siguiera!, ¡que él me llevaría con Touma!…pero cuando llegamos a otro lugar, ¡Kanzaki estaba ahí y me dijeron que debía quedarme con ellos y también la muñequita del parche…!- exclamo Index con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la clase lo cual sin duda fue la chispa que encendió la bomba.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- Fukiyose sin duda alguna no había perdido rastro de lo que había dicho la pequeña. – ¿Dices que Kamijou salió y jamás volvió? ¿Un extraño de gabardina negra trato de secuestrarte? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?!-

-Eso es extraño no Seiri…- Comento Himegami también tratando de llegar al fondo de esto.

-Asi es Aisa…..esto es muy sospechoso….-

Mientras las dos chicas indagaban, poco a poco comenzaron las teorías, en este caso de Fukiyose, Himegami y el resto de las chicas.

-¿Sera que está en problemas?-

-Esto es raro, ¿cómo es que desapareció ayer por la noche y hoy nos dan el aviso de que lo transfirieron?-

-Es verdad algo no cuadra ¿será que esta es alguna especie de conspiración?- dijo la chica de la diadema.

-Debemos llegar al fondo de esto…- recrimino Fukiyose.

Pero justo cuando todas las chicas estaban por ir con el director a averiguar lo que pudieran, un chico suspiro y con burla comento.

-Namm…que más da, Kamijou por fin se largó y ahora por fin podremos disfrutar nuestra "Primavera de la juventud"- Sin duda el chico, pensó que de alguna forma asi luciría genial pero.

-Am…..por eso nadie te hace caso Mikage…- Comentaba una de las chicas.

-Si es verdad, ahora que Kamijou se fue viviremos un infierno…a lado de ustedes inmaduros pervertidos de segunda- Le secundaba otra de las chicas.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Cuestiono otro de los chicos.

-¿Por dios? Kamijou era alguien único, si bien era extraño que dijera tan a la ligera sus gustos, los defendía, además era genial- Comentaba la primera chica. -además de los pocos que no querían hacerlo con niñas ilegales como los demás.-

-¡para el amor no existe edad!- recrimino Aogami y varios chicos del salón.

-¡Lo vez!- Digo la chica señalando a aquel grupo. -pero ahora que se fue, nos quedamos con ustedes, tontos inmaduros…-dijo la chica viéndoles con asco.

-¡Repite eso!- Comento un tercer chico.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?...Tu Mikage dices querer una novia, pero ¡sabemos que siempre miras a Kagami-sensei! ¡Solo te gustan chicas maduras con un pecho casi rallando a la silicona más grande del mercado!- dijo apuntándole. –¡Que repugnante!-

Esto fue un duro golpe para el chico el cual al oírla se dejó caer al suelo totalmente ido.

-¡Tu Kinta!- el susodicho se paralizo del miedo. -¡Eres un asqueroso que disfruta de ver chicas en ropa navideña! ¡Por dios que tienes en la cabeza al desear eso a mitad del verano!-

Otro Knockout fue dado.

-Tu Subaru ¡no dejas de espiar con tu estúpida cámara y subir nuestras fotos a internet! ¿Que clase de degenerado eres? ¡Agradece de que no te entregamos al Anti Skill por que gracias a tus fotos luego nos dan buenos consejos sobre el guardarropa a usar para nosotras!-

Un soldado caído más, era lo que estaba en el piso sollozando.

-¡Y ni se diga de Aogami y su grupo que no para de decirnos que preferirían que no tuviésemos pecho y que les llamemos Onii-chan!-

¡Enserio! ¡algunos de ustedes serian buenos partidos si no fuesen así! ¡Son un grupo de enfermos lolicosos!- Comento otra chica con repudio.

Varios chicos casi tosen sangre al oír eso…

-¿podrían repetirlo por favor?- dijo el chico de cabellera azul con una leve hemorragia nasal.

-¡y ni se diga del incestuoso de tu amigo, que quiere darle a su hermanita a la cual convenció para ser maid!- Decía la chica mientras todas las chicas los miraban como si fueran lo más repulsivo del mundo.

-eh… si…. Comprendo no hay secretos en esta clase- dijo el totalmente asustado al ver como las chicas comenzaron a decir uno a uno los defectos y cosas por las que nadie se acercaría a ninguno de ellos… destrozando la moral masculina de tajo.

-¡Es suficiente!- Mikage que de alguna forma había vuelto en si comento. –¡Ustedes me lo pagaran! ¡Una vez que la enfermedad sea mía! ¡Todas ustedes serán mías!- El chico sin duda alguna se veía tenebroso, pero.

-Em….Mikage…..la enfermedad…..se fue con Kamijou….- Comento uno de ellos.

Si, esto sin duda alguna encendió el ambiente aún más.

-¡No! ¡Sin Kamijou jamás podremos ser populares!- Gritaba un chico mientras gritaba al techo.

-¡La enfermedad no podemos perderla!- dijo Aogami asustado. -¡es la clave para poder seducir a las lolis sin riesgo alguno!-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por que!- recrimino Mikage. -¡¿Por qué no le secuestramos y extrajimos su jojo?!

-¡Sin él, la posibilidad de obtener la fórmula que nos lleve a un harem de lolis son casi nulas!- dijo otro chico a Aogami como si le suplicase una respuesta.

-si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué no tratamos de forzar a que regrese Kami-yan?- dijo este en respuesta al joven y de inmediato todos posaron sus ojos en el.

Tras varias deliberaciones el grupo masculino hizo lo mas lógico.

-¿Que clase de hombres somos? Nuestro camarada sufrió una grave injusticia…- Comentaba Aogami.

-Es verdad, pero aquí tus hermanos en armas harán algo al respecto Kamijou….aguanta- Decía Mikage.

-¡No dejaremos ni a un soldado detrás!- Decia Kinta.

Si bien aquellos chicos supuestamente habían cambiado su opinión, las chicas lo sabían, esa bola de enfermos solo querían el regreso de Touma para sus propios fines, por lo que al mirar a Fukiyose esta.

-…- Simplemente suspiro y comento. –Al menos contamos con más apoyo….-

Tras esto ambos, chicos y chicas acompañados de Index y de Komoe que aun intentaba calmar a los chicos se unieron en un frente y averiguar qué había sucedido y fueron con el director de la institución el cual fue encontrado sin respuesta alguna al respecto de la baja de ese chico en peculiar… así que tras varias respuestas vacías, esto enfado a los jóvenes y optaron por hacer lo más lógico y normal posible.

Tomar la escuela, hacer una huelga, tomar de rehén a Komoe y a los demás alumnos de dicha escuela y por ultimo meter sus estúpidas ideas en lo que sería el acuerdo petitorio que entre otras cosas exigía traer a Kamijou de vuelta…

Varias horas después.

Las clases habían acabado al fin en la escuela Sainan por lo que Rito y las demás chicas de su grupo arribaron a la enfermería tras sus clases, para ver el estado de la chica encontrándose con Mikado-sensei llenando unos papeles en el escritorio de este sitio, mientras que una cortina dividía donde estaba descansando Yami siendo atendida por su asistente peculiar...

-¡Mikado-sensei! ¿Cómo se encuentra Yami?...- Pregunto con preocupación Rito a la doctora en cuanto abrió a puerta.

-Tranquilo Rito-kun... Yami está en perfectas condiciones, ella solo está descansando...- Comentaba Mikado casualmente aunque realmente seguía con algunas preocupaciones al respecto...

-qué bueno...- Rito comento. -¿Podemos pasar a verla?...-

-Bueno la verdad, es que ella está dormida y sin ropa, por que Tearju me pidió la revisase de pies a cabeza en búsqueda de alguna herida por lo que creo que lo mejor es que dejemos que descanse... ¿o quieres ver así a Yami? Últimamente ha crecido en algunos aspectos que puede te interesen.- Digo la doctora mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Rito.

-¡¿eh?!... no es necesario mientras sepa está bien- dijo este algo sonrojado por tal propuesta.

En ese momento una voz sonó desde la puerta que se abrió.

-Disculpen ¿Esta es la enfermería?...- La voz era del inhóspito y misterioso joven transferido que llamo mientras que abría casualmente la puerta encontrándose con la mirada de duda y sorpresa de los presentes sobre de él.

-¡¿Tu?!- Rito estaba completamente molesto y tanto Lala como Haruna notaron como Rito estaba formando un puño dispuesto regresarle al chico aquel golpe que le había dado a Yami en la mañana cosa que les alerto.

Pero ante esa escena algo paso.

-¡Perdonen! yo malinterprete las acciones de la chica, creí que realmente estaba tratando de atacarte, ¡así que les pido que me disculpen por favor!- Kamijou Touma como todo un joven educado, estaba agachando la cabeza y disculpándose con total sinceridad. -Lamento mucho el daño que le cause, pero ¡no podía dejar que un chico saliera herido aun si era una chica la que buscaba hacerlo!- dijo con toda sinceridad con la cabeza baja.

Todos estaban atónitos, si bien la primera impresión del joven, era la de un buscapleitos, no podía notarse ni un grado de mentira en sus palabras.

Mikado con seriedad digo. -Así que eso fue lo que sucedió...- Tras dirigirle la mirada al joven comento. -¿Tu eres el nuevo estudiante verdad?...-

-¡Si así es! ¡Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma! me disculpo por mis acciones y por las heridas que cause a la pequeña chica, si es preciso yo mismo pagare el gasto por su tratamiento en caso de que sea necesario- Nuevamente Kamijou estaba pidiendo perdón solo que esta vez al haber visto que se trataba de un adulto, Touma determino que debía disculparse de una forma más intensa que él conocía… la técnica secreta de su familia enseñada por su padre para situaciones de extremas…. un Dogezza en el suelo.

Mikado sin duda alguna esto le pareció curioso, ¿qué clase de tipo literalmente se tiraría al piso pidiendo perdón? en su opinión alguien que realmente no ataco a Yami sin tener una buena razón, al parecer.

-Bien... pasa me gustaría conversar contigo respecto a ello...- Digo la doctora mientras indicaba al chico ingresase a la enfermería aun ante la mirada escéptica de las demás chicas.

Esto sorprendió a varios y Rito que aún estaba molesto pero a la vez confundido, comento con remordimiento hacia el chico mientras se acercaba a la salida.

-Si vuelves a hacerle daño a Yami-chan...no te perdonare...- Tras esto Rito y las otras dos se marcharon.

-¿Kotegawa?... ¿qué haces acaso no es hora de irse?- Comento Mikado notando como ella se había quedado en la enfermería aun cuando Haruna y Lala habían salido siguiendo al chico.

-Estaba esperando que el presunto culpable apareciera...- Tras esto la chica se acercó a Touma y comento. -Nana-chan ya me informo sobre ti, así que te advierto estaré vigilándote Kamijou Touma...- Tras decir esto la chica salió de la enfermería mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

Tras esto Kamijou se reincorporo, Mikado se levantó y lo guio al interior de esta tras la cortina donde Touma se reencontraría con aquella onee-san de cabello rubio y de deleitable figura que conoció aquella mañana la cual estaba sentada junto a la chica que dormía en la camilla cubierta por la sabana de esta y una extraña chica usando un traje de enfermera rosado que miro al chico con duda y algo de extrañes.

-Ohh...eres tú...- Comento Tearju mientras que le veía seriamente mas no de mala manera. -Emm... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?...-

-Me temo que jamás lo dije...mi nombre es Kamijou Touma...- Saludaba con cortesía el chico.

-Y bien Kamijou Touma...- Mikado había tomado asiento junto a Yami y miro el chico totalmente seria. -¿Podrías decirme quién demonios eres? Y sobre todo ¿qué diablos usaste para combatir a Yami-chan?...- dijo está seriamente y con gran frialdad mientras que veía al chico –de alguna manera es como si tu golpe ignorase completamente las defensas naturales de Yami y recibiese el impacto directo el cual fue por mucho mayor al promedio de un chico de tu edad… incluso hasta podríamos sospechar que no eres un humano si tú me entiendes…- dijo ella resaltando su escote para intentar distraerle.

-Jejeje...Fukou-da...- esas palabras sin duda alguna fueron extrañas para ambas mujeres. -Bueno...créanlo o no...- Kamijou sabía que debía decir algo, ¿pero qué podría decir ante aquellas mujeres que le miraban con tan malos ojos? ¿La verdad? Dudaba le creyesen -Soy un humano común y corriente...pero desde que tengo memoria...en mi mano derecha reside algo que anula mi buena suerte...cada vez que sentía dolor en ella...era señal de que tendría mala suerte...pero si les seré sincero...no tengo idea de que hizo mi mano contra esta chica cuando intente salvar a Yuki Rito...-

Esto sin duda tomo por sorpresa a las dos.

-¿Salvar a Yuki Rito?...- Comentaba Tearju.

-Bueno es que esa chica, de la nada convirtió su cabello en unas cuchillas y comenzó a atacar al chico, así que al ver esto decidí intervenir y no tuve mejor idea que usar mis puños, pero jamás me imagine que pasara algo así y que ella acabase de esta manera...- Tras esto Touma vio una oportunidad de oro. -Por cierto ¿que fue eso en todo caso? Dudo sea algo común que una chica pueda volver su cabello en cuchillas como ella- dijo este regresándole la mirada seria a la doctora y a la Sensei.

Esto dejo en jaque a las dos mujeres, las cuales decidieron ser sinceras. -Bien Yami-chan tiene la habilidad para transformar su cabello en diferentes objetos a voluntad cómo pudiste notarlo...- Comentaba Tearju. -es parte de una habilidad que le fue inculcada tiempo atrás pero dudo comprendas los detalles de ello.-

-Ya veo...ahora que lo pienso la chica de cabello rojizo hizo algo similar...- dijo este recordando a una chica con una habilidad similar a la que vio en ella. -creo su coleta se volvió un puño en ese caso… me desconcertó realmente e incluso pensé lo había imaginado.-

Mikado oyó esto y respondió. -Debes hablar de Kurosaki Mea...ella es algo así como la hermana menor de Yami... ¿acaso también te enfrentaste a ella este día?-

-Más que enfrentamiento…. me temo caí debajo de su falda tratando de evitar ella cayese por las escaleras… - dijo sinceramente el portador del Imagine Breaker.

-Lamento los inconvenientes que te causaron mis hermanas menores...- comentaba Tearju suspirando.

-vaya es difícil creer sean hermanas considerando las dos grandes diferencias entre ambas- dijo Touma sorprendido, pero no captando el doble sentido que sus palabras tenían.

-Yami aún se está desarrollando por eso, su pecho no es tan prominente como el de ella o Mea.- dijo Mikado quien si había captado el doble sentido de las palabras del nivel 0 con cierto tic en su mirada.

-¡además es de mala educación clasificar a una chica por el tamaño de sus senos!- dijo la enfermera ocultando sus propios pechos y haciendo entender a la rubia de las palabras del chico.

-¡¿eh él tiene interés en mis pechos y los de mis hermanitas?!- dijo ella viéndole asustada.

Touma de pronto lo noto y su reacción no se hicieron esperar. –¡¿ehhhh?!…¡me refería a su forma de ser considerando que ella es muy amable y las otras dos parecen algo violentas! –Rectifico Kamijou -¡nunca dije nada sobre su pequeño pecho!-

-¡será pequeño pero sin duda alguna es muy lindo!- dijo Tearju tratando de defender a su hermanita sin notar sus palabras.

-¡en efecto puedes corroborarlo tú mismo! –dijo la enfermera y para sorpresa del chico quito la sabana de la chica inconsciente dejando ver su pequeño pecho en desarrollo con sus pequeños pezones rosados asi como sus panties blancas a la vista del chico antes de que Tearju empezara a cubrirle con sus manos…

-¡espera a ella no le gustaría esto!- dijo ella apresurando a cubrir sus pechos con sus manos dejando a un visible las panties. -¡no mires chico por favor!-

-¡juro que apenas y pude ver algo sensei…!- dijo el joven peli pincho desviando la mirada de la chica que estaba inconsciente allí mismo.

-¡perdón pero por favor cúbranle!- exclamaba la maestra con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡y yo solo quería decir que aun con el pecho pequeño o grande es muy linda! ¡Si eso!- Decía Tearju tratando de reparar el daño.

-¡perdona yo solo quería que viese que Yami es hermosa como es…!- Comentaba Oshizu cuando se le ocurrió algo. -¡Ya se para emendar esto igual le desnudare a el!- dijo lanzándose hacia el chico pero este hábilmente salto hacia atrás para salirse de su camino más tropezó y la chica acabo con su cara en la entrepierna. -¡sensei esto es demasiado contacto físico! ¡Siento algo demasiado duro aquí como para decir esto no es algo pervertido!-

-¡¿Por qué tratas de empeorar más esto para mí?!- dijo Touma tratando de quitarse de allí mientras la chica se quedaba allí paralizada. -¡yo solo quiero disculparme con ella por lo que hice no por que sea linda y adorable solamente! ¡Kamijou Touma en verdad quiere arreglar esto sin que parezca es una mala persona!-

Mikado sin más comento -perdónala chico digamos le falta algo de sentido común- dijo la doctora restándole importancia a la escena de la chica poniendo su cara sobre la entrepierna del joven mientras que este levantaba sus manos para demostrar su inocencia.

-es que ella ha tenido algunas experiencias similares a la de hoy y por eso es así si… es eso – dijo Tearju desviando la mirada.

-No se preocupe sensei... entiendo que quiso defender a su hermanita y ella a su amiga nuevamente me disculpo tanto por el golpe como verla en ese estado… pero por lo que entiendo ahora, ambas pueden manipular su cabello y crear objetos, en este caso armas punzocortantes o contundentes...¿es alguna clase de habilidad Esper?..- Kamijou tras decir esto, lo noto había metido la pata, por pensar tanto se dejó llevar y hablo como si se encontrara en Ciudad Academia. ~¡Maldita sea por que dije eso!~

Ambas mujeres notaron esa rara palabra, pero decidieron seguirle el juego al joven. -Ah...si algo así jejeje...podríamos decir es algo como eso.-

-Comprendo solo espero ella se recupere pronto y pueda enmendar todo esto… - Comentaba Kamijou viendo que de alguna forma había salido de aquel delicado tema.

Tras esto Kamijou opto por irse, pero nuevamente se disculpó esta vez con Tearju tanto por el incidente con Yami, como el de Mea y tras despedirse se dirigió a la puerta pero antes.

-Ohh... lo olvidaba jajaja...- Touma sonrió y comenzó a buscar algo en su maletín. –Jejeje Kamijou Touma a veces olvida las cosas, después de todo yo venía a disculparme con ella, pero no quiero despertarle...- Tras esto Kamijou saco una bolsa con un listón. -Sé que no es lo más indicado, pero ¿cuándo despierte pueden entregarle esto?...-

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron y tras esto tomaron el encargo del joven.

-¡Gracias! ¡Cuando vuelva a verla, me disculpare como es debido!- Tras esto el chico se marchó… dejando a las mujeres y a la chica algo extrañadas…

-Necesito averigües todo lo posible de ese chico Ryoko…- dijo Tearju con gran seriedad en sus palabras, algo sin duda alguna inusual.

-... bueno si tú lo deseas puedo pedirle un examen médico para ello, aunque dudo pueda justificar sacar las medidas de su miembro- dijo ella con cierto tono burlón -¿en serio era grande y duro en tus propias palabras?- Comentaba mientras veía a su asistente.

Con lo que aquella seriedad de parte de la rubia se fue por el inodoro. .pppp….!¿por que me dices eso yo no hablaba de ello?!- dijo está totalmente roja. -¡no es momento para tus bromas!-

-bueno apenas tuve contacto con él pero debe ser superior al promedio… sentí como prácticamente cubría mi rostro entero- Comento Oshizu al oír esto, debido a su sentido común tan patético. –pero sentí brevemente una sensación de peligro y algo que no puedo explicar realmente…¿cree doctora que debamos preocuparnos de ello? Puede reciba mucha estimulación visual-

-por si acaso pediré dar clases de educación sexual posteriormente en su curso… de momento hay que tomar precauciones adicionales por su presencia.- Comento Mikado.

A lo que Tearju contesto. -lo se hay algo extraño en ese chico sin duda alguna… no sé cómo pudo hacerle esto a Yami y por lo que veo también derroto a Mea… hay que tomar precauciones por si acaso puede ser una gran amenaza.-

-Oiga doctora, ¿esa palabra que digo ese sujeto?... ¿le es conocida?...- Comento la chica de traje de enfermera.

-mmmm….ahora que lo comentas, no…..jamás había oído de eso….- Respondía con seriedad la doctora. -Tu, Tearju…en algún programa o proyecto ¿llegaste a oir esa palabra?...- Cuestiono a su amiga.

-Por alguna razón creo le oi en algún lado Ryoko…..aunque tampoco tengo la menor idea de que sea eso… Esper…. ¿De donde me suena?- Comentaba seriamente la mujer de cuerpo de fantasía, cuando….

-¿Tear...ju?- Comento una voz débil de la chica que empezaba a recobrar el sentido Yami.

-¡Yami!Qué bueno! ¿Estas mejor? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?...- dijo esta mientras que le abrazaba con fuerza.

-mi estado parece ser favorable a excepción... de que me disgusta estar con el pecho al desnudo y solo mis panties- Comento apenada Yami. -¿Por qué estoy en este estado?-

-Vaya susto que nos diste, todos estaban preocupados por ti...- Comentaba Mikado -estas aquí porque hoy en la mañana un chico te dio un buen golpe que te dejo inconsciente… ¿puedes recordarlo?-

Ante esto Yami recordó lo sucedido y como deduciendo que el culpable de ese embrollo de alguna manera fue Rito había ido a enfrentarle para detener el caos…hasta que sintió un golpe proveniente de una silueta con un extraño cabello en puntas que le causó un gran dolor a su cuerpo y paralizo su mente hasta que de golpe noto algo.

-¿acaso ese pervertido me dejo en este estado?- dijo con una mirada gélida. -matare a ese pervertido por lo que me haya hecho.-

-¡Yami no es lo que crees!- Decía Tearju notando el aura asesina de su hermanita.

-yo fui quien te quito la ropa para checar tus heridas, por alguna razón ese chico anulo tu habilidad de transform y recibiste el golpe directamente en tu ser…. Por eso perdiste el conocimiento por que recibiste todo el golpe directamente- Comento Oshizu.

Esto Yami no se lo esperaba, ¿qué había dicho? -¿no se supone que tengo una capa defensiva a lo largo de mi piel como defensa secundaria?- dijo ella extrañada.

-en efecto… como una segunda piel tan dura como el acero y el la atravesó como si fuese papel…- Comentaba Mikado con seriedad.

Yami no podía creerlo… -imposible mi defensa fue superada como papel….-Sin duda alguna la reacción de la pequeña era obvia. -..¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Yami mientras señalaba una bolsa alado de su cama.

-Bueno...tu agresor vino a disculparse por derrotarte pero debido a que estabas dormida, nos encargó te diéramos eso...- Comentaba la doctora.

Tras esto Yami opto por abrir el paquete y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver su comida favorita Taiyaki, una buena cantidad y sin duda con un aroma delicioso dentro de la bolsa.

-¿el fue quien me hizo entrega de esto?...- Cuestiono Yami buscando saber el por que tal detalle. -¿Por qué si el fue quien me derroto? Yo debería ser la que esté dando tributo para no seguir siendo atacada-

-bueno… creo allí puedes tener la respuesta.- Decia Tearju.

La cual indicó a Yami que mirara adentro, tras lo que la chica encontró una pequeña nota.

*Perdóname por el golpe que te di, no fue mi intención lastimarte de esa manera, malentendí la situación y creí que querías herir a ese chico de cabellera naranja, siento mucho el daño que te cause, discúlpame en verdad, espero me perdones y podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante y espero disfrutes de este Taiyaki.

Atentamente Kamijou Touma.

-Kamijou Touma… - dijo Yami extrañada. -sin duda alguna es un chico igual o más raro que rito…-

Mientras esto sucedía, era obvio que a estas alturas aun sin un nombre, todo mundo hablaba de "Aquel que había derrotado a la pequeña y kawaii Yami" y habían varias personas que tenían sus propios planes sobre este tema… entre ellas cierta chica de cabellera rosada quien desde su propia habitación, desde una dimensión alterna dentro de la misma casa de la familia Yuki se mordía la uña tratando de entender que rayos había sucedido ese día, ella junto a su hermana habían decidido regresar por su cuenta mientras que dejaban a Rito visitar a Yami en la enfermería bajo el pretexto que no querían interrumpir al chico mientras hablaba con ella pero por sus adentros Momo en realidad quería quitarse la sensación de peligro que había sentido ese día desprendida por cierto chico nuevo que sin duda alguna había destacado desde su llegada… una sensación que ella consideraba fuera de lugar considerando que parecía ser un simple humano.

-No es posible que un humano común y corriente derrotase a Golden Darkness de esa manera… un golpe a puño limpio debió ser nada para alguien como ella… por lo que no s posible sea un humano normal tal vez sea algun alienígena… pero de ser asi - Dijo para sí misma Momo. -¿acaso ese chico será algún pretendiente que vaya a por mi hermana y busque hacerse con el trono del reino de Deviluke? ¿Quién es realmente ese chico? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué extrañamente tengo la sensación de que es un peligro y que oí con anterioridad su voz…?-

-Hermana… - Momo escucho una voz que la llamaba y al girar esta de su silla vio a su hermana Nana mirándole con cabeza baja mientras que ingresaba a su habitacion.

-¿Qué sucede Nana?- Pregunto al ver a su hermana actuar extraño.

-Bueno creí conveniente venir a pedir perdón…. por los problemas que cause esta mañana… además de que de cierta forma siento fue mi culpa lo que le paso a Mea y Yami…- Sin duda alguna la chica parecía afligida y buscaba apoyo moral con su hermana. -¿Qué me recomiendas para ello?-

-… -Momo miro a su hermana quien en verdad parecía temblar, ajeno a la escasa protección que le daba aquella playera de tirantes que demostraban su escaso pecho que solo sobresalía por sus mismos pezones como único escote… no podía negar que se veía en verdad angustiada por los sucedido ese dia pero… -¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso hermana?- Dijo ella con cierta seriedad.

-Bueno…..planeaba darle algún regalo a Mea y Yami para que se animen o tal vez pedirle a Mikan me enseñe a cocinar algo para ellas… había pensado…..en….Takoyaki realmente.-dijo esta con una leve sonrisa.

-Y dime ¿crees eso será suficiente?- Dijo Momo con cierta frialdad que sorprendió a su hermana.-creo ellas en estos momentos estarán algo decaídas al saber que pueden ser derrotadas por un desconocido como el de hoy… dudo sean de ayuda unos Takoyakis para animarlas-dijo de tajo mientras que suspiraba- pensar que algo asi serviría es una mentalidad muy infantil

-¿eh? ¡¿Pero entonces que puedo hacer por ellas?! - Dijo está alarmada a su hermana, sin duda alguna Nana quería dar apoyo de la manera que fuera.

-bueno…..personalmente yo diría que lo mejor que puedes darles ahora mismo es información de su enemigo… - Dijo Momo con mirada seria viendo a su hermana.

-¿información?- dijo Nana intrigada ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Asi es… después de todo tu eres miembro del comité de la moral pública por lo que podrías vigilar al chico y así determinar realmente quien es él y sus habilidades… ¿me equivoco?- Sin duda Momo tenía algo entre manos.

-¿Eh? Hermana creo que yo solo me debo limitar a evitar ocurran actos indecentes en la escuela-dijo Nana con duda.

-¿Y el que un chico golpe a dos jovencitas no sería un acto así?- Dijo Momo con una mirada que bien recordaba a las de su madre.

-…- Nana se quedó callada pensando en ello. -puede tengas razón en ello… después de todo ese tipo de acciones…..son inmorales realmente… tienes razón hermana…..a partir de mañana vigilare a ese chico y le informare a Kotegawa de cualquier anormalidad que detecte en el.-

-¿y exactamente qué cosas serían esas?- Dijo Momo nuevamente guiando la conversación-¿estas segura que servirá decir cada movimiento del chico sin contexto alguno?

-¿eh?- Nana parecía confundida.

Momo sin más comento. -dímelas primero a mí y te diré si vale la pena o no reportárselas a ella… Kotegawa es una chica ocupada no puedes molestarle por cualquier cosa Nana….. ¿no crees?-

-ahora que lo dices…..creo tienes razón en ello- dijo ella pensativa. -entonces te diré lo que averigüe y tú me dirás si vale la pena o no reportárselo hermana-

-en efecto…. así ella sabrá que hacer con información valiosa sobre aquel chico.- Dijo Momo jugando con su cabello y pensando para sus adentros. ~así como yo podre saber exactamente a que nos enfrentamos realmente~

-Comprendo…. a partir de mañana en clase vigilare sus movimientos…- Dijo ella enérgicamente.

Asi mientras que las hermanas gemelas tomaban cada una sus propias precauciones respecto al chico nuevo que había arribado a su clase, este Kamijou Touma sufría igualmente en sus adentros... aunque por motivos totalmente ajenos.

-Am…..en verdad espero y le agrade el Taiyaki…- Sin duda alguna el joven aún tenía sus dudas sobre el consejo de aquella anciana. –¡Ahh! Maldición ¡sabía que debí haber comprado unas flores o un accesorio! ¡Kamijou Touma eres un idiota!- Comentaba el chico que nuevamente estaba en el parque pensando. ~Por ahora solo esperare….después de todo si forzó esto, puede que todo termine peor….~ Tras esto Touma miro su reloj. –El día aún no termina y ya estoy en problemas…..¿en verdad la desgracia e infortunio nunca me abandonaran?...-

Por lo visto Touma aún no quería volver a su hogar, después de todo esto apenas empezaba.

-Tras todo lo que ha sucedido…. Debo recordar…. Mi propósito aquí….sin duda alguna….- Touma que había estado un tanto desanimado, en estos momentos se veía más seguro. –Debo detener a Neuer Anfang, eso es lo primordial…-

Tras esto Touma tomo sus cosas y sin más decidió que debía patrullar la ciudad y de paso conocerla aún más, ya que si Neuer Anfang actuaba, debía estar al tanto del campo de batalla. Mientras el joven hacia esto, lejos muy lejos de su posición…

-Am….definitivamente esto es mala suerte…- Comentaba un chico rubio, el cual pocas veces se mostraba serio incluso aunque siempre use aquellas gafas para sol y camisa hawaina. –Si no fuera por que decir aquella palabra, es casi un sacrilegio sin duda alguna la usaría….después de todo tal como Kami-yan lo diría…..que desafortunado….-

Y es que no cabe duda que lo desafortunado sin duda alguna era lo que sucedía en Ciudad Academia…

-¡retirada! ¡Retírense en estos momentos eso sin duda alguna debe ser toxico de alguna manera!- Gritaba molesta la maestra de educación física a sus compañeros que estaban cubiertos de un líquido viscoso blanquecino con el que habían sido repelidos tras tratar de derribar una barricada… causando una sensación viscosa y demasiado olorosa que petrifico a los oficiales cubiertos con tal liquido blanquecino al punto de que más de uno había vomitado en respuesta a tal ataque biologico.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que estemos preparados para someter a Espers de hasta nivel 4 y no tengamos medios para sobrepasar trampas como estas estupideces?!-

-¡sempai los equipos no fueron diseñados para soportar el polvo pica pica, los ataques sonoros de karaokes amateurs y trampas denigrantes como dakimakura pervertidos con niñas!- dijo cierta oficial con gafas junto a ella.

-¡juro lo último es cosa de Aogami de alguna manera!- Comentaba la profesora de educación física, después de todo el peliazul era muy famoso por sus gustos.

-¡senpai! ¡¿Debemos pedir apoyo de Judgment en esta situación?!-

-si pedimos que Judgment intervenga puede que en verdad salgan heridos los alumnos de Komoe y ella nunca nos lo perdonaría…- Decía la Teniente imaginándose a su pequeña amiga haciendo berrinche. ~Por que de todos los estudiantes, de la maldita escuela….. ¿Tenían que ser los de Komoe…?~

-lo se sempai pero… ¡ellos literalmente están poniendo en aprietos a todo Anti Skill! ¡El tratar de ingresar y enfrentarnos a las chicas en lencería sin duda alguna pudo manchar la reputación de toda la institución!-

-¡maldigo a Aogami estoy seguro es el quien planeo estas estúpidas defensas!- Sin duda Aiho estaba muy molesta. -¡juro que esto no es nada casual, el maldito lo planeo de alguna manera!-

-¡Senpai! Aogami Pierce sin duda alguna es una persona depravada, pedófila y sin escrúpulos! ¡Pero no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados a enfrentarnos!-

-… ¡chicos que me dicen de una inserción aérea!- dijo está preguntándole a los chicos bajo su mando.

-¡Negativo! Teniente derribaron los drones ¡usando explosivos cargados de sujetadores! ¡Si una de esas cosas se atora en un aspa derribaría el helicóptero! ¡Uno de esos sujetadores incluso era similar o mayor tamaño que su talla!- dijo impresionado el policía al leer el reporte.

-¡¿Cómo carajo tienes esa información?!- dijo viendo el reporte y sorprendiéndose. -¿era un modelo así de lindo?¡ demonios… ¡¿un túnel?!- Cuestionaba a su unidad, en busca de una solución.

-¡creemos están preparando más liquido de eso con aguas de desagüe capitana!- dijo un técnico mientras que visualizaba una proyección de la escuela. -podríamos ahogarnos si ese líquido es más espeso que el agua y ni se diga de su toxicidad.-

-¿nuevamente un intento de derribar una de las barricadas?- Decía la Anti Skill harta de la situación. -podemos traer vehículos pesados.-

-¡la primera nos cubrió de pica pica y la segunda provoco que evacuemos a nuestros compañeros tras esa substancia viscosa y blanquecina arrojada por las chicas!- dijo uno de los oficiales.

-¡¿pero la tercera es la vencida no?!- Decia Yomikawa con esperanzas.

Aquel grupo con mirada de derrota exclamo. -¡no queremos intentarlo!- sin duda estaban muy asustados ante aquella posibilidad.

Esto era el colmo, ¿qué clase de gente tenía a su orden? –em… ¿la pared nuevamente?-

-tras cómo nos atacaron las chicas en lencería gritando que violaríamos su integridad física dudo quieran repetirlo Teniente….- dijo la oficial de lentes a su lado. -no queremos involucrarnos con derechos humanos y una supuesta violación masiva de estudiantes menores de edad.-

-….- la mujer se mordió los labios y tomo el comunicador, mientras le comentaba a su segunda al mando. –Komoe no nos perdonara por esto…aquí Anti Skill solicitando refuerzos de la unidad de Judgment activa más cercana…-

Tras unos segundos la respuesta llego.

-Aquí Shirai Kuroko de la sucursal de Judgment 117 ¿Qué sucede?-

-Una toma de rehenes y posible terrorismo… ¿podrías prestarnos vuestro apoyo junto con toda tu sucursal?- Comentaba la Teniente.

-…afirmativo procederé a su posición y contactare a mi superior inmediato para asumir el control de la operación.-

-esperemos que tras esto acabemos con esto hoy y que Kami-sama nos proteja de la ira de Tsukuyomi….créeme, pequeña. Linda, adorable y muy alegre….pero su furia…..no tiene igual….- dijo Yomikawa tras cortar la comunicación.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno les traemos un capitulo más de este proyecto conjunto esperando sea de su agrado y considerando la equivocación de la vez pasada puse mi mayor empeño para compensarlo con este capítulo por medio de cierto personaje que espero me ayude a agilizar algunas cosillas

Espero sus comentarios y que pasen por el otro proyecto que realizamos en conjunto de index con highschool DXD que realizo con Tenshi asi como mis demás proyectos en esta pagina

Sin más espero disfruten de este capítulo je es algo largo pero espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 4

La tarde de Kamijou con la petanko, la damisela, la tsundere y sus cambiantes perspectivas.

El joven de 16 años Kamijou Touma deambulaba por aquella casi oscura tarde con cierto pesar sobre sí mismo, este sin duda alguna era una persona considerada que mientras buscaba algún indicio de actividades sospechosas en el área, no dudo en prestar su ayuda en un café cercano, en ayudar a una pequeña niña perdida y hasta a cuidar por unos minutos un puesto de Taiyaki en el cual había comprado hace rato uno de sus productos, por lo que su tarde se había esfumado antes de que este se diese cuenta siquiera, tales actos a los ojos de los demás dejaban en claro de que era más que un simple chico normal realmente, sino que en verdad poseía tan noble corazón con las personas en problemas que les prestaría su valioso tiempo y ayuda cuando fuese necesario.

Aunque sin que estos lo supiesen era de suma importancia su presencia en aquella ciudad no solo por el valor que tenía por su condición de Esper, sino por ser el precisamente el poseedor de una de las habilidades más extrañas y peligrosas de todas, el tan ansiado por algunos Imagine Breaker habilidad que era usada por los mismos dioses como un punto de respaldo para regresar a la normalidad la misma existencia del mundo y por ende poseía la cualidad de que cualquier cosa ajena a esta percepción de normalidad debía retomar a la misma a su contacto, lo que se traducía a la anulación de cualquier elemento ajeno a este concepto de normalidad que tocase aquella mano derecha en la que residía tan único poder que no podía ser clasificado como habilidad Esper o mágica realmente… aunque de momento parecía no serle de mucha utilidad al chico de cabellera de puntas en aquellos momentos.

El joven ahora mismo se encontraba en un terreno desconocido para él, una ciudad alejada de cualquiera de los elementos a los que este estaba acostumbrado normalmente en su ahora antiguo hogar Ciudad Academia, este sitio llevaba por nombre Ciudad Sainan sin duda alguna parecía tener algo ajeno a la normalidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado en Ciudad Academia ajena a ver robots de limpieza automáticos en las calles, máquinas expendedoras siendo golpeadas por cierta chica Tsundere o poderosos Espers presumiendo de sus habilidades pero a la vez lo sentía similar cosa que le extrañaba pero que no podía negar tras los eventos de ese día… si bien era cierto que él fue enviado a este sitio para detener a una organización mágica científica que no planea nada bueno para su ciudad y el mundo entero, tampoco podría poner en peligro no solo a Ciudad Academia, sino a la gente que ahora había conocido en aquella ciudad… si bien desconocía de momento a los que serían ahora sus mayores enemigos, sabía que daría todo por detener sus planes antes de que lastimasen a los habitantes de aquel sitio que había conocido desde el día anterior... aunque eso significase ahora conocer los extraños secretos que parecía tener dicha ciudad.

-Bien...ya estoy un poco más familiarizado con este sitio...oh eso creo- exclamo Touma que aún se encontraba vagando por la ciudad mientras que comentaba para sí mismo en lo que dibujaba un improvisado mapa en uno de sus cuadernos escolares... -Si bien esto no es Ciudad Academia...tampoco es tan grande como para perderme...además aquí no hay distritos difíciles de vigilar como en casa...- Dijo mientras que veía su improvisado dibujo con gran satisfacción aunque su calidad era similar a las de los niños de primaria. -asi que por lo que veo, si algo pasa seré capaz de moverme sin problemas...aun así...dentro de lo extraña que es la vida en este sitio...no he oído nada fuera de lo común de las personas que ayude hoy con excepción de que me cuidase del pervertido del profesor el cual parece es conocido por todos en el pueblo...esperaba me dijeran de alguna actividad extraña o algo que indique algún movimiento de Neuer Anfang... pero en si me contaron historias del profesor siendo explotado, sado matizado e incluso mandado a volar de maneras que no creo probables… lo más útil fueron los rumores de la aparición de extraños seres o plantas por culpa de las chicas de cabello rosado y sobre la aparición de objetos voladores no identificados en el área…- Touma miro su reloj y confirmo lo que pensaba. -Bien...ya es algo tarde tras oír todas esas historias tan extrañas...después de todo Kamijou Touma estuvo toda la tarde revisando la ciudad sin éxito he intentando recolectar información sin logro alguno pero al menos lo intento- Tras esto el chico opto por dirigirse a su hogar.

En el camino, el chico se encontró con una tienda de abarrotes –o de conveniencia como se conozca en su país- que tenía una venta especial de productos alimenticios locales, motivo por el cual con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió para aprovechar los descuentos varios en alimentos… tras varios minutos con lo que el chico pudo hacerse de la comida suficiente para una semana, aunque por un momento creyó que sería solo para uno días, pero olvido el pequeño detalle que en estos momentos aquella monja buena para nada y gorrona, no estaba con él lo que significaba que había comprado suficientes alimentos para sí mismo por una gran temporada a costa de vaciar rápidamente su cartera...

-Kamijou Touma por fin podrá comer comida decente y no migajas de lo que deja Index tras arrasar con la mesa...- Esto hecho sin duda lo hacía muy feliz, tras esto el chico siguió su camino, pero entonces recordó. ~Es verdad tras esto me he acabado todos los viáticos que me dio Motoharu así que Kamijou Touma necesita un trabajo remunerado...supongo que mañana después de clases buscare uno, es raro que una escuela permita laborar a sus alumnos después de todo, pero me temo es algo necesario fuera de los muros de Ciudad Academia además de que ya está anocheciendo y quiero disfrutar de una cena como no la he disfrutado en un largo tiempo...~ Pensó para sí mismo

Mientras esto sucedía con el chico Imagine Breaker, en un lugar inhóspito a las afueras de la ciudad bajo la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el horizonte dicho grupo que Touma estaba buscando tramaba algo sin duda alguna.

-Meister...los preparativos están listos...- Comentaba un sujeto en las sombras de un lugar cuya ubicación era incierta.

-excelente procedamos a iniciar el procedimiento para realizar la prueba numero 19°...- exclamo la voz en las sombras. -esperemos que con esto desistan las fuerzas de Ciudad Academia a involucrarse con nosotros tan lejos de sus muros… aprenderán a la mala que no pueden detener nuestra cruzada y hasta podríamos presionarles para que nos regresen el artefacto.-

Tras esto pudo oírse como una puerta era abierta y en medio de la oscuridad, entre sollozos y lo que parecían rugidos, las voces de lo que al parecer eran el resto de miembros vitoreaban con entusiasmo.

-Meister, La Flecha de Þunraz esta lista...-exclamo una figura encapuchada mientras le rendía una reverencia.

-¡Comiencen cuando termine la carga!- exclamo con júbilo -¡Que la destrucción causada hoy sirva como una advertencia a lo que le sucederá a aquella ciudad en el futuro!-

-¡Si Meister!-

Tras esto una serie de sonidos comenzaron a oírse junto a diversos gritos que informaban que claramente esto podría desencadenar algo terrible.

Mientras tanto en cierta residencia de la ciudad una joven de cabello oscuro se conectaba a un video chat en el cual varias chicas del Instituto Seinan por medio de su computadora, en la pantalla de esta diversas mini ventanas mostraban a las diversas chicas unidas a la conversación las cuales discutían de los eventos de ese día.

-¡no puedo creer que me esté acostumbrando al tacto de ese maldito pulpo!– exclamo una joven rubia en la micro ventana que se visualizaba en el chat del grupo -¿Por qué siempre que esa cosa sale me toca a mí estar justo cerca de aquellos tentáculos tan viscosos y ser de las primeras en caer?-

-concuerdo contigo es algo asombroso el cómo nos hace crecer los pechos de esa manera pero no es nada agradable sentir aquellos viscosos tentáculos a lo largo de la intimidad de una– dijo una chica de lentes por otra ventana mientras suspiraba. -¿Por qué no pueden durar así de grandes por más tiempo nuestros pechos?-

-creo sería un problema si eso sucediese- respondió con algo de pena Sairenji Haruna. -después de todo luego nuestra ropa interior no nos quedaría y tendríamos que andar sin sostenes en las horas de clase sin duda alguna me moriría de vergüenza si pasara por ello-

-oh vamos de seguro que a Rito le gustarían que sean un poco más grandes Haruna- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara. -de seguro te prestaría más atención con unas dos o tres tallas más de pecho y no es como si este no hubiese visto una veces tu cuerpo al natural… es mas no te estabas la otra vez paralizada del miedo tras decirnos que en su última caída el acabo tomando diversas fotos de tu intimidad y nos preguntabas si en verdad creíamos que él las había borrado como dijo ¿no es así?..- dijo está mirándole pícaramente.

-¡por favor no me recuerdes ese evento que de solo pensarlo me muero de pena!– dijo Haruna totalmente sonrojada a la pantalla. -confió en verdad que Rito-kun en verdad borrase esas fotos y fuese lo bastante caballeroso como para no haberlas visto siquiera- dijo totalmente roja recordando tales eventos.

-en realidad borrar fotos sin elegirlas previamente es algo muy difícil casi imposible, Haruna debió verlas de alguna manera u otra…- dijo una de las otras chicas en la conversación desviando la mirada.

-¡por favor no digan esas cosas que no poder casarme de blanco si pasase algo como eso!- Exclamaba totalmente apenada Sairenji.

-Haruna si eso fuese cierto ninguna de nosotras podría hacerlo je… tu tranquila chica él te quiere aun si no te has depilado allá abajo o tus pechos no son tan grandes como los de Lala- dijo la joven rubia con gran sinceridad.

-¡Yuki-kun no es de los que se fijan así en los pechos!- respondió la chica con un gran sonrojo. -y no hago esas cosas por que no hay necesidad de ello…- dijo totalmente roja. -no por que me de miedo la navaja.-

-considerando que el ha visto y tocado de todo un poco… uno no sabría decir realmente cuáles son sus gustos– dijo suspirando una joven de cabellera azulada brillante casi plateada en el chat. -me encantaría haber estado el día de hoy allí para que se fijase en mis pechos o incluso viese mi gran trasero pero no será hasta que acabe el contrato por esta y tal vez otra temporada…-

-¿estas segura que puedes quedarte en el chat a estas horas Run? Pensé seguías grabando la nueva temporada de Magical Kyouko- dijo preocupada Haruna.

-no hay problema realmente tuvimos un pequeño problema con el fuego en el set y se canceló la grabaciones de hoy además de que solo por este medio me entero de lo que pase en clases… entonces díganme ¿Cómo es ese chico que derroto a Yami de un golpe?– dijo ella con gran duda.

-Cierto ¿Yami-chan está bien?- Comentaba Risa por la computadora.

-Si, Mikado-sensei nos digo que ella está bien, que solo fue el impacto emocional...- Respondía Sairenji Haruna mientras que bajaba la mirada. -aunque aún me sorprende que haya pasado algo como eso-

-Pero sin duda alguna el espectáculo no tiene precedentes ¿no creen?- Comentaba Sawada Mio también por la PC.

-¿A que te refieres Mio?- Cuestionaba Haruna. –el que sucediese un acto así en la escuela no creo sea algo para alegrarse-

-Bueno Haruna, ¿acaso no es obvio?...- Respondía con esa característica forma de ser Risa.

-Em... ¿disculpa?...- La peli azul no lograba captar el mensaje y le miro confundida.

-Hablamos de aquel chico que golpeo a Yami...- Respondió Mio al ver que su amiga no captaba el tema. -¿en verdad será un humano si logro hacer un acto como ese?-

-yo también tengo esa duda– dijo la chica de plateados cabellos desde su ventana. -sin duda la fuerza de Golden Darkness es legendaria a lo largo de la galaxia como para que un simple humano de un golpe le haga tanto daño-

-¡¿creen que sea un vampiro como los de aquella película que vimos el otro día?!- dijo con brillos en sus pupilas cierta chica tras sus gafas. -un ser sobrenatural que vivió oculto del ojo de la civilización humana por años-

-con ese cabello puntiagudo la verdad creo es más un hombre lobo- dijo su amiga siguiéndole la plática.

-¿y si acaso él es algo así como una persona con habilidades sobrenaturales como en los comics de mi hermano?- dijo Risa pensativa. -espero que su habilidad le permita estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntad-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.-

-¿oh hablas de que tenga alguna habilidad como la de ese pirata que comió el fruto del diablo del manga de la jump?- dijo con brillos en sus ojos la chica. -¡seria genial si fuese el caso!-

-ya te he dicho que esas cosas no existen –dijo Haruna suspirando. -cosas como esas solo pasan en los mangas realmente a lo mejor es un alienígena como Lala y las demás-

-… no recuerdo una raza que sea tan fuerte a excepción de los Deviluke- dijo pensativa la chica con el cosplay de reina demonio en la pantalla y de origen alienígena. -sinceramente me cuesta creer que exista una raza con tal fuerza y que no presente alguna característica no humana como la de ese chico.-

-en ese caso tal vez usa magia o algo así- dijo la chica de gafas. -¿Qué crees tú Haruna? Le viste de cerca no ¿crees que sea un magister magi como en aquel manga que te preste? ¿Qué este aquí para conocer del mundo humano y pueda crear ráfagas de viento con sus estornudos?-

-si le vi de cerca… pero no vi nada que le hiciese ver distinto a un chico normal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada al ver como su amiga se dejaba caer en el teclado decaída.

-Es verdad Mio, ese chico sin duda alguna hizo algo que creía imposible...- Tras esto Risa recordó algo y decidió tomar la oportunidad. -Por cierto Haruna, ¿Rito-san como lo tomo...?-

-Bueno...Rito-kun estaba muy molesto...de hecho jamás lo había visto así...- Comentaba la chica poniéndose pensativa. -no pensé el pudiese en verdad reaccionar de esa manera-

-vaya me pregunto si fue eso solo por que daño a Yami o algo más…- dijo Risa con una sonrisa sarcástica. -de seguro le molesto lastimasen así a alguien de su harem-

-vamos sabemos ya que Rito quiere a Haruna y Lala por igual no creo que piense en Yami de esa manera-

-por que si lo hace sin duda alguna sería algo raro…-dijo la chica de las gafas- Yami es todavía muy niña a mi parecer-

-¿lo dices por que esta plana o por que no sabe socializar?-pregunto Run con toda sinceridad.

-no me parece bien hablen de esa manera de ella – dijo Sairenji molesta.

-ambas- respondió la otra ignorando lo que decía Haruna.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, es raro verlo así, ojala no se repita algo así, ya que puede que esto despierte la ira en Rito y termine peleando con ese chico...- Comentaba Risa.

-la verdad si eso le hizo a Yami dudo que Rito salga bien librado de ello-

-lo se esperemos Rito no pierda los estribos o podría salir herido- dijo Haruna suspirando.

-Es verdad Risa, eso podría ser posible...- Comentaba Mio.

En ese momento Haruna al pensar en esto y al recordar como Rito estaba por golpear a aquel joven, pensó. ~Pero si pasara, apuesto que Rito-kun podría con ese chico, Rito-kun es alguien fuerte...~-dijo para sí misma.

-Pero sin duda me sorprende lo que nos contaste Haruna, el hecho de que el chico apareciese después para disculparse al final de la tarde en la enfermería...-dijo la chica rubia extrañada.

-sí creo eso habla bien de él, puede en verdad no tuviese intención de dañar a Yami- dijo Run seria.

-oh tal vez no controlo la fuerza que oculta su gran mano derecha anti cosas no humanas y le daño más de lo esperado- dijo la chica de lentes.

-dudo esas cosas realmente existan… pero si fue algo inusual verle aparecer allí-dijo haruna.

-he incluso haciendo eso que los adultos llaman "Máxima muestra de arrepentimiento" Dogezza en el suelo...-Comento Risa. –dudo en verdad sea un delincuente o peleonero como creíamos al principio-

-Si eso sin duda es poco común...- Respondía Mio.

-si pero aun así el hecho es que golpeo a Yami-chan… -dijo Haruna de tajo.- no sé si sea buena idea involucrarnos con alguien así-

-bueno técnicamente él es un kouhai, no tendremos que involucrarnos con el mucho que digamos…- dijo Run poniéndose pensativa.

-bueno dependerá si esta bueno y bien dotado no… – dijo Risa con una sonrisa irónica -digo no todas aquí tenemos a alguien como tu Rito y es justo también tengamos algo de vida amorosa-

-je salir con alguien menor que yo no es lo mio- dijo la chica de las gafas. -los prefiero mayores y maduros…-

-chicas- suspiro Haruna.

Mientras las chicas seguían su video chat , en otro lugar una chica de cabellera rosada caminaba de regreso a su hogar o mejor dicho al sitio donde ella y sus otras dos hermanas se estaban quedando en la tierra en lo que su hermana mayor cumplía su compromiso con el chico con el que había decidido casarse… esto mientras que suspirando veía su nuevo cuaderno que había ido a comprar en el cual esperaba realizar un diario de observación de aquella nueva amenaza para la paz de la escuela... si bien estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer diarios de observación de sus diversos animales para entender sus hábitos de consumo y actos cotidianos que realizaban en sus tiempos libres, era el primero que haría de un ser humano, además de llevar otras cosillas que había comprado para su amiga Mea y Yami…

-sin duda alguna será interesante hacer una observación de un chico de mi edad que no tenga la inusual suerte perversa de Rito- exclamo mientras que recordaba lo sucedido ese día. -Momo digo que lo mejor era investigar sobre aquel chico, por lo que a partir de mañana hare un reporte completo de el para que lo revise y me diga que debo informarle a Kotegawa, pero no creo que este de más un regalo para Mea y Yami…- Nana Astar Deviluke segunda Princesa del Reino de Deviluke comentaba mientras llevaba dos pequeñas bolsas con los supuestos regalos para ambas chicas en los que sobresalían unos paquetes de Taiyaki y un conjunto de helado…

Mientras la chica seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, en un punto oculto de la ciudad.

-¡Meister!, La Flecha de Þunraz tiene la carga completa!- exclamo un hombre de inmediato -¡dispararemos a su señal!-

-Los cálculos están casi listos...- dijo otro mientras que introducía en una computadora varios textos. -apuntando a la parte central de la ciudad en la cual la misma corriente eléctrica debería atraer la energía señor-

-¡perfecto con esta destrucción sin duda alguna aprenderán a no subestimarnos…!-

-¡esperamos su señal!-

-¡Disparen de inmediato! E informen de cualquier…-

-¡¿Pero Meister parece suceder algo?!... hay una anomalía que…. ¡creo es mejor detener la prueba!-

¡Bang!

En ese momento la voz que había replicado, dejo de oírse.

-Neuer Anfang ¡no necesita cobardes como ese imbécil! ¡DISPAREN!-

-¡eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn!-

Acto seguido tras oírse gritos de dolor, el sonido de un trueno pudo oírse.

-Este lugar será asolado por Neuer Anfang, las vidas civiles no importan mientras que con sus muertes el mensaje de nuestra supremacía sea conocido por todos en el mundo…-

Y así fue como lo que parecía ser un arma de potencial bastante intenso, fue usada sin más que una orden y como aquel sujeto demostró sin ninguna vergüenza. Y es que el hecho es que en los cielos podía notarse una estela de energía, tan pero tan grande que uno pensaría se trataba de un cometa o algo mayor, pero para Sainan algo así por alguna razón podría ser algo común, pero en estos momentos la ciudad contaba con un ente, capaz de sentir el verdadero peligro.

Aquella energía empezó a crear lo que parecían ser diversos rayos que se dividían para cubrir una mayor área… pero por alguna razón en lugar de dispersarse en varias direcciones parecían dirigirse hacia un único punto…

Y es que cercano al rio, Nana quien seguía su camino logro sentir su teléfono vibrar de forma extraña y es que eso jamás había pasado, era como si aquel aparato creado por su hermana, sintiera algo extraño y en su pantalla el logo de esta empezaba a distorsionarse.

-¿Que está pasando?...- Nana seguía sin entender de repente el celular genero lo que parecía ser una especie de campo energético rosado que creo una ligera descarga eléctrica a lo cual ella sintió una presión enorme…..algo que no permitía que pudiese moverse…. ~¿Qué es esto? ¿Mi cuerpo…pesa….?~

Y es que la chica no había notado que aquel disparo que había iluminado los cielos de aquella ciudad, tras dividirse en diversos rayos nuevamente estos parecían enfocarse en un mismo punto… y es que estaba cayendo directamente sobre la chica, ya que tal parece que este de alguna forma identifico la familiar energía emanada por el celular de la chica realizado con tecnología alienígena de la princesa de Deviluke, después de todo tanto la nueva tecnología de Neuer Anfang que había desarrollado en si era teóricamente muy similar o adaptado de la tecnología creada por aquella princesa al igual que el celular de Nana, por lo que de alguna manera dicho rayo que debía caer y causar destrucción a lo largo de la ciudad se enfocó en destruir aquello que era tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente a si mismo… aunque los primeros eran una modificación de estos, mas correctamente de la energía que estos usaban y es que no era tan difícil comprender el hecho de que para la energía el único punto de alteración en la ciudad era aquel objeto en posesión de aquella chica esto debido a que Momo y Lala estaban en sus habitaciones y por lo tanto en otras dimensiones técnicamente por lo que aquella energía solo capto a Nana y se enfocó en destruirla.

Nana por fin pudo mover un poco su cuerpo solo para ver aquel rayo, esa energía destructora y mortal que sin duda alguna la golpearía... no importaba a donde corriese ni como buscase protegerse sin duda alguna esa cosa debía ser mortal…por lo que en sus últimos momentos no hizo más que pensar en sus mayores arrepentimientos ~Este...¿es mi fin?...¿jamás…..conoceré…..el amor correspondido? pensaba Rito era mi amor pero el solo tiene ojos para mi onee-chan… yo moriré aquí sin saber lo que es un sentimiento similar…~

Todo parecía perdido para ella incluso se había dejado caer de rodillas para esperar aquel cruel destino cuando sucedió algo que no se esperaba…

¡…!

Un ruido tan intenso pudo oírse, aquella sensación era inusual, jamás había sentido nada así, aquel sonido que simulaba a cristales haciéndose pedazos parecía oírse varias veces continuas lo que había inundado el sitio, pero fue cuando ese ruido ceso, una voz se oyó.

-Fukou-da….- Y es que una figura estaba frente a Nana, quien al ver el rayo había caído al piso esperando su inevitable fin, pero esta figura, este ser se encontraba posando su mano derecha y aun con dificultad deteniendo aquel poder inusual mientras que otros rayos parecían atravesar el suelo alrededor de ellos causando se formasen verdaderas fisuras, dicho ente estaba allí resistiendo aquel cruel castigo.

La escena era digna de admirar, por un lado Nana que permanecía en el suelo totalmente muda ante lo que veía frente a ella no podía creerlo, ¿qué clase de ser era ese sujeto?...esa energía prácticamente estaba matando al chico y era similar a la de los ataques orbitales que podía hacer un crucero de batalla de la flota estelar de Deviluke, pero él estaba allí de pie resistiéndole y aunque podía notarse como la mano del chico comenzaba a agrietarse, su potencia sin duda alguna había mermado considerablemente… además se notaba ligeras cortadas en el rostro del chico, pero entonces…..¿por que no se iba? Ese chico a quien hace unas horas ella misma había atacado con ayuda de una de sus tantas mascotas, la estaba protegiendo…..pero…¿Qué razón había?...

Sin duda aquel ataque era potente, Touma lo sabía, aquella intensidad de no haber sido por él, probablemente hubiese dejado más de media ciudad en ruinas, pero él estaba ahí para evitarlo. El peli pincho veía como los alrededores temblaban, después de todo era como si aquel rayo fuera alguna clase de rayo de películas de sci-fi que cubriese el cielo para volver a unirse cercano a él y caer como martillo y al no poder impactar, siguiera usando todo su poder y por ende temblaba aquel suelo, Kamijou lo sabía pero eso no importaba.

De golpe aquel rayo por fin desapareció, con Touma aun de pie. ~Bien….si bien era intenso…fue la duración de este, lo que me causo problemas….~ Kamijou se miró aquella mano y lo noto, está literalmente estaba toda carbonizada su carne y cuero no dejaban de humear, pero eso era lo de menos, el dolor físico sin duda alguna era grande aunque nada comparado a lo que había experimentado en los 10 000 mundos de castigo a los que cierta ex diosa mágica le había hecho pasar en el pasado… pero al menos esta vez su brazo estaba intacto. –Bueno…..será mejor que tenga más cuidado…..después de todo…..el doctor cara de rana….no está aquí….- Tras esto Touma aun con dolor, saco su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos de la escena... ~Espero esto sea de ayuda….~ exclamo para si mismo mientras que fotografiaba a la chica y le reconocía. -….espera ¿acaso ella no era la de los pulpos gigantes…? ¡¿Espera acaso ella!?...- Exclamo el chico.

Tras esto Nana que permanecía en el suelo, tras tratar de pararse noto un dolor, por lo que nuevamente cayó. –¡Ah!….mi tobillo…..- Tras mirarse, noto que tenía una pequeña herida y que aun siendo minúscula sin duda alguna le hacía muy complicado moverse y más aún caminar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando.-¡O…..oye!…..¡¿queeeee….que crees que haces?!...-

Kamijou Touma tras tomar las fotos, miro a la chica y cuando estaba por preguntarle cómo se encontraba, noto como esta al intentar pararse cayo, fue entonces que imagino que aun con su intervención la chica si había sido herida, por lo que opto por hacer lo más lógico posible.

-¡¿Por que me estas cargando?! ¡Bájame!- Nana al ver como aquel chico de cabello peculiar la estaba cargando, comenzó a replicar más por que la estaban cargando como si de una princesa se tratase, aquella legendaria y tan añorada manera de ser cargadas por las chicas estaba realmente sucediéndole a ella en esos momentos lo que causo que esta se ruborizara, pero entonces noto algo. –Oye…..tu mano….- Y es que sería muy estúpido que no notara la grave situación en que se encontraba la mano derecha del chico la cual carbonizada estaba tan cerca de su pecho…

A lo que el simplemente hizo lo más lógico posible.

¡Raz!

Kamijou Touma se arrancó parte de su camisa escolar, la cual junto con el resto de su uniforme no estaban en las mejores condiciones, con lo que con una tira de dicha camisa, opto por usarla como venda en su mano herida… fue en eso que se escuchó rápidamente su teléfono… con un numero bloqueado pero aun sin siquiera activar la llamada empezó a oír las palabras de cierta voz conocida por este…

-Misaka ha detectado una descomunal energía anómala que sin duda alguna es un peligro para Misaka y los demás la cual ha desaparecido de repente informa Misaka…. Misaka piensa que el héroe tiene que ver con ello y te pide te dirijas a la clínica provisional de Gekota que Misaka estaba preparando para auxiliar al héroe... aunque Misaka esta triste que no pudo preparar los somníferos y pastillas que deseaba antes de este evento…- Pudo oírse esa monótona voz por el altavoz del celular de Kamijou.

-¿Imouto?...- Digo Touma pero tras pensarlo comento. -digo ¿acaso eres una de las Misakas? –Exclamo hacia su teléfono que cubría la chica que cargaba a lo cual sin querer poso su mirada hacia el escaso pecho de esta -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás en la ciudad?-

-Misaka te pide te dirijas hacia la zona sur este de tu posición veras un terreno en venta, ingresa y veras un camión de tecnología avanzada allí estará Misaka esperándote dice Misaka mientras que empieza a desvestirse y ponerse su traje de enfermera esperando lograrlo antes de que llegues… aunque a Misaka no le molesta que llegues mientras está en proceso de cambiarse.- Fue la respuesta que a pesar de tener tono de monotonía, sin duda alguna era peculiar.

-¡¿de quién es esa voz?! ¡¿Quién es esa pervertida?!- Decía Nana que debido al altavoz de dicho teléfono de Touma había oído la conversación.

Kamijou ignorando los gritos de la chica pelirosa en sus brazos siguió las indicaciones del teléfono y tras arribar a donde esta había hablado visualizo como un gran camión de carga parecía abrirse para crear lo que parecía ser una estructura médico militar de color verde claro con un cartel de cierta rana conocida por el con la leyenda "Clínica Gratuita del Doctor Gekota –auspiciado por Orbit Portal Company en convenio con el gobierno de la ciudad de Sainan" a lo cual una joven de cabellera castaña corta usando un traje de enfermera color verde claro en su entrada estaba poniéndose un gorrito a juego.

-Misaka 10369 le da la bienvenida a esta clínica auspiciada por Orbit Portal Company en beneficio de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad para otorgarles un servicio médico gratuito y con las mejoras medicas más grandes posibles en estas instalaciones…por favor pase y deje que Misaka le atienda… es lo que Misaka debe decir a los clientes aunque Misaka está molesta de ver al héroe cargando como princesa a una niña desconocida para ella- Digo la clon de cierta esper level 5 de cabellera castaña, mientras aun con un rostro sin emoción, parecía de alguna forma molesta.

-Misaka Imou… digo Misaka podrías atender a esta chica parece está herida… -dijo Kamijou mientras que la acercaba a ella…

-Misaka preferiría atender primero la grave lesión en tu mano derecha con todas las opciones posibles e incluso remedios sugeridos por la Red Misaka-dijo ella de manera monótona y tratando de lucir más su cuerpo en su uniforme.

Lo cual sin duda extraño al chico, pero aun asi comento. -por favor ella primero- Digo el chico con seguridad.

-¿en serio?- dijo Nana sorprendiéndose de aquella importancia que le daba a ella sobre el mismo.

-Comprendo pon a la nueva adquisición en la camilla mientras Misaka por sus pensamientos informa al doctor de la situación y a las demás de como sigues con buena racha dice Misaka mientras que es informada de que es mejor tomes una llamada que ingresara en breve en lo que atiendo a tu nueva pecho plano… espera le dicen a Misaka que esa afirmación puede igual afectar a las Misakas… algunas Misakas estamos deprimidas ahora tras decir eso y Misaka realmente se preocupa si el modelo original supiera de esto….oficialmente varias Misakas han iniciado una discusión si quedaran planas como esta chica de aquí o tendrán esperanza, exceptuando obviamente a 20.001… el control de la red Misaka dice ella crecerá y tendrá más que cualquier otra y Worst exclama que debido a ella fue diseñada como una versión mejorada…tendrá más volumen que la original- decía está desviando de mala manera su mirada mientras que sus manos tocaban su escaso pecho.

Tras estas palabras en el mundo de la ciencia.

-Kikiki…Misaka dice mientras Misaka se molesta mucho por ese comentario….tal parece que Misaka considerara usar la Red para hacer a todas escarmentar dice Misaka mientras Misaka planea la perdición de sus hermanas….- exclamaba una pequeña versión de dicha persona usando un pequeño vestido holgado de una pieza verde con ciertas ranas en su contorno tratando de poner una cara temible…

-¿Qué demonios estas parloteando chiquilla?...- dijo un chico albino a su lado viendo el televisor mientras se extrañaba por el comportamiento de su protegida.

-¡Misaka demostrara que Misaka sin duda alguna tendrá futuro en esa área…!- exclamo poniéndose de pie la pequeña.

-… ¿volviste a comer helado antes de cenar cierto?- Comento aquel chico.

-¡Misaka no logro llegar al helado confiesa Misaka de su intento por hacerse de el que fue detenido por la alta silla que no pudo serle de utilidad…!- exclamo ella con ojos llorosos olvidando sus últimas palabras -quiero helado… dice Misaka mientras Misaka suplica con mirada de bebe-

-… como digas- dijo este levantándose para darle a la pequeña un poco de helado para tranquilizar su extraño comportamiento…

Volviendo a la clínica del doctor Gekota en Sainan.

-… ¿espera entiendes algo de lo que dice esta extraña chi….?! ¿Que acabas de decir sobre mi pecho?!- exclamo Nana mientras que era dejada en la camilla por Touma...

-tranquila puede ser algo rara pero confió en que te ayudara… - dijo Kamijou seriamente… -por favor cree en mis palabras-

-bueno supongo no es Mikado-sensei pero cualquier ayuda servirá de momento…-dijo Nana desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

En eso un teléfono cercano empezó a sonar y Kamijou se acercó a contestarle tal y como Misaka le había pedido… tras tomar el auricular una voz familiar fue escuchada por este.

-me alegro llegase a tiempo Misaka junto con la clínica chico, pero sin duda alguna no nos dejas descansar, por otro lado chico me alegra no fuese muy tarde- dijo una profunda voz que el peli pincho identifico de inmediato era como la de un abuelo o familiar para Touma, el gran Heaven Canceller uno de los mejores doctores de Ciudad Academia también conocido por su inusual cara en forma de rana… un médico que recibió tal apodo por tantas vidas que había salvado en el pasado que prácticamente habían sido dadas por muertas por otros tantos.

-doctor no puedo creer pudiese movilizar algo como esto a esta ciudad…- Comentaba Touma notando con el equipo tan avanzado que dicha clínica contaba. -¿Cómo le fue posible hacer algo como esto?-

-bueno chico tras que Aleister me informase de tu inusual misión y me informase que no tendrías a la mano los tratamientos médicos de nuestra ciudad logre presionarle para enviar alguna cosa de utilidad que te sirva de apoyo….-dijo tranquilamente el médico. -después de todo sigues siendo mi paciente y por consiguiente mi responsabilidad.-

-Ya veo…pero ahora que lo pienso…- Touma tenía una ligera duda. – ¿Se necesitó de ayuda externa?...-

-¿Por que lo preguntas chico?...- Comento el doctor mientras más o menos se imaginaba la razón de esto.

-Bueno….tanto fuera como aquí dentro… es muy evidente la presencia de la insignia de Orbit Portal Company por todos lados, digo hay una Gekota botarga con el logo en el estómago, en las paredes se ve el grabado e incluso en el suelo está plasmada su imagen….- Comentaba el chico de cabellera erizada.

-Jojojo…..Kamijou-san….. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?...- Si duda ese tipo de reacción del doctor era extraña. –Orbit Portal Company es la misma empresa que trabajo en el Elevador Espacial Endymion….-

-Em…corríjame si me equivoco….pero ¿no esa empresa pertenecía a Ladylee Tangleroad?- Dijo este extrañado por tal hecho que el creía era cierto.

-En esencia así era…pero el hecho es que ahora mismo el accionista mayoritario de dicha empresa… es Aleister….de hecho chico….Orbit Portal es una de tantas empresas señuelo que Ciudad Academia tiene en su haber….después de todo por medio de estas…damos a conocer diversas patentes tanto en tecnología de computadoras, productos médicos y sistemas de salud al mundo y financiar nuestros programas Espers...-

Touma al oír esto solo pudo pensar. –Eso sin duda alguna es algo perturbador…..no negare incluso preocupante….¿acaso Ciudad Academia no es algo así como la empresa ficticia de Umbrella de cierta saga de zombis muy popular…? ¿O si?... ¿acaso Kamijou en realidad es el resultado de una nueva versión del Proyecto Wesker….? Por favor díganme que no están investigando el virus T o esta historia tomara un camino demasiado macabro para el buen Kamijou Touma…-

-En realidad…..ese tipo de proyectos nunca fueron del interés de Aleister… incluso varios miembros de la Mesa de Directores, se unieron a él para eliminar cualquier intento de llevar acabo ese tipo de proyectos….. Aunque no negare yo mismo pude pulir lo que vendría siendo un Virus T en mis tiempos de ocio por su gran capacidad de regeneración celular acelerada y la posibilidad de reactivar tejido muerto… pero nada de qué preocuparse realmente tomamos las precauciones necesarias para tales pruebas y se descartó el proyecto por la poca visibilidad financiera…..-

-Ya veo…. Ahora sé que en verdad Kamijou-san algún día deberá tener miedo de que en verdad una catástrofe de una epidemia zombie ocurra….. pero mientras Kamijou no termine protegiendo a algún familiar de algún mandatario….todo está bien… sin duda alguna…Ashley…..no es de mi agrado…- Tras relajarse, Touma pregunto. -¿y cómo es que pudo mandar lo que parece ser una clínica móvil militar con tanta rapidez doctor?-

-bueno veras dicha unidad de hospital móvil es un prototipo para las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas… está totalmente equipada para atender la mayoría de los problemas médicos como si fuese un hospital regular, aunque por ello mismo tardamos un poco en justificar su envió pero las Sisters descubrieron que sería mucho más fácil enviarlo como clínica de salubridad gratuita abierta al público general como pretexto para ello, aunque 10369 fue quien le pinto y diseño realmente para habilitarle de esa manera y usar el camuflaje verde del vehículo que tenia de serie…- dijo el médico recordando tales hechos.

-sí creo ya conocí a esa Misaka…. aunque me sorprende ver una de ellas en esta ciudad ¿cree este bien en que ella atienda sola una clínica como esta?- dijo el chico nivel 0 dudando seriamente de la Sister que había conocido.

-tranquilo casi toda la infraestructura usa una IA basada en un servidor a la cual Misaka puede auxiliar comunicándose con la Red Misaka, la cual me contactara para cualquier eventualidad, incluso ahora mismo me informan que llevaste a una niña de alrededor de 8 años con una laceración en el tobillo con escaso pecho y con lo que parece usar el mejor tinte posible para pintarse de un color rojizo claro el cabello casi un rosado natural…. aunque no sé si el reporte este bien pero me preocupa chico que aparte de ser amante de las enfermeras, estés en fetiches peligrosos para ponerle un plug anal a la pequeña niña… podrían arrestarte por cosas como esas-

-¡¿Qué cosa le está comentando esa Misaka?! ¡¿No puede creer sus palabras cierto?!-dijo Kamijou totalmente asustado por tal afirmación. –¿Y cuándo es que Kamijou-san admitió tener fetiche por las enfermeras?-

-bueno realmente me han tocado varios casos en los que las jóvenes parejas me piden auxilio por problemas en sus actos amorosos… no sabes lo común que es ver a un chico que arribe por que la chica le torció el miembro masculino en pleno acto, chicas con objetos extraños en su intimidad e incluso una vez una chica se metió una de esas figuras de anime que se quedó atorada… fue una cirugía extraña por que nos pidió no dañar la figura.- dijo el anciano hombre recordando tales anécdotas e ignorando las réplicas de Touma.

-… sinceramente no sé qué responder a eso pero en si esta Imouto dudo pueda con casos como esos- dijo Touma sinceramente.

-tranquilo… las Misakas son buenas para recabar información y esa en particular ha tenido una gran pasión por la medicina por lo que no dudo haga un excelente labor para tu problema actual… parece has sufrido un ataque de gran magnitud por lo que me dice que te ha causado quemaduras de 2 ° o 3° grado según sus palabras normalmente una lesión de esa índole, podría incluso obligarnos a amputarte la mano pero le he dado indicaciones para darte un tratamiento por el cual deberías recuperarte en poco tiempo tras usar algunos de los estímulos militares que posee la unidad…- dijo el médico con tranquilidad mientras recetaba tal prescripción.

-le agradezco toda la ayuda que me ha brindado, tanto antes como ahora mismo doctor…- dijo con toda sinceridad Kamijou Touma.

-al contrario si lo que Aleister dijo es cierto deberíamos ser nosotros los que te lo agradezcamos tanto como en el pasado como en el futuro chico….me reportan ya atendieron a tu amiga cuando lo consideres puedes contactar conmigo por esta línea solo pídele a Misaka que me contacte…- dijo el anciano hombre y aunque Kamijo no podía saberlo este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. -por eso quedara entre nosotros tus inusuales fetiches… solo te pido que usen suficiente lubricante si es que la harás usar eso, no quiero tenga una lesión grave en su recto por ello y procura no meter a las autoridades locales en ello.-

-creo en verdad malinterpreto la situación… pero gracias de todas maneras - el chico colgó y se dirigió a donde había dejado a la chica la cual ahora tenía un vendaje en su tobillo pero ya estaba de pie para la sorpresa que ella tenía en su cara.

-Bien…..me alegra que te encuentres bien….- Comentaba Touma al verla.

-Gracias…..- Nana que aún no confiaba en aquel chico, sin duda alguna se le hizo difícil hablar como era debido, pero aun así este la había ayudado. -me dice la chica que tuve suerte de que me trajeses a tiempo.-

-en efecto eso le dije menciona Misaka mientras que interrumpe a la pareja en su plática casualmente…- dijo la Sister mientras que se ponía entre ambos.

-bueno será mejor que regrese al puente a ver si aún están allí las bolsas que compre en el supermercado….- exclamo este algo desanimado Touma quien no deseaba perder sus bolsas con sus alimentos, a excepción de sus huevos ya que tras lanzarse a salvar a la peli rosa, estos se hicieron pedazos.

-¡Oye como puedes pensar en cosas como esas cuando tienes en ese estado la mano!- exclamo la chica peli rosada levantando la voz y mirándole seriamente. -debes pensar más en ti mismo y ver lo mucho que te has lastimado auxiliándome… por el momento permite que te atiendan, yo iré a buscar tus cosas al puente y en su caso te compensare por lo que se haya perdido o dañado- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ah…..si…bueno….- Touma algo extrañado, opto por quitarse poco a poco la venda que había improvisado. -debo admitir que tienes algo de razón en ello.-

-Misaka aprovechara la oportunidad para interrumpir a la pareja de tortolos y pedirle al chico procedamos con el tratamiento…- decía la Misaka mientras que tomaba la mano dañada del chico cosa que molesto a la alienígena.

-entendido Misaka… entonces te lo encargo… si mal no recuerdo eras mi compañera de clase pero no recuerdo me dijeses antes tu nombre…- Comentaba Touma.

-si bueno la culpa es mía por atacarte en la mañana…- dijo Nana desviando la mirada y tras ello seriamente se dirigió al chico. -mi nombre es Nana Astar Deviluke segunda Princesa del Reino de Deviluke-exclamo ella con orgullo al revelar su verdadero título a un tercero.

-Misaka informa que esta unidad está diseñada para heridas de combate reales no para tratamientos psiquiátricos o problemas mentales o Chuunibyo por lo que pide a la niña que no inicie una actuación como esas en las instalaciones- dijo la Misaka haciendo una reverencia con toda seriedad posible.

-¡¿que estas insinuando?! ¡Lo que digo es totalmente cierto!-recrimino Nana a tales palabras de la chica.

-si claro… y yo soy un clon de una chica de secundaria que puede controlar electricidad a voluntad, producto de una intricada trama que busco crear clones para fines militares que al final fueron solamente un sacrificio para lograr el ascenso de nivel de cierto Esper y por lo tanto soy un clon de los miles que hay esparcidos por el mundo buscando el que hacer con sus existencia-… dice Misaka desviando la mirada para no ver con pena a la pobre chica.- Decía la Sister que aun con la monotonía y la carencia de emoción, parecía se burlaba de Nana.

-… - Touma solo guardo silencio para no decir nada por la verdad que decía Misaka respecto a su origen.

Nana al ver que no le creían opto por seguir con lo que había dicho para no seguir siendo vista con lastima por aquella extraña enfermera...

-bueno iré a por tus cosas así que espérame aquí y espero con eso quedemos a mano con todo esto, aunque no por eso dejare de ver tus movimientos chico no he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi amiga esta mañana tendré mis ojos encima de ti todo el tiempo posible- Dijo Nana alejándose dejando a Kamijou con la Misaka Imouto por lo que este extrañado busco conversar con ella.

-y dime ¿por que tuviste interés en la medicina?-exclamo Touma con duda para iniciar una conversacion.

-por que es fácil tener acceso a libros que tengan material relacionado a los órganos sexuales secundarios y primarios del sexo masculino y femenino teniendo esta profesión dice Misaka sinceramente a la vez que le pregunta al héroe si él tiene conocimiento de la fisionomía femenina para tratar de demostrársela si no es el caso….- dijo ella con voz monótona.

-…- Touma se negaba, sabía perfectamente lo que la Sister había dicho pero opto por no decir nada.

-…- pero Misaka también se quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta del joven.

-creo mejor nos enfocamos en la mano lastimada te parece- Dijo mientras sonreía el joven.

Por lo que la Sister tras suspirar comento. -comprendo dice Misaka algo desanimada al ver como el héroe no le arranco las ropas y le hizo suya tras decir aquellas palabras….- dijo desviando la mirada con algo de tristeza.

Tras esas últimas palabras Misaka inicio el tratamiento en Touma…

Por su parte en las afueras de cierta ciudad cierta chica de coletas gemelas acababa un reporte que no era nada alentador para los oficiales en el área de planificación…

-¿en serio ellos pueden resistir tanto tiempo y están armados con esas cosas?- dijo totalmente pálida la Teniente de Anti Skill y profesora de Educación Física Yomikawa Aiho.

-en efecto- dijo Shirai Kuroko con gran seguridad en sus palabras. -me temo que han logrado crear productos químicos peligrosos por lo que recomiendo tajantemente abstenernos de realizar cualquier actividad en las instalaciones de momento… -dijo mientras que bajaba la mirada.

-no puedo creerlo…. Komoe siempre dijo eran unos idiotas para la química y ahora nos dices están preparando armamento químico como bombas improvisadas, gases lacrimógenos o ¡¿incluso letales…?!.- Comentaba Yomikawa.

-puede sea cosa de alguno de sus líderes que en verdad sea competente- exclamo sin ánimos Kuroko.

-… no queda más opción que quedar a la espera…-exclamo la Teniente entre regañadientes. -solo espero no lo pasen mal los rehenes-

-en efecto…. pero creo que si tomamos tranquilamente esta situación lograremos un consenso en poco tiempo.- dijo para sí misma Kuroko con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

3 horas antes….

Shirai Kuroko teleporter de nivel 4 había aparecido dentro de la instalación de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria y había iniciado un combate cercano con aquellos chicos con el objetivo de neutralizar a los alborotadores de las instalaciones… usando sus habilidades de Esper combinadas con ciertas artes de autodefensa derribo fácilmente a jóvenes de mayor edad y altura que ella… pero todo cambio al llegar a cierto sitio donde se enfrentó a un gran combate con cierto chico de cabellera azulada con piercings quien luchaba a la par de ella.

-vaya así que tú debes ser el líder Aogami Pierce de quien me hablaron.- exclamo Kuroko mientras que tomaba distancia del joven de cabellera azulada.

-Judgment sin duda alguna sabía aparecerían tarde o temprano- dijo este tranquilamente.

-así es! por lo que te pediré una sola vez que por favor liberes a los rehenes y dejes tus estúpidas ideas aun lado o será mucho peor esto para ti.- dijo Kuroko preparándose para atacarle.

-comprendo que mis ideales no serían aceptados tan fácilmente… aunque sin duda alguna la restitución de mi amigo Kamijou Touma será buscada por otros medios aunque me derrotes aquí mismo- dijo el tranquilamente esperando el ataque de Kuroko pero para su sorpresa ella quedo paralizada por sus palabras.

-¿Kamijou…?- dijo extrañada Kuroko -¿el simio que hay con él?- dijo ella tomando mayor distancia.

-¿no lo sabes? Él fue expulsado de la ciudad y todo este movimiento fue para restituirle…- dijo Aogami notando como ella había reaccionado a tal información.

-¡¿están ayudando al simio haciendo esto?!- exclamo Kuroko con mala cara. -¡¿quieres decir que ustedes quieren que el simio regrese a la ciudad?!- dijo ella con mala cara.

-en efecto… así el podrá nuevamente hacer sus actividades con cierta chica de cabello castaño de tu escuela ¿no?… después de todo el y la Railgun se llevan muy bien.- dijo Aogami con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda planeaba algo.

-¡no quiero suceda eso!- dijo Kuroko de manera involuntaria. -¡no quiero ese simio y onee-sama sean más cercanos ni…! ¡Digo no me lavaras el cerebro con esas cosas!-

-lo sé… pero seamos sinceros si acabas con esto ahora mismo podrás evitar él llegue unos días a lo mucho una semana….. Pero si esto dura por mucho pero mucho tiempo eso retrasara su regreso…-dijo Aogami con una sonrisa en su rostro. -y tú podrías ser más cercana a ella.-

-… ¿tú que ganarías con todo esto?- dijo Kuroko a regañadientes.

-que consideren algunas de mis peticiones….- dijo el con toda tranquilidad. -además no hay clases mientras se mantenga este paro-

-…- kuroko se quedó callada mientras meditaba.

-¿Qué me dices?- dijo Aogami mientras que le tendía la mano a Kuroko. -¿no saldríamos ambos beneficiados de esta huelga?-

-es lógico que no podría hacer eso…- dijo ella tranquilizándose y huyendo a la puerta. -aunque es un peligro el que tengas tantas cosas peligrosas cerca de las vías de acceso, por lo que no podría realizar actos que amenacen con hacerles detonar…. Sin duda alguna esto retrasara enormemente las acciones para terminar con esto….-

-¿eh?- exclamo extrañado el chico.

-si…. ya sabes cosas como armas químicas o explosivos caseros que aparecieron de la nada en las vías de acceso- dijo Kuroko tranquilamente.

-este….. Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso- dijo Pierce con algo de miedo.

-dame 20 minutos y aparecerán allí de ser necesario, lo que requiero es que tú digas cosas que concuerden con mi reporte…. -exclamo Kuroko sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡oh! ¡Comprendo me parece genial je! un gusto hacer tratos contigo en ese caso.- dijo el con su usual sonrisa.

Mientras que las autoridades no podían intervenir en cierta escuela preparatoria ante el riesgo que representaban sus estudiantes nuevamente de regreso a la Ciudad Sainan

Tras aquel incidente con la chica de cabello rosado y un carácter un tanto familiar para el peli pincho, el joven nivel 0 opto por regresar a su hogar, después de todo ya había oscurecido y aun debía prepararse algo de comer o en este caso de cenar, claro con la gran ventaja que esta ocasión todo, absolutamente todo lo que Touma prepara seria para él, esta vez no habría una monja buena para nada que consumiría aquellos alimentos y el realmente podría sentirse realmente dueño de eso, después de todo desde que tiene memoria tuvo que compartir su techo con Index y si bien en principio no había problema, poco a poco por más que lo odiara, Touma empezó a notar que realmente ser guardián de la monja, era un completo desastre, pero aquí todo era diferente y sin duda él lo disfrutaría hasta que su estadía en ese lugar finalizara.

-Bueno...sin duda mi primer día en la escuela...fue un desastre...- Touma aun reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido. -Cualquiera pensaría que Kamijou-san es un busca pleitos...bueno...si lo pienso bien eso hará que la gente se aleje...en si puede que eso sea a mi beneficio... aunque sin duda alguna una ciudad donde vean normal que apareciesen pulpos gigantes pervertidos es algo que no puedo creer sea normal.-

Tras que su estómago gruñera, el chico portador del Imagine Breaker comento. –Me alegra que aún tengo cosas en el refrigerador…..la chica peli rosa seguramente estará furiosa…..pero sin duda Kamijou Touma no podía soportar más los constantes acosos sexuales de esa Misaka Imouto…sin duda Ero Misaka..…es única….- dijo el desviando la mirada.

Mientras el chico seguía reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, en la residencia Yuki cierta joven arribaba a esta con un inusual peso extra.

-Estoy en casa...- Comentaba Nana, mientras cruzaba la puerta algo molesta mientras que arribaba con varias bolsas de supermercado.

-Bienvenida Nana-san...- dijo Mikan mientras que iba a recibirla a la puerta. -la cena ya casi esta... ¿fuiste a las ofertas del supermercado de hoy?-

-eh… si puede decirse- dijo ella algo roja y furica -estaré arriba un rato si no te molesta- dijo ella mientras que subía las escaleras llevándose las bolsas a su habitación.

-claro ¿puedes subir y avisarles a los demás?...- Comentaba Mikan mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

-Claro solo dame unos minutos…- exclamo la chica mientras que rápidamente entraba a su habitación en otra dimensión y tras cerrar la puerta y poner las bolsas en el piso, corrió a su almohada y tras tomarla y ponerla sobre sus labios grito con rabia sonido que fue silenciado por la almohada en su espacio cerrado.

-¡ese infeliz no me espero en la clínica! ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?! ¡Además por su culpa esa enfermera me dio…! ¡ahhh!– exclamo mientras que sacaba con ira de su bolsillo una tira con cinco paquetes pequeños de plástico con la leyenda "Gekota te recuerda aun eres muy joven para un embarazo así que cuídate" -¡¿Por qué me dio estas cosas esa loca?! ¡¿Por qué me dijo que si requería más debía ir a pedírselos?! ¡¿Qué tipo de relación piensa ella que yo y ese chico tenemos?! ¡¿Por qué carajo pensó que mi cola era una cosa tan obscena y quería conseguirse una para ella misma?! ¡¿Por qué carajo dijo que quería ver que tanto me había abierto mi cola mi cu…?! ¡Me pagaras esta vergüenza chico!- exclamo furiosa contra su almohada la princesa tratando de desquitarse de todas esas cosas que tenía en mente.

Exclamo con ira pero entonces con cierto recelo miro más de cerca el paquete de plástico en sus manos con la rana dibujada en él y lo empezó a tocar con inseguridad.

-¿estas cosas como es que previenen el embarazo? ¿Por qué usa una rana como mascota?

¿Por qué me dijo que se lo diese al chico cuando nosotros tuviésemos…? – se puso roja de golpe y guardo molesta esas cosas en un cajón. -¡esas cosas no deben de interesarme siquiera! ¡Yo y el no tenemos nada y no requeriremos esas extrañas cosas que me ha dado! ¡Y absolutamente no tengo interés en ellas!-

Mientras Nana seguía gritando cosas como esas, Rito bajo para la hora de la cena y noto inusualmente feliz a Mikan eso tomando en cuenta que la chica parecía estar tarareando mientras que cocinaba pero sin duda lo que parecía anormal, era la cantidad.

Ya que si bien en su hogar estaban, su hermano Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo, Celine y ella, la cantidad parecía mayor que en otras ocasiones, sin duda Mikan actuaba extraño.

Nana tras relajarse un poco se dirigió a avisarles a sus hermanas, pero cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto de Momo, reflexiono. ~Debo indagar más sobre ese sujeto... por ahora será mejor no decirle nada de lo que ocurrió a Momo...hasta tener información más exacta de igual manera no puedo decirle nada respecto de esa enfermera loca y sus ideas raras… creo ella sin duda alguna se llevaría demasiado bien con ella y no podría aguantarlas a ambas~ Tras esto simplemente salio de su habitación para informarles a las demás pero noto como su hermana Lala salía del baño sin nada puesto y como Momo parecía salir desanimada del cuarto de Rito parece ella no le había hallado allí para acosarle sexualmente… tras una discusión al respecto, Mikan informo la cena estaba servida.

Minutos después la Familia Yuki cenaba toda junta en la sala de la casa mientras que disfrutaban de la gran variedad de platillos preparados por Mikan esa tarde...

-Mmmm la comida esta deliciosa como siempre Mikan...- Comentaba Lala.

-Si sin duda Mikan-san es una experta en el arte culinario...- Respondía Momo degustando el platillo.

Rito aun sentía algo de enfado por lo que había sucedido en la escuela, pero sentía que hasta no averiguar más de aquel chico, no debía decirle a su hermana sobre lo de Yami, después de todo la pequeña rubia era una gran amiga de Mikan y no quería preocuparle en vano.

-¿Y terminaste el proyecto Mikan?...- Comento Rito.

-Si...la verdad faltaron detalles pero Mami-chan digo que ella los terminaría...- Decía Mikan quien parecía anormalmente feliz ese día.

Si la convivencia de la residencia Yuki parecía común, pero entonces.

-Por cierto Mikan... parece que hiciste bastante... ¿acaso tendremos visitas?- Comento con alegría Lala.

Esto fue casi como una bomba para la chica.

-Em...emmm...bueno es que...- Mikan comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, después de todo había una razón detrás de esto. -es...que...Papa...y Zastin han tenido tanto trabajo...que sin duda...se merecen una comida deliciosa...jijiji...- dijo ella dándoles una cálida sonrisa.

Esto era extraño, por alguna razón parecía que pasaba algo pero ninguno de los presentes comprendía que sucedía.

Si bien Lala no presto mucha atención, Momo sentía un mal presentimiento, Nana por su parte comía rápidamente como si buscase regresar rápido a su cuarto y Rito veía extrañado a su hermana.

-Ohh…es verdad...entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos a comer...hay que llevarles la cena a esos dos lo más pronto posible- Comentaba Rito con alegría.

Pero lo que siguió sin duda alerto a Momo.

-¡No!- Mikan por impulso había alzado la voz, si bien no fue con agresividad, pero el volumen si había sido alto… cosa que desde luego desconcertó a los presentes -No...te preocupes hermano...yo se los llevare...después de todo debes tener tarea...yo me encargo Rito...- La chica Yuki sin duda había intrigado a todos, ya que incluso Lala no esperaba esto.

-Pero...Mikan...ayer no pude acompañarte...y Zastin tuvo que acompañarte para evitar que te regresaras sola en la madrugada...- Decía Rito sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermana.

-Enserio Rito...no te preocupes...además esta vez no tardare...pero si por alguna razón se me hiciese tarde...- Mikan sonrió. -Pasare la noche con ellos y regresare en la mañana...ayer no pude hacerlo por que hoy tuve que llegar temprano para ver lo del proyecto...-

-¿estas segura Mikan?...- Cuestionaba Rito.

-Si hermano...tú no te preocupes...- Decia Mikan.

-…- Susurro Momo viendo a Mikan y notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ~no se algo no cuadra aquí~ Digo para si misma mientras que veía como su hermana Nana casi se ahogaba por comer rápidamente.

Si bien los hermanos Yuki habían superado el tema, las hermanas Deviluke cada una tenía sus reservas.

~¿Acaso Mikan está en la edad en que ya no quiere salir con su hermano?~ Pensaba Lala al ver el comportamiento de la hermana de su amado Rito.

~¿Sera que Rito le hizo algo a Mikan...? esa bestia...~ Era lo que rondaba la cabeza de Nana mientras tomaba agua para pasar sus alimentos... ~¿será que es el quien requiere de esos paquetes que me dio la enfermera?... ¡nooo quítate esa cosa de la cabeza! ¿Deberé abrir uno para ver que son exactamente…? ¿Por qué me dijo me daría uno unitalla, pero que le dijese después que tan grande los requeriría?...¡¿Qué me dio exactamente esa enfermera?!~

~Esto...es extraño...¿por que Mikan-san actuó así? ¿por que pareciera que quería evitar a toda costa que Rito la acompañara?...~ Fue el pensamiento de Momo que no dejaba de temer y sentir que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en los Departamentos Mezon.

-Vaya...ya son las 09:00 pm...Kamijou-san sin duda tardo más de lo que pensaba...- Touma ya estaba usando su ropa normal, mientras estaba preguntándose por que su amigo Motoharu no se habia vuelto a comunicar con el desde la mañana, de alguna forma esto le daba un raro presentimiento.

¡Tock Tock!

-mmm... qué raro... ¿quién será?- Tras esto Touma se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Si?..-

-Touma-san soy Zastin...-

Tras esto el joven abrió -¿Que pasa Zastin-san?...-

-Touma-san necesitamos ayuda, ¿puedes ayudarnos esta noche con unas cosas de urgencia por favor?... incluso el maestro te pagara por ello-

-Em...pero... ¿Que necesitan...?- dijo este totalmente extrañado

-Sensei tuvo unos inconvenientes con la entrega y deberemos realizar nuevamente unos entintados, ya solo faltan algunos detalles pero por una anormalidad que sucedió hoy mis compañeros debieron ausentarse por lo que ¿puedes ayudarnos con el rellenado?...-

\- pero Kamijou-san jamás ha hecho algo así...-dijo Kamijou sinceramente.

-No te preocupes Touma-san es fácil...-dijo Zastin mirándole con gran seriedad

-De acuerdo...-dijo el resignado mientras que salía de su cuarto para seguir al joven aspirante a mangaka.

Sin más Kamijou Touma salió de su hogar y entro a casa de su vecino Yuki Saibai.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa a ustedes como lectores perdí la noción de la publicación y pensando que tenía ya publicado este capítulo me puse a trabajar en el siguiente je pero bueno eso puede ayude a adelantar de una vez más algunas cosas más que quiero agregarle

Sin más disfruten del capítulo y pasen a leer los del camarada tenshi con quien realizo este proyecto

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Kamijou "Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al Diablo, ahora sería llamado, Aquel que domina el Entintado y perfecciona la Trama".**

Kamijou Touma, el joven Esper nivel 0 que había sido enviado desde Ciudad Academia a la ciudad de Sainan el día anterior para poder estar al pendiente de las actividades de cierto grupo delictivo de gran peligrosidad que usaba una extraña tecnología que parecía combinar de alguna manera la ciencia con la magia, la cual no podía ser comprendida ni por los altos directivos de Ciudad Academia aquella ciudad considerada la más avanzada en el mundo en cuanto a la ciencia y tecnología, ni así como por los altos cargos de Necessarius la organización mágica más importante de Reino Unido con cientos de años de prestigio tras de sí y con una gran experiencia en la búsqueda y persecución de magos herejes a lo largo del globo terráqueo.

Pero ahora mismo el portador del Imagine Breaker no podía tomar ninguna acción respecto a tal grupo cuyas intenciones aun eran desconocidas y no solo por las altas horas de la noche que eran sino por que justo en esos momentos había sido llamado a su puerta de manera imprevista por su nuevo vecino en aquel complejo de apartamentos un joven hombre de cabellera algo verdusca –que Kamijou pensaba era algún tinte- de un extraño nombre Zastin, aquel joven que gustaba vestir un extraño cosplay de armadura medieval un tanto peculiar al poseer una extraña combinación de elementos medievales con toques modernos con quien si bien al inicio había tenido un gran malentendido al arribar a tal residencia, aunque tras la plática y cena provista por cierta chica la noche anterior podría decirse que ahora se llevaban bien, motivo por el cual este vecino le había comentado que él y su Sensei mangaka tenían serios problemas y que necesitaban su ayuda porque la gente que normalmente les auxiliaba en realizar aquellos acabados de última hora tenían un asunto urgente que atender, por lo que requerían de cualquier ayuda posible e incluso Saibai Yukki su Sensei mangaka estaba dispuesto a pagar con creces sus servicios una vez acabase una discusión con su editor.

Esto sin duda fue como un extraño y curioso giro del destino para el chico, ya que tras aquel incidente con la extraña niña peli rosa y con la Ero Misaka que había conocido en aquella noche, el joven Esper había perdido la totalidad de sus compras realizadas en el supermercado de descuentos de la ciudad, las cuales había adquirido con gran entusiasmo a costa de acabarse casi por completo el dinero que Tsuchimikado le había dado para sus gastos en aquella lejana ciudad de Sainan.

En un principio se habia resignado a aguantar el hambre hasta hacerse de un empleo por sus propios medios sabiendo que necesitaba tener una fuente de ingresos fiable para mantenerse y si mientras lo conseguía por mérito propio podría tener un poco de ingresos adicionales ayudando a su vecino, sin duda alguna sería beneficioso para el chico y un extra no contemplado por este, aunque en su interior sabía que aun si no le ofreciesen una remuneración por ello de seguro él hubiese prestado sus servicios solo para ayudar a un tercero después de todo así es como Kamijou Touma era.

Pero sin duda Kamijou Touma tenía una peculiaridad y era lo que él pensaba en estos momentos y era que parecía ser que su mala suerte habitual estaba desarrollándose de manera muy peculiar desde su arribo por lo que se puso a meditar para sí mismo.

~Sin duda Kamijou-san no puede dejar de sorprenderse con todo lo que hay en esta ciudad pareciese en verdad se realiza aquello que siempre que lo veo comenta mi padre… "hijo aun cuando la vida te cierre la puerta, los dioses te abren una ventana, un tragaluz o incluso la puerta del perro"~ Aquellos pensamientos se debían a que aunque siempre su mala suerte parecía afectar su vida cotidiana las cosas habían sucedido de forma inusual últimamente para el…

Por otro lado Zastin tras que le pidiera ayuda al nuevo vecino y lograr convencerle de que les auxiliase se encaminaba a su lado al hogar del mangaka Saibai Yuki, Touma tras pasar tras él, pudo notar como se sorprendía una tercera persona en dicho sitio que se encontraba en la habitación… una joven Onee-san de cabello castaño con un pecho modesto usando un ajustado traje de oficina con gafas cuadriculares que estaba frente al hombre de 36 años riñéndole y esté totalmente abatido solo recibía las palabras de la mujer…

-como le dije Saibai-sensei aunque acabo la noche anterior con estas páginas- mostrándole un manuscrito frente a él. -no podremos usarlas... son demasiado cliches como para que sean aceptadas por los lectores…- Comentaba la que por lo visto era la editora del hombre.

-vamos Editora-sama… el Sensei ofreció mucho esfuerzo en aquellas páginas la noche anterior… - dijo Zastin con gran ímpetu para defender a su Sensei mientras que caminaba hacia la joven mujer. -¿no hay nada que podamos utilizar de ellas?-

-Zastin debes de entender que el editor es la última frontera entre el mangaka y el lector por lo que mi trabajo es dar el mejor resultado para ellos y que estos a la vez no perjudiquen el trabajo del Sensei por quejas que pudiesen generarse en redes sociales o con la editorial por ello no puedo hacer la vista gorda a algo como esto– dijo ella ajustándose las gafas y mirando al joven con gran seriedad.

Saibai que se rascaba la cabeza hasta que decidió igualmente dar su opinión.

-Si yo también…. se en lo profundo de mi... Que ella puede tenga razón Zastin-kun pero...no se ya hice de todo lo que me venía a la mente…- dijo rascándose la nuca levemente el mangaka mientras que suspiraba.

-en efecto Sensei el tener tres series en simultaneo me temo en verdad...- dijo mientras que se sujetaba la sien para buscar cómo expresar su pesar hacia este. -ha mermado mucho en sus últimos trabajos, por no decir que ha acabado con muchas de las líneas argumentales posibles en los últimos meses por solo acabar los capítulos sin buscar unificar la trama- dijo la editora suspirando.

-bueno si también es en parte eso el problema... trabajamos tanto y en distintas tramas que uno ya ni sabe cómo seguir el hilo argumental de algunas de ellas- El peli verde comento tras reflexionar seriamente sobre los últimos trabajos de su sensei.

-Debemos considerar seriamente darle término a una de ellas, para alivianar la carga de trabajo y evitar un estereotipo de su manga- dijo la editora seriamente mientras que veía al mangaka con una mirada que mesclaba tanto seriedad como lastima hacia el hombre. -no podemos seguir usando cliches tan obvios en sus mangas-

-bueno sé que ya recurrí al cliche de "Soy tu padre"..."tu terminaras igual que yo"..."incluso el soy tu versión malvada"...pero sinceramente no he pensado en ninguna otra opción de momento para este trabajo...- dijo este tratando de desviar las miradas que se posaban sobre sus hombros.

-sin duda alguna eso le perjudicara mucho como autor Saibai-sensei… - la mujer vio extrañada al joven de cabello de puntas. -¿y ese chico? ¿Acaso eres un ayudante temporal nuevo? No recuerdo verte con anterioridad. -dijo mientras que veía a Touma de pies a cabeza.

-eh…. hola soy Kamijou Touma… Zastin me pidió les auxiliase en algo- Respondía con su usual forma de ser y una amplia sonrisa.

La chica solo suspiro al verle y no pudo más que reclinar los hombros. -bueno lamento informarte chico que si ellos no me dan una buena historia para completar este arco, posiblemente no tengas trabajo que cobrar esta noche…- Comento la mujer tras encender un cigarro y comenzar a fumárselo con gran tranquilidad.

-eso sin duda alguna me sería perjudicial pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea posible por evitar ese hecho- dijo el joven poseedor de la más pésima suerte tratando de parecer confiable ante la editora.

Tras oír esos ambos mangakas, miraron al chico y sin más hablaron con algo de esperanza.

-¡Touma-san! ¡Tú debes tener una mejor idea que nosotros para este predicamento!- Comentaba Saibai.

-Es cierto Touma-kun ayúdanos por favor...- Decía Zastin mientras que sujetaba los hombros del chico.

Touma al ver la insistencia de los dos sujetos no pudo negarse y opto por echarle un vistazo al manuscrito, aunque opto por informarles de un gran problema al respecto.

-este exactamente ¿de qué se trata el manga y cuál es el inconveniente?...- Comentaba Touma desviando la mirada al ver los originales que habían puesto frente suyo.

-¡¿en serio no has leído mi manga chico?!- Expreso con impresión el padre de los Yuki haciendo una cara de asombro similar a la de sus obras mientras que parecía haber recibido un golpe en su persona.

-lo lamento no tengo mucho tiempo para salir a comprar manga últimamente, aunque sería bueno una distribución digital del mismo para evitar esas situaciones…- dijo Touma poniéndose pensativo. -posiblemente inicie la compra de los mismos si estuviesen en ese formato.- Comentaba el Esper nivel 0 sin más sus pensamientos.

-la editorial aun es algo estricta sobre la distribución digital ante la posibilidad de que pueda usarse para la distribución ilegitima de ellos…- Comentaba Saibai tras oír la opinión del chico.

-en efecto no sabes las pérdidas que causa el que el manga sea distribuido ilegalmente en formato digital.- dijo la editora sin prestar atención. -solo basta una sola copia bien digitalizada para perder miles de ventas.-exclamo sin emoción alguna.

-… bueno si usasen un algoritmo similar a las criptomonedas podrían evitar situaciones como esas… - dijo el chico tranquilamente. -además según he leído aunque en efecto daña las ganancias igualmente beneficia a la larga a las series por que se da su difusión en otros mercados y estos inician la adquisición de material relacionado a la serie de manera oficial-

-¿qué?- exclamo la editora extrañada. -¿Cómo que un algoritmo similar a las criptomonedas?-

-sería un método que evitaría la distribución ilegitima al estar ligada a una única cuenta encriptada que evite pueda ser redistribuida es el mecanismo de seguridad de las criptomonedas en general, además una suscripción económica que permita a los lectores tener una gran calidad de imagen por un precio económico sin duda alguna evitaría esas situaciones ni que decir si se diese una traducción en otros idiomas con la opción de lectura en línea o descarga directa a cambio de cuotas accesibles.- Exponía el chico proveniente de la ciudad más avanzada del mundo, adelantada por 20 años del resto del globo y la cual al parecer incluso en distribución de Anime, Manga y Light Novel, estaba a la vanguardia.

-… - la chica vio extrañada la sugerencia de Touma, ya que el joven la había dicho con gran simpleza pero sin duda alguna mucha verdad… cosa que le dejo impresionada.

-Bueno Touma-san veras mi manga trata de...- Saibai emocionado comenzó a contarle todos los rasgos generales de su manga, trasfondo junto a todo lo que tenía planeado para el mismo en el futuro y el hecho de que el manuscrito tenía que estar listo para que su editora lo aprobara y pudieran comenzar a dibujar. -¿Qué opinas entonces de esta trama en general?...-

Touma que había leído todo el borrador rechazado y las demás ideas comento con un poco de amargura.

-pues si suena muy chicle la trama y uno fácilmente pude adivinar el desarrollo de la historia con tales elementos….-dijo sinceramente hacia el mangaka.

-es lo que le digo a Saibai-sensei… a este paso los lectores incluso sabrán a donde ira la historia incluso meses antes de los arcos- dijo la editora suspirando.

-bueno si... pero en ese caso…. por que no usar eso a nuestro beneficio…- dijo kamijo casualmente dejando totalmente shockeados a los presentes. -hacerles parecer que ya sabían a donde iba la historia y hacer un cambio radical pero acorde a ella... algo tan inverosímil pero acorde al contexto de la obra que no esperaban ni en sus teorías más locas- Exponía el joven preparatoriano.

-… interesante propuesta ¿Qué propondrías?- Comentaba la editora mientras que apagaba su cigarrillo y ponía toda su atención a las palabras del joven preparatoriano.

-¿Qué opina si toda la motivación de ese personaje, es debido a que está tratando de detener una serie de experimentos con humanos que buscan hacer llegar al ser humano a un nivel perfecto a costa de sacrificios demasiado grandes para la humanidad misma que el héroe ha ido combatiendo todo este tiempo?...- Comentaba Touma, el cual sin duda alguna estaba rememorando algo vivido en el pasado- el héroe descubre que todo lo que ah hecho hasta ahora es solo la punta del iceberg realmente pero no se da por vencido y ahora tiene un mayor objetivo que superar tras de si.

Zastin y Saibai se miraban intrigados mientras oían más a detalle lo propuesto por el chico... si bien había posibilidad de meter ese contexto a la trama, era cierto que era un giro inesperado para cualquier lector de la obra aunque con cierta lógica ante los elementos presentados en el contexto dado en últimas fechas.

-Entiendo...ahora que lo dices tiene coherencia...- Comentaba Saibai. –podemos usar que los actos hasta el momento no eran más que simples distracciones para el verdadero proyecto que se realizaba a cabo y ahora que sabe la verdad relacionado con ello el villano final hasta le ofrece ser partícipe de tales actos a cambio de poder, el protagonista recuerde las pérdidas del pasado y exclame que ningún sacrificio debe ser tomado en vano…- Decía el mangaka tras asimilar aún más el contexto dado por Touma.

-Ahora Saibai-san...he estado notando que respecto al villano principal, solo ha puesto a una persona hablando desde las sombras sin nunca mostrar algún rasgo del jefe final, incluso has omitido dar algún contorno del mismo ¿cierto?- Exponía el portador del Imagine Breaker viendo las notas del autor referentes al villano.

-en efecto el solo se comunica con sus hombres o con el héroe por algún método pero nunca lo he presentado.- Reflexionaba el mangaka.

-bueno por el contexto y más que nada... por lógica que me has dado de tu trama deduzco que por y obviedad parece que se trata de Alexander Crow aquel que domina los mundos bajo su voluntad de hierro por los últimos años… aquel ha de ser el villano final, ese sujeto que siempre es mencionado como el posible responsable de todo lo que sucede...pero ¿qué te parece si le das un giro a tal hecho que cualquier lector ya pudo haber concluido con anterioridad?- Proponía el joven poseedor del Imagine Breaker.

-interesante propuesta chico me gustaría oír que es lo que pondrías al respecto en ese aspecto para un acto tan disparatado como ello- dijo la editora con seriedad mientras veía al chico meditar en su respuesta.

-bueno personalmente- dijo poniéndose pensativo. -pondría que ese tipo esta tan loco y enfermo que en el afán de ganar más años de vida, usando la tecnología que posee...se transformó en una niña por algún mal uso de sus propias maquinarias, esto justificado que originalmente es el cromosoma Y el perseverante en etapas embrionarias y el ah pasado a clonarse a sí mismo por múltiples generaciones y según el contexto él ha gobernado por tantos años que incluso creen tiene vida eterna ese sería una buena justificación para ello…- Comentaba Touma el cual sin duda alguna tenía mucha influencia de su viejo hogar. –por lo tanto para seguir gobernando él ha estado clonándose continuamente al punto de que se dañó la muestra original y causo ese problema en su persona el cual considera solo un pequeño inconveniente no menos importante que el protagonista.-dijo mientras que buscaba darles una idea mental de ello.

-… debo admitir tienes un buen punto allí- dijo la editora impresionada. -has ideado una idea inverosímil pero que podría justificarse realmente dentro del lore del manga.-

-Por lo tanto cuando se revela como el jefe final la imagen sin duda alguna desconcertaría a todos los presentes de ver el protagonista prepararse para luchar a muerte contra su ansiado enemigo en una oportunidad única para matarle y acabar con todo esto de tajo y cuando se prepara uno para verle por primera vez tras la sombra sentado esperando ver a un anciano decrépito y un gran luchador dar aquella visión de tajo de la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro presentándose para la que se esperaría ser la batalla final dando hasta chistes sexuales, sin duda alguna sería un final de capitulo que daría a comentar en internet...- Comentaba Touma mientras tras decir esto sentía que de alguna forma esto en un futuro tendría un sentido más profundo, el hecho es que Touma se preguntaba si en el manga de Saibai o en su propia vida.

-ya veo siempre se ha idealizado que el enemigo final puede ser un ser grande musculoso y sin duda alguna de mayor poder y presencia que el protagonista pero darle justamente lo contrario sin duda sería un shock para el lector pero cuyo contexto podría justificarse… - dijo Saibai asombrado…

-… no sé por un lado tiene coherencia, pero por otro lado lo siento como algo demasiado familiar por alguna razón…. – dijo el joven de la armadura algo extrañado- tengo esa sensación.

-no se que que hablas chico es la primera vez en mi vida como editora que oigo una propuesta como esta-dijo esta impresionada imaginándose las reacciones de los fans.

-en efecto Zastin-kun es igualmente la primera vez que oigo algo similar-dijo el mangaka haciendo memoria

-ya veo… supongo es mi imaginación-dijo este tranquilamente.

Por otro lado la editora ante aquellas palabras.

–realmente no siento extraña la idea considerando todos los elementos de la obra y el trasfondo de las ultimas sagas sensei realmente creo podría funcionar las ideas de este chico- exclamo la editora con una ligera sonrisa a su rostro- puede incluso vuelva a poner su obra entre el top 3 de la revista-la chica ahora miro al chico- por favor si tienes mas ideas compártelas con nosotros somos todo oídos.

Así fueron pasando los minutos con Touma dando más y más ideas, que Saibai pulía mientras escribía el manuscrito desde cero, pero quedando muy satisfecho con el resultado al igual que la editora quien continuaba oyendo las frescas ideas del chico con gran entusiasmo.

-Wow Touma-san, sin duda alguna tus ideas son oro y sin duda alguna esa nueva heroína que ideaste... ¿Es exquisita no crees Zastin?...- dijo el mangaka viendo los diseños realizados conforme a las ideas del chico.

Zastin estaba contento por todo lo que habían avanzado esa noche y hablo con gran alegria.

-Sin duda sensei... ¿Cómo dices que se llama Touma-kun?...-dijo mientras que nuevamente veía la nueva hoja de personajes que el mangaka habia realizado siguiendo las ideas de Kamijo.

Touma al ver el boceto que tras ser pulido por Saibai y Zastin sonrio un poco para sus adentros y comento.

-Mental Goddess….- El chico tras ver nuevamente dicho personaje sintió una extraña sensación. -una chica cuyas pupilas brillasen como estrella y con habilidades de lectura de mente, destacaria por su larga cabellera dorada y un gran pecho para la edad que dice poseer, no es hábil peleando por lo que requiere ser protegida por el protagonista, pero dará grandes apoyos para guiar la trama y no depender de esas guías que aparecían con anterioridad o papeles que sobrevivían milagrosamente a la destrucción de las bases.- dijo mientras que sonreía y nuevamente veía el boceto del personaje que sin duda alguna recordaba a cierta chica que había conocido en Ciudad Academia.

Y es que sin duda Kamijou cuando ambos sujetos le pidieron un personaje nuevo y atractivo para el manga, sin duda el chico de manera inconsciente comenzó a pensar en todas las chicas que el había conocido hasta donde sus recuerdos le permitiesen y tras descartar a cierta chica Tsundere castaña, a algunas chicas cuya edad no se aparentaba por su edad, otras tantas demasiado simples para lo que pedían, descartando a las lolis para no afectar la clasificación del manga de Saibai por petición de la editora y sobretodo buscando el mayor atractivo visual, vinieron a la cabeza dos personas.

Si bien la ex diosa mágica Othinus y la joven Misaki tenían una pelea pareja en cuanto a la rubia más bella para el chico, digamos que cierto atractivo de Shokuhou fue lo que ayudo a que Touma se inspirara en ella para el personaje pedido por el mangaka, para crear dicha heroína, incluso aquella vestimenta con toques de telaraña, estaba incorporada al diseño y esto sin duda agrado a Saibai, quien comento que sin duda era un estilo interesante, sin contar con que por lo visto Othinus no perdería, ya que en la fase del diseño Touma propuso ponerle una pequeña hada asistente a manera de ser alguna especie de guía mecanizada dada por el enemigo final para guiar a los héroes como para espiarles de manera simultánea, que sin duda alguna también estaba inspirada en la ex diosa mágica.

-chico si algún día tienes interés en publicar un manga, no dudes en contactarme creo tienes gran potencial para ser mangaka…- Comentaba la editora como si de una cazadora de talentos se tratara, ya que tras entregarle su tarjeta al chico, ella sentía había encontrado una mina de oro que no podía dejar pasar. -o si de plano quieres mi trabajo de editora y ayudar a Saibai-sensei con su proyecto créeme que no me molestaría... tras arreglar el papeleo con la editorial sin duda alguna has salvado su manga en más de una manera.-

-je lo lamento pero no se me da bien el dibujo realmente… - dijo Touma honestamente mientras que buscaba desistir a tales propuestas de manera modesta.

-no te preocupes por ello… no todos son como el gran Saibai-sensei que puede escribir y dibujar sus propios trabajos, hay muchos casos donde un autor solo hace la historia y es otro quien la dibuja- Comentaba la editora intentando animar al chico.

-jejeje….ahora que lo dice…. si me recuerda al caso de One-sensei... el dibuja como niño de primaria, pero su historia es más que interesante- Comentaba Touma recordando algunas cosas que había leído tiempo atrás.

-en efecto… - dijo la editora. -él tiene un dibujante para darle un estilo totalmente distinto a las cosas que hace el cómo escritor.-

-… Touma-dono yo no soy muy hábil en estructurar las historias y las tramas… pero he logrado mejorar mi dibujo ¿Qué le parece si creamos un One-shot para el siguiente premio de la revista?- Proponía Zastin con mucha emoción.

-¡Oh!... es una gran idea Zastin… Touma-san solo piensa en una idea y trata de ver si se puede desarrollar, hay un gran premio en efectivo y sin duda alguna le ayudaría bastante a Zastin para entrar en el medio.- Comentaba Saibai con mucha emoción.

-dudo sea realmente bueno en cosas como esas…. pero creo podría intentarlo… aunque de momento solo vine para ayudar con unas cosas….. Que requiero un poco el dinero…jejeje..- Decía Touma algo apenado.

-¡Ah! si claro con estas ideas tenemos material no solo para esta saga sino para dos o tres más... vamos a trabajar todo lo posible- Respondía Zastin.

-Bueno Saibai-sensei…..me retiro….espero con ansias el trabajo final…y espero consideres participar en el premio de la revista, Kamijou Touma-san….- Comento la editora mientras salía del apartamento.

-bueno creo es hora de que iniciemos el trabajo de esta noche- dijo Saibai mientras que le daba a Touma algunos originales. -te pediré entintes las cosas marcadas por favor dudo sea muy complicado.-

-entendido señor- Y así tras que le explicaran en qué consistía su trabajo, el cual era en si realizar algunos entintados y ahora asesorar a Saibai con algunas ideas para su manga, en pocos minutos poco a poco Touma se fue soltando y con toda naturalidad pudo percatarse que no solo había entendido las instrucciones, sino que incluso parecía hacerlo muy bien.

Si... eso era lo que parecía, pero cuando Saibai se acercó se impresiono, en palabras del Mangaka, el chico tenía una técnica impecable casi perfecta, una que según los rumores solo pocos lograban con dedicación y empeño, esto sin duda tomo por sorpresa al chico Imagine Breaker.

Touma pensó por un momento. ~¿Cómo es que poseía una habilidad así sin saberlo?...~ Pero de golpe lo recordó. ~Es verdad...eso sin duda lo explicaría...~

Y es que de lo que el chico hablaba, era de aquella verdad que si bien ya mucha gente sabia, aún era un punto crucial en el círculo social del chico.

~Kamijou Touma perdió todos sus recuerdos en el verano pasado... no recordaba nada antes de ese hecho... pero su cuerpo había demostrado recordar elementos básicos como andar en bicicleta o sentir peligro inminente como con cierta Electromaster~ Pensó para sí mismo mientras imaginaba todo lo que su viejo yo aún tenía escondido de él.

Si bien Kamijou sorprendió a Saibai, hubo otro factor que sin duda causo una gran y grata impresión en Zastin y Saibai.

-Sensei, ¡aun no siento que sea suficiente!...- Comentaba Zastin mientras veía el manuscrito de Saibai. -Siento que nos falta impacto...-

-puede ser… siento que la chica es más que genial... pero que de cierta manera es difícil darle un lugar idóneo para su aparición…- Comentaba Saibai.

-Lo se sensei... ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?...- Comentaba con preocupación Zastin.

Ambos sujetos seguían discutiendo sobre qué rumbo tomar en el manga, pero no coincidían en nada y sin duda alguna ninguna de las ideas que tenían los dejaba contentos, cuando... Touma ahora fue quien llego al rescate.

-bueno en si él está en aquella base que ha ido destruyendo en últimos capítulos y con lo que establecimos con anterioridad… ¿Por qué no la ponemos a ella como una de las chicas de prueba de las modificaciones genéticas y químicas que planea el villano? Así incluso pueden hacerla aparecer con poca ropa de pruebas para dar una aparición interesante a la chica y que no sepan si es amiga o enemiga del protagonista- Comentaba Touma tras oír el contexto que él consideraba interesante.

-¡es una excelente idea!- Comentaba con emoción Zastin

-procederé a hacerla mientras entintan las que serían sus ropajes prototipos- Exclamaba Saibai como si de un niño se tratara, sin duda alguna hacia mucho que no se emocionaba con tal intensidad.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y sin duda alguna el trio que estaba en esos momentos, sin duda alguna estaba trabajando de manera increíble.

-Saibai-san...Zastin-san ya acabe el entintado...- Comentaba Touma mientras entregaba los paneles del manga.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación del mangaka, en su propia casa… la cena de aquella noche de sus queridos hijos asi como de las extrañas inquilinas que habitaban en dicha residencia agradecían a la cocinera de esa noche.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa Mikan-san...- Comentaba Lala mientras que ayudaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-lo agradezco Lala… ah no te preocupes yo lavare los platos…- dijo ella recogiendo los platos. -Rito si es posible encárgate de llevar a Celine a dormir esta noche…. iré con papa esta noche parece nuevamente tuvo un problema con su manga….-dijo ella mientras que llevaba los platos al lavadero.

-eh… claro Mikan… ¿pero no deseas te ayude con los platos?-dijo este levantándose de la mesa.

-no es necesario después de todo tras ello saldré- exclamo Mikan casualmente.

Mientras que ella iniciaba a limpiar los platos, la segunda de las hermanas Deviluke Momo quien se acercaba a la hermana de Rito con suma precaución mientras esta seguía lavando los trastes de la cena con gran ímpetu, algo inusual en ella cosa que le extraño a la chica de Deviluke.

-Mikan sin duda alguna fue una gran cena creo en verdad debo ayudarte al menos con los platos…-dijo Momo mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias Momo-san pero no será necesario...- Comentaba la chica de cabellera castaña, en tanto seguía tarareando una alegre melodía mientras seguía lavando rápidamente los trastes.

Esta inusual actitud que había tenido la chica desde el día anterior seguía molestando a Momo quien presentía algo andaba mal, entonces algo sucedió.

-Por cierto Momo-san-... ¿puedes pasarme mi bolso? Creo olvide meter la mantequilla que metí allí para evitar se golpease y otras cosas que debo meter al refrigerador.- pidió Mikan quien seguía bastante contenta.

En ese momento Momo sin más tomo el bolso cuando al hacerlo, del maletín de la chica algo logro asomarse.

Momo no perdió la oportunidad y miro aquel objeto el cual para su sorpresa y terror era. ~¿Esto? ¿Esto es?...¡estas son galletas caseras!...~ exclamo para sí misma ella con suma sorpresa mientras que veía el pequeño envoltorio acomodado delicadamente para evitar alguna de las galletas se rompiese.

Tras esto Momo opto por regresarlas a su sitio y seguir como si nada, por lo que justo cuando Momo metió las cosas, Mikan había acabado.

-Muy bien ya todo está limpio...- Mikan estaba poniendo la comida de su padre y Zastin en otra bolsa, entonces tras despedirse de Momo, quien fingía no prestar atención, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como antes de salir, Mikan tomo dichas galletas y las metió a la bolsa y justo cuando estaba por salir por la puerta se miró al espejo y se logró arreglar un poco el cabello en el reflejo.

Solo eso basto para que Momo sintiera como el universo comenzaba a hacerse pedazos. ~¿Qué demonios?...¿Por qué y para quien hizo esas galletas?...¿acaso se arregló antes de salir?...¿por que quería verse tan femenina? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?...~

Tras esto Momo comenzó a hablar en susurros. -no hay duda alguna que esas actitudes son las de una chica tratando de llamar la atención del chico que le gusta...pero...¿por que? ¡Rito-san esta allá arriba en su cuarto! No tiene sentido- exclamo ella totalmente desesperada mientras que se mordía la uña discretamente. -… ¿a no ser que? Mikan-san actúa extraño desde ayer...y obviamente solo vio a su padre y Zastin-san...¿acaso?...¿MIKAN-SAN ESTA ENAMORADA DE ZASTIN?- Esas eran las preguntas que la peli rosa se hacía sin saber que de hecho, la respuesta era mil veces peor.

Mientras esto sucedía, Nana se encontraba en su habitación mirando el contenido de las bolsas que el joven que la había salvado había dejado.

-Es mucho...demasiado de hecho...- La chica sin duda alguna había notado la gran cantidad de víveres que el chico de pelo pincho había comprado y eso junto con el ticket lo dejaban en claro. -¿Acaso será rico? Digo después de todo gastar esta cantidad en comida...parece ridícula la cantidad es como si se preparase para un mes entero o en verdad tiene un gran apetito...- Pero poco a poco noto una constante en todos los productos. -50% de descuento...2x1...lleva 3 y el 4 será gratis...etc...etc...- Nana lo noto, si bien no era terrestre, esto era lo que se conocía como "Ofertas especiales" lo cual según lo que ella sabe, es algo inusual que la gente busca y aprovecha. -¿Sera ese su caso?...¿compro tanto por que estaba en oferta?...ahora que lo pienso...si es así...puede que no viva con sus padres... ¿no?...- La chica seguía reflexionando y pensando que debería hacer con todo esto.

-Sé que no me espero...y sin duda lo hare pagar por el mal momento que viví gracias a esa loca y enferma chica de la clínica... Pero...esta comida...debe ser... ¿importante para él no?... Debería buscarle y entregársela- Así Nana siguió debatiéndose sobre qué haría al respecto...

-por otro lado debe ser castigado por no estar allí esperándome y por hacerme pasar esa humillación con esa enfermera si…- dijo mientras que desviaba la mirada al cajón donde había puesto aquellos paquetes plásticos tan extraños que le había dado la enfermera. -… si ella de seguro me dio eso para reírse de mi... no por que yo fuese a usarlos…. Digo no sé cómo se usan pero creo que no es algo bueno ni…malo... tal vez si abro uno sepa más de que fue lo que me dio exactamente….-

Mientras la pequeña Nana se acercaba lentamente a su cajón para nuevamente inspeccionar tan extraños paquetes, dentro de la misma casa en su habitación el joven de cabellera naranja solo miraba el techo mientras que pensaba para sí mismo…

-ese chico… comprendo que debió actuar buscando protegerme….- Comentaba el hijo de los Yuki. -pero el golpear de esa manera a Yami no es algo que pueda aceptar…. Debería decirle algo la próxima vez que le vea y decirle no le moleste más…- decía para si mismo el joven Yuki Rito con seriedad mirando el techo de su cuarto cuando…

-… sinceramente si pudo hacerle eso a Golden Darkness dudo tengas oportunidad contra el chico- dijo una voz en lo profundo de su mente mientras que podía visualizar por el rabillo del ojo a una niña de bronceada piel con ojos dorados y mirada picara.

-dime ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Yami?- dijo el chico a la persona con la que compartía su cuerpo… -Nemesis…-

-no lo sé con exactitud pero sin duda alguna es un peligro tanto para Yami, Mea o mi persona…-exclamo la chica por el rabillo del ojo mientras se ponía pensativa- si pudo anular de esa manera la habilidad de transform de ella…. no se qué sucedería conmigo en este estado debilitado…- exclamo la chica mirando al chico con algo de duda.

-no permitiré te dañe tampoco- recrimino Rito hacia ella

-oh que lindo chico pero me temo que estas hablando de una amenaza desconocida para ti y nosotras… ¿en verdad pelearías contra ella solo por nosotras? No somos las princesas como para ello.-

-no permitiré le haga daño a Yami o a ninguna de mis compañeras…- Digo el peli naranja seriamente.

-me alegra oír que pienses en Yami de esa manera– dijo una chica de cabello rosado largo quien ingresaba a la habitación del chico con escasas ropas. -pero no creo sea necesario preocuparte por ello Rito.-

-Lala… -dijo este posando su mirada en la mayor de las hermanas quien ingresaba a su cuarto.

-Yami es fuerte de seguro mañana estará bien pero…– dijo mientras que tomaba las manos del chico. -no voy a permitir te pongas en peligro de ser necesario seré yo quien enfrente a ese extraño chico- Decía la mayor de las princesas de Deviluke.

-no podría permitir eso Lala… ni tu ni nadie debe salir lastimado- Decía el chico al imaginar si herían de la misma forma a la chica.

-Rito….- Dijo mientras que se arrojaba hacia este para abrazárle. -me alegra que pienses en mi de esa manera- Exclamo la chica arrojándose hacia el chico con gran pasión…

-¡Lala no te metas en mi cama ni te quites la ropa!- exclamo el chico mientras que veia a la pelirosada desnudarse…

-pero no me siento cómoda si no duermo desnuda…- Comentaba la mayor de las Deviluke.

-¡¿planeas dormir en mi habitación esta noche?!- Exclamaba con terror el chico.

Mientras las cosas se complicaban en la residencia de Yukki Rito en Kamijo se diriguio a la puerta de la habitación mientras que tomaba su teléfono.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno tras un largo tiempo una vez más mi compañero senshi y un servidor les traemos a ustedes un capitulo de este inusual crossover hemos tomado nota de algunos de sus comentarios para futuros capítulos y esperamos nos den más ideas para los siguientes.

Sin más espero disfruten de esto.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El futuro de Kamijou, el corazón de la hija y el hablador.**

Sin duda alguna existía cierta gente que llegaba a pasar por varios tipos de acontecimientos inusuales en su vida, pero sin temor a equivocarme nuestro amigo Kamijou Touma el chico Esper nivel 0 de Ciudad Academia tenía una gran cantidad de relatos al respecto los cuales incluso daban como para estructurar todo un universo tras sus historias … no en balde vivió y murió en distintos planos existenciales en el pasado, como una forma de tortura por su vieja enemiga y actual aliada así como "Alma Gemela" Othinus la ex diosa mágica lo que le había aportado a Kamijou una inusual cantidad de madurez y experiencias al joven más allá que los que cualquiera podría siquiera considerar y por lo visto cada una de estas vivencias estaban teniendo de una u otra forma frutos.

-Ahora vuelvo Saibai-san iré a hacer una llamada...- Comentaba Touma mientras salía del departamento de sus vecinos y rápidamente entraba al suyo propio mientras que visualizaba su teléfono. -¿Rayos?...aun no llama...- Comentaba mientras seguía viendo la pantalla de su celular mientras por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. -Incluso para el idiota de Tsuchimikado...esto no es normal... A estas horas ya debería haber marcado para burlarse de mi al menos y quiero me explique un poco de ese extraño pulpo que vi en la mañana y si sabía que había Gemstones en esta ciudad… son cosas que sin duda alguna no deberían ser nada comunes incluso en Ciudad Academia- Exclamo el chico mientras guardaba el teléfono.

Y es que sin duda alguna Kamijou no podía estar más en lo correcto ya que en Cierta Escuela Preparatoria de Ciudad Academia sucedían cosas alejadas de la normalidad, pero no a tal extremo como el que tenían en esos momentos los alumnos de tal institución preparatoria así como su personal docente reunido en el interior de uno de los salones de reuniones de las instalaciones escolares.

-¿Como que aparecieron cajas con suministros y hasta objetos que pueden servir para aumentar nuestra defensa?- Comentaba Fukiyose extrañada de lo que Aogami Pierce le decía.

-Así es General, aparecieron de la nada, ¿no es maravilloso?- Comentaba Aogami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-más bien esto es muy extraño- Dijo otra chica a su lado con obvia duda en aquellas palabras.

-chicos por favor ríndanse ante las autoridades y les prometo apelare por ustedes– decía llorosa Komoe-sensei en una pequeña zona que parecía ser una guardería infantil lo suficientemente grande como para evitar ella saltase las vallas de seguridad improvisadas del área con la leyenda "guardería de la maestra". –Bua…bua… Sensei no sabe que le duele más….. Que ustedes causen tantos problemas a la ciudad o que me traten como una niña…- dijo ella llorosa poniendo su cabeza encima de la valla de legos.

-así es….. Puede parecer genial pero podría ser una trampa...- Comento una chica similar a Fukiyose pero con un cuerpo más desarrollado que ella, viendo al chico con una mirada acusadora.

-Bueno...puede que tenga razón Comandante...- Comentaba Aogami con su habitual sonrisa. -alguien debería inspeccionarlo.- dijo mientras que veía como todos posaban sus miradas en el. -de preferencia alguien de confianza- muchos dejaron de verle.

-¡Sensei llorara en serio si siguen ignorándole!- Decía Komoe aun desde su peculiar corral. -¡de por si es algo triste que mi única compañía sea un muñeco de Gekota en este lugar!- dijo ella señalando a una rana de peluche de casi su tamaño. -no sé si les parecerá gracioso pero ¡afecta a mi autoestima en más de una forma!-replico la pequeña maestra.

-Pero no se preocupen...hicimos que los estúpidos chicos las inspeccionaran y al parecer son legítimas...- Digo otra chica que arribo a la reunión y saludo con un saludo improvisado a Fukiyose.

-… ¿alguna idea de donde surgieron esas cajas siquiera?- Dijo Fukiyose mirando seriamente a Aogami.

-creo un hada nos bendijo…- Dijo este sin inmutarse. -una hada loli que use un traje revelador pero a su vez que tenga una actitud tsundere que llegue a lo dere espero aunque si es violenta con un tamaño pequeño igual tendría cierto encanto.-dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- sin duda alguna podría agradecerle de manera muy peculiares si fuese el caso.

Mientras decía eso en las cocinas de la escuela, cierta hada de 15 centímetros tuvo un escalofrió… y tras mirar a su alrededor sin ver enemigos o personas a la vista solo suspiro para sí misma…

-tuve un mal presentimiento…- suspiro y solo empezó a jugar en el plateado cabello de la niña bajo de su cuerpo. -¿hasta cuándo dejaras de estar deprimida?- dijo a la chica bajo ella.

-cuando regrese Touma- dijo la pequeña monja mientras que estaba recostada en el suelo. -mmm- comento mientras seguía devorando como si no hubiera un mañana las reservas de alimentos de la cocina escolar.

-¿y dejaras de comerte ese pan algún día o hasta que dejes sin suministros a la escuela?- Comentaba la pequeña hada mientras miraba de forma peculiar a la peli plateada.

-estoy comiendo poco por que estoy deprimida.- replico Index entre berrinches.

-si eso es poco no quiero ver cuando estés estresada….- Decía con burla la miniatura de chica con cierta ironía.

-Othinus… ¿Touma regresara?- Expreso la monja con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-no dudo regrese… y que el desease incluso llevarte a donde se fue….. Si no fue así es por que algo le obligo a ello… de eso estoy segura el humano no es alguien que nos abandonaría….- Decía la ex diosa mágica mientras recordaba a su querida "alma gemela".

-eso espero…- Tras esto Index susurro. -quiero pensar que no solo sacia mi hambre sino que soy algo más para el…- Al ver como Othinus la miro simplemente comento. -….yo no quiero separarme de Touma- dijo con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos al hada encima de ella.

-hum…– dijo mientras que acariciaba el cabello de la niña. -sinceramente hay días donde no se si tú eres su enamorada o su hija…- replico el hada con cierta ironía en su voz.

-sinceramente puede este bien con cualquiera de esas dos opciones…- Comento la peli plateada con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras que aquellas protegidas por el chico seguían asaltando las reservas de la cafetería de la institución educativa, un joven de gafas oscuras miraba la oscura noche de manera perdida hacia el horizonte de la ciudad.

-Sin duda alguna...incluso llegue a pensar que Kumokawa podría detener toda esta locura...pero ¿quién diría que ella se volvería la comandante en todo esto? ...- Tras esto el rubio recordó aquel evento que simplemente acabo con todas sus opciones. – Kami-yan tienes unas chicas muy peculiares detrás de ti amigo.-

 _Flash back_

Y es que aquella mañana tras que la dirección diera respuesta vagas y vacías respecto a la salida de Kamijou Touma de su institución académica, Fukiyose y la clase de Komoe tomo el control de la institución y poco a poco las demás clases de aquella institución se fueron uniendo a la causa ya sea por el solo hecho de que querían perder clases o por que pensaron podrían salir beneficiados en el proceso, pero el problema vino cuando se toparon con los cursos superiores, más en específico la clase de Kumokawa Seria los cuales continuaron sus clases normalmente y al finalizar estas vieron la conmoción causada por sus kouhai con malos ojos al notar no les era posible salir de las instalaciones por las barricadas improvisadas que habían armado.

-Nuevamente les pedimos su colaboración, de lo contrario nos veremos en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas...- Comentaba una de las chicas de la clase de Touma, mientras intentaba abrirse paso por los cursos superiores, pero una fuerza de bloqueo se lo impedía, la cual era liderada por Seria Kumokawa quien había decidido crear su propio bloqueo y zona especial para los alumnos mayores para no involucrarse con los insurrectos.

-dejen sus juegos estúpidos o seremos nosotros quienes tomen medidas de último recurso...- Decía la chica al frente de su grupo con gran impetu.

-¡Kumokawa-senpai!- Fue el grito que en medio de tanto desastre pudo oírse y se trataba de Fukiyose.

-Vaya la chica que me imita...así que ustedes son los responsables...se puede saber ¿qué demonios tienen en la cabeza para tomar la escuela?- Comentaba Seria un tanto fastidiada. -¿Acaso no sabes las consecuencias que traerá a todos?-

-Usted no lo entiende... todo esto es por un bien mayor...- Respondía Fukiyose tratando de no flaquear, ya que después de todo Seria era su superior. -Se cometió una injusticia y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados...- dijo tratando de mantener su mirada fija sobre ella.

-Am...niña sin duda te hace falta madurar, ¿injusticia dices? ¿No vez el mundo que te rodea? cada día la injusticia está presente, así que aprende a vivir con ello y ¡termina esta estupidez de una vez por todas!- Comentaba Seria con seriedad y madurez.

-¡No!- En ese momento Fukiyose grito tras pensar en aquella razón para tanto desastre y pudo llenarse de confianza. -No me rendiré ¡No me rendiré hasta que se haga justicia por Kamijou!- Exclamo completamente avergonzada.

Kumokawa Seria cambio su semblante y con dificultad dijo.

-Kamijou... ¿hablas de Kamijou Touma?...- dijo ella con voz entrecortada. -¿Qué sucedió con él?- exclamo con obvia preocupación en sus palabras.

Fukiyose aun con vergüenza contesto con dificultad.

-Él fue transferido a otra escuela fuera de la ciudad, pero todo parece indicar que fue sin razón aparente e incluso creemos se cometió una injusticia en su contra para sacarlo de esta escuela sin darle oportunidad siquiera de defenderse...- dijo seriamente y con una mano en su pecho. - no puedo perdonar le sacasen de la escuela tan fácilmente y sin oportunidad de despedirse siquiera ya que con ese precedente cualquiera de nosotros puede pasar por un hecho similar.-

Kumokawa en ese momento había entrado a un salón cercano y tras unos minutos salió diciendo.

-Lo he considerado y si lo que dices es cierto... cuenta conmigo...- exclamo la seria chica con un ligero sonrojo. -concordamos que es mejor estar unidos todos juntos en una estupidez a cada quien ir a lo suyo.- dijo mientras que ponía sus brazos sobre su pecho y desviaba la mirada. - sobre todo por tu última resolución…. no por Kamijou en particular…. de acuerdo.-

Fue así que Kumokawa Seria pasó a tener el mando absoluto de la operación, junto a Fukiyose Seiri como su mano derecha.

 _Flash back end_

-Realmente creí que toda esta locura terminaría... - Comentaba el chico cuyos ojos perdidos eran ocultados por sus gafas, mientras seguía perdido mirando el lejano horizonte el rubio. -pero sin duda alguna subestime a tus chicas Kami-yan...- exclamo mientras que veía como cierta monja buena para nada, consumía de manera indiscriminada los panes de la cafetería que tenían marcado la leyenda "suministros rebeldes" en ellos desde una aplicación de su teléfono.

-bueno debo planear mis palabras y ver qué hacer con ella…. no quiero Stiyl y Kanzaki igual se involucren en todo esto…- exclamo mientras que su mano rascaba su cabeza. -solo espero no tenga aún más hambre tras eso.-

Volviendo a Saínan en la habitación del mangaka este vio como el chico ingresaba a la habitación aunque pudo notar algo de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Todo bien Touma-san?- comento Saibai al ver a Touma nuevamente entrar y mostrarse un poco preocupado. -¿Paso algo?-exclamo al ver así al muchacho.

-No se preocupe simplemente estaba llamando a mis padres para decirles me encontraba bien...jejeje...- Comentaba el chico tratando de ocultar la realidad.

Pero de pronto cierto hedor comenzó a llenar el cuarto.

-Hipp...Touma-san...sin duda alguna...hip...me llama la atención...un detalle...hip...- Decía Zastin quien al parecer estaba bebiendo ya que además de su habla, también se estaba tambaleando -Como...es que a tu edad...hip...¿estés viviendo solo?...además...hip...por lo que se...deberás conseguir un empleo...hip...¿para sostener tus gastos no es así?...- decía el bebiendo y empezando a llorar.

-Bueno...es que mi padre...es un persona que tiene ciertas creencias...jejeje...así que él cree...que así me formare un carácter...- Comentaba Touma buscando salir de un tema delicado. -¿está bien te pongas a beber así tras apenas acabar todo este trabajo?-

-Vaya...no cabe duda que eres todo un personaje Touma-san...sinceramente si tuviera un hijo con ese tipo de actitud...sin duda alguna estaría orgulloso...- Comentaba Saibai mientras reflexionaba lo dicho por el joven Kamijou.

-Saibai-san...no creo sea justo hable así de sus hijos, después de todo Mikan es una señorita que sin duda alguna será una mujer culta, refinada y muy hermosa en el futuro...y si bien no conozco a su hijo...- dijo este desviando la mirada. -creo que si lo crio de la misma forma que a Mikan...no lo defraudara...- Sin duda alguna Kamijou no era alguien que se jactara de orgullo o soberbia, aun tomando en cuenta que Rito no le había causado buena impresión al joven peli pincho.

-Hip...no cabe duda...Touma-dono...es to…doo...hip...un caballero...hip...- Comento Zastin aún más embriagado y con fluido nasal escurriendo de su rostro. -te aseguro que tienes lo necesario para ser un comandante del ejército de Deviluke…. yo mismo responderé por ti ante nuestro gran Rey…- exclamo el mientras palmaba el hombro de Kamijou.

-eh…. si….. no creo sea bueno meterme en la milicia….- dijo este siguiéndole el juego con una irónica sonrisa.

-comprendo….hip….. peroooo….. al menos le daré mi recomendación… al Rey…..no sabes lo importante que es tener de conocido al rey de la galaxia sabes…- Decía el ebrio Zastin.

-eh si… lo agradezco suena genial eso- dijo mientras que miraba a Saibai esperando le ayudase.

-je…. agradécele apropiadamente tal honor Touma….. Aunque que puedo decir parece el será mi consuegro jajaja- Comentaba graciosamente el padre de los Yuki. -por lo que tendrías muy buenos nexos con el señor supremo del universo.-

-ya veo… sin duda el manga ha de ser la vía para unir otros mundos….- dijo el portador del Imagine Breaker con una ligera sonrisa de inconformidad al tener aun a Zastin golpeando su hombro.

Ante esto Touma y Saibai simplemente sonrieron y optaron por continuar con el trabajo. Los minutos fueron pasando y tras finalizar, Touma se acercó nuevamente a Saibai.

-Saibai-san...aquí tiene estos son los últimos paneles... ¿está bien?- Comento esperando Saibai revisara su trabajo.

-Oh...si sin duda alguna quedo muy bien Touma-san...ahora...por ahora no es lo prometido, pero sin duda alguna te será de utilidad- Comento el sujeto mientras le entregaba casi 10 000 yenes al chico. –esto no solo es por el entintado, sino por tu grandes ideas que me has dado esta noche Touma-san...- Sonreía el mangaka. –Mañana que entregue el trabajo completo, te entregare el resto….- dijo este con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Saibai-san pero dudo mi ayuda amerite más que esto…por cierto ¿es seguro dejarle así?...- dijo apuntando al borracho en la sala. -después de todo Zastin-san parece por fin fue vencido por el alcohol y aún no ha acabado...jejeje...- Decía el chico mientras en un rincón Zastin estaba dormitando.

-Si no te preocupes, lo que queda es pan comido yo me encargo... ¿aunque dime chico que pensaste en lo que propuso la editora de hacer una historia para el premio amateur de este año?- Cuestiono Saibai al chico que sin duda alguna pensaba era alguien fuera de serie.

-sinceramente… no se realmente si pueda aspirar a algo como eso…. no siento tenga mucho que ofrecer al respecto en esta industria.- exclamo Touma indeciso y rascándose la cabeza. -no puedo imaginar mi vida imitando a alguien como usted y crear un manga en el cual poner todo mi ímpetu como lo hace usted.- dijo el mientras que miraba con cierta seriedad al mangaka.

¡Click!

-créeme chico todo lo que tengo lo he conseguido con esfuerzo... y no dudo que tu tengas la capacidad de incluso superarme en algunos años…. Hasta podría decirse que podrías llegar a ser mi sucesor- Comentaba Saibai con ilusión.

Touma opto por reflexionar.

-realmente no creo tenga lo necesario para ser alguien como usted... Y me pueda volver un mangaka con su renombre…- Decía el chico tras pensarlo. -sinceramente dudo pueda ponerme a su altura y menos considerar ser su sucesor en ese aspecto.- dijo Touma seriamente pero dándole una sincera sonrisa al mangaka que denotaba honestidad en sus palabras.

-¿mangaka?- dijo una voz extrañada tras este. -¿sucesor?-

-Am... ¿Mikan?...- Comentaba Touma mientras miraba de quien se trataba.

-¿Touma-kun?...- Decía Mikan quien en ningún momento se imaginó Touma fuera a aparecer tan pronto frente a ella.

Minutos antes.

Ya que mientras la chica caminaba hacia los Departamentos Mezon, iba preguntándose cómo debería actuar para acercarse a Touma aquella noche, ya que aun siendo amigos, ¿sería muy extraño que ella le preparara la cena y unas galletas caseras tan pronto? o acaso ¿debía usar de excusa que estaba visitando a su padre y fue lo que sobro?, más unas galletas que había preparado esa tarde mientras buscaba practicar…

-no eso sin duda alguna podría darle una idea errónea- dijo suspirando para sí misma Mikan. -¿qué plan de ataque debería usar? Espera ¿plan de ataque? –exclamo parándose en seco y suspirando para si misma-Ya sueno como Momo y sus planes extraños para ir a por Rito- dijo mientras que un click abría la puerta. -no es como si en verdad pensase en algo así de….- empezó a oir la conversación de su padre y el peli erizo. -Espera.. ¿mangaka? ¿Sucesor?-

Exclamo la chica quien no paraba de preguntarse hace unos segundos que hacer pero antes de siquiera prepararse tenia frente a ella al chico del cual estaba interesada pero en una muy diferente situación a lo que ella había imaginado.

-¿Que...que haces aquí Touma-kun...?- Comento con intriga la hija de Saibai con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bueno...tu padre y Zastin necesitaban ayuda...así que vine a apoyarlos...ya que las personas que normalmente lo hacen...tuvieron una emergencia...o eso fue lo que me dijeron...- Respondía con su usual actitud relajada.

-me alegra pudieses auxiliarles pero dime ¿A qué te refieres con eso de ser mangaka?- Cuestiono Mikan intrigada y por dentro nerviosa. -¿ser el sucesor de mi padre? Debo admitir me extraña oír esas palabras viniendo de su parte.- dijo viendo a este con duda.

Saibai al oír esto opto por intervenir.

-bueno hija sin duda alguna este chico tiene potencial para este trabajo en cuanto a la narrativa e ideas frescas, me ha auxiliado mucho esta noche e incluso la editora le pidió hacer una historia para el premio amateur de este año… si lo ganase podría fácilmente tener una publicación en la revista- Exclamaba el padre Yuki con gran confianza y hasta orgullo, algo sin duda extraño. - y quien sabe tal vez algún día pueda publicar algún gran éxito como tu padre y seguir mis pasos.-exclamo el hombre con gran orgullo hacia kamijo como si este fuese realmente su hijo.

Mikan tras oír esto sintió mucha felicidad, pero realmente se preguntaba ¿el por que mangaka entre otras cosas? Más no pudo negar las palabras de su padre

-oh... sin duda alguna es una gran oportunidad… ¿Qué piensas al respecto Touma-kun?- dijo ella mientras esperaba ver la respuesta de Kamijou.

-Bueno….la verdad no me creo capaz de hacer una historia exitosa….jejeje….- Comento el chico con suma sinceridad.

Mikan Yuki era una persona común, sin duda alguna a pesar de que la rodeaban entes extraños como ciertas alienígenas en casa, haber conocido a un espíritu e inclusive criar lo que sería una forma de vida de origen vegetal en casa… ella era bastante simple, pero en esos momentos ella se sentía muy diferente y seguía sin comprender cuál era la razón y no cabe duda que ella misma se impresiono cuando.

-Papa….. ¿Puedo ver con que te ayudo Touma-kun?... además de ser posible dime que cosas fueron las que te recomendó aplicar Touma-kun en tu manga.- Comento Mikan algo apenada. –A no ser te moleste Touma-kun….- dijo mientras que le miraba con algo de pena.

-Em….no para nada Mikan….- Expreso Touma con normalidad, sin entender que pretendía la chica.

-Claro hija….- Comento Saibai, por lo que poco a poco el padre fue explicándole a detalle cada acción que el peli pincho había hecho esa noche y resaltar las cualidades que el joven poseía.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin la explicación acabo, cuando por fin Mikan con una amplia sonrisa comento tras leer los bocetos creados con las recomendaciones de el chico de pelo erizado.

-Disculpa la tardanza…..- Fueron las primeras palabras que Mikan expreso y que iban dirigidas al chico de Ciudad Academia. –Touma-kun… revise uno a uno los detalles… las ideas… y las cosas que hiciste esta noche… y no cabe duda alguna…que tienes el potencial Touma-kun de estar a la par de mi padre ….. Incluso mi padre un mangaka bastante competente sufre de muchos problemas en su trabajo los cuales parece que tienes facilidad de superar tal como el hecho de crear una trama compleja pero atrayente y un diseño de personajes que atrae al lector…espero no me lo tomes a mal Touma-kun…pero yo opino que sin duda alguna no estaría mal participes en el concurso…..- Termino de hablar la chica con suma honestidad y un aire de madurez muy atractivo sin duda que no hizo más que atraer la atención del chico sobre la castaña.

-Em…¿en verdad lo crees Mikan?...- Comento algo intrigado el chico. -sin duda alguna me cuesta creer todas esas cosas de mi persona.-

-Si Touma-kun…..en verdad es lo que pienso…sin duda alguna si decides hacerlo…..cuentas con mi apoyo…- Esto último sin duda alguna lo digo con un rubor muy marcado, pero sin duda alguna Mikan no lo lamentaba.

Sin duda alguna esa atmosfera fue extraña y más aún cuando….

-Sniff…..snif…- Saibai prácticamente regaba lagrimas… -Eso fue hermoso hija….. Touma-san…mi Mikan tiene razón…..tienes el potencial más que suficiente para esto…..- El hombre de pronto se tornó melancólico. –Te seré sincero Touma-san…. Esto me trajo viejos recuerdos….-exclamo desbordando lágrimas.

-Emm…Saibai-san…- Digo Touma algo confundido por la actitud del mangaka.

-La verdad es que…cuando yo entre a mi primer concurso…..todos me tildaban de perdedor…..incluso me miraban con asco y repulsión por poner tanto esfuerzo en algo como el manga…pero…en todo ese dolor….una persona confió en mi…..y me apoyo a cada paso que di…- Saibai parecía bastante inmerso en su pasado.

Y Mikan que ya había captado de que hablaba, sobre una antigua anécdota que había dejado casi olvidada, poco a poco se ponía más avergonzada que antes sonrojándose a tope.

-Esa persona Touma-san….fue la que se convertiría en mi esposa posteriormente…..y la madre de mis dos hijos…..- Exclamaba con orgullo y con sentimiento el padre de los Yuki. –Sin duda alguna…esta escena fue conmovedora….me recordó a como ella dijo que mientras diese lo mejor de mí y todo mi corazón en ello... sin duda conseguiría mi sueño y como puedes ver le cumplí con creces.- Sonreía el mangaka.

Está de más decir que solo Mikan estaba avergonzada, ya que gracias a la densidad del chico portador de la Enfermedad de Kami-yan, esto pasó desapercibido por el joven ya que sin duda alguna no era muy avispado en estos temas.

-Pues…..si ustedes creen que….Kamijou-san en verdad es capaz de ello….. Daré lo mejor por seguir sus pasos señor- Touma siguió pensando y si bien sabía que una vez terminara la misión, debería volver a casa, opto por aceptar después de todo dudaba completamente su One-shot tuviera éxito. –Lo hare….si confían ustedes en mis habilidades creo la única manera de pagarles ello es dando lo mejor de mi.- dijo con seriedad hacia ambos.

Tras esto Mikan comenzó a idealizar, que sucedería si realmente el chico debutara como mangaka, ¿acaso con ello sería más cercano a su padre? ¿Y por ende a ella? En verdad su madre había apoyado de la misma forma a su padre y eso había acabado en su matrimonio y en su existencia pero ¿la historia estaría destinada a repetirse?... ¿Una historia similar en verdad podría ocurrir? Este y otros pensamientos similares comenzaron a formarse en la mente de Mikan, la cual no dejaba de ruborizarse… ¿qué cosas estaba pensando? Pues en una fantasía que se empezaba a crear en su mente…

Touma estaba parado en un escenario y sin duda lucia bastante elegante, además una pancarta exhibía la frase. "Celebración por serializacion" que las luces del escenario deslumbraban a todos los presentes en los cuales ella destacaba usando un traje de noche naranja que resaltaba su figura al igual que la de sus conocidos pero en ese momento el chico se había acercado al micrófono. -sin duda alguna Kamijou agradece el honor que me han dado... no puedo olvidar el hecho de todos los que creyeron en mi... tanto mi colega Zastin con quien he podido llegar a esta gran logro... así como mi maestro y guía Saibai-sensei quien confió en mi para seguir mis palabras y permitirme tener esta oportunidad... pero sin temor a equivocarme... a quien más le debo es a una persona más que especial... y hoy aquí... está noche frente a todos ustedes y su familia... Yuki Mikan...- Kamijou tras hacer una seña, uno de los reflectores iluminó a la susodicha chica quien vestía un traje de noche naranja ahora se veía usando un traje blanco de novia que dejaba ver un pequeño escote y sus torneadas piernas ante el chico mientras que ambos resaltaban bajo los reflectores. -¿Te casarías conmigo?...- Decía Touma tras acercarse a Mikan y arrodillarse para proponerle matrimonio mientras le revelaba un anillo dorado...

Tras esta fugaz fantasía Mikan comenzó a sentirse aún más extraña y avergonzada.

-Bueno…..entonces mañana comenzaremos a trabajar Touma-san…después de todo Zastin-kun ya no se encuentra con nosotros jajaja…- Comentaba Saibai mientras miraba a su asistente completamente dormido y ebrio.

-Muy bien….entonces si me lo permite…..me retiro Saibai-san…..nos vemos Mikan- Comento el chico al despedirse de ellos, pero…

Mikan al ver como el chico se retiraba.

-Touma-kun…- Comento Mikan mientras por instinto había tomado de la camisa al chico. –La verdad….es que….. no sé si te agrade la idea…..pero yo traje comida de más pensando comerían todos los ayudantes de papa…..y ahora que Zastin está dormido…creo es demasiado…..no te gustaría cenar conmigo…..disculpa….con nosotros…- Comento Mikan refiriéndose a ella y su padre, aunque en un principio había sido solo ella.

-Es cierto Touma-san…..además hoy me ayudaste bastante….ven toma asiento….- Comentaba Saibai, mientras preparaba la mesa. -es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte nuevamente.-

-Pero….yo…- Touma no era el tipo de persona que solía despreciar una invitación, pero había un detalle. -La verdad….yo ya había preparado mi cena…..jejeje…..la verdad no creo sea correcto desperdiciarla…-

Esto sin duda causo cierta tristeza en Mikan, la cual parecía decepcionada… por otro lado Saibai entendía que el chico no lo hacía por malas razones, se notaba el chico era bastante responsable. Pero Touma logro ver cierto punto de decepción en el rostro de la chica por lo que tras suspirar.

-Amm…..pero…si no les importa…bien se podría complementar su cena con lo que prepare… y así no se desperdiciara….y no despreciare la invitación y la oportunidad de comer nuevamente la deliciosa comida de Mikan.- Comentaba Touma con una sonrisa.

Mikan al oír esto nuevamente se ilumino como si del sol te tratara y es que, si de por si el chico había dicho su comida era deliciosa, ahora había algo que ella jamás creyó pasaría, ella podría probar comida hecha por Touma, lo que sin duda alguna la estaba emocionando.

Fue así que Touma salió nuevamente hacia su apartamento, solo que esta vez.

-Con permiso…- Comentaba Mikan.

-Enserio no necesitas ayudarme Mikan…..solo son estas cosas ligeras que prepare hace rato…- Comentaba Touma mientras señalaba varios tuppers.

-Asi que este es tu departamento Touma-kun….- Comentaba bastante curiosa la chica. -parece pequeño jejeje…..- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Bueno….. así parece…..pero créeme en mi viejo hogar…..a pesar de ser similar el espacio…Kamijou-san no tenía un espacio como este…..sin duda alguna agradezco este techo…..- Comentaba Touma mientras seguía acomodando lo que había preparado.

Mikan decidió explorar la habitación del chico, la cual sin duda alguna no parecía tener algo que resaltara…..más aun cuando se acercó a su cama pudo notar algo en una de las paredes.

-Emm…..Touma-kun…..¿ese uniforme?...- Comento Mikan quien le parecía extraño el uniforme que estaba colgado ahí, después de todo jamás había visto uno así, parecía tan sencillo pero fino a la vez que sin duda alguna destacaba allí sorprendió a Mikan por la calidad de la tela la cual no parecía ella identificar.

-Jejeje….ese es el uniforme que solía usar en mi escuela pasada… pero debido a lo rápido que fue mi transferencia no pude hacerme con el uniforme de la escuela….. Aunque al parecer no habrá problema de momento…..- Comentaba mientras recordaba lo que Tsuchimikado le había dicho, pero tras pensar esto. –Ahora que recuerdo…- Touma se acercó hacia su televisor donde había dejado cargando su celular ya que tras su patrullaje el aparato estaba en las últimas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que seguía sin haber ni llamada, ni mensaje de su amigo de la camisa hawaiana. ~Esto sigue dándome un raro presentimiento…¿acaso habrá sucedido algo?~ Pensó el chico mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de su celular.

-Am…. ¿pasa algo Touma-kun?- Cuestiono Mikan al ver tan raro al chico. –¿todo bien?-

-Oh….jejeje disculpa…..solo estaba pensando….como estarán mis amigos….- Comento Touma con cierta melancolía.

Mikan noto esto y tras debatirse si hacerlo o no, pregunto. –Touma-kun…..¿extrañas tu viejo hogar?...- Sin duda alguna hacer esa pregunta era difícil, pero sin temor a equivocarse la respuesta que el chico diera podría ser mucho peor y es que Mikan sin duda estaba muy interesada en el joven.

Touma al reflexionar comento

–Si… un poco.- Si bien parecía algo triste al decir esto, el chico sonrió y comento. –Pero a pesar de que mi llegada a este sitio tuvo sus percances, pude conocer a personas increíbles… algo que sin duda alguna agradezco….ya que también te conocí Mikan….jejeje…- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Estas palabras, tal como el chico Imagine Breaker hacía, golpearon de lleno el interior de la chica, la cual comenzó a sentirse más avergonzada y notar una presión en su pecho.

-Jejeje…será mejor volvamos Mikan….después de todo Saibai-san ya debe tener hambre….- Comentaba el chico mientras cargaba los tuppers con lo que había preparado para su cena y ahora compartiría con sus nuevos vecinos y la chica.

Fue así que ambos, junto a Saibai y un adormilado Zastin comenzaron a cenar, por un lado Mikan no decepcionaba con una cena bastante variada con verduras y carnes las cuales se complementaron con algo del tempura y arroz preparado por el chico a la perfección mientras que por el lado del chico si bien era algo sencillo y simple, se notaba Touma no se desempeñaba nada mal en la cocina, ya que sus platos aunque sencillos en apariencia tenían un gran sazón que incluso sorprendieron a la menor de los Yuki.

-Que rico Touma-kun…- Comentaba Mikan mientras degustaba lo que el chico había preparado.

-Si… sin duda… algunaaaa… nnnooo …..lo haces nada mal To…uma-dono…- Decía Zastin quien al parecer ya no tenía tanto alcohol en su sistema.

-Jajaja…..bien dicen…..hombre que se respete….sin duda alguna debe saberse defender en el arte culinario….jajaja….quien sabe Touma-san puede incluso tengas oportunidad en Totsuki…jajaja- Comentaba Saibai con alegría.

-Em….Saibai-san….creo se equivocó de serie jajaja….- Comentaba con diversión Touma.

Tras esto Mikan que estaba por levantarse y lavar los trastes, noto como el chico de cabello erizado ya había levantado todo y estaba apilándolo para comenzar a lavarlos.

-Touma-kun espera….yo puedo hacerlo…- Comentaba Mikan.

-No te preocupes….después de todo no me cuesta nada hacerlo…. Considéralo mi pago por tu deliciosa comida jejejeje..- Decía el chico tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Mikan.

-Jejejeje….Touma-kun debería ser yo quien te agradezca…..sin duda alguna tus platillos igualmente fueron deliciosos…..- Decía con mucha amabilidad y ternura la hija de los Yuki.

-Jejeje me alegra oírlo….- Comentaba Touma hacia mikan.

-¿Que te parece si entre ambos los lavamos?- Expreso su sentir Mikan hacia kamijo.

-Bueno…..viendo que no tienes pensado rendirte…..aceptare…- Comento Touma con mucha naturalidad.

Por lo que ambos chicos entre risas y juegos, Touma y MIkan terminaron con estos, lo que no sabían era que.

-Snifff…..- Saibai estaba mirando nuevamente la escena y pensó. ~Es exactamente como solíamos pasarla Ringo y yo….ayudándonos mutuamente el uno al otro en todo lo que podíamos para tener más tiempo a solas… espero verla pronto.~

Touma tras esto se despidió de Zastin y Saibai, llevándose sus recipientes, pero nuevamente Mikan opto por acompañarlo, fue asi que cuando por fin Touma había metido todo en su sitio y estaba por despedirse de la chica, Mikan comento.

-Touma-kun desde que llegue quería preguntarte algo….- Decía Mikan con cierta extrañes.

-Si ¿dime que pasa?...- Comento Touma intrigado.

-¿Te sucedió algo el día de hoy?... ¿por que estas herido?...- Comento Mikan mientras tocaba una bendita que el chico tenía en su mejilla.

Y es que a pesar del tratamiento que Touma había recibido por parte de la Ero Misaka, este no se completó ya que cuando la Sister estaba por proseguir con el tratamiento para las heridas en su rostro, fue cuando esta comenzó a ser más explicita en sus acosos al punto que se había retirado el traje de enfermera para quedar en ropa interior verdosa con un diseño de Gekota, por lo que justo cuando estaba por curar la última y la más notoria herida al ver como la Sister había decidido revelar tal conjunto de ropas intimas Touma y pedirle fuese el quien le inyectase ahora a ella con su caliente y rígida aguja por lo que el chico decidió huir, temiendo lo peor.

-Bueno…..- Touma estaba pensando que nueva mentira inventaría, pero de golpe noto algo. –¡auch!...-

Mikan que sin querer había presionado la herida. –Lo siento Touma-kun….- Comento con timidez la chica. –Si quieres puedo curarla…..a no ser que te moleste….- dijo ella con ojos gentiles.

-Emm…..no me molesta…pero realmente no pienso sea necesario….- Comento con su usual forma de ser.

-Espera…. en el departamento de mi papa está el botiquín…no tardo- Digo Mikan haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Touma y apresurándose.

En menos de lo que el chico espero, Mikan había vuelto con dicho botiquín y comenzó a tratar la herida del chico.

-...Por cierto ¿cómo fue tu primer día en tu nueva escuela Touma-kun?...- Cuestionaba Mikan con intriga.

-Bien….jejeje….aunque aún es muy pronto para tener algo claro jejeje….- Comentaba Touma tras recordar lo ocurrido y sobre el incidente que involucraba a el hermano de la chica.

-…por favor se sinceró- dijo Mikan de tajo mirándole seriamente.

-¿eh?- Dijo Touma al notar la actitud de Mikan.

-desviaste la mirada al decir eso... es obvio que no pensaste fue un buen día.- Decía la chica como si estuviera regañándolo pero con un toque de maternidad.

-bueno tuve un pequeño malentendido por así decirlo- dijo sinceramente.

-Ya veo…no te preocupes Touma-kun…. Sin duda alguna las cosas mejoraran….créeme…- Decía mientras seguía tratando la herida. –Y ¿me dirás que te sucedió para haberte herido así?...-dijo la chica con curiosidad.

-Bueno….jejeje la verdad es que…..me lastime mientras ayudaba a una persona…..- Comento el chico buscando cubrir el incidente con la peli rosada.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?...- Cuestionaba Mikan buscando saber más.

-..Jejeje….puede sonar cliché pero…..pues intentaba bajar un gato del árbol…y termino arañándome jejeje...- Comentaba Touma quien sin duda a pesar del cliché, había vivido este tipo de situaciones más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

-Ya veo…..bueno….listo- Comentaba Mikan tras terminar.

-Muchísimas gracias Mikan….- Decía muy amigable Touma.

-No hay de que….si necesitas nuevamente ayuda…..no dudes en pedírmelo Touma-kun…. –Comentaba con una sonrisa pero a la vez con timidez Mikan.

¡REALITY...REALITY...

Subete machigattemo

Hitotsu dake areba ī anata dakede ī

Ubawa renai ubawa senai

Haiboku o kasanete

Tsuyoku naru setsuna-sa o ichigeki ni komete ku

Watashi datte prayer!

Fue la tonada que comenzó a sonar.

-parece tienes una llamada con tu permiso- dijo Mikan mientras que tomaba las cosas del botiquín y se preparaba para salir.

-gracias...disculpa debo contestar…- dijo mientras que Mikan salía de la habitación. -nos vemos mañana de acuerdo... - exclamo tras presionar el botón.

-si hasta luego- dijo Mikan algo triste mientras cerraba la puerta…en eso pudo escucharse una tercera voz con fuerza.

-¡Nya! Kami-yan!- Fue la voz del bastardo Siscon y espía doble agente amigo de Touma la cual sonó, solo que había algo raro.

-¿Qué demonios? Tsuchimikado ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿Por que te oyes en el altavoz? En ningún momento active dicha función…- Comento con fastidio Touma.

-¡Kami-yan! Jajaja que gusto oírte amigo y sobre eso, pues es una nueva moda aquí en la ciudad, ¡todo mundo está disfrutando molestar a sus conocidos con este Altavoz Obligado jajaja! Es una aplicación que permite activar de forma automática el altavoz de la persona a la que uno llame y esta función no acabara hasta que la persona que llamo cuelgue….ya que también evita tu cuelgues y termine la diversión jajaja…- dijo este con cierta risa tras el telefono.

-¿Es broma verdad?...- Comentaba Touma quien desde que oyó al rubio había perdido el hilo de donde se encontraba, por lo que estaba actuando como normalmente lo haría y por ende había olvidado Mikan justo acababa de salir detrás de él. –¿Sabes los problemas que he tenido imbécil?...además déjate de juegos…por lo regular cuando bromeas de manera tan estúpida es por algo, así que deja los rodeos…..¿dime que paso? Ya se me hacía raro no te hubieses comunicado desde la mañana- recrimino Kamijou a su amigo.

-¡Nya! Sin duda alguna Kami-yan has madurado, ya no eres el mismo joven con fetiches por Onee-san encargadas de Dormitorio que usen delantal la mayor parte del tiempo y que se preocupen maternalmente por sus inquilinos, ya eres todo un Sherlock Holmes jajajaja….- dijo este mientras parecía pensaba en cosas lejanas. -has madurado bastante desde que te fuiste.-dijo de una manera ironica.

-Deja de joder imbécil eso fue hace un día….además ¡al menos no soy un jodido Siscon amante de las sirvientas que obliga a su propia hermana menor a usar un traje de maid todo el tiempo a esta!- exclamo Kamijou buscando llamar su atención. –Y que quede claro que las Onee-san responsables y que velen por el bienestar de uno por su propio deseo, supera con creces a tus sirvientas que hacen todo por que es su responsabilidad- exclamo el maestro de la mala suerte dando su punto de vista en un argumento que por mucho tiempo se había discutido entre ellos.

-Jojojo….golpe bajo Kami-yan…..- Por un momento la voz de Tsuchimikado dejo de oírse pero de pronto.

-¿…hola?- Exclamo confundido por tal silencio. -¿no deberías usualmente tratar de defender a las maid e imoutos como usualmente haces?- dijo este extrañado.

-Dime Kami-yan…..¿alguna vez has visto las puestas de sol aquí en Ciudad Academia?...son sin duda alguna hermosas….- exclamo este Motoharu melancólico.

-Amm…Tsuchimikado….. ¿Qué sucede? Te conozco y se cuándo tratas de ocultar algo…- Comento con fastidio, pero aún con cierta sensación de un mal augurio.

-¡No se te va ninguna eh! Kami-yan…bueno…simplificando… las cosas son un desastre ajjaja…..sin duda alguna la cosa es que Kami-yan…..subestime tu poder….jajaja…si bien cuando nos avisaron te habías ido…las cosas se pusieron como lo había previsto ya te imaginaras los chicos celebrando…..y las chicas prácticamente llorando sangre…..jajajaja….incluso las reacciones de Komoe-sensei, Himegami-san y Fukiyose….fueron interesantes….aunque nada que no hubiese previsto….el asunto es que cuando estaba por tomar control de la situación…..tu querida loli mascota….se apareció…por lo que una cosa llevo a otra…..y todos se enteraron que había algo raro con tu transferencia…..- dijo el chico de manera calmada y seria por el telefono.

-¿disculpa?- dijo este totalmente extrañado.

-y pues de un momento a otro todos enloquecieron, por lo que tomaron la escuela los estudiantes….incluso Kumokawa-senpai termino uniéndose….y ahora tanto Anti Skill como Judgment están lidiando con la situación…sitiando la escuela esperando nos rindamos- exclamo este de manera casual. -no dudo pronto ingresen a la escuela por la fuerza y con todo lujo de violencia.- dijo Tsuchimikado seriamente mientras que suspiraba.

Touma estaba confuso el imbécil de Tsuchimikado estaba hablando demasiadas tonterías para su gusto.

-Tsuchimikado…..por favor se serio y dime que te pasa y si me entero que has estado bebiendo o algo juro que te daré una paliza.- exclamo este de tajo.

-Sin duda alguna enviarte ahí desato un desastre…..lo peor amigo mío es que no sé qué sucederá cuando tus demás chicas sepan de esto…sin duda alguna el panorama no parece muy alentador…..- dijo este ignorando su comentario.

-¿Maika te corrió de la casa por algo que le hiciste acaso?- dijo Kamijou tratando de adivinar que le sucedía a su amigo que sonaba algo dolido.

-pero en fin…..no es como que cosas que te involucren no tengan este tipo de desarrollo…volviendo al punto….creo que sin duda alguna tu retorno a la ciudad es la única forma de acabar con esto….. Pero se bien que lidiar con una organización de aquel nivel será difícil sin tu ayuda... pero es preferible un riesgo como ese…. a que Ciudad Academia caiga en la anarquía- decía este como leyendo algo preparado con antelación. -ya mandaremos a Stiyl y Kanzaki a investigar las cosas por su cuenta por el error de dejar a Index suelta y provocar este desastre.- dijo el rubio con cierto gusto por las camisas hawaianas con su seriedad usual mientras le revelaba el nuevo plan de acción.

-¿Aogami hizo te arrestaran en su nombre cierto?…..- exclamo el pelo pincho pensando en los peores escenarios. -deberías llamar a la profesora en lugar de mi... ya no estoy en la ciudad por lo que no podre ayudarte si fuiste arrestado.- dijo Touma poniendo sus dedos en el puente de la nariz buscando comprender a su amigo. –recuerda que Judgment te da solo una llamada-

-así que simplemente te quería informar la situación….posiblemente logre que regreses pronto a la ciudad Kami-yan…. después de todo ¿no es como si cosas extrañas sucediesen allí de todas maneras verdad….?- dijo este alegremente esperando el solo confirmase que deseaba regresar.

-oh ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Kamijou mas que dispuesto a regresarle las palabras a su amigo. -claro que no hay nada extraño en que aparezcan de la nada pulpos gigantes de como 2 metros de altura en medio del patio escolar y que estos procedan a usar sus tentáculos para desnudar a las chicas de segundo año y con sus ventosas procedan a estimular sus pechos o entrepiernas de manera explícita digna de cualquier video hentai y me refiero a los de sin censura… prácticamente les vi mucho más de lo que uno esperaría a las sempais de segundo año.- dijo Touma recordando su día.

-….¿qué?- exclamo este Motoharu extrañado por esas palabras.

-ni se diga de que me encuentre con una Gemstone que tiene la habilidad de volver cuchillas sus manos y cabello a voluntad y tratase de matar a un chico de la nada frente mío- Decía el chico con cierto fastidio. -no sabes el problema que fue el detenerla frente a todos…-dijo este molesto al teléfono. -eso hizo tuviese una mala impresión de toda la escuela por pegarle a la chica incluyendo al chico que salve.- recrimino Touma sacándose esos sentimientos del pecho. -el muy cínico me recrimino el salvarle la vida.-

-espera ¿un Gemstone? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Como que una habilidad de transmutación o de que hablas Kami-yan? y ¿cómo que tentáculos que desnudan? acaso has estado viendo hentai tentacle en la escuela... eso es tener valor realmente como para hacerlo en tu primer día…. ya ni Aogami cuando se puso a ver Kodomo no Jikan en la clase de Komoe-sensei o peor aun dime si acaso estas alucinando con esos fetiches- dijo el buscando lógica a las palabras del chico.

-sí y peor aún que interviniendo de esa manera creo atraje la atención de todos los presentes y me gane su enemistad no solo del joven que te dije el cual se enojó que le salvase su vida por noquear a su agresora, sino que todos me recriminaron lo hiciese solo por ser una chica y posiblemente ahora toda la escuela me odio por ello.- Comentaba con desagradó al recordar a ese sujeto. -¡me creerás que casi todos los presentes se enojaron conmigo por salvarle la vida al chico solo por que le di un golpe aquella extraña Gemstone…? ¿no se supone que lo usual seria alegrarse de evitar un homicidio en clase?- dijo este desquitando su frustración.

-bueno… tal vez arruinaste su muerte morir en manos de una chica Kami-yan…. Después de todo una muerte así es algo…- dijo de forma pensativa el de las gafas oscuras. –digo ¿no hablabamos de Aogami? Digo….. pero explicame ¿Cómo que tuviste que enfrentarles frente a testigos? ¿Ellos no dijeron nada sobre lo extraño que fue eso? Digo ¿también vieron esos pulpos acaso?- exclamo este buscando lógica en las palabras de su amigo sin éxito alguno.

-tuve suerte de no ser expulsado en mi primer día…. por que el pervertido del director quedo noqueado por el pulpo mientras era desnudado por sus tentáculos…- Decía Touma con asco. -sinceramente eso era algo que no debió ver nadie en este mundo…-

-ahhh…comprendo y bueno ¿ya acabaste de inventarte ese cuento? porque a diferencia de ti Kami-yan... ¡yo si hablo enserio...! ¡deja de fantasear de esas estúpidas formas...! después de todo tu maldito Amante de las Onee-san puedes cumplir cualquier estúpido deseo que quieras, si se lo pides a una de tus chicas... no sé cómo obtuviste ese fetiche por el tentacle rape pero puede que con un poco de magia puedan cumplírtela alguna de ellas si tanto deseas verlo...- dijo por el teléfono con total seriedad.

-lo mismo digo… sé que Komoe aunque sufrió mi partida junto a Index entenderán la situación, no es para que me llames y me asustes con historias así- exclamo el portador de la mano derecha más poderosa del mundo de tajo. -no es momento como para buscar asustarme de esa manera.-recrimino Kamijou por la historia de este.

-¡espera! ¡Imbécil! ¿Acaso crees que yo me estoy inventando todo esto? ¡Estoy aun en la escuela rodeado de miembros de Anti Skill y Judgment...! y sabes el porque ¡Por que Fukiyose tiene la escuela totalmente tomada Kami-yan por buscar auxiliarte de alguna manera con ello!- grito el chico con algo de desesperación.

-si… lo que tú digas...igual está el caso de que me cayó un rayo láser del cielo el cual iba a incinerar a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado en el rio cercano….- dijo Kamijou tranquilamente. -por un momento pensé perdería el brazo al sentir toda esa energía sobre de el…- exclamo mientras que veía su brazo derecho.

-¿….cabello rosado?- exclamo este extrañado su amigo. -en verdad me estas diciendo que conociste a una chica de cabello rosado natural fuera de Ciudad Academia…-

-y con cola de demonio con punta de corazón- dijo el peli erizo buscando a completar sus palabras. -una chica de mi clase parece tiene apariencia de niña no muy mayor a Komoe-sensei la verdad aunque sin duda alguna creo ahora sospechara de mi.- dijo este suspirando.

-…claro y ¿me dirás que era una chica con escasas ropas no?- dijo este de manera tajante.

-…. En efecto usaba una ropa deportiva muy ajustada e Incluso tenia colmillos algo lindos en su boca y una actitud tsundere como Misaka aunque como era una chica algo plana no se vio mucho bajo esas escasas ropas deportivas.- dijo este poniéndose pensativo.

-… mira no sé si serás tu quien este borracho amigo... pero por favor tomate esto con seriedad-dijo Tsuchimikado Motoharu algo serio.

-por cierto agradécele al doctor cara de rana por favor la unidad médica que mando para apoyarme, aunque dile que casi fui violado por la Sister que controla la clínica.- exclamo Touma nuevamente mientras daba todas las quejas a su amigo.

-y ahora…. me dirás que la Sister además usaba ropa interior de Gekota y que huiste por salvar a tu castidad ¿no?- dijo irónicamente el chico.

-en efecto.- dijo este de tajo.

-…-

-…-

Sin duda aquel silencio no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡estoy hablando en serio Kamijou Touma requiero que regreses a la brevedad posible a Ciudad Academia!- exclamo furico el chico desde el teléfono.

-¡yo también hablo en serio no estés inventando historias como esas para preocuparme! Además si he de volver allá será por algo en verdad que me requiera- dijo este igual levantando la voz.

-¡carajo de acuerdo le pediré a las chicas supliquen tu regreso...! pero ¡si no hay escuela para cuando vuelvas no me culpes!- exclamo este con cierta ira.

-¡tranquilo no es que fuese a ser secuestrado por alienígenas…!- recrimino Kamijou con cierta ironía.

-ojala así sea... ¡así la tierra misma se libraría de tu estúpida enfermedad!- dijo Motoharu colgándole.

Touma tras que el rubio colgará comento.

-¿cree asustarme de esa manera….? Como si en verdad hiciesen eso por mí aunque…. El regresar ahora sería más una deshonra que nada después de todo dirán que tras un solo día no pude hacer nada por mí mismo.- dijo Touma de manera irónica en voz alta. -dirán que no dure ni un día fuera de Ciudad Academia por mis propios medios y regrese arrastrándome…-

Mientras Kamijou decía esas cosas tras su puerta de entrada Mikan escuchaba todo extrañada… por un lado no había sido su intención… deseaba darle privacidad a Touma, después de todo podría tratarse de su familia, pero tras imaginarse podría tratarse de alguna novia que había dejado en su viejo hogar, se quedó a oír además ese altavoz se escuchaba tras la puerta por lo que pudo oír mucho de la conversación…. Pero tras analizar las cosas que había escuchado no pudo más que suspirar para sí misma.

-¿pulpos gigantes que desnudaron a las chicas…? de seguro eso fue obra de Nana todo aquello… pero ¿acaso él tuvo un enfrentamiento con Yami o mea en la escuela?- ella se lamentó un poco mientras que analizaba la situación. -tranquila no es que no confiase en ti para decirte, sino que debió pensar no le creería…. Es lógico no cualquiera creería cosas como esas si uno las dijese abiertamente pero….- empezó a cerrar la mano algo molesta. -¿Qué sucedió entre él y Nana? ¿Quién es la enfermera de la que hablaba? El…. El en verdad podría irse tan rápido- dijo mientras que se mordia el labio. -no quiero eso suceda… apenas nos conocimos ayer y podría irse pronto…. No quiero-dijo ella bajando la mirada y sorprendiéndose que sentía como parecía unas lágrimas estaban por salírsele.

Mikan se lamentó y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre para descansar y tranquilizar su mente de todo lo que se había enterado… mientras arropaba a su padre y a Zastin quienes habían quedado dormidos en sus sitios de trabajo ella fue a sus cosas para prepararse para dormir y visualizo las galletas que había preparado.

-yo… yo no quiero que él se vaya sin que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de expresar mis sentimientos… -tomo las galletas entre sus manos y suspiro. -no quiero ser como Haruna quien vio como la persona que amaba desde mucho tiempo atrás conoció a otra chica frente a sus ojos por no expresar lo que sentía en su interior… no quiero tampoco alguien más realice actos como Momo con Rito… nadie más que yo… podría en el futuro si él y yo… - se tranquilizó un poco y empezó a suspirar. -creo lo mejor será tratar de conocerle más y que el comprenda mis sentimientos antes de que deba partir… por lo que debo dar lo mejor de mí para que este…este primer amor sea lo mejor posible.- pero de golpe recordó varias palabras que sin duda alguna la tenían intrigada. -¿Ciudad Academia? Será del lugar de donde realmente viene…. Creo lo he oído en algún lado…. Y ¿cómo que él es un Amante de Onee-san?...- dijo mientras que con cierta ira apretaba su puño. -No sé pero creo esto tiene un significado más profundo….- Exponía su pensar la hija de Saibai.


	8. Chapter 8

Les traemos mi compañero Iguru senshi y un servidor un capítulo más de esta alocada historia sobre sus comentarios les informo que si bien ciertos personajes aparecerán eventualmente buscare no forzar mucho su aparición y que en si espero que el siguiente capítulo mejoren mucho en cuanto a fan service se refiere espérenlo con ansias y sigan dando sus comentarios para poder implementar las ideas que considere convenientes de ellos

Sin más les pido disfruten del capítulo, visiten los de mi amigo y mis demás proyectos.

Capítulo 7

Kamijou, los celos y la disculpa.

Amanecía en la Ciudad de Sainan y aunque el sol apenas y se había asomado en el horizonte una joven castaña ya se encontraba preparando un gran desayuno en cierto departamento de la ciudad, mientras ella cocinaba con todo su esfuerzo mientras que los ronquidos de su padre amenizaban la habitación con fuerza… Mikan Yuki estaba preparando un desayuno que buscaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo destacar a la vista y el sabor, esto se debía a que ella pretendía lo degustase el nuevo vecino de su padre el joven chico de preparatoria Kamijou Touma… ya que el día anterior cuando escucho sin desearlo la llamada que había tenido aquel joven chico con un antiguo compañero de clases, en la que él le explicaba que debía regresar a su lugar de origen y que este posiblemente aceptaría retornar a su antiguo hogar en el futuro de ser necesario, había sido un gran golpe para la joven y para su propia sorpresa una noticia desalentadora, aunque en un principio no entendía la naturaleza de tal sentimiento debía admitir tras pensarlo y analizarlo que ella tenía ciertos sentimientos por el chico no podía definir realmente si era gusto, interés o cariño pero opto por considerarlo como un primer amor para su persona, pero lejos de deprimirse por ello al oír sobre su posible pérdida de este ante la posibilidad de que él se fuese pronto …ella decidió que lo mejor era dar todo por aquellos sentimientos y sacarlos de su pecho hacia él, en lugar de dejarlos guardados y nunca recibir respuesta de su parte o siquiera confesarse.

Tales pensamientos estaban encaminados a lo que le había pasado con la situación similar a su hermano mayor Rito Yuki con cierta chica por años en los que el solo le vio como un amor platónico y cuando parecía haber recibido el coraje necesario para expresar sus sentimientos una tercera chica venida literalmente del espacio ingreso a su vida y complico la situaciones a un punto en el que ella y media ciudad se habían involucrado inconscientemente… por lo tanto había decidido que mejor viviría su primer amor por sus propios medios ante la posibilidad de que algún extraño elemento externo cambiase su situación a peor aunque el fin de esta relación no acabase como hubiese ella deseado pero le bastaba con que sus sentimientos fuesen conocidos por este cuando llegase el momento.

-Bien… una vez que termine de cocinar esto iré a pedirle nos acompañe a desayunar… solo espero no despertarle antes de tiempo que debe estar cansado tras ayudar a papa… además de que y tras eso debo pensar en invitarle a salir a un lado el fin de semana… ¿Qué podre inventarme para ello?- Debatía internamente la chica. -debe parecer casual para poder tener al menos una cita con el y tras ello decirle mis sentimientos… pero tampoco ser muy atrevida o me descartara inmediatamente por pensar es solo el deseo de una niña…bueno lo que suceda tras ello será cosa del destino.- Dijo ella para sí misma.

Mientras que la joven seguía con su cocina y se preparaba para tal acto, en otro lado otra chica igualmente se preparaba para cocinar aunque con distintos resultados.

-Lala-sama por favor reconsidere esto- Decía el pequeño robot autónomo Peke a la joven de cabello rosado que se preparaba para cocinar con una extraña substancia oscura. -Mikan tal vez olvido dejar algo para desayunar…. pero recomiendo ir a comprar un cereal o algo….. Por favor Lala-sama….. Piense en el bienestar de Rito-san y sus hermanas….- decía el robot notoriamente preocupado.

-Pero Peke seguramente Rito apreciara lo que le he preparado ya que lo hice con mucho cariño….- Comentaba la mayor de la Deviluke. –sin duda me he esmerado en preparar esta materia oscura condimentada con las especias mas fuertes encontradas en la tierra… unos tales pimientos mexicanos… el otro día en la tv dijeron son increíbles-dijo ella con brillos en sus ojos

-Lala-sama me preocupa que la lata con la leyenda "chiles mexicanos extremos" tenga una calavera en su propia etiqueta…. además no sabemos si son compatibles los ingredientes…-dijo el robot tratando de hacerla entrar en razon

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que cierto castaño oía a escondidas mientras pensaba.

~Se que Lala hizo eso con mucho esfuerzo….. Pero sin duda de comerlo podría terminar mal ¿no?~ Comentaba para sus adentros.

~Sin duda así es chico… puede que la princesa lo haya hecho con amor….. Pero sin duda no tiene experiencia con el arte culinario terrestre…~ Era la respuesta que Rito recibía de aquel ente que habitaba su interior, Nemesis.

~Entonces ¿debería comerlo o ir a detenerla?~ Pensaba Yuki.

~Por un lado la materia oscura me ayudara a recuperar fuerzas… por el otro puede te mate a ti mi anfitrión y esclavo…. Es una dura decisión~ Contestaba su ente interior.

~Me gustaría pensaras en mi bienestar…~ Fue lo que Rito comento en su mente a Nemesis.

Tras eso una gran nube oscura que parecía corroer la cocina surgió y Yuki Rito en verdad tuvo miedo por su vida…

En otro sitio alejado de allí cierta castaña similar a cierta eléctrica chica igualmente se preparaba a su manera…

-Desviando energía auxiliar a la baterías de reserva dice Misaka mientras teclea a gran velocidad, preparándose para su activación tras verificar protocolos de seguridad dice Misaka omitiendo tal acto por su monotonía…- Tras esto una serie de sonidos mecánicos futuristas dignos de cualquier obra de culto de SCI-FI lleno aquel sitio. -listo para activación dice Misaka totalmente excitada mientras presiona el botón rojo con gran fuerza- exclamo la chica vestida de enfermera.

Tras hacerlo…. frente a ella un gran ser tras recibir una gran descarga eléctrica se erigió frente a ella superándole en tamaño, tanto en lo alto como en lo ancho mientras que una mirada perdida y oscura se posó sobre la chica y de inmediato una voz se escuchó…

-Unidad Gekota animatronica activada y lista para seguir los protocolos designados por el sistema… ¡Alerta! el protocolo para ser abrazado por infantes no incluye a la administradora según la directrices de ser amable con los niños y abrazarles en reciprocidad… ¡Alerta! posibilidad de que el pelaje sintético se ensucie con la baba de la administradora ¡Alerta! faltas al protocolo moral detectadas Decía dicho ser tecnológico que sin duda aun siendo una maquina lamentaba haber caído en manos de la Sister.

-Misaka está feliz que accediesen a crearte dice Misaka mientras que besa, babea y ama con toda su alma al Gekota mecanizado para atraer gente….- decía esta mientras que aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo y de los movimientos de su mejilla contra la piel del animatronico.

-¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! Unidad Gekota animatronica detecta niveles anormales en la administradora, se informa una serie de opciones para tratar dichas anormalidades…. Requiero apoyo del campo psicológico y de un psiquiatra capacitado…. ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta la administradora no tiene necesidad de retirarse la ropa interior!…- - Eran las palabras que el ente mecanizado decía mientras que podría jurar había evolucionado gracias a su "dueña" ya que sin duda ahora tenía emociones ya que no podía negar sentía aquello conocido por la humanidad como miedo.

Mientras tanto Kamijou Touma aquel joven proveniente de Ciudad Academia se encontraba despertando en su segundo día en la que era actualmente su nuevo hogar, la ciudad de Sainan. Si bien el chico había tenido una peculiar noche, aún se preguntaba si debía insistir sobre el tema de las irregularidades de la ciudad, ya que la noche anterior sin duda alguna el rubio amigo de Kamijou no le había creído cuando optó por reportarle las extrañas circunstancias en que se había visto envuelto el día anterior.

Tras esto un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

~Bueno Kamijou-san no puede culparlo... incluso yo no estoy muy seguro sobre lo que he visto el dia de ayer...y no me refiero a tan gran variedad de pechos que mire de un momento a otro o las interesantes diferencias en la parte baja de la mujeres…. aunque el que ese imbécil igualmente se pasó al inventar todo eso de tomar la escuela solo para burlarse de mi... sin duda alguna no parece nada creíble...~ Tras esto el chico optó por prepararse para su día escolar, por lo que sin perder tiempo entro a bañarse y tras terminar se dispuso a vestirse sin más. -Bueno... ahora que lo veo... sin duda alguna estos uniformes son más resistentes que lo que normalmente visto...-

¡Tock Tock!

-¿Emmm...? ¿Quién podrá ser?...- Tras preguntarse esto se acercó y exclamó mientras que hablaba hacia la puerta. -¿Si?...-

-Soy Mikan... Touma-kun...- Fue la dulce y linda voz con que respondió la chica.

-¿Mikan?...- Tras esto el chico optó por abrir la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la joven chica alegremente en su puerta. -¿Que...sucede? ¿Porque estás aquí Mikan?...- Digo el portador del Imagine Breaker con intriga y confusión.

-Bueno... la verdad es que supuse que ya no tenías nada... para desayunar... así que... me preguntaba... ¿quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?...- Decía la chica con una mirada muy tierna. -tenemos mucho por la usual cantidad de asistentes que tiene mi padre y creo el estaría feliz de que nos acompañases.-

Kamijou Touma por su parte pensaba. ~Kamijou Touma no tiene mucha experiencia en estos temas... Pero ¿acaso es normal que una chica te invite a desayunar de esa manera? digo Biri Biri dudo mucho lo haría... Index aún menos... y pues lo de Itsuwa fue por qué la enviaron a protegerme... ~ Tras pensar comentó. -Bueno en si Kamijou-san planeaba irse sin desayunar y comer algo a la hora del almuerzo... jejeje...- Explicaba con normalidad el chico.

Mikan que si bien era tranquila al oír esto cambio su actitud. -Eso no es correcto Touma-kun debes empezar tu día con los nutrientes necesarios para tu jornada... pero no te preocupes... como tú... Amiga... Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora de que salgas en el óptimo estado necesario a tu escuela...- Tras esto la chica ingreso y sin más observo a Kamijou y su habitación. –supongo el peinado es algo que no podrá solucionarse, pero creo al menos puedes asegurar los botones de tu camisa- dijo mientras ella los cerraba por el.

Sin duda esto sorprendió al joven, el cual si bien pensó una y otra vez la forma en impedir esto, sucedió algo que sin duda logro hacer que Kamijou se rindiese.

-Bien Touma-kun…. Normalmente te pediría que seas ordenado con tu habitación y separes la ropa sucia de la limpia en lugar de tirarla solamente en el suelo- Comentaba Mikan quien para sorpresa de Touma usaba un lindo delantal color durazno con detalles azules y es que tal vista sin duda calo fondo en el joven erizo.

~No es posible….. Realmente parece una Onee-san encargada de dormitorios… si esos dos imbéciles la vieran…. Sin duda podrían apreciar el verdadero valor de una Onee-san…..de que fortuna gozan sus compañeros de clase…..~ Definitivamente Kamijou había notado todos sus gustos en la chica, pero estaba el detalle que hacia Touma solo viera en Mikan a una amiga, la edad de la chica ya que para el joven una Onee-san debía ser obviamente mayor a él, cosa que la chica no cumplía de sus requisitos internos.

Pero no por ello Touma no pudo evitar visualizar a la chica en el futuro, tras lo que el pobre sin más dejo salir una pequeña lagrima.

-Dichosos quienes le conozcan en el futuro….sin duda lo serán…- Decía el esper refiriéndose a los chicos de la edad de la chica que le verían en su adultez.

Mikan al oir esto comento. –¿Disculpa?...-

-Jejeje…nada olvídalo….- Decía el chico mientras que empezaba a tomar su ropa en el suelo para separarla como ella había dicho. -bueno en ese caso aceptare tu invitación Mikan te sigo jejeje-

-me alegra oir eso… por favor adelántate y pasa- dijo señalándole el camino.

Mientras la chica siguió a Kamijou a la habitación de su padre para comer… en un sitio lejano una figura oscura estaba golpeando con fuerza su asiento reclinable mientras discutía con un tercero.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche?! ¡Por que no desapareció la ciudad tras usar aquel laser!- Sin duda dicha figura parecía molesta.

-Señor no hemos encontrado ninguna anomalía o sabotaje en el láser…. Los datos indican se disparó tal y cual se programó pero no hubo efectos adversos en la ciudad- Decía una segunda voz por lo visto masculina.

-¡eso es imposible su potencia debía ser suficiente para al menos causar una destrucción equivalente a media ojiva nuclear…!- Respondía con fuerza la primera voz.

-Señor la única anormalidad que se detectó en el transcurso del evento fue la señalada por el científico que ejecuto anoche.- Comentaba una tercera voz, solo que esta vez se notaba tenia tono femenino.

-maldición no debí perder los estribos así… quiero busquen cualquier anomalía nuevamente y busquen en la ciudad algún elemento que pueda haber interferido.- Mandaba con aplomo la oscura figura.

-así se hará señor…- respondió un grupo de voces tanto masculinas como femeninas.

-si Ciudad Academia o Necessarius mandaron a alguien a interferir en mis planes debemos encargarnos de el antes de seguir adelante con nuestros planes…- dijo murmurando para si mismo el sujeto entre sombras mientras que meditaba en su silla.

Mientras tanto de vuelva a la casa de la familia Yuki.

-No….no…no…..- Momo Deviluke sin duda no parecía estar en su mejor momento la hermana menor de la familia Deviluke veía la situaciones de su entorno con malos ojos. –¿qué demonios esta sucediendo?….. Primero Mikan y su actitud tan extraña de anoche… ahora no llega a dormir a la casa, mi hermana mayor está preparando un alimento que de seguro nos destrozara el estómago o al menos nos abrirá un agujero negro en él, mientras que el que más peligra es Rito al respecto y Nana estaba saliendo de su cuarto con varias de bolsas de super mercado…..¿acaso ella sabía de que Mikan faltaría este día y estaba preparada para sobrevivir al respecto? ¿Qué maldita sea está pasando? ¿Por qué no me advirtió para detener a Lala a tiempo?-decía momo deviluke sin comprender su entorno.

Sin duda la chica seguía tratando de llegar a una conclusión, pero era inútil, nada parecía tener sentido o lógica. Aunque sin duda la situación estaría peor si Momo pudiese ver lo que su hermana Nana estaba haciendo.

-No…. ¿En verdad hare esto?- Nana se encontraba enfrente de uno de los tantos contenedores para basura que había en la ciudad, mientras cargaba con algunas bolsas de super mercado. –pero….. es que… ¿qué más puedo hacer?...¿entregárselas en la escuela?... No eso seria complicado…. Además podría malentenderse… lo mejor será botarlas…..- Si bien la chica pensaba en tirar las bolsas y su contenido. –Pero… el seguramente… compro todo esto….. por que lo necesita….. ¿no?... el deshacerme de ellas asi como así sería muy ruin de mi parte… demonios…-

Tras dibujarse el rostro de cierto chico de Ciudad Academia en la joven de Deviluke, esta tras ruborizarse simplemente suspiro resignada y guardo las cosas en su dial construido por su hermana y se dirigió a su escuela.

De regreso con Mikan y Kamijou ellos disfrutaban del desayuno preparado por esta sonriendo cálidamente al ver como Touma disfrutaba de cada mordisco que daba.

-Mikan sin duda alguna esto es delicioso…. yo me consideraba bueno cocinando pero no puedo siquiera compararme con este pan tostado- Decía el joven esper.

-je..jeje.. gracias por tus palabras pero ya he probado tu comida y se bien que también tienes un buen sazon Touma-kun…- Comentaba algo apenada Mikan.

-jajaja parece tienen una conversación a la par… - dijo el señor Saibai viendo a los chicos hablar entre ellos. -se ve tienen mucho en común a mi parecer…-

Tras esto Kamijou sonrió y comento.

-je bueno no pensé nunca conocer en este sitio a una persona como su hija señor… sin duda alguna es alguien muy impresionante-dijo Kamijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-eh… no yo no diría algo como eso solo soy una chica normal- Decía muy apenada la hija de Saibai.

-Mikan el ayudar de esta manera a tu padre e invitarme a disfrutar de un desayuno como este…. sin duda alguna hace ver a Kamijou Touma que eres alguien muy amable y especial.- Decía Touma con suma sinceridad.

-yo…- dijo sonrojándose. –Gracias

Ante esto su padre rio y comento. –jajaja…. lo se algún día sin duda alguna mi hija será una esposa maravillosa, no lo crees Touma-san…-dijo este sonriéndole a su hija.

-No lo dudo Saibai-san… será afortunada la persona que pueda disfrutar de esto todos los días de su vida.- Comentaba Touma.

Tras tales palabras Mikan no pudo evitar nuevamente imaginarse uno de sus escenarios de fantasia.

-Despierta…terroncito…jijiji…- Decía una mujer bastante mayor pero que sin duda recordaba a cierta joven chica hija de un Mangaka y una diseñadora de modas, mientras que sus labios se posaban sobre los de un hombre mayor que ella que seguía durmiendo.

-Mmm… sin duda mirarte cada mañana…. Es la mayor suerte que una persona como yo podría gozar….jejeje…- Era la respuesta del hombre con peinado peculiar similar a la vieja mascota de cierta compañía de juegos antigua enemiga de la gran N, dicho hombre aún estaba acostado y sonreía a la mujer mientras que posaba sus brazos en el cuello de esta. -Que te parece si en lugar de levantarme tu te metes a mi cama y disfrutamos de la mañana jejeje…- Decía de forma juguetona el hombre.

-Hay amor….jijiji… que tu me digas eso….. Me haces sonrojar jijiji…- Decía la apenada mujer.

-Tu sabes que siempre había pensado mi fortuna era un asco…. Pero desde el día que te conoci…. Me di cuenta realmente la suerte tan gloriosa que tengo mi amor….- Decía el hombre quien se había levantado y abrazaba cariñosamente a la mujer. –Te amo Mi…-

La mujer ante esto se ruborizo más de lo normal y aún más al ver como su hombre estaba por besarla. –Te.. Amo….To….-

Tras esto volvemos al panorama común, un apartamento usual pero sin duda lleno de vida.

-¿Mikan estas bien?- decía el joven Zastin quien se había unido al desayuno. -por un momento parecías mirar al horizonte con la mirada pérdida-

-Eh… si claro estoy bien Zastin-san come lo que desees creo preparare un poco más por si gustan repetir- dijo levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

-es bueno ver nos acompaña Touma-dono… espero considere lo del escrito y por favor disfruta de los alimentos preparados por la hija del Sensei.- Decía con mucha alegría el peli verde.

-aun lo pienso sinceramente…- Comentaba el portador del Imagine Breaker.

-vamos chico dale una oportunidad….- Tras esto el mangaka se acercó a Touma y mientras lo tocaba con el codo digo. -aunque no lo creas los mangakas ganamos un buen dinero si tenemos éxito y podrás tener suficiente para tener una vida tranquila con una gran familia con una o dos series.- Decía Saibai, buscando convencer al chico.

-Sin duda para Kamijou Touma… son tentadoras esas palabras- dijo Touma. –la verdad una vida como la que menciona Saibai-san…. Suena muy bien…-

-una vida tranquila con una gran familia…- dijo Mikan mientras nuevamente se perdía en sus fantasías...

-Mi amor…. Tu desayuno está listo...- Comentaba cierta mujer con un delantal y un aire muy maternal de cabellera castaña.

-Gracias cielo…. Por cierto como te has sentido… el doctor dijo debes cuidarte…- Decía el hombre.

-Lo se cariño… no te preocupes jijiji… después de todo no te desharás de mi tan fácil jijiji….- Decía de forma coqueta la mujer.

-Mmm tu sabes eres mi tesoro jejeje… y sin duda contrario a hace tiempo… no quiero nadie haga pedazos nuestra ilusión jjijiji…- Comentaba el hombre.

Tras esto la pareja se besaba con mucha ternura cuando de repente la chica puso su mano en su abultado vientre. -cariño creo ya viene el bebe-

-comprendo– dijo este cargándola. -vamos te llevare al hospital de inmediato-

-¡Cariño!- dijo está totalmente sonrojada mientras ella era cargada como princesa…. Tras eso su visión cambio a una sala de hospital mientras que ella en una cama parecía muy contenta ya que en sus brazos tenía dos pequeños y lindos bebes, uno un varón muy similar a su padre pero con el tono de cabello de su madre, mientras que la niña según su esposo, era una combinación entre ella, la madre de este y el tono de cabello de él.

Si cada escenario que pasaba en la mente de la chica, era más hermoso y genial que el anterior hasta que.

-Mikan…..Mikan…..Mikan….- Eran las tenues palabras que la chica quien seguía en trance oia.

Y es que la pobre chica estaba tan inmersa que no pudo notar cuando comenzó a llamarla.

-Mikan….Mikan….Mikan…- Decía Touma quien movía la mano enfrente del rostro de la hija de los Yuki buscando llamar su atención. ~Mmm…. Bien…. Kamijou Touma se encuentra en una situación singular…..¿estará ella bien?~ Pensaba el portador del Imagine Breaker. ~venia a apoyarla con el desayuno por que me pareció se quemaba algo pero parece ella es quien está cansada por lo de anoche….~

Fue entonces que por fin Mikan salió del trance. –Emm…. ¿Touma-kun?-

-Vaya jejeje…. Creí estabas en otra dimensión….. jejeje- Comentaba con gracia el chico.

-¿Qué?...- Mikan confundida no había comprendido lo dicho por Touma.

-Jejejeje… creo aun estas cansada tras lo de ayer…. Ya que vine a ver en que podía ayudarte… y te encontré durmiendo con los ojos abiertos jejeje…. Sin duda Kamijou Touma había oído de eso…. Pero jamas lo había visto en persona jejeje….-

Tras esto Mikan cayó en cuenta, ella había estado en trance al estar fantaseando, pero por su buena suerte, Touma creía era por que estaba exhausta, lo cual también indicaba el chico se preocupaba por ella, aunque la considerara una amiga.

Sin más Mikan termino de preparar el resto del desayuno para Zastin, mientras Touma lavaba los trastes que habían usado

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Academia a las afueras de cierta escuela en una carpa ciertas personas discutían en el interior de dicho sitio…

-Asi que casi 24 horas han tenido tomadas las instalaciones me sorprende eso realmente– dijo Mii Konori líder de una de las sucursales de Judgment en la ciudad.

-Me temo que las defensas que han creado son más que suficientes para mantener a raya a Anti Skill y tu chica no ha hecho más que confirmar material delicado en las instalaciones– dijo cierta chica líder de Anti Skill y profesora de educación física en la escuela.

-Sinceramente si Kuroko no pudo hacer algo al respecto… me temo deberemos de pedir ayuda externa ella es amiga de la numero 3 pero…- Decía Mii quien trataba de buscar el mejor plan de acción.

-Los daños colaterales no dudo sean demasiado altos…- dijo la mujer.

-En efecto… además de que no puedo darme ese lujo….. De que nos ayude… por otro lado la numero 5 podría acceder a ayudarnos si le ofrecemos algún incentivo antes lo ha hecho por materiales u artículos raros…- Comentaba la chica de anteojos.

-Es una opción pero no se si se ajuste el presupuesto… pero llama a ambas y analizaremos la mejor opción- Digo la Teniente Yomikawa.

Mientras ellos discutían dos chicos cercanos en el área solo veían la escuela cercada de mala manera…

-No puedo creer que permitieses que Index se involucrase en todo esto- dijo cierto pelirojo mientras que tomaba un cigarrillo. –¿enserio tan poca atención puedes poner?...-

-tu fuiste quien me dejo sola con ella cuando ella te empezó a exigir ver a Touma- se defendió una chica con una larga coleta y ropa que dejaban ver mucha de su figura. –además tenía que salir por comida….. Tu sabes perfectamente el apetito que tiene ese niña y lo malhumorada que se pone si no come….- se defendió Kanzaki.

-Laura no está nada contenta al enterarse que Index está secuestrada… cuando debía estar bajo nuestra protección y de camino a Inglaterra- Decía Stiyl Magnus uno de los miembros mas destacados de la asociación mágica Necessarius.

-De seguro nos reñira o algo peor…- Comentaba Kanzaki Kaori una de los 20 seres denominados santos en el mundo.

-….Bueno debemos rescatar a Index y sacarla lo más rápido posible sin que nos detecten…. ¿alguna idea?- dijo Stiyl buscando la manera de infiltrarse más conveniente.

-Bueno… tal vez abrir unas paredes o….- Decía la mujer mientras preparaba su espada.

-Dudo funcione…. las autoridades nos notarían… debemos pensarlo detenidamente…- Comento el peli rojo.

-… entiendo verificare el perímetro para buscar la mejor opción…- dijo Kanzaki desapareciendo.

Mientras eso sucedía en aquella ciudad, Kamijou opto por retirarse para ir a clases asi que empezó a despedirse de la gente en dicha habitación.

-Me retiro… agradezco la comida Mikan…- Decía el joven esper.

-Espera deja te acompaño mi escuela esta de camino- dijo ella tomando sus cosas previamente preparadas.

-Nos vemos Touma-san… por favor cuida bien a Mikan…- Decía Saibai.

-Suerte en tus clases Touma-dono… que tengas un excelente dia Mikan-san- Decia Zastin mientras seguía comiendo.

Tras esto ambos chicos iban caminando. –Disculpa que tuvieses que acompañarme Touma-kun….- Decía con pena la chica.

-No te preocupes Mikan…. Después de todo para eso están los amigos no jejejeje….- Era la simple respuesta que el chico había dado.

Pasaron poco a poco los minutos hasta que por fin Mikan decidió parar con el silencio.

-Touma-kun…- Digo con timidez Mikan.

-¿Que pasa Mikan…?- Comento el chico.

-Bueno…. Me estaba preguntando….. ¿podríamos intercambiar direcciones…?- Decía Mikan esperando la reacción de Kamijou.

-Emm… claro…. No veo por que no…. Somos amigos después de todo…. Además si llegas a necesitar algo…. Puedes llamarme sin problemas….- Decía Touma quien había sacado su móvil.

Tras esto ambos chicos se dispusieron a intercambiar números, pero justo después de terminar, cuando Kamijou guardaba su celular.

Owari no nai meiro o

Samayoitsuzuketa

Teishi shita jikan wa

Doko e mukau no darou

Miageta akai sora wa

Kuukyo na supeesu

Arawareta zetsubou wa

Jibunjishin no kage

Miteiru dake ja

Ushinau dake

Nanimo hajimaranai

Tatakai wa nesesarii

-Lo siento Mikan… debo contestar…jejeje- Tras esto el chico tomo su móvil y contesto. –¿Si?-

-Vaya sin duda suenas bastante bien chico….- Era la voz de un hombre mayor.

-Doctor cara de….- Kamijou por un momento iba a llamar al doctor que tantas veces lo había salvado, por el peculiar apodo que él había inventado basado en la apariencia de este. –jeje… digo Doctor….. ¿sucede algo?..-dijo algo preocupado.

-Bueno hijo…. Solo llame para corroborar tu estado… pero por lo visto ya te encuentras en optimas condiciones….pero tu informe médico sin duda fue más que peculiar… ¿se realizó un buen tratamiento al respecto el día de ayer?- pregunto casualmente el médico.

-Si asi es Doctor… jeje…- Respondía Touma.

-Por cierto…. Dime ¿has tenido algún problema con 10369?-dijo este algo pensativo.

-Bueno….. Si se refiere a problemas en general…. Me temo que debo denunciar cierto acoso sexual de su parte….. Aunque supongo que en si es parte de su personalidad…- Touma sin duda mostraba que al estar en comunicación con sus conocidos, perdía el hilo de el sitio donde se encontraba o con quien, ya que tras decir eso sin pensar cierta chica empezó a cubrirse con un aura oscura. –ahh... digo no claro que no jejejeje….- Fue la rápida respuesta del chico, al notar Mikan Yuki estaba a su lado oyendo.

-Jejeje… me lo suponía….. No te preocupes chico….. Si bien parece más agresiva que el resto de sus hermanas…. Ya sabes lo que dicen….. Las más agresivas…. Pueden llegar a ser las más sumisas en la alcoba….jejeje…si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo tranquilamente el doctor.

-Sinceramente…. No….. y en verdad me preocupan sus gustos Doctor….- Decia Touma.

-Jajaja…. Bueno en fin…. Ya que ella es tu apoyo….. Sugiero estés al pendiente de ella…. Sin duda te lo agradecería mucho….. Además ella estará más que encantada…- dijo este de manera modesta. -además de que hay una o dos cosas que puedes hacer para ayudarle a cambio de una paga más que decente para auxiliarte- dijo el doctor con suma tranquilidad.

Touma al oír esto comento. –bueno…. En realidad pensaba nunca regresar….. Pero ya que lo pone así….. Pensándolo bien…. Supongo que el que una Sister actué de esa manera…. Puede ser provechoso para el resto…..- dijo Kamijou pensando en cómo una Sister contenta pondría a miles más felices.

-Jojo….. Esa es la respuesta que sin duda esperaba Kamijou…. Bien te dejo aun debo atender mi hospital…. Jejeje estaremos en contacto…-

Tras que el doctor cara de rana colgara, Touma cerro su móvil, suspiro y digo.

-Am…..Fukou-da…- La típica frase del chico, solo que esta vez sin duda esta causo una gran intriga en la chica que lo acompañaba la cual le miraba con ciertos ojos serios pero nada amables.

-Touma-san… ¿me puedes explicar quién te acosaba sexualmente el día anterior?- Decía la joven chica, que sin duda no se iría sin respuestas.

-este… la enfermera que me atendió el día de ayer…. Juro no pasó nada pude huir antes de que se pusieran raras las cosas- Comentaba con su tono habitual.

-pero aceptaste ir a verla nuevamente…- Sin duda esto no era del agrado de la chica y era muy evidente.

-eh si…- Respondía Kamijou con timidez.

-Y ayudarle…. Me temo que tu integridad física esté en riesgo con alguien como ella…. te pido me permitas acompañarte para verificar no corras peligro- Decía Mikan quien si bien había hecho una petición, en realidad sonaba más como una orden.

-no creo pueda pedirte tu tiempo para algo como eso- Decía Kamijou, quien sabia no podía involucrar tan fácilmente a gente de Ciudad Academia y de Sainan.

-Tonterías… después de todo somos amigos así que te acompañare cuando debas ir a verla y…- Digo Mikan sonriendo, pero sin duda con algo de fastidio y hasta enojo.

-Oh Mikan- se escuchó una tercera voz acercándose detrás de ellos. -es raro encontrarte camino a clases… ¿este chico es?- Digo Mami Nogiwa amiga y compañera de clases de Mikan.

-Mikan el no es Rito-san ¿verdad?- Comento una cuarta voz que también venía detrás de ellos, la cual era Sachie Kogure la otra amiga de Mikan. -es curioso verte sola con alguien además de tu hermano-

Ante esto Mikan sintió una serie de cosas, en primera un poco de pena debido a que sus amigas, si acaso solo la habían visto con su hermano Rito algunas ocasiones, por lo que verla con un chico como Touma quien si bien tenía la misma edad que Rito, algo lo hacía sobresalir. En segunda terror, ya que sin darse cuenta por su mente la simple idea de que sus amigas mostraran interés en Kamijou, la aterraba y esto sin duda sorprendió a la propia Mikan ¿acaso tenia celos?

Ante esto el chico simplemente comento. –Muy buenos días- Mientras giraba y de forma amable respondía. –Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma soy vecino del padre de Yuki-san… mucho gusto…-

Fue asi que ambas chicas regresaron el saludo.

-Un placer Kamijou-san….- Comento Sachie.

-Un gusto Kamijou-san…- Respondió Mami.

Tras esto Kamijou digo. –Bueno Yuki-san que tengas buen día en tus clases… hasta luego…- Si bien el chico no había sido ni grosero, ni irrespetuoso, su forma de hablar fue neutral, en si había dejado de hablar de forma amigable con Mikan. Lo cual la molesto y en si la sorprendió.

~¿Por que me hablo de esa manera? ¿Acaso dije algo que lo molesto?~ Eran los pensamientos de la chica, quien veía alejarse al chico, cuando de repente.

¡Ting! ¡Ting!

-¿Eh?- Mikan tras oír dicho timbre, miro su teléfono y vio un mensaje.

Rem: K.T

Asunto: Disculpa

Perdóname Mikan, decidí hablar de forma normal, por que no quiero causarte ningún tipo de problema, después de todo si bien tu aceptaste ser amiga mía, lo cual sin duda Kamijou Touma agradece bastante, puede tus amistades no lo tomen bien jejeje, después de todo soy mucho mayor que tú y pueden malinterpretar la situación y causarte algún problema cosa que nunca me perdonaría…. Que tengas muy buen día en tus clases, Xao

Atentamente: Kamijou Touma amigo y sobreviviente….

Tras esto una sonrisa se dibujó en la chica, entonces.

-Oye Mikan… ¿entonces ese chico es vecino de tu papa?- Comentaba Mami.

-Parece bastante mayor, me pregunto ¿Qué edad tendrá?- Digo Sachie.

-Touma-kun tiene 16 años….- Respondió la chica, quien sin duda había cambiado su actitud.

-¿Touma-kun?...- Comentaron con intriga las dos chicas.

-Si…. Somos amigos jejeje… y es el asistente de papa… además está planeando participar en el próximo concurso amateur de manga….- Esto sin duda la chica lo había comentado, con un aire bastante peculiar.

Razón por la cual, ambas amigas sin duda pensaron, había un significado oculto detrás de esto.

Mientras tanto el joven Kamijou Touma se dirigía a su escuela, pero tras oír un grito bastante familiar y ver con sus propios ojos, se trataba de aquel gordo que supuestamente era el director de su nueva institución educativa, opto por irse del sitio y ya no interferir.

-… no sé si deba reportar o no que el director de mi escuela corre desnudo por la calle… - dijo el portador del Imagine Breaker pensando en su situación mientras que ingresaba a la escuela. -ammm…Fukou-da….- Fue lo que el pobre Kamijou digo al notar las miradas que todos le estaban dando y es que se notaba a leguas, su imagen tras lo sucedido el día anterior, no era la mejor.

-Miren…. Ese es el chico que golpeo a la chica…- Decía una chica de un grupo de jovencitas.

-El es el bastardo suertudo… que vio a Kurosaki-san desnuda el día de ayer….- Comentaba un grupo de jóvenes.

Si bien esto era algo hasta cierto punto común para Kamijou, había otras personalidades que tenían puesto el ojo en el joven.

-Mi Lady…. Ese es el chico que fue transferido…- Comentaba la chica de cabellera azul y anteojos.

-Tenjouin-sama… si me lo ordena… puedo encargarme de ese tipo….- Decía la chica de cabellera castaña, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-Tranquilas chicas…. Lo mejor será vigilarlo…- Comentaba Saki.

Por otro lado.

-Wow…. El delincuente ha llegado…- Decía Momioka Risa

-Jujuju…..esto parece sacado de un manga Shounen jijijiji…- Decía Mio Sawada, mientras visualizaba al chico.

Sin más Kamijou Touma opto por dirigirse a su salón, después de todo ¿qué más podría hacer? Fue asi como el chico, llego al salón y a pesar de recibir varias miradas, entre las que noto una seria mirada de cierta chica de cabellera rosada con escaso pecho, una mirada de duda de una chica de similar cabello y una de miedo de cierta peli roja por lo que el chico simplemente tomo asiento en el pupitre vacío.

Asi fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que.

¡Firm!

Fue el peculiar sonido que la puerta hizo, revelando a cierta chica de cabellos dorados, quien poco a poco empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, hasta por fin hallarlo.

~Maldición…. En verdad Kamijou Touma está preocupado…~ Era lo que el joven quien miraba por la ventana, al cielo pensaba. ~realmente echo de menos a esos dos idiotas jejeje… supongo realmente fuimos buenos amigos… antes de perder todos mis recuerdos…~ Pero tras sentir una presencia Touma salió de sus pensamientos.

-Hola…- Fue la débil voz que el joven oyó.

Y es que al ver de quien se trataba, Touma hizo lo más lógico. -¡Discúlpame!- Kamijou Touma llevo a cabo la técnica suprema, la cual su padre Kamijou Touya había aprendido del Guardián del Dogezza, Youjirou Oga un sabio de la ciudad lejana de Ishiyama. El Dogezza Supremo Ultimate Deluxe. ¡La máxima muestra de respeto y de arrepentimiento!

Literalmente el chico estaba tirado en el suelo, dando a entender él era basura y escoria y estaba completamente arrepentido por lo que hizo y la chica era una diosa a quien rogaba perdón. O eso fue lo que Kamijou había oído de su padre tras enseñarle esta gran técnica, usada por su padre cuando su madre lo encontraba ligando.

Ante esto la rubia Yami, sin duda se sorprendió, junto con todos los demás alumnos del aula, si bien la impresión de Kamijou había sido la de un delincuente que había derrotado a Yami para demostrar su poder y esa era la imagen que el había obtenido por los hechos de ayer tal acto rompía totalmente con dicha interpretación…

Por otro lado para la rubia tal acto sin duda alguna era lo último que esperaba realmente… el dia anterior tras conversar con Tearju y Mikado la noche anterior, ambas habían hecho entender que si bien lo que ella hizo es común y hasta normal para todos ahí, el chico era nuevo en la ciudad y era normal se preocupara al ver algo así, aunque nunca pensaron que un humano pudiese no solo dar un paso frente a ella para tratar de detenerle sino que mucho menos el que pudiese lograrlo de una manera que ellas aun no podían entender…pero que lo importante de dicho acto es que el, de una forma directa había buscado evitar que Yami pudiese herir a alguien ya sea intencionalmente o por error, por lo que ambas mujeres habían convencido a la chica que también debía disculparse, cosa que ella estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer en esos momentos no solo por que comprendía la situación sino para de igual manera no buscar un conflicto innecesario con un enemigo desconocido como el.

-eh yo soy quien debe disculparse por lo sucedido el día de ayer… - dijo Yami sin comprender que sucedía.

-¡no! yo fui quien levanto su mano contra una chica por ello Kamijou-san es quien debe recibir el perdón- Decía el chico quien aun permanecía en el piso suplicando perdón.

-no tu levantaste tu puño en defensa de otros… yo al contrario lo hice por que pensé que nuevamente esto era culpa de Yuki Ri… no la culpa fue mía por no pensar tranquilamente las cosas- Decía la rubia quien seguía sin entender quién demonios era ese chico tan extraño.

Mientras que ellos discutían en el salón ciertas chicas no comprendían la situación

-¿Qué diablos? Por que Yami está portándose tan amable con ese chico… ¿acaso ella es de las que una vez derrotadas sienten algo por quien les gano? ¡No puedo permitir eso que afectara gravemente mi plan de harem!- dijo Momo para sí misma mordiéndose la uña al ver tal escena.

-¡por que el se porta tan amable con Yami tras lo de ayer y conmigo fue tan frio!- Decía Nana de mala manera. -yo que iba a devolverle sus cosas… pero tras esto… ¡me las pagara!-exclamo mirando con ira al chico.

Pero sin duda alguna la más impresionada y extrañada era Mea.

Oonee-san… él te derroto… era para que tu buscases redimir tu honor buscando eliminarle y asi restaurar tu reputación como la más hábil asesina de la galaxia… ¿Por qué ambos están disculpándose en ese bucle sin sentido? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pensaba para si misma la chica quien se encontraba aun en shock, pero ya no tan fuerte como el día anterior.

Ante esto Kamijou se levantó y con su habitual forma de ser, comento. –Yami-san… ¿cierto?...- Tras recibir la respuesta de la chica, el joven sin más. –Compañeros… quiero que quede a constatar, que Kamijou Touma aceptara las disculpas de Yami-san… una vez ella también acepte las mias y que ustedes disculpen tanto mi actitud como mis acciones del dia de ayer…. Después de todo estaré aquí una temporada y sin duda no quiero causarle problemas a nadie…- Tras esto el chico, de pie simplemente se inclinó. –¡Disculpen las molestias que causo Kamijou-san el dia de ayer! Espero podamos llevarnos bien!...-

Yami seguía impresionada pero confundida, ¿acaso ese tipo de comportamiento era común con los terrestres?, por el lado de Nana esta permanecía confundida, si bien se había molestado por como el chico trataba a Yami, ante esto su opinión era muy confusa, por el lado de Mea, sentía una serie de emociones y por ende en su mente rondaban varias ideas, incluso que Yami ahora veía como alguien superior al chico, aun después de que este se había disculpado, pero sin duda la más afectada era.

~¡Lo sabía! Desde que llego…. Incluso ese nombre tan extraño….. Este chico…. Es peligroso… el lo ha hecho….. Logro lo que yo llevo haciendo desde que llegue… este chico tiene a todas las chicas comunes del salón….. ¡a sus pies! ¡No puede ser!~ Momo Belia Deviluke estaba aterrada, ya que el panorama era claro…. ~¡Kamijou Touma pondrá en peligro el Plan Harem! ¡Debo encargarme de esto!~


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización de mis proyectos pero en estos últimos meses eh estado muy ocupado con un asunto laboral que por su naturaleza ah absorbido toda la atención de mi parte en el pero espero que en estos días gracias a las vacaciones forzosas por cierre de juzgados tenga tiempo para actualizar algunos de mis fics.

Sin más que agregar solicito dejen sus comentarios en este proyecto, en el de mi amigo Iguru o visiten mis demás fics que les aseguro los disfrutaran.

Disfruten del capítulo a no esperen olvidaba algo... luego se quejan si no lo pongo

 _ **Advertencia el siguiente capítulo contiene contenido clasificado como Softlemon se pide la discreción del lector.**_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Los malentendidos de Kamijou pueden ser muy cruciales en la trama.**

Kamijou Touma aquel joven quien ayudara a detener un evento catastrófico como la Tercera Guerra Mundial causado por el más fuerte de la Iglesia Católica Romana, Fiamma de la Derecha ahora mismo se encontraba en un extraño y muy inhóspito lugar, la Ciudad de Sainan, pero más concretamente en este momento el chico se encontraba en el Instituto de Sainan, lugar donde ahora el tomaría clases como tapadera de su investigación sobre un extraño grupo oculto en la ciudad cuyas intenciones deberían ser hostiles hacia todos los demás aunque aún tras los acontecimientos del día anterior, la atmosfera era aún más extraña ese día.

~Kamijou Touma puede sentirlo… ~ El joven de cabellera erizada hablaba sobre las diferentes miradas que sus nuevos compañeros de clase y de la escuela le daban. ~esto es demasiado similar a lo que sucedía en casa….. Rayos.~

Él pensaba eso en el que sería su primer receso en esa escuela –considerando que el día anterior dejo las clases tras la primera hora y el incidente con la joven rubia cuyas habilidades cambia formas aún tenían intrigado al chico- Kamijou como buen chico nuevo, opto por subir al techo para consumir sus alimentos, donde el joven esper estaba teniendo una conversación consigo mismo en una esquina del mismo de manera solitaria aunque por el momento veía su celular en el cual había recibido un mensaje de Mikan, prometiéndole no ira solo a la clínica, con el chico aceptando a regañadientes cosa que fue malinterpretada por la gente a su alrededor y empezó a chismear al respecto.

Fue así que Kamijou Touma decidió seguir comiendo aquel pan de Yakisoba que con premura logro obtener en la cafetería, sin saber que en otro lugar del recinto escolar, alguien tenía una conversación sobre su persona.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso el día de ayer?- se decía a sí mismo el joven de cabellera erizada, mientras que simplemente veía hacia el patio de la escuela bajo de él. -acaso en verdad habré soñado con todo lo de ayer… digo ver a tantas chicas desnudas ser casi violadas por un pulpo gigante no es algo que quiera en mi psique… y si fuera el caso sin duda necesitaría ayuda y pronto….- Tras esto el chico reflexiono. –pero dudo sea el caso… después de todo la pequeña chica rubia se vino a disculpar hoy en la mañana por lo que lo demás debió suceder… pero las clases no fueron nada extrañas hoy…- dijo mordiendo su almuerzo. -sinceramente las cosas no han sido normales desde que arribe aquí-

Aunque el chico había querido pasar desapercibido tras lo sucedido en esa mañana, lo cierto era que se había llamado la atención de ciertas personas que discutían en la enfermería de la escuela.

-Mikado… ese chico en verdad es alguien demasiado peligroso- dijo Lunatique Tearju-sensei mirando a su amiga quien seguía revisando unas muestras de extraños colores. -en la clase de hoy tuve nuevamente un desliz y empecé a poner algunos cálculos de física avanzada para los terrestres…. Yo estaba segura todos lo tomarían como una broma… pero el no solo estuvo a la par con aquellos datos sino que preguntaba métodos para implementarlos en la sociedad…- Decía con seriedad la rubia con cuerpo de lujo.

-tranquila amiga… ¿no crees que solo te estaba siguiendo el juego para que no notases que no ponía atención en clases?- Decía Mikado tranquilamente quien ahora bebía de su taza de café mientras seguía viendo sus muestras. -Ya antes Nana o Mea lo han hecho con anterioridad…- dijo ella sin prestarle tanta importancia.

-no lo creo Mikado… De hecho en algún punto empezamos a discutir sobre que energía podríamos usar para el impulsor descartando la materia oscura…. y aunque él me dijo que una energía termonuclear seria la opción más simple…. dio correctamente los pros y contras de dicha tecnología y opto por una ionización catalítica de elementos afines para una propulsión constante… ¡los humanos no conocen otro método más que la propulsión por combustibles fósiles y el uso del impulso inicial! ¡No es posible sea un humano común si tiene esos conocimientos!- Decía la mujer mientras también bebía de su taza de café, solo que sin duda parecía entre seria, molesta y hasta sorprendida. –no puedo imaginarme un chico como el comprenda de tal manera, cosas que la humanidad aun consideraría algo de ciencia ficción….-dijo esperando la respuesta de su compañera.

-…admito es extraño eso- dijo ella viendo a su amiga -¿notaste alguna otra cosa Tearju…?-

-…bueno ahora que lo mencionas…no sé si sea relevante…pero muchas de las chicas le veían en clase– dijo ella poniéndose pensativa.

-En efecto amiga- dijo ella mientras que revisaba los resultados. -han venido algunas chicas y chicos de su clase diciendo que han tenido pensamientos malos con él o demasiado extraños… he identificado estos síntomas- Así Mikado entrego varias hojas a la rubia.

Tras esto Tearju tomo el reporte y comenzó a leer.

-1º El paciente comienza a notar anomalías en su visión, ya que todo alrededor va desapareciendo de forma paulatina, hasta solo quedar el paciente y cierta persona… aunque el 90% de los que reportaron eso fueron del sexo femenino.-

-En el caso de los chicos… - Mikado agrego. -informaron comenzaron a quedarse completamente solos, de forma patética recalcaron algunos…-dijo suspirando.

Ante esto Tearju continúo.

-2º Tras esto el paciente comienza a experimentar cambios emocionales desde ansiedad, felicidad, enojo, tristeza, etc etc etc.- leyó confusa la rubia.

-Y por lo visto afecta a los más inseguros… tanto chicas como chicos…- Comentaba la doctora.

-3º Poco a poco el paciente entra en un estado donde comienza a comportarse como un depredador al asecho, incluso busca depredadores rivales y no teme en acabar con ellos por su presa….- Decía la rubia.

-Desde ese punto son síntomas que están presentando las chicas, de hecho sinceramente no se, ni logro comprender por que estos humanos experimenten una época de celo o apareamiento en estos momentos…. pero me extraña esa actitud en tus alumnos Tearju…- Decía Mikado quien en un suspiro había hecho resaltar su prominente pecho.

-creo deberías darles una platica de orientación sexual- dijo Tearju.

-puede ser veamos si se surge la necesidad de ello- dijo ella desviando la mirada al respecto.

-4º El paciente termina cayendo en una serie de fantasías, así como aflorar sus diversos gustos, fantasías de índole sexual así como fetiches algo subidos de tono visualizándolos con su presa y su persona….- Comentaba Tearju mientras terminaba de leer.

-Sinceramente este último me ha preocupado bastante más de una de las chicas han planeado verdaderos delitos al respecto…. Incluso yo con tantos años de experiencia estoy intrigada con todo esto…- Decía la mujer con cuerpo deseable.

-¡eso suena terrible amiga! ¿Acaso ese chico ha traído alguna enfermedad consigo?- Decía con cierta sensación de temor Tearju.

-bueno…. de momento no puedo dar un diagnostico veras…- Mikado se había servido mas café y también a su amiga Lunatique. -pero deberé de tomar precauciones… aunque me gustaría tomar muestras personalmente del chico….puede en efecto estos síntomas se deban a alguna Enfermedad provocada por este… aunque los chicos han dicho otros síntomas muy distintos…-

-en serio que han dicho ellos – dijo Tearju con intriga.

-por un lado los celosos vírgenes de la clase experimentan un gran odio hacia el chico, por otro lado chicos más seguros de sí mismos le miran como una amenaza de algún tipo, pero sin duda alguna los más interesantes son los jóvenes que expresaron que le ven ahora como un modelo a seguir, similar a un guía o maestro.- dijo la doctora revisando las notas que había entregado previamente a la rubia.

Ante estas palabras la rubia comenzó a sentirse extraña y dijo. -… ¿Qué especie de arma biológica habrá usado ese chico?-

-no he detectado ninguna anomalía en el aire o ambiente en general, pero no podemos descartar que así como la princesa de Deviluke es una experta en mecánica… este chico tenga conocimientos químico biológicos de peligro…. De hecho es una de mis teorías de lo que le paso a Yami…- Tras esto la mujer luego de sentarse en su silla, pero no sin antes hacer un seductor juego de piernas comento. -por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-ahora que lo mencionas… ¡parecía también estar afectada por algo cuando se encontró con el!- Decía la rubia recordando la actitud de su hermana menor con el chico de erizada cabellera.

-…comprendo debemos buscar la manera de tomar alguna muestra o algo…- Decía la doctora mientras miraba por la ventana.

Y así aquellas mujeres alienígenas comprendieron aún más el peligro potencial de aquel chico, que si bien no era un genio maligno como ellas pensaban todo el conocimiento adquirido gracias a las clases de Komoe en Ciudad Academia, así como el que el mismo ha aprendido por medio de sus experiencias, ponían muy por delante el conocimiento de este respecto a la demás población japonesa, hecho desconocido por ellas y motivo por el que le estaban catalogando al nivel de Lala.

Mientras tanto en otro de los salones más específicamente en uno de segundo grado.

-¿Que oíste que?- Decía Risa Momioka con sorpresa.

-Risa-chan… ¡shhh!...- Decía Sawada Mio.

Ante esto la otra chica que las acompañaba comento.

–Decía, que he estado oyendo la mayoría de las chicas de la clase del primer año de Mea, Momo y Nana…. No paran de hablar de ese chico nuevo… - Comentaba Sairenji Haruna.

-Vaya sin duda ese chico no para de causar polémica jejeje- Comentaba la chica de cabello café claro.

-Esto se parece a tantos trabajos de la Jump jijijiji- Comentaba la chica de cabello castaño y gafas.

-¿Por que parece esto les alegra chicas jejej?- Decía con intriga pero con pésimo presentimiento la chica de cabellera azulada.

Tras esto ambas sonrieron y al unísono dijeron. –Por que esta es razón suficiente para proceder con la operación de vigilancia ¡jejeje!-

Si bien Haruna veía con una expresión extraña a sus amigas, una cuarta voz se incorporó.

-están conscientes que ese tipo de actividades, atentan ante el código moral de la escuela ¿verdad?...- Comentaba otra chica castaña quien respondía al nombre de Kotegawa Yui, la cual las veía como si de una carcelera se tratara.

-Jejeje Kotegawa-san jejeje…. Podemos explicarte jiji- Decia Mio.

-Así es Yui-san jejeje…. O a no ser que podamos arreglarnos jejeje….- Decía Risa como si de un soborno se tratara.

Si bien las dos eran reprendidas, Haruna comento. –Ven chicas… para que desistan de su locura de espiar al chico nuevo…-

Ante esto Yui Kotegawa miro a Haruna. –¿Chico nuevo?... hablan del nuevo estudiante… ¿Kamijou Touma?-

-Jejeje… si asi es jejeje…- Decía Risa quien había notado algo anormal en la chica.

Tras esto Kotegawa tomo a Risa, se alejaron y tras unos segundos, Yui se retiró a su asiento, mientras Risa regresaba con su grupo, cuando.

-Risa…. ¿Qué sucedió que te dijo?- Decia Haruna.

-¿Nos reportara? Estamos en problemas jejejej…- Comentaba con gracia Mio.

-Jejeje todo lo contrario…. Jejeje tenemos la aprobación de Kotegawa para continuar la operación…. Siempre y cuando le reportemos todo a ella y solo a ella….- Decía Risa mientras levantaba su mano y hacia la seña de paz y amor. -dice que ella deseaba igual investigar al chico, pero no puede descuidar a Rito por que si le quita el ojo de encima puede ocurra algo pervertido-

-sí creo tiene un punto en ello- dijo su compañera Mio.

-no creo lo haga a propósito pero…- dijo Haruna.

-en fin mientras Kotegawa vigila a Rito… nosotras podremos salir a buscar a ese nuevo chico.- dijo entretenida Risa.

Volviendo a la azotea.

-En fin…. Después de todo una vez que acabe con lo que vine a hacer….. Volveré a Ciudad Academia….- dijo para sí mismo mientras que suspiraba. -después de todo el buen Kamijou-san no creo pueda tener una vida tranquila en un sitio como este…-

Pero mientras que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos una joven de cabellera rosada estaba en las escaleras viéndole mientras que tenía un debate interno.

~¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso no iba a tirar todo eso? ¿No iba a ser ese mi castigo hacia este sujeto?...~ Decía Nana Astar Deviluke quien miraba a lo lejos a Touma. ~¿qué demonios me sucede?...~ Y es que tal parece la chica y su mente no estaban en sincronía, ya que según su plan ella botaría las bolsas, pero cuando menos lo noto pensaba en decirle al chico la viera después de clases y ahí entregarle sus bolsas, con suerte esto sería del agrado del joven ~¿del agrado del joven? ¿Quién diablos quiere tener contento a ese sujeto tan extraño?~

-¡Eh!... ¿tú no eras la chica de ayer? -dijo Touma quien iba a tirar la basura de su almuerzo cuando se halló a Nana tras girar hacia las escaleras.

-¡si y tú eres quien me dejo sola con esa loca!- recrimino la chica con ira mientras que le apuntaba directamente.

-está bien comprendo… pero créeme fue por una buena razón Ira Ira… "onomatopeya japonesa de irritado o cabreado"- dijo el para tranquilizarle pero recibiendo el efecto contrario.

-¡¿a quién llamas Ira Ira?!- Decía Furica la chica de Deviluke dándole una mala cara pero dejándole pasar para que este se alejase. -¡no me ignores!-

Ante esta escena sin duda el joven recordó a cierta castaña eléctrica a quien el chico llamada de forma similar, pero sin más el chico se dispuso a irse sin poner atención a la furiosa chica que seguía exigiendo su atención tras el...

Por desgracia para Nana pronto las clases continuaron, por lo que el chico tras regresar al aula puso todo de su parte para poner atención aun cuando parecía era visto por ciertas chicas de segundo año desde la ventana… decidió ignorar su entorno y contestar lo mejor posible para limpiar su reputación cosa que dejo impresionando más a otros profesores, que sin duda notaban ciertas aptitudes en el joven, mientras que por la ventana de pasillo Yami por su parte seguía intrigada sobre la forma de ser del chico, le miro tomar clases tranquilamente y siguió su camino algo en el aún le desconcertaba pero a la vez captaba su curiosidad, cosa que hizo fijase su mirada en el cuándo pasaba por aquel pasillo… acto que solo fue visto por Mea dentro del aula quien preocupada sobre la actitud de su hermana mayor veía al chico como si de un enemigo potencial fuese y planeaba por su lado el cómo vengar a su hermana por la derrota que este le había dado el dia anterior y con ello recuperar el honor de esta…-aunque ella no le importase nada de eso- tal hostilidad era desde luego vista por los demás alumnos entre ellos Momo, quien estaba aterrada sobre el peligro inminente que parecía ser el recién llegado por lo que también le veía con malos ojos y planeaba que contramedidas tomar contra ese extraño chico que parecía captar la atención de las chicas alrededor suyo…por desgracia aun no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera sabía si era humano por lo que no podría planificar las cosas sin datos por lo que pensaba en como recolectarlos, por su lado Nana aun molesta por la forma en que le había hablado el chico sin tacto ni gracia, a ella una princesa que aunque era la menor de las tres aun debía dicho título valer para algo a su perspectiva, además se enojó aún más con el chico cuando ella misma investigo que demonios significaba "Ira Ira", lo cual sin duda no la tenía de buen humor.

¡Ding Dong Ding Ding! -pésimos SFX creo ya están acostumbrados pero bueno…

Ante este sonido se dio por terminadas las clases, si bien la mayoría de los alumnos empacaban, era bastante evidente que Touma no era uno de ellos y es que.

-Bien entonces déjeme ver a quien le corresponde la limpieza hoy… creo será Touma-san por su falta de ayer y Momo-san por ser la correspondiente en la lista… les pido que limpien el aula por favor….- Comentaba el profesor mientras se retiraba por la puerta.

-¿eh?- Exclamo Momo sorprendida pero de inmediato vio a su hermana. -querida hermanita ¿me cambiarias el lugar el día de hoy?... debo de hacer algo urgente…-

-¿Por qué debería? Normalmente solo vas a acosar a Rito o…- Comentaba con cierta molestia.

-¡te deberé un favor!- dijo de manera seria cosa que extraño a su hermana.

-de acuerdo… sensei yo limpiare con el nuevo en lugar de mi hermana.- Decía Nana quien había levantado su mano para llamar la atención del profesor que iba a la salida.

-entendido- dijo desde la puerta mientras que veía a la persona en ella. -¿puedo ayudarle en algo señorita Yami?-

Ante esto la rubia comento.

-la doctora quiere vernos Kurosaki Mea y Tearju también esta con ella….- exclamo ella tranquilamente.

-¡enseguida voy Onee-sama!- exclamo ella alegre mientras que iba a su lado…

-¿Por qué parecía mirarme con lastima?- dijo Kamijou extrañado tras que Mea pasara junto a él y le viese de una manera extraña... sin saber que ella creía ya se había decidido su destino.

Y así Yami y Mea habían sido llamadas por Mikado y Tearju, Momo por su parte aunque quería regresar a casa para empezar a tomar contramedidas de alguna forma pero opto por ir a ver que iba a hablar Mikado-sensei respecto al chico con esas dos chicas peculiares ya que muchos de sus compañeros habían ido a verle ese día y posiblemente tenía información preciada sobre la situación en su clase y si bien ella quería seguir observando las acciones de Touma, opto por ir por esa información dejando a su hermana con algo de molestia en el aula con el chico...

Sin más Kamijou Touma se encontraba haciendo la limpieza, cuando de pronto la chica de cabellera rosada quien le apoyaba en un silencio algo molesto por lo que para romper aquel silencio ella comento casualmente.

-Nana….- dijo mientras recogía un poco de polvo.

-¿Disculpa?- Comento Kamijou confundido.

-Mi nombre es Nana Astar Deviluke…..no Ira Ira….- Comentaba entre molesta pero hasta cierto punto infantil.

Ante esto el chico comento dándose cuenta de la situación.

–Disculpa…. Parece que suelo dar apodos sin pensar…. Yo soy Kamijou Touma mucho gusto Deviluke-san….- dijo tranquilamente esperando no empeorar aún más la situación.

Ante esto la atmosfera comenzó a relajarse un poco, mas sin embargo el silencio seguía, fue así cuando poco antes de terminar la limpieza.

¡GURGRR!-intento de SFX de gruñido de estomago

Dicho sonido provenía de cierto peli erizo.

–Jajaja…. Vaya tal parece Kamijou Touma… tiene hambre…. Es una lástima me gastara todo el dinero… que Tsuchimikado me dio… qué más da….. Supongo deberé sobrevivir el mes con 1/4 de sopa instantánea al día jejeje…..- Comentaba Touma quien si bien había hablado para si mismo, olvido estaba con la chica quien vio como los ojos el chico se apagaron al decir eso.

La chica al oír esto pudo responderse las preguntas que había tenido la noche anterior. ~En verdad esa comida es importante para el…..¿1/4 de sopa instantánea al día? ¿Qué clase de vida lleva este chico?~

Ante la reacción de la chica Touma comento. –Jejeje…. Disculpa…. No era mi intención aburrirte con mis problemas jejeje…..- el chico sonrió como solía hacerlo, pero sin duda su sonrisa característica sorprendió a Nana.

~Está diciendo que no tiene la suficiente comida….. ¿y sonrió? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?~ Pensaba la menor de las Deviluke, pero ante esto la chica empezó a hablar. –Pues…. Ahora que lo mencionas….- Sin más Nana saco y activo su PDA con lo que de la manera más normal y natural, saco una de las bolsas del mini súper que Kamijo había visitado y dejado olvidado con ella la noche anterior desde su PDA, con Kamijou mirándola con sorpresa. -creo olvidaste estas cosas anoche cuando me ayudaste… quería tirarlas pero pensé sería un desperdicio de alimentos el hacerlo.- Comentaba como toda una digna Tsundere.

-Vaya….. ¿Así que ese aparato puede manipular la materia y convertirla en datos? O ¿acaso lo transporta a otro sitio donde se almacena como un archivo?...- Sin duda el joven era un digno habitante de un sitio como lo es Ciudad Academia mientras que se acercaba a la chica para tratar de ver el teléfono y tratar de acertar con sus conjeturas.

-¿Disculpa?- Nana ante esto parecía confundida y algo avergonzada por lo que oculto en su pecho tal teléfono.

Kamijou se dio cuenta de la situación y opto por ya no hostigar a Nana mientras que analizaba con la mirada las bolsas del supermercado que había adquirido el día anterior notando una peculiaridad, y es que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y en una temperatura óptima.

-Supongo el sitio donde estaba todo esto, ¿tenía un control climático adaptado a las necesidades no?…- Comentaba Touma, quien si bien no era un genio sí que tenía una idea. -no se quien construyo eso… pero sin duda alguna tiene grandes posibilidades para ayudar a la gente si se usa de manera correcta- dijo mientras que con sus manos revisaba las bolsas.

-je… en efecto este gran aparato fue construido por mi querida Onee-sama y puedo decirte que–Nana que comenzaba a hablar de forma orgullosa de su hermana mayor Lala primera princesa del planeta Deviluke, entonces vio que su PDA empezaba a tener la pantalla corrupta mostrando pantallazos aleatorios. –creo….. Esto no será nada bueno…-

Entonces….

¡Flash!-SFX de un brillo inusual….

Un resplandor similar a un destello ilumino el aula, con Kamijou tapándose un poco el rostro por el gran resplandor pero al poder ver nuevamente se llevó una sorpresa.

Y es que delante de él, una chica un poco más grande que Nana, pero con el mismo tono de cabello y al parecer gusto por un plug anal en forma de cola, estaba enfrente de ambos en el suelo y la mano con la que Touma estaba tomando cosas de la bolsa, ahora estaba sobre un suave y esponjoso seno cuyo pezón ante el tacto se había endurecido...

-Jijiji…. Lo siento Nana-chan…. Al parecer mis artefactos han estado teniendo problemas….- Comentaba Lala despreocupada sin importarle que un chico estuviese tomando su pecho o que su entrepierna estuviese totalmente descubierta mostrándole al chico una vagina con vello del mismo color que su cabello con forma de V invertida adornando sus rosados labios inferiores….

-¡Hermana….tu…tu… estas desnuda!- Comentaba con horror Nana.

Ante esto Kamijou hizo lo más lógico posible tras alejarse de la chica desnuda con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. –Bueno…. Supongo que lo mejor será irme…. Hasta mañana Ira Ira….- Y es que el chico sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, nada bueno saldría de esto por aquella situación sin explicación coherente… Pero entonces.

¡Puk!

Fue aquel inusual sonido que pudo oírse con Lala comentando...

-Jiji…. Parece que Activaste mi Resort Cube DX…. – Decía mientras sonreía de forma boba a Touma.

-¿Tu qué?...- Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del chico, ya que sin explicación alguna fue transportado a lo que parecía un espacio completamente en blanco… -¿espera?... ¿¡donde demonios estoy!?- Touma estaba confundido, pero sin tiempo para pensar oyó algo.

-¡Kya!-

Tras eso parecía todo alrededor de Kamijo Touma había sido absorbido por una intensa luz blanca…Mientras tanto en la enfermería de la escuela la doctora Mikado y la profesora Lunatique se encontraban analizando unos documentos cuando ambas chicas no humanas arribaron…

-¿quería vernos Mikado-sensei?- dijo Mea a la doctora que seguía leyendo los documentos…

-si gracias por venir Mea… veras queríamos hablar sobre el chico nuevo en tu clase…- dijo dejando los documentos y poniéndose seria frente a ella aunque sentándose de manera sexy cruzando las piernas. -como sabrás Mea…. el día de ayer dicha persona tuvo un altercado con tu hermana-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡en efecto deberíamos hacerle pagar por dañar de esa manera a mi hermana!... Digo ¡debemos saber que le hizo a ella para debilitarla y tras ello tomar medidas al respecto!- Comentaba la chica de cabello rojizo.

-no creo sea necesario nada de eso- dijo Yami de manera sincera y tajante. -si él pudo derrotarme de una manera tan sencilla no creo sea conveniente hacerlo nuestro enemigo Mea…-dijo ella mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-¡estoy seguro que si le enfrentásemos juntos podríamos derrotarle sin problema! –exclamo Kurosaki algo exaltada.

-la cosa es que sinceramente no sabemos siquiera a que nos enfrentamos- dijo la rubia profesora. -sinceramente aunque debería ser humano tenemos dudas al respecto- Tras esto la rubia de cuerpo de ensueño comento. -ningún humano debería poder hacerles frente siquiera por simple naturaleza…. pero el cómo golpeo a Yami y anulo su habilidad de transform… me da mucho en que pensar chicas…- dijo Tearju.

-si….ya que lo ponen así…..es algo de lo cual debemos tener cuidado- dijo Kurosaki Mea.

-En efecto…. por ello queremos pedirles que nos ayuden a recabar muestras de el para determinar si es en verdad humano- Comentaba Mikado, mientras se mostraba juguetona.

-entendido- dijo la peque rubia mientras que volvía su mano una afilada aguja.

-por favor…. no le dañen ni lastimen si no es lo que aparenta podrían no salir bien libradas…- Decías Mikado algo seria.

-Así es…. Lo mejor es que tengan mucho cuidado chicas.- Comento la despampanante su rubia compañera.

-…comprendo- dijo Yami bajando la mirada.

-obtener una muestra de el pero sin dañarle… ¡¿acaso nos están pidiendo que obtengamos una muestra de sus fluidos masculinos¡!- pensó Mea sonrojándose.

-haremos lo posible- dijo la pequeña chica de cabellera dorada mientras que trataba de pensar en cómo obtener una muestra de sangre sin dañarle…sorprendiendo a mea por la seguridad con la que decía eso

-se lo encargamos chicas…- exclamo la profesora. ~no debe ser difícil obtener una muestra de cabello del chico~ pensó para sí misma.

Fuera de la enfermería Momo escuchaba toda la plática y se quedaba pensativa… en verdad era humano el chico aun tras preocupar de esa manera a ambas mujeres…

-debo averiguar exactamente quién es ese chico– exclamo la gemela mayor de las Deviluke alejándose y regresando hacia su salón de clase.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido…

Kamijou cuando recobro la conciencia se encontró sin saber cómo estaba flotando en un gran espacio en blanco totalmente sin nada alrededor suyo…dirigió su mirada a la nada infinita de aquel extraño sitio, y noto una extraña nueva luz sobre de el donde observo como una chica de cabello rosado con escaso pecho venia cayendo totalmente desnuda directamente hacia él, por lo que lo más lógico sucedió, con Kamijou entonando su himno de vida.

-Fukou-da…-

¡Plash!

Nana había caído encima de este completamente desnuda, solo que el rostro de la chica estaba justo en su entrepierna del chico haciendo contacto más que directo con la anatomía del chico aunque agradecían ambos por sus adentros que el joven aun poseía su inusual uniforme y este de igual manera tenía su nariz abriendo los pliegues cerrados de la entrepierna de la chica totalmente lisa y cerrada dándole una vista más que considerable al joven esper de la parte más íntima de la joven.

-¡ahh donde estas metiendo tu cara! ¡Quítate! ¡ahhh esta cosa esta creciendo! ¡¿Qué diablos piensas hacerme?!- Decía Nana entre molesta y a la vez súper avergonzada.

-¡yo debería decir eso!- dijo este tratando de alejar a la chica de su cara, pero entones al tratar de alejarla jalo la cola oscura con punta de corazón de la joven…

-¡detente por favor! ¡No toques mi cola! ¡nooo!- Decía Nana completamente roja y con cierta sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿en serio esta cosa esta dentro de tu culo?! ¡Sabía que cosas como estas son pervertidas pero creo es pasarse…! ¿Eh?- noto como sus ropas parecían desintegrarse. -¡¿en serio?! Dios es el segundo uniforme que arruino….-exclamo el chico lamentándose mientras que buscaba alejar a la chica y sin desearlo teniendo una vista más que detallada de la parte inferior de la joven.

-¡ahh una cosa esta surgiendo acá abajo! ¡noo veo vello oscuro y una larga cosa color…!- Comentaba la menor de las Deviluke mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos.

¡No mires ni…! ¡No te muevas así que te estoy viendo todo!- Decía Touma quien si bien estaba sorprendido, no era algo que no le sucediera cada cierto tiempo. -¡no estoy seguro si sea bueno o no haber descubierto lo que la censura ocultaba tras esos mosaicos con una niña como tú!-

-¡no es el momento para decirme una niña y…! ¡Deja mi cola…!- Decía Nana a punto de explotar. -¡yo voy a…a….!-

Nuevamente una luz les cubrió y aparecieron nuevamente frente a la chica desnuda de mayores proporciones aunque con Nana con la cara junto al miembro del chico el cual por obvias razones había reaccionado y crecido como le sucedería a cualquier chico saludable ante tales estímulos y este con toda la cara en la entrepierna de ella de la cual surgía un pequeño liquido blanquecino...

-Jijijiji…..perdonen desde el día de ayer están fallando mis aparatos sin razón aparente- dijo Lala tranquilamente. -parece que además aún faltan detalles que pulir en el Resort Cube DX… debería llevarlos a un sitio de relajación pero parece se quedó en medio camino aunque no deben preocuparse no deben tener ningún daño o lesión a excepción de sus ropas que aún no puedo controlar su descomposición molecular y… - noto como las ropas del chico aunque tenían obvios agujeros y no cubría lo más importante, ya que esto sobresalía de gran manera junto al rostro de la joven chica, sus ropas parecían estar solo dañado cosa que sorprendió a la científica, aún más que el hecho de que el miembro erecto del chico estuviese en contacto con las mejillas de su hermana menor sobra decir.

-¿qué raro las ropas debieron haber desaparecido para guardarse en mi base de almacenamiento no?- dijo acercando su mirada al agujereado pantalón aunque parecía su mirada se enfocaba en el miembro del chico la verdad ella veía el agujero en el pantalón.

-¡perdón por todo esto!– dijo Kamijou quitándose a Nana de encima moviéndole a un lado para salir corriendo mientras que con su mano cubría su entrepierna.

-snif…snif… no sé cómo sentirme realmente… con ira vergüenza o ambas….- Comentaba Nana con cierta sensación en su interior. -además no sé si deba huir, correr tras o solo enterrarme bajo tierra.-

-qué raro…- dijo tomando parte de las ropas del chico que estaban en el suelo y viéndoles a detalle. -parece esta ropa no es de fibras de algodón o similares…-

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabían, es que Momo Belia Deviluke había visto en el momento en que tanto Nana y Kamijou habían vuelto de aquel espacio en blanco, por lo que su reacción fue de terror, ya que esto no daba más que nuevas razones para temer al chico. ~¿Él estaba abusando de Nana? ¡¿Quería obligarle a hacerle un trabajo oral mientras el unilateralmente se lo hizo a ella?!¿Y estaba por hacerle lo mismo a Onee-sama?... ¡ese sujeto es un peligro! No ¡es un enemigo de las mujeres! ¡Un peligro para mi plan de harem con Rito…!~

Mientras tanto Kamijou pensaba que demonios hacer, ya que gracias a este inusual evento su hombría estaba al descubierto, por lo que a pesar de lo sucedido, el chico había logrado tomar su maletín y recordó lo que la Sister le había comentado poco antes de que lo acosara una cosa muy importante…

-Según esa Misaka… el doctor me dejo esto para emergencias…- exclamo el portador del Imagine Breaker al tomar lo que parecía ser una tarjeta oscura con un número de teléfono, mientras que recordaba como Ero Misaka se la había entregado el día anterior diciéndole que la usase en caso de necesidad mientras ella seguía tratando las heridas del chico con movimientos nada sutiles...

-Emm…. Veamos….- Tras teclear un largo número de teléfono con todo y extensión correspondiente Touma espero en la línea….

Tras unos segundos alguien contesto.

-Ahh... al fin contacta conmigo Agente Mr. Hedgehog…- exclamo una voz femenina la que había respondido la llamada con un tono alegre y despreocupado.

-Em….- Touma confundido dijo. -¿Disculpa?-

-Oh… es verdad me informaron no lograron darte la información pertinente el día anterior por que huiste de tu revisión médica efectuada por Sexy Nurse 10369- Decía la alegre y despreocupada persona.

-¿en serio ella quería decirme algo importante? Pensé solo quería violarme…- Respondió Touma honestamente.

-¿eh vio que?... Raro ella dijo que trato de darte la información directamente a tus oídos para evitar se filtrase la información pero…. Bueno creo mejor no saber mucho sobre las operaciones que realicen los agentes en el campo…. No sé si este preparada para saber si en verdad como en las novelas ustedes los agentes interaccionan sexualmente con las chicas del área para recabar información como en las novelas de Ian Flemming….- Comento la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-creo que…. estas pensando demasiado en esto y a la vez tienes una mala imagen de mi persona…- Decía Kamijou quien sin duda estaba hasta cierto punto incómodo.

-como sea regresando a nuestra conversación Mr. Hedgehog ese es tu nombre clave para tu operación… soy tu contacto logístico para brindarte cualquier apoyo o información posible que requieras Agente Mr. Hedgehog…. Llámame Crown of Flowers- Comentaba la voz de tono femenino.

-Ya veo…. Pero no soy Mr. Hedgehog mi nombre es...- Decía Kamijou.

-No digas más…. Los de arriba te dieron ese nombre clave para identificarte…. Y me pidieron no me involucrase mucho contigo temiendo que me encariñase mucho contigo y realice actos imprudentes al respecto… el solo pensar que pueda conocer a un agente real y me vuelva una de sus chicas es demasiado para mi…. Además temo cada año cambies de chica…- Comentaba la voz femenina con cierto nerviosismo.

-…insisto… creo tienes una mala imagen de mi persona- Decía el chico con su actitud usual.

-bueno… en si esperaba tu llamada pronto sinceramente, ya que la computadora muestra algunas anomalías en tu GPS, parece desapareció todo rastro del mismo y de tu persona de las redes globales por alrededor de 9 minutos…. Corrígeme si me equivoco… pero ¿sucedió algo no?...- Decía dicha voz casualmente.

-Bueno podría decirse…. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?..- Comentaba Touma con intriga.

-Jeje…ya veo por lo visto el reporte de Sunglasses no exageraba jejeje… eres una persona que tiende a meterse en problemas pero por muy rara que parezca la situación sin duda alguna saldrás delante de ella…- Respondía la voz femenina con tranquilidad y hasta con gracia.

-creo… saber quién es ese agente Sunglasses y sin duda quiero golpearle…- Decía el nivel 0 imaginando la golpiza que le daría a su amigo el rubio Sargento Siscon cuando volviera.

-bueno... por favor dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Agente Mr. Hedgehog…- Cuestiono la voz.

-este… no sé cómo decirlo pero me encuentro en una ligera situación embarazosa, ¿es posible que me puedan mandar de alguna manera un cambio adicional de ropa? o ¿me puedan decir donde conseguir una que no sea con la Sis… digo con la enfermera….? No creo poder llegar hasta ese sitio… realmente…- Explicaba el chico de cabellera en púas mientras vigilaba nadie lo viera en ese estado.

-es rara esa situación….después de todo no debería sufrir tu ropa casi daños, fue diseñada y preparada para ti… debería tener kevlar unido molecularmente para darte cierta protección antibalas y una tecnología térmica para evitarte frio…. podrías por favor mandarme una foto de tu situación, ya que sin duda es raro, debido a que según los registros cuentas con lo mejor de lo mejor Agente Mr. Hedgehog…- Explicaba Crown of Flowers.

-sinceramente…. No me gustaría mandar una foto de mi situación en estos momentos…- Exponía Touma mientras seguía cubriendo su parte noble.

-por favor… Agente Mr. Hedgehog somos profesionales aquí, envíeme la foto para evaluar los daños a su equipo…. Detecto esta llamada la realiza desde su propio dispositivo móvil.- exclamo Crown of Flowers.

-Si….no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a ese apodo….- Decía con cierta actitud el chico. –aumm.. De acuerdo lo hare, aunque no estoy muy feliz con esto…– dijo el algo nervioso ante la situación.

-ah sí procure no mandarme su rostro debemos mantener la confidencialidad…- dijo tranquilamente la chica. -solamente quiero ver el estado de su vestimenta…- dijo tranquilamente la chica tras la línea.

Sin más y con muchísima vergüenza el chico se tomó la foto y con cierto miedo le envió…

-allá va…. Por cierto…. Perdona por el estado en el que estoy…- Decía Kamijou con cierto pesar.

-entendido…. estoy recibiendo y abriendo el archivo … ¡oh por dios ese es su miembro erecto! Po…po… ¿por qué me mandas una foto sexual de tu miembro viril de esa manera Mr. Hedgehog? ¡Si busca seducirme con lo sorprendente que es tu miembro no lo lograra ni nada yo solo…!- Por lo visto Crown of Flowers estaba atónita.

Tras esto se empezaron a escuchar cosas al fondo del teléfono, aunque no con el mismo volumen.

-"Uiharu ¿gritaste algo acaso?"-

-"No… nada solo que creí ver movimiento de los estudiantes insurrectos planeando postrar lo que parecían ser unas erectas ballestas en la parte superior de la escuela…. Solo eso Mii…"-

-"esos chicos…. parece en verdad se preparan para un asedio… por cierto ¿está bien que tengas esa versión beta del skychat abierta?"-

-"Si no te preocupes ando haciendo pruebas para la compañía…jejeje"-

-"Claro pero no descuides tu trabajo…. ¿de acuerdo Uiharu?"-

-"Si gracias…. Eso hare…"-

-ejem- dijo de manera algo calmada la chica tras la línea. -como le decía no es correcto me mande fotos sexuales a mí su apoyo de logística Mr. Hedgehog, por muy tentadoras que sean debe considerar que soy toda una profesional y no es que este agrandando la imagen para ver en HD todo el esplendor de tu gran y fascinante miembro para posteriormente para hacer uso de ella en la intimidad de mi habitación solo que… oh parece sus pantalones tienen un daño considerable así como su playera en esa área… - Decía aquella voz que si bien parecía seria en ese momento, se notaba cierto aire extraño, de hecho Kamijou podría pensar que hasta pervertido.

-¡¿Por qué otra cosa te mandaría una foto tan vergonzosa como esta?- recrimino el chico.

¡ahh!... era eso… ¡jejeje! Por un segundo pensé que usted me estaba mandando fotos sexuales para estimularme y pedirme posteriormente que nos veamos en alguna localización cercana y tengamos una relación extra laboral en la que yo experimente de primera mano sus habilidades… bueno regresando al trabajo…- Sin duda Crown of Flowers era todo un personaje.

-¿estas segura de que eres una profesional en esto?- Comento con cierta duda el joven esper.

-Pero claro Agente Mr Hedgehog…. Esto solo era una prueba… si eso…. Como te decía… tu ropa es única y si bien no me imagino que causo tu actual estado… es sorprendente el hecho de que justamente el daño se halla concentrado en aquella parte noble….jejeje… tranquilo… ya he puesto a trabajar a los nanobots mientras que hablamos….- Exponía la chica.

-¿Los que?...- Ante un sorprendido Touma poco a poco la parte mencionada comenzó a regenerarse paulatinamente de una manera anti natural.

-Su traje posee nanobots de última generación que podrán restaurar la perdida de sus ropas tras el consumo de energía solar y materiales que podrá encontrar en su entorno, le pido de ser posible que busque la manera de buscar "arrimar" su entrepierna a elementos de su entorno para así se puedan absorber los materiales necesarios… Por el momento enfoque todo el poder en esa zona, por lo que el resto se regenerara después de que se absorban suficientes materiales del entorno y energía solar…- Decía Crown of Flowers.

-Vaya sin duda… Ciudad Academia está lejos del resto del mundo…- Comentaba el nivel 0. - ¿Cuándo dice que debo arrimar mis pantalones… es directamente ponerlos en contacto con elementos en general…?-

-Exacto… bueno en exactamente dos minutos tu parte noble estará cubierta…. El resto debido a que use todo el poder para regenerar lo más pronto posible…. Comenzará a regenerarse en 1 hora de recarga de energía solar y materiales…. Estaremos en contacto Agente Mr. Hedgehog- La voz de aquella chica parecía haber vuelto a ser seria pero.

Nuevamente en el trasfondo de la llamada.

-"¡¿de qué color serán hoy Uiharu-chan?! ¡Oh estas usando braguitas blancas con estampado de girasoles! No se te ven mal… espera ¿estás hablando con alguien? Por que dice que el archivo se ha respaldado en tus dispositivos portátiles previamente seleccionados… a ver…. ¡Wow! ¡Pequeña pervertida! Jojojo… acaso estas en un sitio de citas calientes o algo similar ¿y pronto iras a comerte todo eso?... jamás lo hubiese imaginado de alguien como tu….me pregunto si te cabra siquiera aunque…dime… has oído que Compartiendo se disfruta más jejeje…"-

-"¡Saten san ando trabajando no deberías estar aquí! Y eso…. Es para una investigación…. No es lo que tú piensas…. Oye… ¿Cómo que compartir?..."- Tras esto la llamada acabo.

Ante esto Touma suspiro y dijo.

–amm… Fukou-da…. ¿Agente Mr. Hedgehog?... por que sospecho que el estúpido de Tsuchimikado tiene algo que ver….- exclamo apagando su teléfono.

Tras unos minutos la zona expuesta del chico ya estaba en óptimas condiciones, por lo que opto por retirarse de manera discreta cuando tras dar vuelta en una esquina.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¿¡Que les hiciste a mis hermanas!?- Fue lo que Momo exclamo mientras abofeteaba al chico con gran fuerza mandándolo al suelo y haciéndole casi perder el conocimiento.

-¡Momo espera te dije que fue culpa de Onne-sama!- Comentaba Nana.

-Vaya sí que eres fuerte…- dijo mientras que sentía el gran golpe en su cara. -pero me temo te estas confundiendo chica- Sin duda el golpe había dolido, pero Touma no era alguien débil.

-¡te vi tratando de obligar a mi hermana menor a realizarte una felación descaradamente y el como tú le practicabas un cunnilingus!- Decía Momo completamente enfurecida.

-hermana el no… ¿espera que es eso?- Nana sin duda quería arreglar las cosas, pero ante lo dicho por su hermana, sin duda le gano la curiosidad.

-yo también estoy confundido… ¿¡que es lo que dices!?- Comentaba Touma.

-¡me refiero a que tú estabas lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando y frotando el clítoris, la entrada de la vagina y los labios de la vulva de mi hermana menor animal!- Decía la peli rosa con una mueca nada agradable.

-¡juro que eso no sucedió así como lo dices!- exclamo Kamijou totalmente rojo y asustado recordando las imágenes que había visto de la pequeña a la cual no pudo evitar recordar desnuda.

-¡él no me hizo nada de eso hermana! ¡Tal vez su nariz y labios tuvieron contacto con mi! –sonrojándose y poniéndose pensativa. -además de mi…. ¡Espera te juro no fue nada consensual ni nada!- exclamaba Nana bastante avergonzada pero tratando de aclarar el malentendido.

-¡por eso mismo estoy enojada Nana! ¡El prácticamente te violo!- Decía con aplomo su hermana.

-¡Objeción! Su señoría… ¡yo no hice un acto como ese!- exclamo el joven de Ciudad Academia emulando a cierto abogado de renombre.

¡Alguien dijo violación o sexo en la escuela!- dijo un gordo hombre acercándose con una cámara en mano. -díganme ¿dónde vieron aquel acto tan pecaminoso? para grabar la evidencia necesaria y castigar a los infractores…- exclamo exaltado y con una obvia sonrisa el semidesnudo director mientras que exhalaba vapor de su boca.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los tres chicos al ver al director de esa manera tan ruin optaron por irse lentamente de las instalaciones de la escuela…

Mientras tanto.

Mikan Yuki estaba a la espera de Kamijou Touma en la puerta de la escuela… por un lado había prometido al chico el acompañarle con la extraña enfermera que le había acosado y por el otro una extraña sensación en el pecho le molestaba… eso y que tenía un tiempo considerable esperando.

-ya tardo en salir… ¿se abra metido en problemas? Tal vez deba avisarle a Rito para que le busque o a las chi… no… no creo sea bueno él se involucre con ellas después de todo no sería fácil explicarle que…- pensaba ella mientras que se imaginaba el cómo decirle al chico que vivía con tres alienígenas en su casa. –no… de seguro pensara estoy algo loca o algo peor…- dijo ella suspirando.

-¿Mikan-san que haces aquí?- Decía intrigada Momo quien parecía molesta de alguna forma.

-eh… Momo-san veras yo…- dijo tranquilamente pero su mirada se puso sombría al ver que tras ella estaba el peli erizado con lo que parecía una mejilla roja y Nana a su lado. -¿ustedes que hacen con ese chico?- Dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa.

-veras Mikan-san ese chico parece ha actuado muy cercano a Nana y a Onee-sama y le ando vigilando… incluso él dice fue un accidente pero les halle muy cercanos hace rato- Decía sumamente molesta. -el jura debe ir a una clínica, por lo que no puede responder a mis preguntas claramente… así que verificare su coartada- exclamo la princesa con una actitud algo seria.

Ante esto Nana reclamo.

-¡no le creas nada de lo que dice Mikan….!- exclamo con ojos llorosos cosa que asusto a la chica. - ¡todo fue un accidente por culpa de mi hermana Lala! ¡Yo nunca accedí ni participe en algo como eso por mí misma!- dijo ella con una actitud nunca vista en la joven cosa que alerto a la humana.

-¿Mikan?- dijo Kamijou extrañado. -¿qué haces aquí? pensé que nos veríamos cerca de la clínica…- dijo casualmente el chico sin discreción alguna.

-¿eh?- Comentaron las dos gemelas ante las palabras del chico.

-¡espera! ¡¿Tú por que conoces a Mikan?!- Decía Intrigada Nana con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho mientras que intercalaba la mirada entre el chico y la joven castaña.

Momo por su parte sentía su universo peligraba, ya que las palabras dichas por el joven eran como un balde de agua helada para ella... y con su usual imaginación pensó en el peor escenario posible.

-¡Cerca del consultorio! ¡Mikan-san no me digas que tu estas embarazada de este chico!- dijo ella totalmente petrificada por la impresión- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡A tu edad darás a luz y después nos dejaras para irte con él a formar una familia o no me digas que…!- dijo ella tomándole de los hombros totalmente palida.

-le conozco por…- Mikan estaba por responder cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras de la chica. -Oye un segundo….¿Qué estás pensando Momo?! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada ni nada… digo que estás diciendo!- exclamo ella roja como un tomate al oír aquel escenario propuesto por la alienígena.

-no puedo creerlo…. por eso estabas actuando tan rara últimamente pero ¿cuándo paso eso?… no puedo creer que tú a esa edad ya experimentases los placeres de la carne y…- Decía Momo bastante sorprendida y perdida en su mundo. -que tú hallas hecho un acto como ese detrás de todas nosotras… y llegado a tal punto- dijo mientras que posaba su mano sobre el estómago de la chica y lo exhibía. -¿Cuánto tienes…?¿cuánto falta para que se note? ¡¿Dime que es lo que harás?!-decía eso mientras que postraba su mirada en el vientre de la chica y el monte de venus que se perdía en las panties blancas de ella.

-¡Momo deja de imaginarte cosas raras!- Exclamaba Mikan tratando de zafarse de la chica mientras que sus panties blancas y estomago eran expuestos hacia Touma por las acciones de la pelirosada. -¡no puedo creer pienses una cosa así!-

-…espera eso significa que yo puede este embarazada- dijo Nana perdiendo el color a la vez que soltaba sus cosas y ponía sus manos en su estómago. -¡no quiero estar embarazada aun! ¡Soy muy joven y yo…!- Tras esto Nana en un ataque de berrinches miro a Kamijou. -¡si lo estoy tú te harás responsable me oíste!- recrimino con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No me estés levantando falsos y sabes bien no puedes estar embarazada tras eso!- sintió el chico una mirada penetrante y gélida tras el mientras que una mano se posaba en su hombro. -este…. ¿Mikan?-

-Kamijou-san- le dijo sonriéndole. -será mejor que tranquilamente empieces a hablar en lo que vamos a ver a tu amiga la enfermera pervertida esa…- Sin duda Yuki Mikan estaba bastante molesta y con unos celos que sin temor a equivocarme, la hacían aterradora.

Mientras tanto en cierta escuela de alta categoría de la lejana Ciudad Academia.

-Espera… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Decía cierta joven de cabellera castaña, mientras hablaba por teléfono con cierta conocida suya.

-Konori-san requiere tu apoyo Misaka-san…. Tanto de tu parte como de la Mental Out…- Decía Kazari Uiharu al otro lado del teléfono.

-Maldición…. ¿Por qué Shokuhou?... incluso podría trabajar con Mugino…. Pero de todas las personas…. Debía ser esa maldita tetas de silicon…- Decía con suma molestia.

-Jojojojo… vaya vaya…. ¿Así que silicon eh?... Misaka-san…- Decía la susodicha rubia que para nada era creíble tuviera ese cuerpo a esa edad. –Aunque lo dudes estas…- La rubia sin más expuso su pecho hacia la castaña mientras ella con sus manos las resaltaba. –son reales… incluso cierto ex novio mío…. Podría darte credibilidad sobre esto….jijiji….- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Ammh…. Y ¿Por qué debería importarme esa estupidez? Shokuhou…- Comentaba con fastidio la Railgun.

-No lo se… supongo simplemente debía informártelo…. Después de todo…. "es cuestión de suerte o mala suerte" jojojo….- Si bien esto había sido confuso, parecía haber un significado tras esto.

Tras esto Mikoto opto por activar el altavoz.

-Bueno… Uiharu… por lo visto si nombras a las víboras… estas vienen a ti….- Respondía con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Oh está a tu lado eso es perfecto Misaka-san por favor pídele su apoyo para Mii por favor-exclamo Uiharu.

-ya la oíste requerimos que traigas esas dos bolas de silicona conmigo a Judgment para algo- dijo Misaka sin ganas mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Vaya…. Y ¿por que piensas te prestare mis servicios Misaka-san? jojojo- Respondía la rubia Ojou-sama.

-Misaka-san… ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?- Decía Uiharu quien aún seguía en el teléfono.

Pero de pronto una voz más se unió a la conversación.

-Misaka Mikoto-san… habla Konori Mii de Judgment…. Si bien intuyo tanto tu como Shokuhou Misaki-san no se llevan de la mejor manera….. Necesitamos la ayuda de ambas como nivel 5 de esta ciudad…. Tenemos una situación muy delicada delante nuestro y no ha quedado más opción que pedir su asistencia…. Donde incluso Shirai Kuroko… no ha podido ser de gran ayuda…- Comentaba la jefa de la sucursal 177 de Jugdment.

-Mira Konori-san…. Si bien en el pasado he prestado mis servicios… en esta ocasión por más que quiera… no hay nada en el mundo que me convenza de trabajar con esta tetas de globo….- Decía Misaka quien de alguna forma trataba de burlarse de Misaki.

-ya veo…. Bueno es una lástima…. Después de todo se me había aprobado el presupuesto de "una cifra considerable" en productos de la tienda Gekota en línea…. Qué más da…- Comentaba Mii fingiendo una decepción.

-Un segundo….- Tras esto Mikoto con mucho pesar respondió. –por otro lado debemos prestar apoyo a nuestra querida ciudad…. Si eso…. – dijo ella con unos inusuales ojos lleno de brillo.

-Bien…. Me alegra oír eso…. En cuanto a ti Shokuhou-san…- Decía Konori.

-Ahórratelo…. A diferencia de Misaka-san… yo no caigo con esas boberías infantiles….- Decía Misaki con aires de madurez.

-es una pena…. Ya que también me habían aprobado "un generoso presupuesto" para cualquier tipo de eventualidad….. y me gustaría enfatizar en "cualquier tipo de eventualidad"…- Sin duda la chica de Judgment sabia negociar.

-En verdad…. ¿Cualquier eventualidad?- Comentaba la Mental Out con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-en efecto… pero requiero vengan de manera inmediata a la escuela que les dire en breve y se preparen para una operación algo inusual…- Explicaba Konori Mii.

Mientras que aquellas nivel 5 se preparaban para ir con Mii, de regreso en la Ciudad de Sainan.

Mikan Yuki solo se cubría la cabeza para tratar de mitigar la gran jaqueca que tenía en esos momentos… el pensar que por un momento pensó que Kamijou Touma en verdad había realizado un acto tan vil y perverso como violar a alguien como Nana, había sido demasiado para ella no solo por que se imaginó dicho acto fácilmente por como conocía bien a Nana, Lala y Momo desnudas sino que, en algún punto ella deseo estar en tal situación cosa que no le fue nada gratificante y que deseaba quitar de su cabeza… por un lado el que sus historias concordaran que la sorpresiva aparición de Lala la hermana mayor de las tres hermanas con una de sus usuales invenciones mecánicas que saliese mal, era más que coherente en lo que eso fuese la que provocase una interacción de tal índole sexual… pero aun así algo en su interior aun quería golpear en cierta parte de la anatomía al chico fuertemente… por otro lado tenía que tranquilizar a la joven Nana quien en verdad tenía un gran miedo sin fundamentos e inclusive podría decirse que casi un trauma.

-Nana ya te he dicho…. mientras que esa cosa larga, grande y temible que toco tu rostro no entre en tu parte más privada y de cierta manera deje salir un cierto liquido en tu interior no hay manera en la que puedas salir embarazada aun si tuviste contacto directo con esa cosa…- Decía Mikan tranquilamente a su lado buscando relajarla.

-sniff… ¿en serio Mikan?- Comentaba aun deprimida la menor de las Deviluke.

-…emm…. ¿En verdad tenías que usar temible?- Comentaba Kamijou. -no creo sea una buena manera de describirlo considerando que tú nunca lo…- Ante esto Mikan lo miro de tal forma que el chico simplemente se quedó callado.

Tras esto Mikan siguió consolando a Nana.

-en serio…. Creí ya les habían dado alguna clase de educación sexual o similar…- dijo Mikan hacia las hermanas Deviluke.

-si…. creo papa y mama esperaban nos diesen esa educación en la escuela de esta ciudad Mikan…. que hasta donde sé cuándo se la dieron a mi hermana estuvo como 1 semana intentando autofertilizarse con máquinas…- Decía Momo suspirando.

-¡¿eh?!- dijo sorprendida la hija de los Yuki.

-Kamijou Touma lamenta haber tenido aquella visión de tu hermana en estos momentos- dijo el chico con culpa mientras que desviaba la mirada…

Y sin duda la mirada que Mikan le dedico, no fue de gran ayuda, por lo que el chico dijo.

-Fukou-da…- exclamo este bajando la mirada.

Al acercarse a la clínica un gran ser se acercó al chico con una piel verdusca, apariencia de anfibio de gran tamaño y unos movimientos demasiado rápidos, quien le sujeto con gran fuerza sorprendiendo a las presentes…

-¡Gekota ha encontrado un objetivo prioritario! ¡Con él la administradora dejara a Gekota en paz!- Decía el ente anfibio gigante con voz de animatronico.

-¡espera un segundo! ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero trabajar 5 días con freddy!- Decía el joven mientras era arrastrado por el ser al interior del extraño consultorio.

Las chicas siguieron asustadas a la extraña criatura hasta aquella instalación pero al ingresar a la clínica fueron sorpresivamente encerradas por una capsula de cristal de gran tamaño y rociadas con un vapor verdusco mientras que unos rayos laser empezaban a escanearles cosa que les desconcertó de gran manera…

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- dijo Mikan. -¡¿Touma-kun dónde estás?!-exclamo en voz alta la chica buscando entre aquel vapor visualizar al chico viendo como parecía ser sometido y torturado al interior del resinto…

-Perdonen es el proceso de desinfección dice Misaka mientras que ve a las chicas con la ropa translucida frente a sus ojos y les da una sonrisa lasciva mientras nota como dos de ellas no usan sostén y se ven perfectamente sus pezones debajo de esas ropas je- exclamo la joven Sister quien portaba un atuendo aún más revelador que la última vez ya que su traje de enfermera tenía un escote que dejaba ver la parte superior de su escaso pecho y una minifalda que dejaba ver unos ligueros oscuros.

-¡tú eres la enfermera acosadora!- dijo Nana algo pálida mientras que retrocedía de ella un poco.

-En efecto dice Misaka confesando su afición mientras quita la capsula de desinfección y saluda nuevamente a la pequeña pecho plano que vino ayer ….- Tras esto la Sister metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su ropa y con una sonrisa bastante extraña dijo. -De seguro eres una golosa y requieres más de estos dice Misaka mientras le entrega otros condones a la chica- exclamo esta mientras que ponía sus manos sobre las de Nana y le daba más paquetes verduscos muy característicos.

-¡no requiero más de estas cosas aún tengo lo que me diste ayer!- dijo ella asustada tratando de rechazarlos.

-¡¿Cómo es que tú tienes condones Nana?!- recrimino Momo al oír al respecto.

-Ya veo… así que trajiste a tus amigas para abastecerlas de los materiales necesarios para su saludable vida sexual dice Misaka mientras que ahora reparte los condones que eran para la pecho plano a pecho plano número dos y la versión experimentada y sin duda pervertida ninfómana sin remedio de pecho plano número uno dice Misaka mientras que mira de arriba a abajo a la versión mejorada y pervertida de la chica- Decía la Ero Misaka mientras entregaba los paquetes a las otras dos chicas.

-¡¿Por qué me dices de esa manera?!- recrimino Momo mientras que sonrojada junto con Mikan veían tales cosas en sus manos...

-por que usas un plug anal como pecho plano uno…. Dice Misaka apuntando a la cola tras la chica- Decía la enfermera mientras señalaba dicha cola como si aquello confirmase sus palabras.

-espera… piensas que esa cosa es un plug anal- dijo Mikan con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa viendo la cola de las chicas. - yo… debo admitir no lo había pensado de esa manera… pero sería lo más lógico ahora que lo pienso para uno que lo ve desde fuera…- dijo ella sonrojándose mientras que disimuladamente se guardaba los paquetes.

-¡Mikan sabes bien que son nuestras colas no las cosas perversas que dice esa chica!- Decían las gemelas un tanto ofendidas por aquella comparación tan grotesca a sus bellas colas oscuras tan peculiares.-¡la pervertida debería ser ella por siquiera pensar en una cosa como esa! –dijeron al unísono ambas chicas apuntando a la enfermera.

-si yo soy la pervertida que está usando una ropa interior erótica que deja al descubierto todo lo esencial y que planea con ello seducir al chico tras de mi dice Misaka aceptando aquellas palabras… pero ustedes dos son las que tienen un plug anal dice Misaka revelando la verdad- Decía la Sister mientras analizaba a las gemelas.

-¡¿Qué tu estas usando que cosa?!- recrimino Mikan totalmente roja mientras que con miedo veía el ligero de la chica y se imaginaba que ocultaba esa pequeña minifalda. -¡¿Qué planeabas hacerle al chico y por que esa cosa parece estar torturándole detrás tuya?!-

Y es que sin duda Kamijou estaba peleando por su vida contra aquel ente animatronico por una gran sombra y gritos que parcia proyectarse tras la enfermera...

-Pues pensaba darle el mayor tesoro que una mujer puede darle al chico que ama…. su primera vez… dice Misaka sonrojándose por decirlo a la vez que trata de ocultar con su cuerpo el hecho de que meterá al héroe en un traje de Gekota Spring trap…- exclamo ella mientras que hacia una pose sexy para tapar lo que sucedía tras ella.

-… ¿Por qué llamaste a ese traje spring trap?- Cuestionaron las 3 chicas.

-bueno es un traje que va originalmente sobre animatronicos por lo que hay mecanismos de sujeción que se funden con el exoesqueleto con fuerza por medio de varillas metálicas, pero el traje puede retraerlos y ocultarlos por medio de un sistema de resortes para que un humano lo ocupe en lugar de un animatronico… dice Misaka mientras espera de corazón Onee-sama no se quede tan plana como pecho plano uno…- Comentaba la Sister tocando su pecho.

-¡podrías por favor dejar de llamarme pecho plano uno!- Grito Nana ocultando sus pechos- ¡aún estoy en pleno crecimiento!-

-no se mucho de mecánica como mi hermana pero… no se supone que existe el riesgo que falle ese mecanismo y empale al chico dentro del traje por aquellas varillas sujetadas solo por resortes- Decía Momo sudando frio e imaginándose una escena nada agradable para el chico.

-si por eso es traje spring trap revela Misaka mientras que desvía la mirada… no había otra opción el presupuesto era ajustado revela Misaka suspirando- Exponía la clon de la Railgun.

-¡¿Por qué le meterías en algo tan peligroso?!-recrimino Mikan asustada.

-por que me parece sexy y erótico que este dentro de uno de esas cosas dice tranquilamente Misaka mientras que se sonroja… - dijo ella tranquilamente mientras que desviaba la mirada.

-de acuerdo… nunca considere un fetiche como ese- exclamo Momo sujetándose la cabeza. - ¡¿pero acaso no es algo ridícula la idea considerando que dificultara el acto con eso puesto?!-trato de razonar momo al respecto.

-con el tamaño que tiene ese chico…no creo que haya ningún problema- dijo Nana sonrojada mientras que recordaba a detalle el miembro del chico.

-¡Nana que has dicho!- recrimino Mikan a la chica quien desvió la mirada a la vez que le dejaba dudas a la joven.

-perdón… es que recordé su tamaño y pensando en ello creo sería notorio aun con eso puesto- dijo ella sonrojada.

-¡ahhh se acabó no aguanto más oír cosas tan sexuales de todas ustedes!- Recrimino Mikan mientras que se acercaba a donde el chico era sometido por el animatronico justo en el momento en el que al chico le era instalada la cabeza del traje de la rana Gekota. -nos regresamos a casa Kamijou Touma….. No puedo dejarte aquí junto a todas estas pervertidas… - Exclamo mientras que lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba con ella…

-¡gracias por salvarme Mikan pero…! ¡¿No será mejor que me ayudes a quitarme esto?!- Decía Kamijou quien justo en ese momento ya estaba cubierto por la cabeza de chico traje. –Oigan…. Esto me hace sentir como Sousuke-san… ¿en qué momento pase a ser un Bonta-kun?... por favor díganme que no se escucha solo Gekota para ustedes…. -

-bueno la intención de que viniese era que se pusiera eso y nos hiciese publicidad con el traje en la ciudad dice Misaka mostrando la documentación que aprobaba dicho plan al chico– dijo la Sister mientras mostraba los documentos pertinentes.

-¿Aprobado por el Director Interino de Orbit Portal Company? Heaven Canceller…- Decía Kamijou desde dentro Del traje. –Doctor cara de rana…..¿por qué? ¿Acaso quería que me sintiese como usted?-

-No te preocupes y ahora lleva la alegría y la felicidad a la gente dice Misaka esperando vuelvas pronto dice Misaka mientras que abraza al héroe usando ese traje y presumiéndole en la red- exclamo la enfermera mientras que aprovechaba para tocar la espalda del traje de Kamijou con lo que parecía ser una especie de pegatina la ponía tras el chico. -así atraerás a más gente y le darás a las demás escenas de ti por la ciudad usando tan emblemático traje como es la fantasía de muchas Misakas dice Misaka mientras piensa todo lo que las Misakas harían por ti con eso puesto…- dijo ella mientras que se limpiaba un poco la baba que se le escurría.

-¡no combines una actividad normal como el uso de una botarga para fines publicitarios, con un fetiche sexual!- recrimino Mikan totalmente roja mientras que notaba claramente el estado de aquella enfermera.

-Bueno en cierta forma hay gente con ese tipo de gustos Mikan no solo en este planeta sino en otros creo tenían un nombre especifico y...- dijo Momo pensativa.

-tu cállate y vámonos a casa entendido…. – dijo mirando de mala manera a Momo.

-si….jejeje…. claro… - dijo ella asustada mientras que le seguía junto a Nana.

-espera- recrimino Misaka mientras que se acercaba a Kamijo nuevamente le ponía otro de esos extrañas pegatinas frente a él y le daba dos bolsas al chico.- por favor dale a la gente algunas muestras gratis de nuestra clínica una vez se acerquen a ti… si son menores de edad dales de los dulces de la bolsa azul y si son adolecentes o adultos dale de los condones de la otra bolsa verde, por favor no los confundas y no les des ambas cosas de ser posible dice Misaka mientras que a la vez le recuerda que eres libre de tomar algunas muestras para ti mismo si quiere usarlas con las chicas que has traído…. pero le pide no manche mucho el traje de ser posible…- dijo la Misaka mientras le daba una sonrisa a las chicas y les guiña el ojo.

-¡Aun no requeriremos esos condones!- reclamo nuevamente Mikan. -¡vámonos Kamijou Touma!-

-¿puedo tomar uno de los dulces?- dijo Nana con duda y un largo sonrojo. -solo por curiosidad- exclamo cuando noto la mala mirada de Mikan sobre de ella.

-lo normal sería pidieses más de los condones pequeña loli pero toma lo que gustes dice Misaka recordándote que debes compartirlo con los demás… - dijo la enfermera con un guiño. -y Misaka no solo se refiere a los dulces sino a lo que de seguro disfrutas del chico.-

Mientras que ellas salían de la clínica con el pobre chico usando la botarga de rana con las respectivas publicidades, la chica solamente miro la salida y suspiro…

-Misaka se siente triste de no poder ir a sacar personalmente las fotografías de héroe usando la botarga de nuestro querido Gekota para su posterior uso personal y el intercambio con las demás misakas a lo largo del globo terráqueo pero… surgió algo que no me permitirá tal acto… dice Misaka mientras decide actuar seriamente respecto a ello… - exclamo mientras que se acercaba a una tableta que mostraba un signo de alerta biológica y tras presionar su pantalla se veía el contorno de tres chicas en modelado 3D con diversas graficas de colores en la que varias de ellas mostraban un rango fuera de la gráfica con un signo de exclamación. -esto es demasiado extraño dice Misaka mostrando una gran sorpresa por esto– dijo presionando parte del modelado, en específico la cola en forma de corazón de una de las chicas y se veía como la pantalla cambiaba a lo que parecía ser una especie de representación gráfica infrarroja que correspondía de manera similar a la del modelado del cuerpo de las chicas...

La Misaka enfermera entonces desplego una pantalla secundaria en la cual realizo una llamada por skychat que pronto fue respondida…

-dígame en que puedo ayudarle enfermera sexy 10369- dijo la voz en la llamada.

-hay una anomalía demasiado extraña señorita Crown of Flowers quiero verifiques si los datos recabados por el escaneo de la clínica no están corrompidos o manipulados de alguna manera en caso de que estén en perfecto estado mándalos al agente Dr. Gekota para su inspección dice Misaka informando que si en caso contrario solicita autorización para buscar recabar nuevamente tales datos…- dijo mientras que presionaba algunas cosas en su tableta.

-entendido recibiendo la información y… que extraño comprendo verificare los datos de extrema urgencia que reportan que dos individuos del sexo femenino arribaron con lo que parece ser una cola orgánica unida a un tejido mucho más resistente al de un ser humano, con una musculatura más que superior a la posible naturalmente, así como otros datos que no concuerdan con los datos de la fisiología humana-

-le agradezco Crown of Flowers dice Misaka mientras aprovecha para pedir un favor adicional de ser posible-

-si dígame sexy enfermera 10369- dijo extrañada la chica tras la línea.

-si es posible tomarle fotos o video al Agente Mr. Hedgehog en su trabajo de repartición de objetos promocionales y difusión del sitio de coartada le seré muy agradecida que debo de verificar que el agente efectivamente entregue los elementos y no les dé un uso personal dice Misaka mientras visualiza ser la numero 1 para Mr. Hedgehog..- dijo ella mientras que de igual manera desplegaba imágenes de vigilancia de la clínica con Touma poniéndose el traje.

-entendido pero… ¿Qué debe entregarle el agente a la gente que puede guardarse para si mismo?-pregunto con duda.

-un gran número de condones Crown of Flowers que esperemos sean usados por personas ajenas al Agente Mr. Hedgehog dice Misaka recapacitando debería hacerlo más al natural es muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto por lo que veo- dijo la Misaka sin pudor alguno y con un tono de molestia que le hacía ver como la cosa mas natural del mundo.

-oh ya veo si… supongo que alguien con esa notoria cualidad le da un buen eso a su herramienta si… entiendo… yo creo debo retirarme de momento sexy enfermera 10369 creo debo ir al tocador…- dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-entendido Crown of Flowers informare de cualquier otra eventualidad… dice Misaka recomendando una serie de estimulantes masajes para enfocarles en tu clítoris y los labios de su vagina Crown of Flowers para así llegar pronto a un orgasmo mientras se imagina ser usada por la herramienta del agente Mr. Hedgehog– dijo Ero Misaka mientras que era ella la que ponía sus manos sobre su anatomía baja mientras ponía las fotos del chico en botarga.

-¿De qué rayos habla sexy enfermera 10369?- recrimino la chica tras la línea. -¡¿Cómo es que sabía?! Digo ¡no es lo que piensa…! ¡Agente Crown of Flowers fuera!- exclamo colgando…

-sin duda el chico tiene una calidad impresionante para atraer a féminas a su lado dice Misaka mientras que se prepara para autosatisfacerse y relajarse….- exclamo la chica mientras que tomaba una posición cómoda para complacer sus deseos…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Kamijou y el trabajo no deseado que brinda distintas posibilidades del destino.

Kamijou Touma, El dios de la Peste, La Plaga, Kami-yan, Nivel 0, Esper, Imagine Breaker, el Erizo, Baka, Mr hedgehog, El Héroe de Ciudad Academia, El Salvador de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, son algunos de los sobrenombres que este chico ha recibido en su vida, lo cierto es que el simplemente es un joven adolecente de 16 años, quien en un futuro desearía poder llevar una vida común y sin duda esto aplica tanto al actual Kamijou, como al Kamijou del pasado siendo obligado por las circunstancias del destino a realizar actividades que no esperaba realizar...

-Fukou-da….- Fueron las palabras que externo mientras recapacitaba aquellos eventos lo habían llevado a estar en aquella situación… en la cual estaba en medio de un parque de la Ciudad de Sainan usando una gran botarga de la Rana Gekota, el personaje insignia de cierta serie infantil muy popular en el continente asiático junto con dos canastas a sus lados y realizando una publicidad no deseada en nombre de la Sister que le apoyaba en dicha ciudad, ya que la rana estaba estampada con los emblemas de la clínica de Orbit Portal Company –empresa tapadera de Ciudad Academia para proyectos de índole social- e invitaba a la población a visitarla gratuitamente… todo esto mientras que tres chicas que lo acompañaban le miraban de distintas maneras mientras que el realizaba tal labor sin desearlo… aunque una de ellas sin duda alguna visualizaba la rana con cierta molestia.

-bueno a simple vista no encuentro la manera de retirarte esa cosa Kamijou-san a excepción de cortarle contigo en el interior- Dijo cierta pelirosa con una mirada severa. -no es que me moleste esa opción... pero no hay ningún cierre o escotilla a la vista y ...ni creas bajare a ver si hay algo de ello en tu entrepierna… aunque creo que mi querida hermana Nana podría ayudarte en eso- dijo mientras que miraba a la su dicha con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡¿Por qué debería de buscar yo en ese sitio?!- reclamo a su lado otra chica de cabellera peli rosada pero que destacaba por la falta de curvas naturales y sobre todo en la parte del pecho en comparación con la anterior. -¡¿Qué cosa es la que me estas insinuando?!-

-bueno… si ya le viste y hasta probaste esa parte….- dijo ella con ironía. -el buscarle un cierre a esa botarga dudo sea más penoso. -dijo con malicia.

-¡no fue intencional nada de eso y lo sabes!- recrimino Nana sonrojándose.

-¡dejen de hablar de esa situación ahora mismo!- recrimino cierta chica de cabello castaño a quien el chico había conocido en recientes días. -Touma-kun….¿estás seguro que no quieres alguna bebida?...- Comentaba con preocupación. -pareciera llevas un horno encima en estos momentos.- dijo mientras que se acercaba a la enorme cabeza de rana de la botarga del chico.

Ante esto Touma contesto a Mikan.

-Bueno Mikan… si bien en primera impresión parece así… – dijo mientras que con sus movimientos, sus manos recorrían el contorno de la botarga. -por lo menos te diré que no es el caso… después de todo esto fue hecho de donde yo provengo… y sin duda esa gente siempre pone la comodidad como una prioridad…. Incluso podría llegar a pensar no traigo nada encima….- Comentaba Kamijou quien reflexionaba sobre las grandes ventajas con las que él siempre ha contado en Ciudad Academia mientras que daba un giro de su botarga.

-técnicamente te metieron allí desnudo así que creo esa es la razón de tal sensación– recrimino Nana a las palabras del chico. -por lo que déjame recordarte que en efecto técnicamente estás desnudo debajo de esa cosa como el vil pervertido que eres.-exclamó con cierta seriedad en sus palabras.

-¿De dónde provienes?...- Comentó con cierta duda e intriga la gemela menor. –Y exactamente…. ¿Dónde es eso?- dijo con curiosidad por tal información.

El peli erizo al percatarse hablo sin pensar y tras notar la intriga en el rostro de Momo, contestó.

–Tokyo…. De ahí es de dónde vengo jejeje….- dijo mientras que con sus manos la rana parecía hacer una pose linda para desviar la conversación y es que tecnicamente no mentía mucho con esas palabras. -por cierto… espero no estés recordando esa situación por favor… - dijo hacia la del colmillo. -Kamijou Touma aún lamenta dicha situación y nuevamente te pide perdón por haber puesto en tu cara mi salchi…-exclamaba la botarga mientras que bajaba ambas manos para ocultar su entrepierna.

-¡ya he dicho que no fue intencional!- exclamó la intermedia de los Deviluke. -¡y no hay ninguna necesidad de recordarme esa traumática experiencia!-

Ante esto Mikan que ya tenía ciertas sospechas decidió quedarse callada, mientras que Momo trataba de imaginarse que tipo de lugar era Tokyo como para tener tecnología tan avanzada, después de todo solo su hermana mayor Lala, lograba ese tipo de avances tecnológicos aunque con peculiares y desastrosos resultados pero no recordaba que la tecnología humana estuviese tan avanzada como para igualarle... mientras que Nana ponía sus manos en la cabeza y trataba de alejar aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

Mientras tanto Kamijou pensaba.

~Debo ser cuidadoso después de todo… nadie debe sospechar sobre del lugar de donde vengo…oh el por que originalmente llegue a este lugar~

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del rio de Sainan mas concretamente cerca de un puente sobre este.

-¡Wow! al parecer sucedió algo- Comento una chica que respondía al nombre de Risa Momioka mientras que observaba extrañada la escena ante ella… El puente cerrado y una gran cantidad de hombres usando extraños trajes que asemejaban a los usados en las películas para evitar peligro de contagio quimico-biologico de color grisáceo estaban tomando muestras del suelo, fotografiando el entorno y pareciendo tomar notas de la zona.

Por otra parte su compañera Sairenji.

-¿Creen que haya habido algún herido?- dijo mientras que notaba unas extrañas marcas que podían verse en una parte específica del puente que estaba marcada como si fuese una zona de un homicidio. -espero no sea tan grave como parece.-

Y es que delante de las dos chicas una zona estaba condornada podía verse como era la zona mas analizada por aquellas personas… las cuales con tiza marcaban una zona que parecía no haber tenido daños en concreto aun cuando alrededor suyo el suelo tenía rastros de haber sido carbonizado por alguna cosa… mientras que las chicas veían extrañadas la escena uno de los sujetos viendo la zona acordonada realizó una transmisión.

-Señor… en efecto arribamos a donde el rayo de energía que actuó inesperadamente impacto...- Decía uno de los sujetos mientras seguía viendo unos extraños datos en su tableta. -como sospechábamos en lugar de una serie de ataques dispersos a lo largo de la zona... se concentró en un único rayo de energía por algun motivo.-

-sin duda alguna eso está fuera de lo esperado para la que debería ser una de nuestras cartas de triunfo… - dijo una voz al otro lado del transmisor.

Mientras que otro que tenía un escáner en la mano y le mostró unos datos a su compañero.

-La coordenadas también concuerdan...y como esperábamos el daño potencial debió ser este pero…- dijo mientras que su compañero solo le negó con la cabeza.

-lo se... no concuerdan los datos teoricos con lo que estamos viendo frente a nuestros ojos… verifica los datos nuevamente-

Y tras ese comentario que por lo visto esto no agradó al sujeto el cual al parecer estaba a cargo exclamó. -¿que quiere decir con que el daño potencial no fue el proyectado? mandame esos datos y las fotografías del area de impacto- tras que la persona en la tableta realizace los actos solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que escuchasen. -no puede ser… es simplemente imposible…!¿por que un ataque de tal potencia causó tan miseros daños en el puente cuando debió al menos destruirlos y crear un lago en dicha área?!-

-Señor Meister le aseguramos que estamos realizando el mejor reporte detallado de la situación- Comentó uno de los sujetos el cual venía cargando una laptop la cual plego para volverle una tableta. -pero me temo no encontramos explicación a esto a menos que exista alguna interferencia externa.-

-¿Y bien profesor?... - exclamó el primero ante tales suposiciones. -¿encontraron algún elemento mágico o signo de interferencia electrónica en la zona del impacto?- dijo con cierta duda. -pensé no existía ningún rastro de nanobot o rastro de algún ritual en el área.-

-Negativo y lamento informarle Meister…- dijo la persona mientras que se incorporaba a la transmisión. -pero temo informarle que por razones que desconocemos… el impacto fue mínimo… prácticamente un 1.55 a 1.7% de los daños proyectados- dijo mientras que mandaba los datos.

-¡¿De qué demonios habla?!- dijo la persona sorprendiendose al recibir los datos. -¿como que el impacto fue por debajo del mínimo?-

-No lo sabemos con certeza… pero al parecer algo o alguien… logró detenerlo… ya que en la zona hallamos restos de lo que parecen ser objetos perecederos por la zona...- recrimino mientras que proyectaba con su tableta unos hologramas azules que mostraban algunos objetos comestibles que se habían hallado por la zona. -no sabemos si fueron usados para algún hechizo de estilo Amakusa o solo son elementos que se le cayó a algun peaton que estaba por el área, pero rastreamos el código de barras de los productos para su distribución a una tienda cercana y se procederá a investigarse.-

-¡Esto es humillante! ¿como la que debería ser nuestra mejor arma acabó haciendo tan poco daño cuando su intención era la que infundir temor en nuestros enemigos? ¡cancelen la operación y vuelvan de inmediato! no podemos permitir se enteren que nuestra investigación y uso de tal elemento fue tan patética pero busca verificar aquella posible interferencia externa en dicho acto y su viabilidad ...-

-Meister… ¿será acaso?- dijo la persona con cierto temor. -¿que el ya sabe de nuestra ubicación?-

-¡Claro que no imbécil! Aleister y su estúpida ciudad no tienen poder aquí… no… es probable que esto haya sido causado por algo que habite aquí mismo… ¡no pierdan tiempo regresen inmediatamente!- recrimino la persona.

-¡Entendido Meister! ¡recojan todo y retiremonos...!- dijo de inmediato mientras que guardaba su equipo. -vayan preparando un equipo de investigación adicional por si se requiere pero por el momento deberemos depender de los planes de respaldo para aumentar nuestra influencia.-

Mientras aquellos extraños sujetos parecían limpiar los elementos que ellos mismos habían colocado en el área o nuevamente con el grupo de chicas que seguían al joven de Ciudad Academia la mayor de las gemelas comentó.

-Y en verdad… ¿no es incómodo traer ese traje animatrónico encima? Incluso pensaría debe pesar bastante… - dijo la gemela libre de perversión mientras que miraba al chico un poco más tranquila consigo misma. -tal vez no podamos quitártelo aun…. pero pensaremos en algo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera hacia el chico… -después de todo al menos descubrimos la cabeza es removible.-dijo ella dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Ante esto el de cabellera peculiar dentro del traje comentó.

-Todo lo contrario… de hecho si bien no apruebo los métodos de esa Sister… ella en verdad tenía razón sobre que este traje fue diseñado incluso para el uso humano jejeje…- Para este momento Kamijou y compañía ya estaban en un punto central de uno de los parques de Sainan por lo que destacaban entre la multitud de los visitantes de dicho recinto.

Ante esto una mirada bastante extraña lo encaró y comentó.

-Por Sister… hablas de aquella puta, enferma, sin vergüenza y pervertida enfermera que prácticamente trato de violarte… ¿Kamijou Touma?...- Sin duda la actitud de la hija de los Yuki al decir esto, no era la mejor o la más amigable. -por que si me lo preguntas…. para alguien que intento hacerte eso… parece le guardas cierto aprecio…- dijo ella mirándole con desaprobación.

-ahora que lo dices….si es extraño que la llames Sister… ¿acaso es esto alguna especie de juego erótico sexual entre ambos? Ya sabes uno en el cual ella finge ser tu hermanita ¿para encenderte Kamijou-san?- dijo Momo con una sonrisa en sus labios. -me dirás que no te pones duro si no es con menores… jijijiji- ocultó su risa con su mano y miro con lastima al chico.

-sinceramente me gustaría saber por que eres tan cercano a una chica como ella- dijo Nana mostrándole su colmillo. - después de todo el consejo de moralidad de la escuela…. tendrá mucho que opinar respecto a ello…- exclamó mientras que cruzaba sus brazos.

-aunque si ese fuera el caso comprendería por qué pensaste que mi hermana era una menor de edad pero lamento informarte que no es Loli solo plana…-dijo Momo aprovechando la oportunidad de molestar a su hermana.

-!no soy ni Loli ni plana solo estoy en crecimiento!- se defendió nana y de inmediato a punto a Kamijou. -tu perversión causa todos estos problemas chico.-

Ante esto Touma estaba buscando qué decir para no empeorar la situación, se alejó un poco de las chicas planeando incluso huir del sitio si era necesario, sin embargo.

-¡Mira hermana es esa ranita linda!- Comentaba una pequeña de escasos 8 años de cabello azulado y una mirada llena de ilusión. -¡Rin ven es la ranita de la clínica no portal que orbita!- exclamó la pequeña señalando a la rana gigante.

Ante esto una niña de entre unos 9 o 10 años se acercó y a su manera expresó.

-Es verdad Sakura… aunque temo hermanita… lo que tenemos enfrente se trata de un sujeto humano disfrazado solamente…. no ante el verdadero y glorioso Gekota… ahora el asunto es saber si se trata de el típico cuarentón, obeso y probablemente con tendencias lolicon… en cuyo caso hermanita…. creo aquí perderemos nuestra pureza...- dijo la niña mientras que ponía su mano sobre su pequeña hermana. -por lo tanto te dejaré el terrible honor de ser la primera víctima.-

-buaaa...bua...bua- exclamó la pequeña mientras era empujada hacia la rana. -este… la persona dentro de Gekota no es una mala persona que planee hacerme daño… - empezó a tener ojos llorosos. -¿verdad?-dijo mirándole con miedo.

Ante esto Kamijou con dificultad pudo retirarse la parte de encima de la cabeza.

-Bueno… sin duda temo decepcionarlas…. Aunque con toda sinceridad Kamijou Touma está más preocupado por el hecho de que tu hermana mayor tenga detalles de esa índole… además de que me gustaría advertirles… si alguna vez un tipo de cabellera azul, ojos cerrados y piercings en las orejas, las invita a pasar el rato…. Corran… huyan…. Aquel ser es un monstruo…. Una criatura tan temible…. Que sin duda es más peligroso que toda la Legión del Oso Pardo…- Tras esto comentó. -Aogami Pierce… nunca olviden ese nombre… por su propia seguridad- exclamó con una mirada seria ante las pequeñas.

Mientras decía esto en Ciudad Academia, un sujeto de azulada cabellera tosía sangre y caía al suelo.

-Put…- Era lo que podía decir el chico mientras intentaba no caer al piso.

-¡Aogami! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- Comentaba uno de los chicos de la clase de Komoe sorprendido por tal hecho.

-¿acaso están usando algún ataque biológico o están experimentando con nanomaquinas los de Judgment que detectó Tsuchimikado?- dijo otro asustándose.

Ante esto el de ojos cerrados comentó.

–He sentido una perturbación en la fuerza loliconera…. Como si un par de lolis pudieron haber llegado conmigo… y sucumbir a mis designios…. Y de golpe…. Desaparecieron para siempre de mi destino….temo ha ocurrido algo terrible…- dijo este buscando incorporarse pero con una mirada perdida… -puede esta sea una horrible señal mis amigos.-

-si claro… creo Aogami en verdad se fumó algo raro y no nos compartió…- se quejó el primer chico.

-considerando que estamos buscando en el sótano de la escuela a un extraño peli rojo y a una prostituta que parece ingresaron saltando la pared de la escuela…. Lo mejor será no decir nada al respecto.-dijo el otro siguiendo su camino.

-¿Qué será esta perturbación en la fuerza loliconera?- dijo Aogami en sus adentros.

Tras terminar su discurso las dos pequeñas estaban por huir cuando al ver esto Kamijou hizo lo más lógico posible.

-Perdonen Kamijou no pretendía asustarlas… por favor no lloren… miren aquí tienen estos dulces…- Tras lo que el chico optó por entregarles un dulce a cada niña, los dulces en forma de esfera translúcidas con un color que emulaba a un arcoíris en su interior fueron dados a las pequeñas, las cuales con algo de duda y hasta desconfianza tomaron los dulces.

-¿Seguro que estas cosas no tienen un somnífero para dejarnos incapacitadas y poder secuestrarnos en alguna van cercana?- dijo la mayor aun con duda… -hermana tu pruébalo primero yo veré cómo reacciona.- ordeno está a su hermana menor.

-eh…. Pero hermana… bueno… si tú lo dices no debemos tomarlo juntas- dijo con ojos llorosos. - no….no… no quiero solo ser yo la que le pase cosas así de horribles… no quiero Rin….sniff…-exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

-no queda opción…. si prefieres arrastrarme contigo a una vida de cautiverio sexual….. Lo hare por ti hermanita…. - dijo la hermana mayor bastante temerosa.

-Kamijou Touma tiene miedo de la juventud de estos días.- dijo el peli erizo sinceramente desde la botarga viendo a las niñas con pena ajena.

-concordare contigo- le acompañó Mikan mientras miraba a cierta peli rosa con tendencias bastante pervertidas a lado suyo.

-emmm ¿Mikan? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Ammmm…. ¿porque me ves con esos ojos de pena….?- decía la menor de las Deviluke.

-creo concordare con ella hermana– dijo Nana igualmente viendo a su hermana menor…

El hecho es que cuando por fin los ingirieron ambas niñas llenaron sus caras de una gran sonrisa y ojos de expectación.

-Mmmm…. Rin… esto está delicioso…. Sabe a cereza… a almendras…. A canela….mmmm….- Comentaba la pequeña de cabello azul con una gran cara de felicidad. -mis sabores favoritos.-dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que su hermana mayor de cabellera castaña quien había tomado de mala gana la golosina le respondía.

-te equivocas hermanita… esto sabe a ron…. A cacao…. A amaretto….- Decía la mayor de las niñas tras lo que como un capricho o berrinche dijo. -¿cómo es posible algo como esto?…. No tiene lógica…- exclamo mientras que saboreaba el dulce con extrañeza.

Tras esto el chico de cabellera peculiar comentó.

-¿En verdad sabe a todo eso?... ¿Cómo es posible?...- dijo Touma mientras que veía la canasta con los dulces extrañado.

Fue ahí cuando.

-¡Jojojojojo! ¡Mi momento ha llegado!- De la nada una chica de cabellera violeta, con un vestido bastante extraño color oscuro y blanco mientras que tenía una mirada proveniente de unos ojos con espirales había aparecido. -Donde un delicioso y suculento dulce, caramelo o botana necesite de mi ayuda… Ahí estare… yo soy Shidare Hotaru… ¡Quién gobernará el reino de los dulces!- dijo con total seguridad la joven que parecía había corrido una gran distancia para aparecer frente a ellos.

-¿esa chica de dónde salió?- Recrimino Momo extrañada por la chica.

-¿hay un reino de los dulces?... ¿Acaso es ella su princesa…? ¿podrá ser mi amiga?- exclamó asombrada Nana.

Tras esto la chica de una manera inhumana tomo un dulce de la bolsa que Touma cargaba y expreso al verla a la altura de su ojo.

-¡Es acaso una broma! ¿Será cierto? Mis plegarias al fin fueron escuchadas… esto sin duda es el Vortex Caramelo... Una leyenda entre la industria y el mundo de las golosinas… creado por la maligna empresa… Orbit Portal Company… aquellos tiranos y maquiavélicos que solo entregan este dulce en sus eventos privados de recaudación de fondos para sus maquiavélicos planes de llevar a la humanidad un paso por delante... Negando al resto del mundo estos pequeños trozos de cielo mismo que nos encaminan a nuestros sueños…. Y es que por años incluso la Compañía Shidare ha intentado replicar la obra de Orbit Portal Company… pero la amarga realidad es que solo ellos han perfeccionado esta técnica… la Flavour Molecular….- exclamó la chica mientras que elevaba el dulce en lo alto para que el sol se reflejase sobre este.

-¿Kamijou Touma crees que en verdad sea seguro seguir repartiendo esas cosas que te dio tu peculiar amiguita?- recrimino Mikan con cierta molestia en su voz.

-no es que quiera hacerlo realmente…. pero tu viste la cara de esas niñas- dijo este defendiéndose. -además el doctor cara de rana prometió me pagaría por hacer esto… créelo o no Kamijou-san lo necesita….. realmente necesito dinero para sobrevivir por sí mismo…- dijo la botarga a la chica buscando causar lastima.

-pudo ser peor Mikan-san... Sin querer pudo haberle dado lo de la otra bolsa y con ello en verdad hacerle creer a la hermana mayor sobre las fantasías que tenía- Recrimino la tercera princesa con una sonrisa irónica.

-… ¿podrías darme un dulce Kamijou-san?- dijo Nana con algo de vergüenza y un toque sin duda infantil. -me dieron ganas de probarlo-

-chico si una de tus Lolis desea tal manjar sin duda te pagaría hasta con lo más sagrado de una chica por tal oportunidad...- comentó la lunática de los dulces.

-enserio debo entregar mi "tesoro"... ¿Por este dulce?...-exclamó Nana totalmente roja por tal sugerencia mientras que cerraba torpemente las piernas. -bueno sé que él ha visto como aun poseo mi virginidad…. pero no creo sea necesario darla por un caramelo además… ¿A quién llamas Loli?...- dijo recriminando Nana hacia la extraña chica.

Tras esto Momo harta por como parecía que su hermana se acercaba cada vez mas al chico que casi le había profanado, tomó uno de los dulces y mientras lo destapaba comentó molesta.

-es ridículo… creer que por un dulce insignificante… causen tanto alboroto…- dijo mientras que lo metía en su boca. -además es imposible un dulce se adapte al gusto de cada uno por que cada persona tiene su sabor peculiar no solo en sus papilas gustativas sino que su propia psique…-dijo mientras que sus ojos se abrían de golpe.

-Jajaja…. Obviamente la gente inculta diría eso lo que ignoran es que sí bien en un inicio se creía por medio de esa técnica se pudieron introducir esa serie de sabores… pero la realidad es que Vortex Caramelo sabrá a lo que más te guste… es por ello que cada persona que lo ha probado lo saborea de forma diferente….- dijo la extraña chica de nombre Hotaru.

Tras acabar esto Momo Belia Deviluke.

-amm….mmmm bien…. Pues aún no logro entenderlo pero…. ¡WOW! Que rayos…. Este sabor tan fuerte… esta sensación tan viscosa…. Ohh .. Dios este calor… este aroma a cloro… textura tan familiar con un cierto toque salado y amargo…. un poco chicloso al tacto de mis dientes y lengua… Dios está gloriosa y fascinante sensación….. mmmmm…- exclamo la chica mientras que le temblaban las piernas y se dejaba caer al piso. -¡¿Cómo es posible que este dulce sepa exactamente a lo que expulsa mi amado Rito?!- exclamó asombrada la chica.

Tras esto tanto Mikan, Nana e incluso Kamijou miraban con pena ajena a Momo.

~es obvio que mi hermana estaba imaginando cosas pervertidas~ pensó la segunda princesa de Deviluke aunque miraba con duda a esta. ~¿Por qué dice que tiene un sabor a lo que suelta Rito? ¿Acaso él tiene guardados caramelos con un sabor peculiar? Creo le preguntare luego…~

Tras oír eso Mikan pensó. ~sin duda todo lo que describió Momo….. Parece ser bastante perverso…~ puso su mirada fija en ella con cierto odio. ~deberé pedirle que me explique detalladamente a que se refiere con que mi hermano le da cosas con tan extraño sabor…~

Incluso Kamijou Touma un joven no muy avispado en estos temas pensó.

\- ~esa chica… es más que obvio…. Con todo lo que dijo…. Que Ella hablaba de… bueno supongo realmente y no quiero pensar nada malo de ella pero tal y cual lo describió no es acaso de semen…. ¿Cierto?….~ empezó a sudar frio debajo de la botarga. ~Después de todo esas palabras Kamijou-san solo las ha visto y oído en varios hentai que los imbéciles de Tsuchimikado y Aogami han dejado en mi maletín….~ miro a Mikan con duda. ~¿acaso Mikan sabe que esa chica y su hermano tiene ese tipo de relación?~

Tras esto Kamijou miró a la extraña chica la cual parecía inmersa en su mundo, por lo que Kamijou comento.

-Lo que faltaba una lunática y desquiciada de las golosinas… Fukou-da…- dijo este mientras que volvía a ponerse su máscara de rana y extrañado oyó una inusual mezcla de "clics"-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso esta cosa se volvió a sellar?- dijo mientras que buscaba el origen de ese sonido.

-Y que lo digas jejeje…- Una extraño chico con una mirada cansada y una sonrisa común comentó lo dicho por Touma. -Hotaru-san… debemos irnos estás causando problemas a esta gente…- replicó a la chica que estaba en el suelo con la golosina entre sus dedos alabándole como si fuese un elemento sagrado. -no es ni el momento ni el lugar para uno de tus juegos… dijiste debías llegar a una reunión y que querías te acompañase para poder volver pronto…-

-No lo vez Kokonotsu… por fin tengo este Santo Grial de los Dulces…- tras eso la chica lo comió tras lo que. Guaraná... saborizante tipo 10….Mole…. saborizante tipo 34….. Cajeta… saborizante tipo 56…Habanero…. saborizante tipo 68….Chamoy… saborizante tipo 86….. Jamaica…. saborizante tipo 94… Esto es irreal ¿cómo demonios puedo estar saboreando más de 100 sabores?- recrimino ella con una cara de placer en su rostro.

Tras darse cuenta cómo la miraban Momo comentó.

-Kamijou-san creo te pediré uno de esos dulces para analizarlos y ver no tengan sustancias narcóticas o afrodisíacas en el- recrimino la chica tratando de limpiar su reputación…fallando miserablemente al ver como le babeaba la boca.

-debo admitir que me está dando curiosidad ese dulce- dijo Mikan con una mirada extraña. -y quiero corroborar que en verdad no sea peligroso yo misma.-dijo mirando a kamijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-imposible…este sabor es muy parecido al de la materia oscura aunque con un toque de sabia- dijo sorprendida Nana disfrutando de la golosina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -puede en verdad lo que dijo la chica sea verdad… esto vale cualquier cosa que pidan por ella…-dijo mientras que una sonrisa cubría su rostro.

-esta golosina es totalmente natural aunque alterada molecularmente…. chica tu hermanita ha demostrado que no hay peligro en su consumo y que es una gloria al paladar…- recrimino Hotaru a las chicas.

-oh... si mi hermanita parece lo ha disfrutado- dijo Momo con una risa. -mi hermanita pequeña lo ha demostrado… con su pequeña y linda carita y cuerpo de niña jejeje…-exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ante esto su hermana respondió.

-¡no vamos a volver a hablar sobre que yo soy la mayor entendido Momo!- replicó Nana con cierta ira hacia ella.

Ante esto el chico suspirando comentó.

–Hotaru-chan... si vienes conmigo, te prometo que considerare el heredar la tienda de Dulces Shikada…..te lo juro…- dijo el joven mientras que solo suspiraba. -aunque no creo me hagas caso… en verdad…-dijo este suspirando.

Ante esto la chica miró al chico y le respondió.

-¿en verdad? Al fin lo harás ¿Kokonatsu…?- dijo ella con brillos en sus ojos.

Tras suspirar, Kamijou juro y perjuro su suspiro era muy familiar.

–amm… si Hotaru-san…- dijo el joven rascándose la mejilla y dándole la mano. -podremos hablarlo después supongo… pero debemos partir.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-¡Yahoo!- Tras esto la chica salió corriendo con el chico de su mano.

Mientras Kamijou Touma expresó.

–Llámenme loco pero la voz de ese chico sin duda me parecía algo peculiar…- dijo este pensativo en la botarga.

-Satsuki… mira esa ranita está regalando dulces….- Comento una pequeña de cabello rosado y dos cintas amarillas.

A lo que una pequeña de cabellera morada y con listones en forma de orejas, se paró atrás de la peli rosada.

–Uzuki… Onii-chan… nos ha dicho que no aceptemos algo de un extraño….- Decía con pena la pequeña.

Ante esto Touma dijo.

–Bueno sin duda alguna su Onii tiene mucha razón…. En mi caso puedo decir que Kamijou Touma no es alguien malvado… simplemente trabajo en una clínica y como verán traigo este traje por ello….. pero sin duda no deben temerme…aunque de hecho yo les doy el mismo consejo… y me gustaría advertirles… jamás se acerquen a alguien vestido de oso pardo y que lleve una bandera con la leyenda "❤Lolis❤" sin duda alguna esa persona es horrible…. Y lo que él planea hacerles a ustedes es terrible…. – dijo este volviendo asustar a las niñas.

Tras eso lejos de ahí alguien caía al piso.

-¡Pierce Aogami está en el suelo!- Gritaba otro de los chicos. -¡de seguro esa puta con la espada que encontramos en el sótano fue a por él!-dijo con miedo.

-¿Señor que le sucedió…?- Decía preocupado otro de los jóvenes.

-Lo siento en la lejanía…. Una…. No dos…. Dos lolis…. Las cuales fácilmente hubieran caído en mis manos…. Y que hubiesen cumplido cada uno de mis deseos y fantasías….. Fueron alejadas de golpe de mi….. Algo….. o alguien….. lo está haciendo…- Decía el de falso acento de Kansai.

-creo…. es el momento de dejarle aquí y que sirva como tributo a ese extraño peli rojo que juro que pareció aparecer un demonio de fuego detrás suyo…- comentó uno de los chicos.

-concuerdo contigo pero no podemos abandonarlo… - recrimino uno de los chicos. -¡es el único que puede pasarnos fotos de niña de primaria sin problema alguno!-exclamó con preocupación.

-¡espera tu eres de los suyos! ¡pensé te gustaban las mayores!- dijo un tercer joven frente a ellos.

-¡te dije me gustaban mayores con cuerpo de niña como Komoe-sensei…!- dijo su amigo…

-¡¿en serio?!- cuestionó otro de los chicos de la clase de Komoe.

Mientras que ellos discutían cierta chica con una ropa muy reveladora y un joven de cabellera rojiza con una gabardina oscura estaban abriendo el techo para perderse por los ductos de ventilación… por otro lado Volviendo a Sainan.

-¡Uzuki! ¡Satsuki!...- Decía un joven preocupado. –¿Dónde se metieron….?-exclamó el chico acercándose hacia las pequeñas.

-¡Onii-chan!- Gritaron ambas pequeñas con emoción.

Mientras que Kamijou nuevamente pensó.

~Esa voz…. ¿Por que se me hace tan conocida… ? y extrañamente familiar….~

-Muchísimas gracias por cuidar a mis hermanas…. Se los agradezco mucho…- Decía el joven.

-no hay de que… por cierto pequeña….. ¿Quieren un dulce? Después se todo debo de regalarlos a los niños jejeje...- comentaba el portador del Imagine Breaker.

-¿Podemos tomar uno onii-chan?- dijo la pequeña dando una mirada de ternura.

-solo uno… - dijo el hermano mayor rindiéndose.

-¡Yupi!- probándolo. -oh... onii-chan….- dijo la pequeña tomando rápidamente el dulce y metiéndoselo lentamente a la boca. -mmm…. sabe a vainilla, menta y un toque de coco… es delicioso- dijo la pequeña peli rosada.

-onii-chan ¡el mío sabe a fresa, miel y galleta!- dijo niña de cabellera violeta.

-vamos…. no puede saber a todo…- dijo el hermano probando uno y sorprendiéndose. -¡imposible! ¿cómo es que sabe a helado de galletas chocolate y azúcar morena….?- dijo mientras que miraba con duda a la rana…

Fue así que poco a poco el lugar donde Touma y compañía estaban comenzó a llenarse de mucha gente, con Kamijou siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella pervertida e inmoral Sister empezó a entregar los objetos de ambas bolsas que cargaba consigo a quien lo consideraba conveniente.

-Bien pequeños esto es para ustedes- Decía el joven Esper mientras entregaba varios dulces a varios grupos de pequeños infantes, aunque con la peculiaridad de que algunas madres solteras en compañía de sus hijas, vaya que tenían su atención puesta en el joven aun cuando estaba totalmente cubierto por la botarga.

-Wow…. Qué joven tan atento…. Dios me recuerdas tanto a mi amado…- Decía una mujer con un cuerpo bastante provocador y que sin duda parecía al acecho. -¿dime?... no te gustaría un trabajo de tiempo completo…. Paga más que perfecta…. Y unos beneficios…- Esto último lo había hecho aquella milf contoneando su trasero e inflando un poco su pecho para que se pudiese notar sus atributos. –más que increíbles…. jejeje- dijo mientras que dejaba ver un gran escote a la rana.

Otra de las mujeres comentó al oído de este tras tomar un condón de la otra cesta.

–Búscame…. Si deseas aprender a usarlos de la mejor manera….. jijijiji…..- dijo de manera sensual a su lado. -veras como se disfruta el colocarlo y como se supera tal sensación una vez lo usemos ambos…-dijo en su susurro hacia la botarga.

-Si lo deseas administró un pequeño dormitorio… mi hija y yo estaríamos más que encantadas de tenerte como huésped jejejeje…..- Decía otra de las jóvenes damas quien sin duda atrajo la atención del peli erizado, ya que la mujer era en toda la extensión de la palabra una "Onee-san encargada de un dormitorio". -ten mi numero por si requieres una habitación… para lo que necesites…- dijo sensualmente.

Mientras que las pequeñas tenían una que otra variación en lo que decían.

-Onii-chan…. Si gustas puedes casarte con mi mami…. Ella está muy sola además…. Creo que cuando llegue el momento podríamos compartirte sin problema….- Comentaba una niña de cabellera verde y ojos violeta a la rana con un brillo en sus ojos.

Una tras ponerse detrás de Kamijou con pena le dijo.

–si puedes esperar a que madure…. Te prometo Onii-san….. Que tendré unos grandes senos como mi mama y mi tía….papi dice que los chicos gustan de eso y de seguro yo algún día tendré unos pechos iguales a los de ellas- Comentaba una pequeña de anteojos, cabello azulado y ojos color miel, mientras a lo lejos la susodicha madre y tía miraban al joven Kamijou como si lo fueran a devorar.

-¡Una palabra mía y puedo hacer la ley permita contraigamos matrimonio cuando cumpla 10 años de edad mi amado!- Comentaba una pequeña rubia con aires de Ojou-sama, acompañada de 2 guardaespaldas de aspecto similar a "Cierta máquina exterminadora del futuro" y "Cierto boxeador con un rostro peculiar" –Arnold…. Silvester…. Informen a mi abuelo he encontrado a mi alma gemela….- exclamó esta a ambos guardaespaldas quienes al unísono sacaron sus teléfonos.

Todo esto presenciado por aquella joven de cabellera castaña y cierto aire maternal, la cual sin duda pensaba en sus adentros.

~¡Malditas zorras…. Aléjense de él! ¡¿Cómo es posible que insinúen esas cosas frente a los pequeños y sobre todo a Touma-kun aun debajo de esa cosa?! ¡debería llamar a la policía para que las arresten por degeneradas!~

Y así parecía todo hasta que de pronto.

-Ada…dabu….dabu..dada….da- Eran los balbuceos que se oían entre la multitud.

-¿Ha?... de que hablas Belbu… ¿quieres un dulce?- Comentó un joven con ropa típica de un alumno de preparatoria, aunque con una pinta de pocos amigos, aunque con un peculiar bebé desnudo de cabellera verde y un enorme chupón amarillo arriba de su cabeza.

Kamijou al verlo pensó. ~definitivamente creo haber visto ese estilo de ropa en alguna parte…. Si creo que fue en la Shonen…. En una historia bastante estúpida….. Aunque entretenida de un típico buscapleitos de escuela…~

-¡Oe!... el mocoso quiere un dulce….- Comentó con un aire bastante agresivo el joven. –¿acaso puede tomar uno…?-

Touma ante esto comentó.

–si…. No hay problema…. Después de todo para eso son jejeje…. Por cierto en la otra cesta hay algo más adecuado para usted señor…- dijo Kamijou tranquilamente hacia el extraño chico que había arribado.

-¿ha?- Tras meter su mano en dicha bolsa el joven sacó lo que parecía ser un dulce. –¿estás burlándote de mí?... ¿por qué diablos un dulce es más apropiado para mi?-

Ante tal hecho el joven de Ciudad Academia comentó al ver el error del joven.

–jejeje disculpen….. pero yo hablaba de la otra bolsa… que es donde hay preservativos…- dijo este mientras que veía como el niño tomaba de la otra bolsa un paquete de esos. -ah…-exclamó Touma al ver al niño tomar un condón y levantarlo en el aire.

-¿preservativos?... un segundo eso quiere decir que…- Tras percatarse de cierta agitación en aquel bebe. –¡BELBU!- Fue lo que el joven gritó al ver cómo el bebé estaba molesto y bastante triste al ver que aquel objeto que no era otra cosa más que el paquete metálico del condón, tenía un sabor muy feo, por lo que estaba por llorar, tras lo que el joven corrió con aquel niño y tras alejarse bastante pudo oírse un grito, seguido de un estela de energía eléctrica a lo lejos tras el chico. –¡GYA!-

-por alguna extraña razón…. sentí una sensación similar a biri biri… - dijo el joven portador del Imagine Breaker extrandose…

Tras esto aquella multitud comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco, aunque sin duda aquellas milfs y lolis, hicieron hasta lo imposible por destacar ante el joven, con varias madres preguntando si en aquella clínica daban otros servicios era mas que obvio que no podían hacer mucho con tanta competencia en el sitio. Fue así que cuando aquella multitud se había reducido drásticamente, aunque un grupo bastante común en la zona, apareció en aquel parque y se trataba de las chicas de interés de el segundo año del Instituto Sainan.

-¡Mikan! ¡Momo! ¡Nana!- Fueron las palabras dichas por la peli miel quien se acercaba alegremente a sus kohais con una sonrisa algo perversa en su cara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí pequeñas? ¿Acaso Rito les citó para una cita a espaldas de Lala-shi o algo asi?-

-Momioka-san...- Comento la castaña con cierta sensación de peligro ante ella. -Buenas tardes...jejeje… vamos ya a casa y ¿Qué les trae a ustedes por aquí?-

De pronto otra voz comentó. -¡veras mikan-chan! se que no soy una niña... pero ¡escuche que una rana estaba regalando dulces impresionantes!- Decía Mio quien estaba intentando convencer a cierto Gekota de darle uno de los Vortex Caramelo el cual alejaba la canasta de ella para evitarlo.

Por otra parte el chico de la cabellera erizada dentro de la botarga de la popular rana, optó por quedarse callado y con simples movimientos, hacerla entender solo era para los niños.

Cuando de pronto la chica de anteojos miró la otra canasta, de la cual rápidamente sacó cierto paquete de aluminio el cual sostuvo sobre su cabeza al notar que no era el caramelo que había buscado.

-¡Wahoo! así que esta ranita sabe que se necesita para divertirse con seguridad- Comentó Risa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a aquella botarga, tras arrebatarle el condón a su amiga Mio. –sin duda esto es mil veces mejor que esos caramelos ¿no creen chicas? Jijiji….- dijo mientras miraba de una forma bastante pícara a las chicas. -¿ será acaso que ustedes están aquí no por los caramelos… sino por unos cuantos de estos…?- dijo ella mientras que acercaba el condón a sus labios. -¿acaso Rito si usa de estos con ustedes o también la pobre de Lala debe usarlos…?-dijo dándoles una sonrisa irónica.

Kamijou que permanecía en la botarga, por dentro recibió una transmisión.

-Recuerda debes entregar preservativos a los jóvenes chicas que están experimentando su saludable vida sexual dice Misaka mientras que ella misma se tiene que reconfortar por que el héroe no la complace apropiadamente- Tras acabar este mensaje que sin duda puso a Kamijou nervioso la Sister prosiguió. -y que los dulces deben ser entregados a los infantes que deben tener la posibilidad de un placer… que aunque no similar sea mas que satisfactorio aunque Misaka se lamente que el tocarse no lo sea por el momento para ella dice Misaka al ver delante de ti hay una chica con todas las señas de ser una chica fácil que abre sus piernas a la menor oportunidad pero le pide al héroe no requiera sus servicios recordándole que esta Misaka está mas que dispuesta a complacer al héroe…con cualquiera que fuese su fetiche.- Comentó la Sister desde la clínica, la cual monitoreaba al joven.

Ante esto Kamijou emulando a cierto peluche de enorme tamaño de cierta serie de robots, totalmente shockeado por lo que había oído de la persona frente a ella y dijo.

-Geko geko…. Geko…gekota…- Fue la forma como se comunicó, haciendo entrega de condones tanto a Risa como a Mio. –Geko geko… geko…geko….gekota….- pero por sus adentros solamente podía pensar. ~no puedo creer que una chicas apenas un año mayores a mi persona tengan una vida sexual de esa manera… ¿será cosa de la ciudad o sera igual en Ciudad Academia?... Kamijou Touma creo no conoce a muchas chicas mayores que el como para preguntarles eso~

-Jejeje….- La peli miel estaba algo nerviosa. –No se quien seas… pero ¿acaso insinuas que soy sexualmente activa? Jejejeje…..- dijo mientras que con sus manos sacudió la cabeza del Gekota. -oh acaso el que está dentro de la botarga desea tener la oportunidad de probar estos condones con una servidora jijijiji….-dijo dándoles una sonrisa lasiva.

-¡Risa-san eso sonó demasiado mal!- reclamo Mikan algo sonrojada por como se había insinuado ella hacia Touma. -¡¿acaso no te da vergüenza decir cosas asi?!-recrimino.

-además de cierta manera creo que la rana al ver como te comportaste pensó en verdad necesitabas algunas de esas cosas- dijo Nana algo molesta por la actitud de su sempai.

-Bueno…. supongo que por su forma de ser… es razonable la rana piense eso jejeje…. pero- La castaña de los anteojos comentó mientras que se ponía a lado de su amiga y de igual manera tomaba unos condones de la cesta de la rana y miraba seductoramente a esta. –Yo…. me considero alguien sana…. Pero me temo que aun no he llegado a pensar en tener experiencia de este tipo… hasta encontrar aquel joven mayor a mi podría perderme en el placer carnal…- dijo mientras que tomaba los condones y los guardaba para sí misma. -pero tomaré estos para cuando llegue el momento y deberé agradecerte por ellos señor Gekota… jijiji..-dijo dándole un abrazo muy afectuoso.

De pronto la peli miel comentó.

-si es mejor estar preparados por si acaso y por cierto ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí?...- Tras mirar a la gemela mayor de las Deviluke comentó. –Digo…. De Nana entiendo quiera uno de esos caramelos…. No por nada puede pasar por toda una infante… jejeje… pero díganme acaso es necesario humillarse por un dulce que entrega esta rana aquí como para fingir ser un niño cuando las tres tienen el miembro de Rito en casa.-dijo con duda.

-¡No soy un niña!- Comentó la chica del colmillo.

-¡pero qué estás insinuando!- recrimino Mikan.

Ante esto Mikan y Nana comenzaban a preocuparse por tales insinuaciones y a sonrojarse pero para su desgracia Momo.

-bueno tienes un punto allí…. pero te aseguro que el sabor del caramelo es de lo mas exacto en el aspecto a como sabe Rito por las mañanas…- Comentó sin pudor alguno.

-¡espera hermana! ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!- recrimino Nana. -¿exactamente a qué te refieres a que sabe igual a como Rito por las mañanas?-exclamó con duda.

-¡¿Qué es lo que le haces a mi hermano Momo?!- dijo Mikan perdiendo el color al fin comprendiendo a que se refería ella con todo lo dicho anteriormente. -no pensé hicieses mas que molestar a Rito metiéndose en su cama desnuda pero eso ya es algo… ¡¿Lala sabe de eso?!-dijo ella totalmente roja dándose cuenta que Momo hacia netorare a su hermana.

Lo que la chica no se dio cuenta es que esa información alertó al único chico presente dejándole mas preguntas que respuestas…

~espera ¿Por qué Mikan dijo que ella sabía que esa tal Momo se mete al cuarto de su hermano desnuda? ¿Acaso será que su hermano lleva a chicas a su casa para poder allí disfrutar de ellas y Mikan esta presente cuando pasa eso…? ¿Qué tan degenerado es como para realizar esos actos con su hermanita allí presente? ¿Será por eso que Mikan prefiere ir con su padre por las noches ya que su hermano lleva chicas a su casa a esa hora…? o no será que ¿ella y su hermano…?~

-Vaya… vaya…. Ahora lo comprendo jejeje….- Comentaba Risa con una mirada picara. –así que realmente están aquí para que esa rana las provea de más "globos" para continuar la fiesta con Rito ¡ehh!….- dijo ella dándoles una sonrisa picara. -supongo es bueno que con ustedes tome medidas contra el embarazo… pero me pregunto si ustedes están conformes con esa situación…-dijo relamiéndose los labios-después de todo al natural es mejor ¿no?.

Ante esto la rana parecía haber tosido, mientras seguía siendo asediada por Mio quien no se rendiría en conseguir el tan anhelado caramelo.

-Digo después de todo está más que sabido que Momo ya ha "festejado" con Rito por lo que oigo….- Risa comenzó a expresar lo que ella intuía. –y a ti Nana…. Obviamente estas esperando Rito libere a su bestia interior y proceda a enseñarte el arte del placer tal y como con tus hermanas…. tranquila puede ser algo dolorosa la primera vez pero veras que le agarraras el gusto-dijo dándole el pulgar arriba.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando?!…. ¡yo no tengo intención alguna de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Rito!- Comento la peli rosa con bastante vergüenza.

-si claro…. y bueno eso sin contar a que definitivamente ya debe tener años de experiencia contigo Mikan…. Después de todo al parecer tanto él como tú se atraen mutuamente jejeje….- dijo mientras que se acercaba a ella y ponía su brazo en su hombro. -se es algo tabú y todo pero sin duda le pone mas emoción al asunto, aunque ha de ser difícil el compartir la casa con Lala y sus hermanas así como a tu hermano.-dijo mientras que reconfortaba su hombros.

Nuevamente la rana comenzó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando.

-¡obtuve unos caramelos!- dijo Mio mostrando unos en la mano. -podemos seguir adelante con nuestro camino Risa- dijo mientras que probaba uno y sucumbia. -oh sabe a cereza, lima y algo de mandarina…-dijo sonriendo.

-entendido vamos Mio… ah sí por cierto chicas no olviden invitar a Haruna a sus emocionantes fiestas nocturnas con Rito… jejeje después de todo no es justo que nuestra amiga no disfrute de las mismas cosas que ustedes… chao…- Comentó Risa mientras se iba en compañía de Mio.

Las chicas de segundo tras alejarse… dejaron un incómodo ambiente tras de ellas…

-Momo me puedes decir exactamente que le haces a mi hermano por las mañanas- exclamó Mikan con una mirada seria. -no puedo creer que tu o Lala hagan esas cosas en casa-dijo mirando a Momo con una cara muy tétrica.

-Mikan es mas que natural y normal que una pareja haga ese tipo de cosas cuando se quieren mucho- Comentó la pervertida peli rosa. -además es tanto bueno para la salud el que el lo expulse como que yo lo beba-dijo ella con total sinceridad.

-¡eres una pervertida hermana…! ¡te acusare con Lala y mama!- Exclamo Nana.

-… ¿Por qué diablos pregunte?- dijo Mikan cubriéndose la cara con pena…

Sin duda quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos era el joven de cabellera erizada.

~Kamijou Touma está algo confundido y a la vez preocupado… ¿acaso el hermano de Mikan es todo un siscon bastardo que incluso mantiene relaciones con otras chicas mientras su hermana menor observa?... jamás creí que encontraría un ente más repugnante y patético que Tsuchimikado y Aogami pero… ¿debería hacer algo al respecto si el obliga a Mikan a participar en esas cosas?~ Touma vaya que empezaba a tener una opinión bastante mala del hijo de los Yuki.

De pronto algo se escuchó en la botarga solo que esta vez pudo oírse tan fuerte, con lo que la gente que rodeaba a Kamijou pudo oírlo con claridad.

-Héroe tienes una llamada entrante de Crown of Flowers dice Misaka mientras admite estaba a punto de llegar al máximo orgasmo tras pellizcarse con fuerza su clítoris pensando eran tus dientes los que maltrataban mi intimidad pero a la vez lamentándose por haber sido interrumpida por tal emergencia.- Fue la voz que salió de aquella botarga.

-Ammm… ¿era necesaria esa última parte Ero Misaka?- Fue lo que Kamijou dijo ante la mirada que Mikan le estaba dando en ese momento que superaba a la dada hacia Momo hace un momento.

-desde luego es necesario el héroe conozca mis partes más sensibles y erógenas para cuando el héroe quiera darle uso a mi cuerpo dice Misaka mientras que retorna a su estimulación vaginal mientras te pasa la llamada….- dijo sin inmutarse la Sister.

Tras esto la voz cambio y pudo oírse lo siguiente.

-Agente Mr. Hedgehog le informo que el Agente Sunglasses necesita comunicarse contigo inmediatamente…- Era la femenina voz que se había oído de forma bastante clara a los presentes con total cordialidad. -aunque antes de ello deseo expresar profundamente mi falta de profesionalismo mostrada anteriormente cuando comente cosas fuera del contexto cuando usted me envio una foto de su prominente miembro viril…- dijo la dulce voz con gran pena.

-¡Kamijou Touma qué demonios ha dicho que hiciste!- dijo Mikan furiosa.

-Agente Mr. Hedgehog… - dijo Momo extrañada pero seria por tal nombre tan peculiar.

-Pero entienda que para una joven de secundaria como yo el ver repentinamente por primera vez en la vida una foto de esa naturaleza aun cuando era para proporcionarle apoyo táctico sobre los daños que recibió sus ropas y que le afectaban en su desempeño… que aclaro me refiero en el desempeño de su misión, no en el desempeño sexual que no dudo pueda realizar cosas maravillosas con esos 19.3 mm que deduje por medio de una escala de espectro y análisis de su miembro, digo que creo que con ese material sin duda alguna es capaz de contentar a cualquier mujer… solo deseaba me disculpase por mi reacción anterior…- dijo con toda sinceridad. -sin más que agregar pasaré la llamada-

-si comprendo pero…- dijo Touma viendo como le miraban las chicas con ojos de ira, lástima y vergüenza ajena. -creo que cosas así deberían decirse por un canal privado…-

De golpe una tercera voz se escuchó.

–¡Nya! Kami-yan que alegría volverte a oír, por cierto amigo discúlpame por todo lo que te dije la noche anterior, pero comprende sin duda todo lo que me dijiste parecía irreal y además tú no creíste en las palabras de tu gran y querido amigo… eso me dolió bastante sabes-dijo alegremente la tercera voz proveniente de la botarga.

-Tsuchimikado debes comprender que no era creíble lo que tú me decías y Kamijou-san te promete en nombre del mítico disfraz del ángel caído que lo que dijo es verdad- exclamó el nivel 0.

-Bueno parece aun quieres seguir con eso pero bueno- Esto el rubio lo había dicho como una burla. –jajaja que curioso sigues siendo un gran terco ahora y desde antes, volviendo al punto gracias a que los de arriba me informaron de todo, pues pude entender lo sucedido… volviendo al punto… según lo que Crown of Flowers me informa estás en uno de los parques de la Ciudad de Sainan, eso no es más que oportuno…. Necesito vayas a el punto designado que te estoy enviando a tu móvil a unos minutos de tu localización….- dijo este mientras que se desplegaba un mapa holográfico desde la entrepierna de Gekota.

-¡Un maldito segundo Tsuchimikado! ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!?- Comentó Touma algo molesto. -¿Por qué sale justamente el holograma de esa parte en particular?- dijo este viendo el haz de luz desplegarse de manera obscena desde ese sitio.

-Como dije necesito vayas a ese punto y lo sabrás…- dijo este ignorando a su amigo.

Tras esto Kamijou en compañía de las chicas las cuales no se separarían de Touma por ningún motivo llegaron al punto, el cual no era otra cosa más que una tienda de electrónica con varias pantallas en exhibición...

-Bien idiota ya estoy aquí…- Comentó Kamijou.

-Bueno amigo mío, será mejor que prestes atención, esto acaba de suceder hace unos minutos…- dijo tranquilamente su amigo. -Crown of Flowers necesito vincules la red de Ciudad Academia a los dispositivos frente a Mr. Hedgehog…- exclamo la voz.

Dicho eso las pantallas frente a Touma se tornaron en pantallas azules y poco a poco se pudo visualizar lo que parecían ser dos personas jóvenes vestidos formalmente dando un noticiario…

Noticias de la junta administrativa para la población.

-Buenas tardes televidentes nuestro reportero tiene la cobertura especial de lo que sucede en las instalaciones de la Escuela Preparatoria XXXXXX- dijo una joven chica de cabello castaño usando un traje ejecutivo oscuro que resaltaba junto a sus gafas de media luna y unos enormes pechos. -nos enlazaremos con nuestro reportero Joaquin al respecto.- exclamo diligentemente.

-Aquí Joaquin informando a todos los televidentes…como sabrán desde el día de ayer la escuela fue tomada por varios estudiantes que alegan se cometió una injusticia en contra de un chico que literalmente fue expulsado de la escuela y de la ciudad sin razón aparente según palabras de los mismos estudiantes, pero hace escasos minutos surgió un evento sin precedentes que desconcertó a todos los presentes…- dijo el joven reportero que parecía ser apenas un universitario usando ropa formal café del mismo color que su cabello mientras hablaba nervioso a la cámara.

-¿acaso las líderes han dado más declaraciones tras lo acontecido Joaquin?- exclamo la reportera desde una miniatura en la pantalla.

-No Denisse…. lo que si es que tanto Anti Skill como una agente de Judgment no han sido suficientes para detener esto…- dijo mientras que la pantalla cambiaba a una serie de imágenes en la cual se veía a los Anti Skill portando su equipo completo estilo S.W.A.T. americano salir de las instalaciones de la escuela, asi como estudiantes con una banda verde en su brazo saltar grandes alturas, aparecer y desaparecer en pantalla y demás fuera de la escuela. -por lo que con esto pudo decirse se completó la primer toma de instalaciones escolares por más de 24 horas en Ciudad Academia…- dijo el reportero impresionado.

-Ya veo…. Joaquin…. Oye al parecer está brillando algo en uno de los salones…- dijo la locutora mientras que la cámara se enfocaba en la escuela y tras ello un gran rayo de energía naranja destruía la pared y revelaba a unos sujetos dentro…

¡POM!

-Denisse ha sido una gran explosión, pero las cámaras pudieron captar a 5 sujetos….- la imagen rápidamente apareció en pantalla y pudo visualizarse a una pequeña de cabellera plateada y una vestimenta similar a la de una monja con toques blancos y dorados…. - se piensa esa pequeña monja como parece ser sus vestimentas, es uno de los rehenes… El otro parece ser uno de los perpetradores- exclamó mostrando la imagen de un sujeto de cabello rojizo y una gabardina negra con lo que parecía ser una forma humanoide de fuego tras de él. -y la otra persona parece ser la novia del sujeto o su prostituta personal- exclamó cuando se vio a una mujer bastante desarrollada y con una pinta bastante reveladora con una katana en mano… -pero lo mas interesante sin duda alguna es la presencia de las dos nivel 5 de Tokiwadai en la escena… como pueden observar está la llamada Reina- enfocándose en una chica de rubios cabellos y un gran pecho frente a los sujetos. -y la poderosa Railgun- dijo hacia una castaña de cabello corto junto a la anterior usando característicos uniformes escolares.

-recibimos noticias de Judgment… parece ser que las personas a las que se enfrentan los nivel 5 son unos infiltrados en la ciudad que buscan tomar partido de toda la situación para secuestrar a estudiantes de la ciudad y con ello descifrar el Proyecto Esper para sus oscuros fines Denisse- dijo el reportero apasionadamente…

-¡que terrible que suceda este evento en estos momentos…. Joaquin y las fuerzas de seguridad de Ciudad Academia solo pueden visualizar este combate unilateral entre la poderosa Railgun!- surge una imagen de archivo de Misaka en el suelo mientras que cierto chico de cabello de puntas está encima de ella en lo que parece cierto festival deportivo. -la cual como saben amigos no solo es de las mas fuertes en la ciudad sino la que mas rumores tiene tras de sí en cuanto su vida sexual… esta por ejemplo el rumor de que el chico de preparatoria que se ganó su amor en el torneo de-

Las pantallas perdieron la señal y quedaron en pantallazo azul… mas de ellas una voz surgió.

-bueno Kamijou-san tras ver todo lo anterior… ¡¿seguirás diciendo que era broma lo que decía el día de ayer?!- dijo Motoharu con cierta ira en su voz…

-Si bien ahora todo parece tener coherencia, sigo sin entender que fue lo que impulsó a todos a cometer tal locura... aunque sin duda mi mayor duda es ¡¿Cómo diablos suceden cosas así en solo un dia y medio de ausencia Tsuchimikado?!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos el Gekota.

-Bueno…. Tomando en cuenta amigo que hace un tiempo de un momento a otro te arrastre a Francia, creo no debería sorprenderte jajaja ….- dijo casualmente.

-No me lo recuerdes…. Sin duda alguna el que me hicieras saltar del avión…. Fue horrible…- Y tras ello una serie de clicks se escuchó. -¡¿otra vez ese sonido?!-

-¡Nya! Kami-yan al parecer estas metido en cierto problemilla… parece el traje de Gekota que usas no ha sido debidamente probado y hay una gran posibilidad de que mueras empalado por los sistemas de fijación del traje…. jejejeje si los seguros que soportan los resortes fallan sobre todo los que buscarán asegurarse en la parte inferior de tu cuerpo-

-¡¿Por qué carajo habría cosas asi en esa parte tan específica de Kamijou Touma?!- recrimino el portador del Imagine Breaker.

-si bueno es una lastima que nadie pueda ayudarte y dudo la Sister quiera destruir a su amado Gekota aun si es por ti… lamentare perderte amigo…- dijo con cierto desprecio.

-¡espera quieres decir que moriré dentro de este traje de Gekota!- recrimino Touma dejándose caer. -de todas las maneras de morir me toca algo así-

-así es moriras- Decía Tsuchimikado como todo un villano. –no te preocupes me encargare de estudiar tus restos y resolver la fórmula para la Enfermedad de Kami-yan jejeje viviras eternamente Kami-yan ¡Nya!-

-¡no podemos permitir algo así! ¡¿Touma-san en verdad si regresamos con esa pervertida no servirá de nada?!- Decía Mikan bastante preocupada.

-esa pervertida preferiría morir a dañar el traje de esta rana…- dijo Touma completamente resignado.

Tras esto la peli rosa comentó. -… tal vez onee-san pueda hacer algo al respecto- Fue lo que Nana comentó con total seriedad. -si lo llevamos a casa… - dijo buscando alegrar al chico.

-¡no! yo me opongo a que este sujeto ingrese a la casa!- dijo Momo asustada. -todo esto ha sido muy sospechoso y extraño como para permitir ahora entre a la casa-exclamó con verdadera preocupación.

-pero si no hacemos algo él morirá Momo- recriminó Nana.

-no sabemos si eso siquiera es verdad- replicó ella.

Ante esto una voz fuerte intervino.

–¡Silencio!- Y era Mikan quien parecía bastante molesta. -Nana llama a Lala y dile venga con nosotros al departamento junto al de mi padre… -ordenó la castaña con bastante autoridad en sus palabras. –Touma-kun iremos a tu cuarto y allí te quitaremos esto ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-desde luego Mikan… Kamijou-san te lo agradece- Comentaba el peli erizado.

Los chicos corrieron del lugar sin que notasen las pantallas que aun seguían con estática se repusieron en una pantalla o oscura en las que se escuchó.

-bueno parece ya es tiempo de que dejes de maldecirme, quejarte y demás….. así que te dire que si vas rápidamente por el tren express a Tokyo donde estara esperandote tu querida sister enfermera personal podremos acelerar tu ingreso a Ciudad Academia y retirarte esa cosa… asi podras igual tranquilizar a las chicas en la escuela y demás… no es genial eso Kami-yan… jejeje… Kami-yan…. amigo…. ¿Hola?-dijo la voz esperando respuesta pero tras no obtener nada en unos segundos- por favor no me hagas esto tras organizar todo esto kamiyan…


	11. Chapter 11

Les traemos un capitulo que si bien no tendrá la comedia de los anteriores servirá para abrir un nuevo paso en este proyecto aunque igual buscamos la mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo pedimos discreción al lector por algunas descripciones que se darán en este.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Mentiras verdaderas  
**  
-Fukou-da…-

Esa característica frase que cierto joven esper de nivel 0 con una peculiar cabellera erizada era habitualmente entonada por este en su día a día en mas de una ocasión por el contexto que vivía el chico... dicha frase significaba tanto "Que mala suerte","Que desafortunado" o mas favorablemente para este "Que desgracia" según su contexto en el que la frase era empleada por el joven entre otras variaciones que para usos prácticos quería dar a entender dicho joven cuyo nombre era Kamijou Touma, siempre se terminaba metiendo en líos debido a el peculiar e inusual poder que residía en su mano derecha... El cual era el mítico Imagine Breaker habilidad que le permitía negar o bloquear otros poderes o habilidades ya sea producto de la ciencia así como de la magia que fuesen ajenos a la norma de la realidad que era considerada como normalidad para su entorno, esto último explicado en sus propias palabras al chico por los mismos dioses mágicos en un pasado no tan distante por lo tanto cualquier elemento que no entrase en dicha categoría de normalidad a la interpretación del chico podría ser anulado o suprimido por el contacto directo de la mano derecha del chico.

El punto es que en estos momentos este joven de verdad tenía justificación para entonar su tan característico himno, ya que tras algunos eventos con una de las peculiares clones de cierta chica castaña de gran poder electromagnético, denominada como Sisters quien le prestaba apoyo en aquel lejano sitio donde este se encontraba de la ciudad de Sainan, fue introducido sin su consentimiento y con el uso de la fuerza a un traje animatrónico de cierta rana bastante popular con los niños así como la base genética de estas Sisters que podría incluso considerar como sus "hermanas" quienes desde luego heredaron el gusto por tan peculiar anfibio, el asunto aquí es que este traje en palabras de cierto rubio de gafas de sol terminaría por "empalar vivo" a Kamijou iniciando por la parte de su entrepierna donde la mayoría de los soportes de fijación se encontraban...

Por lo que en esos momentos el chico pensaba que pronto moriría tras perder lo que lo caracterizaba como varón en la biología aun así sostenía en sus manos la cabeza que habían logrado retirarle de la botarga ya que veía dentro de ella como los seguros seguían fallando y poco a poco las varillas dentro de la vacía cabeza de botarga avanzaban hacia donde estaría ubicado sus glóbulos oculares, tráquea y otras zonas sensibles por lo que ahora estaba usándola como un peculiar reloj respecto a su destino fatal.

-ja.. ja.. ja.. sin duda el que Kamijou Touma tenga un final tan absurdo y hasta estúpido, sin duda alguna es acorde a lo que he vivido… - decía el joven en voz baja casi como susurro. -Parece un mero chiste cruel del universo que tras sobrevivir a la Tercera Guerra Mundial, a la Iglesia Católica y los dioses mágicos vaya a morir por una cosa como esta… pero realmente siento como si las varillas de acero en verdad estuviesen posicionándose para perforar mis testi… bueno las pelotas y el bat de manera que el solo uno o dos centímetros mas terminarán por obligarme a ser llamado eunuco…- Exclamó el chico sentado ya sin esperanzas sobre su cama con dicha botarga puesta aún.

Mientras que a su lado cierta chica de cabello castaño de nombre Mikan Yuki quien era la hija de su nuevo vecino Saibai Yuki, trataba de animarle ya que ella le había dicho que no tardarían en llegar las hermanas Deviluke y con ello podrían ayudarle en tan complicada situación... Pero ya habian pasado mas de treinta minutos desde que habían salido las chicas peli rosadas y por ende naturalmente para ese momento el traje realizaba sonidos mas que espeluznantes y constantes y poco a poco el chico comenzaba a sentir a lo largo de su cuerpo las puntas de aquellas múltiples varillas metálicas que esperaban por introducirse lentamente y sin resistencia alguna a lo largo del cuerpo de Touma al punto de que este sentía en su intimidad dichas varillas al punto que sentía como el peso de sus genitales estaba ya sostenido por dichos soportes motivo por el cual este…

-En fin… retomando donde lo dejamos Mikan… Dejo mi colección de revistas eróticas de Onee-samas de grandes pechos encargadas de dormitorios que están ocultas entre los productos de limpieza de mi antiguo cuarto de estudiantes a Himegami… Porque de ninguna manera quiero que los idiotas de Aogami y Tsuchimikado destrocen mis valiosos tesoros que con tanto trabajo y tiempo conseguí respecto a mis queridas y añoradas Onee-san encargadas de dormitorios… o las intercambien o vendan por sus malditas revistas de hermanitas, maids o lolis- dijo el chico dentro de su traje de rana de manera melancólica y resignada hacia la pequeña chica a su lado. -No podría descansar en paz sabiendo que mientras yo falleci ellos disfrutan de mis tesoros para ampliar los propios por cierto… - dijo mirando seriamente a la joven de cabello castaño a su lado. -específica que ellos no pueden ni siquiera ver las portadas de esos Doujins.- pidió con suma seriedad a la joven a su lado.

-Touma-kun sinceramente no se que sea lo mas perturbador de todo esto…- dijo ella dejando de tomar nota de lo que el chico le dictaba. -que le estés pidiendo a una estudiante de secundaria como yo que te ayude a hacer un testamento mientras que en dicho testamento tenga confesiones y elementos tan perturbadores como tus fetiches personales- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo mientras que se veía a sí misma con un ligero suspiro -o que realmente estés dándole una cosa como esa a una chica- exclamó con un ligero tono de molestia. -sin duda alguna debes tener mucha confianza en ella o una relación cercana para darle algo como eso.- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

-En absoluto apenas y he tratado con ella- dijo este con total sinceridad cosa que extraño a Mikan. -realmente solo pensé que puede ella pueda sacar algún provecho de ellas ya sea un modelo a seguir para algún afortunado chico en el futuro tras visualizar aquellos doujins de una encargada de dormitorio que hace todo por los chicos bajo su cuidado sin duda alguna podría llamar la atención de alguien intentando emularlo o ya de perdida un buen dinero de ellas…- dijo sin pudor alguno. -pero realmente no tengo algun motivo en especial mas que no las toquen los dos que comente anteriormente… si estuviesen cerca de hacerlo.. Por lo que más quieras pide que quemen las cosas antes de que lleguen a sus manos por favor Mikan- dijo el chico en botarga girando hacia Mikan… la cual solo hizo sonasen aún mas los extraños sonidos provenientes del traje. -te lo pido- dijo con total sinceridad.

-... francamente el pensar tengas deseo de ser cuidado por una encargada de dormitorios mayor a ti… es algo muy específico sinceramente- dijo esta con molestia mientras que escribía en el papel. -pondré que deberán ser quemadas si ella no acepta tales revistas te parece- dijo mientras que lo apuntaba molesta. -aunque sinceramente dudo tuvieses oportunidad en tu vida de encontrarte a alguien con tales características Touma-kun- dijo con cierta ironía y molestia en su voz.

-Bueno… Ahora que lo mencionas... si te soy sincero cuando te conoci pense que tu eras prácticamente el 80% o un 90% de aquella fantasía que tanto había añorado Mikan- dijo este tranquilamente desconcertando a la joven quien quedó en shock ante tales palabras y apenas podía despegar su mirada del chico. -jajaja… si no fuese por tu edad juraria se había cumplido mi tan anhelado sueño y me hubiese declarado a tu persona en el acto…aun sabiendo que tu me hubieses rechazado pero el solo hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo -suspiro- sin duda alguna con quien salgas en el futuro podrá ser considerado uno de los individuos mas felices en el universo entero.- dijo el chico en botarga de rana viendo al horizonte por la ventana. -Solo espero sea lo suficientemente digno de estar a tu lado.- dijo con un aire de paternidad algo extraño.

-¡¿qué cosas estás diciendo?!- exclamó está totalmente roja al oír tal declaración del chico que aunque parecía estar expiando su corazón ante su trágico destino, había dicho algo que ella no podía dejar pasar -eso tecnicamente… me estas diciendo que si no fuese por la edad- dijo desviando la mirada con vergüenza. -¿tu me hubieses invitado a salir no?- exclamó ocultando su sonrojo.

-en efecto… se que fui un verdadero pervertido al haber pensado en algo como eso, por que eres prácticamente una niña- Mikan tras oír eso le mira con malos ojos. -pero sinceramente tras conocerte dejaste una gran impresión en mi persona… lo que me recuerda el siguiente punto- dijo regresando a lo que era su última voluntad. -dejó a Index al cuidado de Aogami… Ya que si tanto le gustan las lolis como Index, el es el indicado… Además ese estúpido sabrá por lo que yo tuve que pasar… veamos si disfruta ese infierno… Jajaja…- dijo cambiando su actitud a una algo tenebrosa. -ya vera que tener a una loli a tu lado no es miel sobre hojuelas como tanto decia que seria.- dijo con una mirada algo perversa.

-¿exactamente quién o qué es esa Index de la que hablas?- exclamó Mikan regresando a su mal humor al oír decir esas palabras al chico. -¿por que eso sonó de una manera ilegal?- dijo mirándole con malos ojos. -¿por que vivías a lado de una niña?- dijo confrontandole.

-am… supongo no tiene caso me lleve ese secreto a la tumba…- exclamó esté siendo sincero con la joven a su lado. -Y creo te lo debo por ayudarme a transcribir mis ultimas voluntades- dijo mientras que le miraba con gran seriedad. -verás hace ya algunos meses perdí mi memoria por un evento un tanto peculiar y de las pocas cosas que se dé antes de ello, es que cuidaba a una gorrona chica de cabello plateado quien dice ser una monja de la Iglesia Anglicana y que custodia en sus memorias mas de 103 000 grimorios mágicos.- dijo este tranquilamente mientras que hacia una pose curiosa. -vaya… sin duda se siente bien sacarse esas cosas del pecho.- dijo para sí mismo.

-...- Mikan le miró con una mirada perdida.

-como te decía esa chica aunque posea tal conocimiento no puede usar magia por sí misma…- Continuaba con su explicación el joven Esper.

-¡espera!... cuando hablas de magia ¿te refieres a cosas como sacar conejos de sombreros o cosas así?- dijo Mikan buscando entender las palabras del chico.

-Sinceramente aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero la magia es aquella habilidad que permite cambiar el entorno o la realidad para el beneficio del casteador de ella por procesos específicos o algo asi me había dicho Index, Stiyl o los demás miembros de Necessarius.- Decía Touma. -imagina cosas como lanzar fuego, rayos y esas cosas como en un juego RPG…- trato de resumir el chico.

-¿Necessarius?- dijo ella apuntando ese inusual nombre en su brazo pensando era algo importante.

-La Iglesia del mal Necesario es la rama de la Iglesia Anglicana que combate a los magos que usan sus habilidades para el mal…- dijo Kamijou tranquilamente. -aunque sinceramente sus métodos son algo fuertes a mi parecer.- dijo poniéndose melancólico.

-y esa dichosa loli que tienes a tu lado en casa es miembro de esa inusual iglesia tan peculiar- dijo Mikan esperando ver su reacción.

-en efecto pero ella ha sido perseguida por la información que tiene su cabeza y debido ha eso me he visto obligado a viajar por el mundo para protegerla de organizaciones mágicas, dioses mágicos e incluso seres que están fuera de la comprensión de este mundo…- Decía Kamijou con suma naturalidad.

-mira si vas a burlarte de mi yo….- exclamó enojada Mikan mientras que se preparaba a irse de allí indignada por aquellas palabras que parecían ser un mal cuento hacia ella pero tras recordar sus propias circunstancias dentro de su misma casa la cual compartía con tres princesas alienígenas que iban tras su hermano mayor... optó por mejor reprimir su ira y siguió tomando nota. -bueno la loli que protegías, con Aogami dijiste cierto… ¿alguna indicación o referencia para este?- dijo resignada.

-¡no! ¡quiero el sufra un poco de lo que yo sufrí…!- tras moverse nuevamente se escuchan algunos seguros y este empezó a sudar frío. -aunque como señal de amistad recomiendo se prepare para tener cada cierto tiempo una mandíbula en varias partes de su cuerpo… - dijo Kamijou Touma de tajo dejando impactada a Mikan. -por otro lado.. creo pronto conocere el dolor que nadie mas debe conocer en esta era..- dijo mientras que un sudor frío recorría su frente.

-¿Qué cosas hacías con esa niña?- recrimino Mikan ante tales palabras. -¡acaso tu y esa niña tenían una relación inapropiada!- dijo ella sonrojándose por tales pensamientos.

-No... lo decía por que siento las varillas ya encargándose en mi estómago…- dijo este mientras que se recostaba y suspiraba. -por favor escribe que en cuanto a Sphinyx y Othinus los dejaré bajo la protección de Otohime ya que estoy seguro ella hará una gran labor…- dijo el nuevamente perdiéndose en sus memorias el chico. -se que no recuerdo mucho de mi prima realmente… pero estoy seguro que podrá cuidar de una ex diosa mágica vuelta hada de quince centímetros y que podrá volverse su amiga o al menos tratarla como una bella muñeca… además creo le gustaban los gatos.- dijo Touma ignorando la pregunta de Mikan buscando acomodarse para evitar el sentimiento de las varillas tocando su estomago pecho y sobre todo la sensación de que estas parecían ya buscar perforar su escroto desde al menos tres direcciones distintas… con varillas que para su desesperación parecían girar sobre sí mismas y estaban ahora rodando y estirando su piel en sentido inverso a las manecillas del reloj.

-la ex diosa mágica vuelta hada de 15 centímetros con tu prima- dijo Mikan resignandose mientras que lo apuntaba mientras que suspiraba y veía al chico mirando el atardecer -¿de plano no me quieres decir que algún antiguo artefacto místico que tienes bajo resguardo lo quieres dejar a alguna organización especial… como no se el dorado rayo del sol o similar?- dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo hacia el joven. -ya que estamos en ello.- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-ahora que lo mencionas... por favor evita que mi cuerpo quede al alcance de Leivinia Birdway y su cabala magica de la Luz del Dorado Amanecer… si bien agradezco me salvará de morir en el ártico en el final de la 3era Guerra Mundial… no se que plane esa niña de 12 años hacer con mi cuerpo si tiene oportunidad de ello.- Dijo Touma con bastante preocupación. -Esa pequeña es capaz de volverme un zombie a su servicio o algo peor si tiene acceso a mi cadaver… ahora que lo pienso sobre qué hacer con mi cadáver te pido que sea cremado… la verdad me aterra la idea de que sea profanado por Lessar de la cábala de la Nueva Luz… honestamente no se si sea necrofila o no, pero tengo miedo de que cumpla su palabra de que probara su paquete... aunque sea lo último que haga- dijo sudando frío recordando esas palabras.

Esto sin duda dejo algo impactada y hasta incomoda a Mikan, pero optó por seguir escribiendo.

Mientras el chico continuaba con lo que parecía ser su testamento, memorias o lo que creía Mikan unos delirios, en una zona cercana tres chicas de cabello rosado caminaban hacia aquella dirección mientras que discutían entre ellas.

-entonces no puedo usar mi multi herramienta para solamente cortar ese extraño traje y liberar a ese chico- dijo Lala con cierta duda. -¿cierto?- dijo hacia sus hermanas esperando su respuesta mientras que ellas solo le miraban. -digo después de todo los humanos pueden regenerar sus extremidades ¿o no?.- dijo mirandoles con duda.

-si consideras no hay otra opción hazlo hermana- respondió Momo. -el que pierda una o dos extremidades podrá considerarse como un daño colateral.- dijo ella mientras que simplemente levantaba los brazos resignada.

-¡no puedes hacerlo hermana! no podemos dañar humanos inocentes- recriminó la gemela mayor. -debes buscar la manera de sacarlo de alli hermana sin lastimarle.- dijo ella mirando a su hermana con ojos de cordero a medio morir. -hazlo por mi..-exclamó con preocupación.

-sinceramente creo deberíamos deshacernos de él… - recrimino Momo. -sabe demasiado de nosotras.- dijo ella mientras que miraba de mala manera a Nana y suspiraba.

-¡el aún no sabe que somos alienígenas!- dijo Nana sonrojada desviando la mirada recordando que ella sí le había dicho algo al respecto. -además no puedo creer que en verdad consideres algo como eso Momo.- dijo mirándole de mala manera.

-me referia a que te vio la parte mas importante de una mujer y cuyo acto podría provocar que nuestro padre venga a destruir la tierra por tal ofensa de su parte- dijo Momo casualmente. -¿o me dirás que no te importa que dicho humano conociese profundamente tu intimidad?- dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona. -después de todo tu también conociste profundamente su miembro ¿no?.- dijo mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a Nana. -oh sera que te gusto lo que viste…-dijo con cierta ironia.

-¡MOMO!- recrimino su gemela mayor.

-jejeje… si nuestro padre hiciese algo como eso, lo hubiese hecho desde hace tiempo por los errores de mis inventos- dijo Lala rascándose la mejilla. -me temo no logro aun mantener las ropas generadas por Peke por las energías que emanan.- dijo con un ligero sonrojo y rascándose la cabeza. -casi toda la escuela me ha visto desnuda y ni se diga a cuántas chicas he afectado en ello…- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

-si lo sabemos por experiencia propia- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono, mientras continuaban su trayecto hacia el departamento del peli erizado.

Mientras tanto en los dominios tecnológicos de la ciencia más específicamente en las calles de Ciudad Academia un grupo de chicas se diriguian al dormitorio femenino asignado para ellas aunque discutían entre ellas.

-Maldición… ¿que fue todo eso?- Comentaba Fukiyose mientras caminaba de vuelta a su dormitorio con ciertos restos de polvo y suciedad en su uniforme. -no sé por qué explotó así esa aula... pero no dudo Aogami y Tsuchimikado hayan tenido que ver con ello.-recrimino con ira mientras que golpeaba su puño contra su mano- lo pagarán.

-Lo se chica… de no ser por esos dos… el plan no se hubiera ido al carajo...- Expresa con pesar su sempai Sería a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

A lo que cierta chica que antes usaba ropa de sacerdotisa a su lado comentó.

-pero entonces… ¿cómo haremos volver a Kamijou-kun?- dijo deprimiendose. -parece nadie sabe nada de él.-expresó con tristeza.

-Creeme que no lo sé… Aisa pero después de todo aun tras la toma de la escuela… no conseguimos descubrir que demonios paso con el- Decia la chica de la frente Deluxe bastante molesta.

-Bueno… pero sin duda tu idea amiga nos libró de las consecuencias...- Decía Seria dándole una cálida sonrisa. -sin duda alguna el usar a esos sujetos extraños como excusa de todo lo realizado… fue un buen toque...- dijo mientras que asistía para sí misma. -sin duda demuestras vas por el buen camino para imitar mi genialidad.- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que… lo pensé de momento… y debido a que Anti Skill se enfocó mas en la explosión que hicieron esos extraños sujetos… por lo que me imagine que si decíamos que fueron ellos quienes nos obligaron a actuar asi… podria funcionar...- dijo mientras que recordaba el interrogatorio que habían sufrido hace rato. -fue bueno nos libraremos de problemas... pero que ahora piensen fuimos víctimas de un proxeneta tampoco es una buena publicidad para la escuela.- dijo con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

-je... tranquila dentro de poco muchos olvidaran este incidente y podremos seguir adelante como si nada hubiese sucedido…- dijo Kumokawa tranquilamente.

Pero de pronto una voz se oyó.

-Sin duda ese tipo de medida es usual en ti Kumokawa Seria...- Comentó aquella voz que pertenecía a cierta joven Esper nivel 5 de rubios cabellos que se posó frente a las chicas.

-Vaya… así que al fin te muestras… Shokuhou Misaki...- Dijo aquella senpai al ver a una hermosa joven rubia y con unos atributos nada creíbles para alguien de su edad. -me preguntaba cuánto mas tardarias en aparecer...- dijo ella mirándole de mala manera.

-Supongo que no debería sorprenderme… y dime… tras todo el lío que causaron… ¿pudieron cumplir su objetivo?- Comentó un tanto seria Misaki.

-así que ya lo sabes ¿eh?...- Tras esto Kumokawa sonrió de manera extraña. -me temo que gracias a el incidente… lo que hicimos fue en vano...- dijo desviando la mirada. -por lo que fue en vano el que usaras tu mejor lencería me temo...- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si bien me gustaría burlarme… sabiendo la razón tras tus acciones… no es el momento…. ahora dime.. ¿qué piensas hacer?- Dijo la Mental Out con algo de intriga.

-¡Un jodido segundo!- Comentó una joven de cabellera castaña que acompañaba a Misaki. -Shokuhou ¡me quieres decir qué demonios sucede aquí!- recrimino la 3°a nivel 5 de la ciudad.

-¿Enserio aun no lo descubres Misaka-san? ¡Jojojo! sin duda tu inmadurez es bien reflejada en estos momentos...- Dijo Misaki con aires de grandeza.

-Vaya entonces la Railgun te acompañaba...- Comentó Kumokawa. -no espere que mas de un nivel 5 fuera solicitado en este asunto- dijo ella con pesar. -acaso ¿eso significa que las cosas son tan malas como parecen?- dijo con duda. -o simplemente es lo que se genera si él está implicado...- exclamó con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-¿Shokuhou quien es esta chica? ¿de que rayos estan hablando? y dime por todos los cielos ¿porque viniste a esta dirección totalmente contraria a la escuela tras lo que discutimos con Konori-san...espera ustedes chicas son de esa escuela que fue controlada por el proxeneta cierto?...- Exclamó con molestia Mikoto.

-ya que sigues sin entenderlo me temo que te preguntare… Misaka-san… ¿reconociste el sitio al que fuimos?- Dijo la rubia para tratar de explicarle a su compañera.

-era la escuela del Baka… lo se- Comento un poco mas tranquila. -sinceramente no me sorprenderia que sea amigo de esos sujetos tan extraños.- dijo con cierta molestia en sus palabras. -es mas creo le he visto cercano a ellos.-

Si bien Misaki odiaba que Mikoto llamara de esa forma a Kamijou optó por continuar.

-¿Y acaso lo has visto por algún sitio aún cuando hicimos tanto escándalo en ella? no se te hace raro que en todo nuestro trayecto y tras la problemática que sucedió… ¿no lo hubiésemos visto en ningún momento?- dijo ella mirándole seriamente.

-Bueno… supongo que siendo como es debio haberse metido en algún problema… y seguramente llego tarde a clases o simplemente no asistió...- Comentó la Railgun algo reflexiva.

-Kumokawa Seria… serias tan amable de explicarnos de nueva cuenta… por que los alumnos tenían tomadas las instalaciones...- Comentó la Mental Out tranquilamente.

-Bueno Shokuhou Misaki… en primer instancia si bien yo era quien comandaba la operación… es ella quien inició todo esto...- Dijo la senpai mientras señalaba a Fukiyose.

Y es que cuando Mikoto miró a la chica.

-¡Un segundo! tu eres la chica del Daihaisei… la compañera de clases del Baka que tuvo un accidente en el estadio...- dijo apuntandole directamente al pecho de ella. -quise preguntarte desde ese día... ¿cómo es que tienes un pecho tan grande?.- exclamó con toda sinceridad en sus palabras.

-am… si asi es… ¿y tu eres?- Comento la chica de la frente Deluxe ignorando a las personalidades que tenía enfrente de ella, así como a la pregunta que la chica le había hecho.

-Kouhai-san ella es Misaka Mikoto la nivel 5 #3 y la rubia con fetiche de príncipe azul de ahí es Shokuhou Misaki la nivel 5 #5 - Respondió Seria a las dudas de su kouhai.

-¡¿Quien tiene fetiche de príncipe azul?!- Exclamó bastante enojada la Mental Out. -¡¿debo recordarte quien tiene fetiche de chico malo!?- dijo cruzando sus brazos y resaltando su propio pecho. -si mas no recuerdo tu incluso trataste de hacerme netorare maldita.- dijo mientras que le miraba de mala manera y descaradamente ampliaba el volumen de sus pechos entrecruzando sus brazos.

Ante estas palabras Kumokawa se molesto pero su forma de hablar era la misma.

-esas acusaciones son infundadas… y lo sabes bien...- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada sonrojada. -además el que en el pasado él haya tenido esas tendencias… en nada tiene que ver con el supuesto fetiche del que me acusas...- dijo ocultando su pecho con sus brazos.

El panorama era bastante peculiar y si bien cierta chica poseedora de la habilidad Deep Blood estaba por hablar.

-Bueno… en vista de que esas dos parecen tener algo que arreglar… mucho gusto mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto...- Comentó la Railgun al ver como las chispas volaban entre Seria y Misaki.

-El gusto es mío Misaka-san… yo soy Fukiyose Seiri… sin duda es lo mas cerca que he estado de una persona de tu nivel…- Dijo un tanto nerviosa la chica de hierro.

-Volviendo al tema… ¿cuál fue la razón tras lo que hicieron?- Dijo la chica eléctrica. -y en serio... podrías decirme... lo de los pechos.- dijo viendo a dicha parte de la anatomía de la chica.

La chica optó por ignorar de nueva cuenta la pregunta y dijo.

-Verás… el asunto es que un compañero de clases al parecer fue expulsado tanto de la escuela así como de la ciudad...- Si bien Fukiyose se sonrojo al pensar en dicho compañero continuo. -todo apunta a que fue un acto injustificado… por lo que como primera opción llevamos nuestra opinión al director… pero debido a que simplemente nos dieron respuestas vacías… me temo que tras pensarlo… optamos por un método mas agresivo… y si bien al inicio surgieron algunos frentes que intentaron detenernos… estos terminaron uniéndose a nosotros... aunque en el proceso varios estupidos terminaron involucrándose en nuestras negociaciones...- Dijo la chica recordando las estúpidas peticiones que cierto peli azul había anexado a sus comunicados.

Tras oír esto, Mikoto permanecía callada, después de todo ahora lograba entender lo que estaba pasando pero aun así debía confirmarlo. -y puedo saber la identidad de aquel compañero de clases que fue expulsado...- dijo mientras que apretaba fuertemente el puño y causaba una ligera descarga eléctrica en ellos.

Fukiyose de alguna forma noto algo en aquella chica, pero si de alguna forma ella y la rubia podían ayudar en la labor, no había nada que pensar.

-Kamijou… Kamijou Touma- dijo en voz baja dejando a la castaña en shock total.

Mientras esto sucedía en la ciudad, en un vuelo privado con rumbo desconocido en un avión de gran velocidad cierta voz podía oírse a través de un auricular.

-¡Nya! Kaori ne-chin… sin duda las medidas que tomaron para rescatar a Index fueron bastante cuestionables… jejeje...- Comentaba de forma burlona cierto rubio de gafas de sol. -no sabes lo molesta que esta Laura en estos momentos por lo sucedido... e incluso creí oírle decir que te pondría a trabajar de rodillas como penitencia y eso no sonó muy bien que digamos... aunque con la fama que ahora tienes..- dijo dándole una sonrisa irónica al teléfono.

-¡Deja de recordármelo!… si bien puedo tolerar me vean como una criminal… el que hayan pensado que era una sexo servidora al servicio de Stiyl… no hace mas que dolerme la cabeza...- Decía Kanzaki mientras conversaba vía video llamada con el rubio y con cierto pelirojo a su lado. -¿acaso creen que alguien como yo estaría bajo servicios sexuales de un niño de catorce años? sin duda alguna la mentalidad en Japón está muy corrompida.- dijo dándole una mala cara al rubio.

-Juro que aun si muero, haré que Innocentius cubra de llamas ese estudio y a todos esos imbéciles- Comentaba el mago con bastante rabia.

-Jojojo… tranquilo Stiyl… ¡Nya! recuerda que no puedes atacar el campo aliado… y por cierto… como se encuentra ¿Index-chan?- Comento Tsuchimikado.

-Orsola y las demás acaban de llevarsela...- Comentó un tanto decaído. -no nos permitieron seguir resguardandola tras lo que ocurrió y como se negó a ir a Inglaterra, se quedara en los terrenos donde se construye la catedral en nombre de Orsola en Japón resguardada por Agnese y su grupo.- dijo Stiyl con una voz llena de rencor.

-¡Oh! que triste noticia… pero tranquilo seguramente tu loli soñada aparecerá ¡Nya!- Dijo bastante divertido el rubio. -aunque en tu caso no se si debería ser correcto esperar por una persona de tu edad o optar por una persona mayor que tu o se veria raro sería hacerle honor a tu reciente fama, aunque tu y tus aprendices sin duda alguna la reafirman-exclamo con cierta burla el chico.

-no me hagas plantearme quemarte las pelotas maldito infeliz- dijo este Stiyl mordisqueando su usual cigarrillo.

\- .. ¡oh! ¡ya se! que opinas de que te presente a nuestra querida sensei, es una loli legal mayor a ti y con gustos similares sin duda alguna podrán llevarse de maravilla.- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Tras estas palabras en las instalaciones de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria.

-¡Put!-

-¡Aogami cayó nuevamente!- Gritaron el grupo de chicos que iban con este. -acaso aun después de todo, alguien nos está atacando- dijeron asustados viendo a todas direcciones.

-Mis hermanos… lo percibi… hay un traidor entre nosotros… pude sentir como uno de mis hermanos… fue capaz de ofrecer uno de mis tesoros… - Tras terminar de decir esto el peli azul cayó al piso mientras nuevamente de su interior escupía sangre.

Volviendo con Tsuchimikado.

Tras que el peli rojo se avergonzara por las palabras del rubio, se levanto del asiento y se alejo del area.

-En fin… tal como acordamos Kaori ne-chin en cuanto llegues a Sainan debes contactar con Kami-yan… todos los preparativos para tu misión están listos...- dijo el chico poniéndose serio con la chica. -necesito me des un informe de su estado de salud fisica y psicologica... por favor y tras ello le ayudes a acabar rápidamente con su misión para su pronto retorno a Ciudad Academia…- dijo con una seriedad nada usual en él para sus conocidos.

Kanzaki al oír esto comentó.

-muy bien… pero te juro Tsuchimikado… que si me juegas alguna de tus bromas… despídete de aquella hermanastra tuya..- Comentó mientras empuñaba su katana.

-¡Nyajajaja! ¡lo tendré en cuenta Kaori ne-chin!- Tras reir solo le vio con una sonrisa en su rostro.-pero te aseguro que lo que digo ahora es mas que serio... el ha estado divagando con alienígenas o cosas asi por lo que requerimos le apoyes aun si sigue con sus delirios, aun si para ello debo exigir a tu sede te asignen como uniforme el traje del ángel caído si eso apoya a la psique de Kami-yan…- dijo acomodándose las gafas de sol.

-¡por lo que mas quieras no me hagas usar esa maldita cosa de nuevo!- dijo mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza. -no sabes las múltiples versiones que he visto de esa cosa con las demás y creo que cada una de ellas tiene mas ropa que el mío… digo hablamos después- tras responder Kanzaki colgó. -¿espera ahora que lo pienso... que quiso decir con que Kamijou Touma ha estado divagando?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Mientras tanto nuevamente con Kamijou quien realizaba justamente una acción parecida.

~Jejeje… Y así es como una vida prestada termina… Jajaja… incluso tras haber muerto infinidad de ocasiones… A manos de Othinus…~ Kamijou Touma quien hace unos segundos había sido ayudado por Mikan a escribir un peculiar testamento… Se encontraba mirando hacia el atardecer… Recordando varios aspectos de la vida que él había tenido desde que despertó en aquella habitación de hospital…

-ha llegado mi hora...- dijo mirando el horizonte mientras que se resistía a gritar por el dolor que le causaban las varillas que presionaban desde múltiples direcciones los testículos del chico entre otras partes del cuerpo pero el dolor de dicha parte era tal que prácticamente ya deseaba sucediese su deceso. -deseo llevarme esta bella vista al otro mundo- dijo cerrando los ojos y recostandose para esperar su destino.

Mikan por otra parte estaba confundida ya que debido a aquel favor que le había hecho al chico, se había enterado de varias cosas, entre ellas que en palabras del propio joven y sobre las múltiples cosas que este había confesado había una que en verdad le importaba… De no ser por la edad… ella coincidía al 80% o 90% con el perfil de la mujer ideal de Touma y de no ser por ese hecho, él se hubiera confesado a ella, por otra parte logró conocer un poco más de él, como de conocidos de este, entre las que figuraban Index, Othinus, Himegami así como Fukiyose ya que Touma expuso por ningún motivo ella debía saber acerca de lo que este le había dejado a Himegami, Aogami y Tsuchimikado quienes parecen ser buenos amigos de Kamijou aunque con una forma de llevarse bastante extraña, entre otras tantas personalidades.

-aunque de poco servirá saber todo eso si ellas no llegan- dijo ella viendo a la puerta donde esperaba a las hermanas Deviluke.

Aunque si bien en principio Mikan se molesto al pensar el chico le estaba tomando el pelo, tras recapacitar sobre su propia vida y lo que ha acontecido en esta, no sabía si creer o no lo dicho por el joven esper pero considerando que estaba a la espera de tres princesas alienígenas pensó que posiblemente algo en las palabras del chico eran ciertas.

Fue así que de golpe alguien toco la puerta.

-Mikan… somos nosotras...- Fue la voz de Nana que la chica logró oír.

Sin perder tiempo Mikan abrió y dejó entrar a las Deviluke, pero vaya que las chicas se llevaron una sorpresa al ver como Kamijou estaba ya en en posee de fallecido sobre su cama y mirando el atardecer.

-Gracias a dios que llegaron… Touma-kun está bastante decaído...- Decía la chica al recordar como hace unos segundos el chico se había tumbado y le había dado el adiós a la chica. -sinceramente tengo miedo de que sea tarde.- dijo tras verle tan sereno y esperando su destino.

-Vaya… asi que asi se ve un humano que espera su muerte- Comentó Lala curiosa al ver al joven. -¿deberíamos dejar que pase al otro mundo o debería de empezar a checar el traje?- dijo ella al ver aquella visión del chico tan firme.

-Lala-san por favor ayudalo- Dijo Mikan bastante preocupada.

-Jejeje… tranquila Mikan… ¡dejamelo todo a mi!- Tras esto la chica se puso unas gafas y miró al chico tras activarlas aunque su expresión alegre se apago de repente. -oh vaya…- dijo ella preocupada.

-¿que sucede Lala-san?- dijo preocupada Mikan al verla decir eso.

-¿todo bien hermana?- dijo Nana siguiendo a Mikan. -¿se salvará?- preguntó con una sincera preocupación en sus palabras.

-bueno me temo que hay unas extrañas varillas que están prácticamente haciendo contacto con la piel del chico y estas al girar lentamente pasan a intentar rasgar la piel para abrirse paso… aunque creo que la parte mas afectada es la de sus genitales, parece que practicamente estan por ser rasgadas sus… como le llamaban… ¿gintama?- dijo tratando de recordar el sobrenombre de que daban a tal parte. -bueno esa bolsa debajo de su pene y debo admitir que me preocupa que este tenga dos o tres varillas amenazando con ensartarse también en el.- dijo tranquilamente.

-creo quieres decir "kintama" hermana- dijo Momo mientras que veía impresionado al chico. -y si lo que dices es cierto debe ser un dolor impresionante el que el chico está sufriendo aunque… si me lo preguntas yo lo veo demasiado tranquilo…- dijo ella viendo como Kamijou se encontraba, aún tras lo dicho por su hermana.

-¿en verdad duele mucho lo que le está pasado?- dijo Nana con duda. -¿por qué le llaman "bolas de oro" a esa parte de su cuerpo?- dijo ella extrañada por tal sobrenombre.

-Nana-chan considera que esa parte es tan delicada como nuestra pequeña cereza inferior… - Dijo Lala tranquilamente mientras que revisaba de arriba a abajo la botarga con algo de preocupación.

Al ver como Momo y Nana no entendían lo que les decía.

-me refiero al clítoris Nana-chan… los hombres no sólo son sensibles en esa parte sino que tienen dos esferas dentro de ese saco, por lo que son delicados y las terminales nerviosas allí presentes… - ella suspiro. -no me vas entendiendo verdad.- dijo al ver a su hermanita mirarle con cara de ingenuidad.

-no…- fue la seña que Nana hizo con la cabeza. -¿en si las bolas que tienen los hombres allí son de oro o no?- dijo aun confundida.

-lo pondré a tu nivel…- dijo Momo entendiendo la situación. -imagina que tomase dos palillos de cocina y empezase con ellos a estrujar y apretar tu intimidad hermana…directamente al pequeño frijolito que tienes allí debajo oculto por tus pequeños labios rosados y lo jalase intentando arrancarlo o hiciese fricción contra el- dijo mientras que Nana y Mikan ponía sus manos en sus respectivas intimidades mientras que se sonrojaban y sudaban frío. -la mitad de eso es lo que está sufriendo este chico.- dijo ella apuntando a Touma.

-solo puedo decir que estoy listo para conocer si existe o no un mundo tras este y ajustar cuentas con mi creador… después de todo un dios incapaz de romper mi mala suerte definitivamente debe oír todo lo que pienso… y sin duda me debe varias explicaciones - dijo Kamijou con los ojos aun cerrados mientras que buscaba no hacer una escena en ese sitio.

-Sin duda será difícil sacarle este traje además su composición me es muy inusual… ¡Peke prepara un escaneo avanzado del traje que está usando!.- Dijo Lala tras quitarse las gafas.

-Lala-sama si realizo esa acción no podre mantener sus ropas y quedará desnuda…- dijo preocupado el ser sobre de ella.

-no importa eso ahora por favor hazlo…- dijo ella mientras que quedaba desnuda junto al chico y el pequeño robot se posaba volando sobre Kamijou.

-Lala-sama haré de inmediato el escaneo...- Dijo aquel ente cibernético. -¿algo en especifico?-preguntó el pequeño robot.

-Peke requiero analises el traje que este chico y generes posibles opciones para extraerlo de él...- Comentó Lala con su usual forma de ser a pesar de su situación de desnudez. -has simulaciones que determinen la forma mas viable de realizarlo.- dijo seriamente.

Sin mas Peke empezó el analisis, momento en el cual Kamijou había vuelto a la normalidad o mas o menos.

-Vaya… tu eres la chica que apareció de la nada completamente desnuda hace rato… y veo que aun sigues asi... si mi ropa sobrevive a mi cruel destino por favor llevatelas y dale un buen uso- Comentó Touma con suma naturalidad tras que los rayos del escaneo molestasen su vista mas aun así, parecía haberse resignado a su destino. - y esa otra voz vaya asi que tu eres otra de las invenciones de las que hablaba Ira Ira...- dijo tranquilamente mientras que miraba a las chicas.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Dijo Nana con molestia.

-Y como olvidarme de la hermana pervertida de esta, que sin duda alguna realiza actos mas que inmorales con el hermano de Mikan…- dijo mirando a Momo.

-¡solo son inmorales si los ves de esa forma!- recrimino ella ante la mala mirada de Mikan tras de ella. -además no soy una pervertida solo una chica con mucho amor que dar.- dijo buscando mejorar su imagen.

-Si fue una peculiar manera de reencontrarnos supongo- dijo mirándole tranquilamente. -bueno mucho gusto soy Lala y soy la hermana mayor tanto de Nana-chan como

Momo-chan..jejeje... - Tras esto la chica se acercó al traje de Gekota y gentilmente paso su mano por su contorno. -sin duda al parecer estas en una situación bastante complicada no es asi….amm… ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?- dijo ella con su habitual forma de ser.

-Kamijou Touma...- Informó el joven.

-Mis hermanas me comentaron que a pesar de conocer a quien te metio ahi… tu opinas que esa persona jamás destruiría el traje sin importar la razón… ¿cierto?- Dijo Lala mientras seguía analizando el traje.

-Si así es...- Comentó el chico quien sintió como los tornillos y varillas del traje estaban mas cerca a cada segundo de perforar su intimidad... -ella y sus "hermanas" preferirían verme morir a que sea destruida una representación de esta rana tan peculiar.- dijo mientras que miraba la cabeza de dicha botarga a su lado. -digamos que le tienen un cariño mas que peculiar.-

-ya veo… entonces supongo se molestara por tomar la opción de abrirlo por un lateral y realizar una diversa cantidad de cortes para evitar salte el mecanismo… por cierto ¿los humanos pueden regenerar sus extremidades?- exclamó con duda.

-me temo que estas no volverían a crecer si las pierdo- dijo el dándole una sonrisa irónica. -aunque si es posible quiero preguntarte algo… por lo que he visto no eres humana ¿cierto?- dijo este mirándole seriamente.

-en efecto soy la primer princesa del planeta Deviluke, Nana es la segunda y Momo la tercera…- dijo ella tranquilamente. -no se si te lo han dicho antes en la escuela o alguna de mis hermanas pero puedo asegurarte que es totalmente cierto eso…-dijo con total sinceridad mientras seguia analizando los datos que tanto peke le estaba señalando como ella analizaba con sus propios dedos.

-¿entonces estaría bien pedirte que practiques la eutanasia con mi persona?- dijo este seriamente al sentir que dentro de poco no podría aguantar el dolor que sentía y deseaba gritar. -no quiero sufrir este dolor por mas tiempo- esto hizo que todas le miraran sorprendidas. -al no ser humana creo te seria muy fácil apoyarme en eso…- dijo mientras que buscaba seriamente transmitir sus sentimientos.

-¡QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO KAMIJOU TOUMA!- recrimino Mikan totalmente pálida por tal declaración.

-Sinceramente no veo por que no cumplirle su deseo- dijo Momo tranquilamente. -si está sufriendo tanto dolor seria un favor para él.- dijo ella mientras que buscaba darle un raciocinio a tal hecho.

-... no se que sea eso de eutanasia pero no sonó nada bueno- dijo Nana teniendo un pésimo presentimiento ante esas palabras...

¡Ting!

-Lala-sama he acabado con el análisis…- Tras esto Peke comenzó a resumir los datos recabados y proyectar los resumenes de estos en lo que parecía un holograma. -¡hay serios problemas!- dijo alarmado el pequeño ser mecánico.

-¿que sucede Peke?- dijo ella viendo los datos en la pantalla. -imposible como un humano pudo hacer material de ese grado… solo he visto datos similares en las armaduras de la armada real así como la del general Zastin.- dijo impresionada por los resultados dados.

-interesante… los materiales usados en esto… parecen ser comunes en la tierra… pero los métodos con los que fueron compuestos y manipulados… rivalizan con las grandes mentes del universo… e incluso podrían superarlos...- dijo alarmado el pequeño ser. -la compresión de los átomos lo hacen un material demasiado resistente y no sería viable usar poca potencia para intentar perforarlo... pero eso dañaría seriamente el cuerpo del humano.- dijo alarmado el pequeño ser.

A lo que la mayor de las Deviluke comentó tras ponerse seria.

-vaya no me espere ver un elemento como este en la tierra, ni siquiera cuando viajaba con mi padre por el universo encontré una civilización que le pusiera tanto empeño a las ropas civiles…- dijo ella sorprendida. -¿seguro no es este algún tipo de armadura militar terrestre o algo por el estilo?- dijo Lala de manera seria hacia el chico.

-Lala-san… ¿esta bien que le reveles esas cosas?...- Dijo Mikan al preocupada por cómo iba la conversación. -no me digas que Touma-kun en verdad esta por… esa es la razón por la que eres sincero con él- dijo empezando a temblar.

Pero debido a la situación Kamijou no había puesto interés o por lo menos no el necesario.

-entonces lo que Ira Ira y tu dijeron era cierto… son princesas de otro planeta… bueno ya nada me sorprende jajaja...- dijo este restándole importancia y preparándose para su castración inminente antes de su muerte. - Si me dejas decírtelo antes de partir sinceramente creo lo mejor seria que buscases llegar a un acercamiento pacífico con algun lider de la tierra, si hubiese sobrevivido a esto puede intentase contactarte con las princesas de Inglaterra o el presidente de Estados Unidos ya que les conocí en el pasado pero…- dijo recordando a tales personas en su memoria. -lamentablemente no pudo darse el caso pero almenos creo podrias intentar contactar con Ciudad Academia y su junta de directores…-dijo con cierta seriedad en sus palabras- creo seria lo mejor para que se establezcan una buena relación entre tu planeta y el nuestro.

Lala al ver la poca importancia que le había dado a dicho hecho, comentó.

-Kamijou Touma… tras analizar y proyectar diversos escenarios… solo queda una opción, pero si no nos apresuramos… podría ya no funcionar...- dijo ella viendo por sus gafas como dentro de poco las varillas atravesaran dentro de su cuerpo y dañaran diversos órganos vitales.

El chico tras escuchar esto.

-¿Y cual seria esa opción?- dijo tras verla tan seria.

-Pues si bien podría usar mi multiherramienta para cortar el traje, es probable te cortaría a ti tambien… jejeje… asi que en un caso como este… requiere un método mas exacto… por lo que...- Tras usar su PDA Lala saco algo similar a una navaja. -este es mi Plasma Cut Version 5.8, es capaz de cortar incluso hasta el metal mas duro del universo… el Kachi Kacchin Kou aunque me temo podría llevarme algunos órganos en el proceso y extremidades pero prometo tratar de restaurar o reemplazarlas de ser necesario.- dijo ella desviando la mirada. -por lo que... lo lamento de antemano.-dijo con total seriedad mientras que le veía con algo de lastima- perdoname por eso de antemano.

Touma confundido comentó.

-emm… ¿pero acaso no todos los participantes del torneo del poder, rompían ese Kachi Kacchin Kou que supuestamente es el mas duro de todos los universos?...- dijo este recordando tal peculiaridad de cierto anime que había visto.

Lala sin duda se quedó muda y tras pensar dijo.

-amm… no se de que torneo de poder estés hablando… ¿será acaso que el traje ya no te permite respirar adecuadamente y estes divagando?- dijo mientras que ella le miraba extrañada.

-Oh... cierto… eso es en otra serie de la revista jajaja...- Cosa que dejo bastante confundidos a los presentes. -pero entonces ese Plasma Cut… ¿podrá sacarme de aquí?- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Si pero necesitamos hacerlo inmediatamente… ya que si las varillas se aprietan mas… podría terminar perforando e incapacitando alguna extremidad… o incluso causando tu muerte….- Dijo con seriedad Lala.

Tras oír esto Kamijou expresó.

-Mientras que no incluyan mi virilidad o las joyas de mi familia procede por favor… pero… si algo me llega a pasar… lamento todos los problemas que pude haberles causado…- Al terminar su discurso el chico se posicionó para esperar que Lala procediera, pero antes. -Mikan… júrame que te encargas de todo lo que puse en mi testamento… por favor...- dijo dándole una mirada seria a la joven.

Mikan quien si bien había pasado un momento incómodo al redactar dicho testamento respondió.

-no te rindas Touma-kun...- Pero al ver como Lala estaba por cortar el traje con su Plasma Cut dijo. -te prometo que cumplire con tus ultimos deseos.

Lala quien rara vez se ponía seria, en estos momento permanecía serena después de todo la operación que estaba por hacer era de vida o muerte.

-bien… voy a proceder… no te preocupes esto cauterizara cualquier herida que te realice- Sin mas poco a poco la hoja cubierta por plasma fue acercándose al traje pero en cuanto la hoja resplandeciente se acercó a la botarga y un fulgor anaranjado surgió en cuanto la hoja paser tocó la piel del animatronico…

¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Código Verde! ¡Unidad Animatronica Gekota bajo peligro! ¡se solicita apoyo de la administradora! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Código Verde! ¡Unidad Animatronica Gekota bajo peligro! ¡se solicita apoyo de la administradora!

Tras esto la puerta de Kamijou fue derribada mientras una figura esbelta con una bata de laboratorio ingresaba a la habitación armada con lo que parecía ser un rifle de asalto y unas extrañas gafas de visión nocturna.

-Misaka está aquí tras haber seguido el rastreo del traje y ahora Misaka apunta con su arma a la chica peli rosada que está atacando a la representación de su amado Gekota quien está siendo maltratado por las chicas que el héroe trajo a la clínica dice Misaka mientras pregunta ¿por que le hacen eso? dice Misaka llorando al ver tal acto tan horrible frente a ella- Decía aquella Sister quien aun sin emoción no parecía muy contenta.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui enfermera pervertida?- Preguntó con cierta molestia en sus palabras Mikan. -¿como tienes el descaro de aparecerte aquí?.. - dijo poniéndose de pie y totalmente molesta. -después de lo que le hiciste a Touma-kun.- recrimino a la chica.

La clon hizo un movimiento como si de una vuelta de pasarela se tratara y comento.

-Misaka es doctora ahora dice Misaka mientras informa fue ascendida-Tras esto la Sister miro la botarga y respondió sin mas. -Vaya entonces esa es la razón dice Misaka al notar el traje está apunto de empalar vivo al héroe...- dijo seriamente hacia Lala. -veo que la hermana mayor de la ninfómana y la pecho plano, sin duda alguna lleva mucho mas allá las cualidades de ambas teniendo un pecho modesto pero estando desnuda ante el héroe dice Misaka sorprendida por la escena mientras que envidia su coraje.- dijo mientras que bajaba su arma y apretaba su escaso pecho.

Nana tambien molesta respondió.

-¿cómo es que puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente? ¿acaso no te preocupa lo que le suceda?- recrimino a la supuesta doctora.

Por mas raro que suene la Sister al parecer estaba fastidiada.

-claro Misaka se preocupa por el futuro padre de mis hijos dice Misaka mientras explica que ella tomó la precaución de integrar una contraseña para poder expulsar al héroe del traje en caso de una emergencia y que se quedó esperando al héroe en el punto de encuentro para poder acompañarle a Ciudad Academia y en el trayecto cuando estuviese por sentir su muerte llegar usarla y salvarle para aprovechar el efecto del puente colgante revela Misaka a las entrometidas chicas que arruinaron su plan- dijo mirandoles con un puchero.

-¡Oh vaya oíste eso Kamijou Touma! ¿no es genial oír eso?- Decía Lala quien al parecer ya estaba mas tranquila. -parece que no tendré que cortarte parte de los intestinos, parte de un brazo y piernas así como tu testículos después de todo… jejejeje...- dijo ella relajándose.

-¿espera? ¡si ibas a cortarme las joyas de mi familia!- recrimino este. -amm….- tras eso suspiro y miro a la chica. -Ero Misaka… si existe esa contraseña… ¿por que pierdes el tiempo y no me sacas de aquí?- Decía Kamijou bastante desesperado desde dentro del traje. -¡Un segundo! ¿como que en el punto de encuentro?- Pregunto el chico.

-El punto a donde Sunglasses te pidió fueras para poder sacarte de dicho traje dice Misaka molesta al recordar que se sintió plantada en el sitio y que sus hermanas empezaron a burlarse de ella- Fue la simple respuesta que la Sister dio. -parece ser que no oiste de ello- notando como todas le miraban extrañados por tales palabras.

-Ese bastardo Tsuchimikado… maldito seas… pero ya me encargare de ti...- Comentó con molestia. -en fin ¿puedes darme la contraseña?- dijo este viendo a la Sister.

-Eso es... complicada y larga dice Misaka mientras husmea en el cajón de la ropa interior del héroe- Comentaba aquella clon sin pudor alguno. -¿en serio estos boxers cubren el enorme miembro del héroe? dice Misaka al recordar el tremendo tamaño que el héroe posee- dijo mientras que se guardaba para sí misma las prendas.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas sucias y saca a Touma-kun de ahí!- Gritó desesperada y molesta Mikan. -¡además regresa eso pervertida!- recrimino a la chica.

-El asunto es que la contraseña no surte efecto si la dijo yo explica Misaka es el héroe quien debe decirla, ya que el traje está registrado con su huella vocal para ello… je son cosas que está Misaka tomó en cuenta para así oír tales palabras de este y presumirlas en la Red Misaka- Decía Misaka 10369 llena de orgullo.

Momo tratando de entrar a la conversación cuestionó a la Sister.

-¿y por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo y le das la contraseña al chico…?- dijo mirando aun extrañada a la chica. -si en verdad te importa tanto deberías dársela ya o será que estas esperando alguna ventaja adicional para ganar mas puntos con el- dijo mientras que veía a la chica sorprenderse por tal declaración.

Tras ver a la pelirosa menor Ero Misaka comentó.

-Ya lo hice dice Misaka mientras piensa si un Harem será una opción viable al ver como ha progresado el héroe...- dijo suspirando. -Misaka se siente algo molesta al ver cómo en menos de 24 horas el héroe tiene a una belleza desnuda frente a él , dos gemelas de distinto pecho y a una pequeña niña castaña en su cuarto… Misaka sin duda alguna no pudo obtener la ventaja que deseaba dice Misaka mientras hace un puchero- dijo ella mirando a las chicas.

Mikan estaba por estallar y gritarle a la supuesta doctora, pero noto algo.

-Un segundo… ¿como que ya le diste la contraseña?- dijo ella extrañada y mirando al chico.

-Así es dice Misaka mientras explica y Misaka aprovecha para enviar la contraseña por medio de la Red Misaka a la cual el héroe tiene acceso desde dentro de la botarga...Dice Misaka mientras hace esas cosas en estos momentos- exclamó Ero Misaka mientras que seguía guardandose cosas en su bata.

-¿Entonces?...- La hija de los Yuki miro a Touma. -¿que estas esperando? ¿pasa algo malo Touma-kun?-

Sin mas Kamijou quien tenía la cabeza de la rana a su lado le tomó y tras mirar dentro de esta expresó. -lo he pensado… y creo que Kamijou Touma está listo para partir de este mundo...- dijo tajantemente mientras que se reposaba nuevamente en la cama.

Ante esto las chicas incluyendo a Momo se sorprendieron.

-¡¿QUE?!- Fue el grito al unísono que se creó en la habitación de Touma.

-Tsk… el plan fallo… dice Misaka al notar el héroe se niega a decir la contraseña...dice Misaka mientras que guarda la grabadora que tenía oculta tras de sí- Comentó la Sister quien aun con un rostro carente de emoción parecía frustrada .

Touma quien era visto por las chicas se hartó y dijo

-¡de ninguna manera dire todo eso! ¡prefiero mil veces morir de esta forma tan estúpida a ensuciar mis labios con esas palabras!- recrimino sonrojado a la vez que se empezó a retorcer del dolor al sentir como las varillas empezaban a encajarse. -Gya… Fukou-da…

-¡KAMIJOU TOUMA NO ES MOMENTO PARA HACER UN BERRINCHE COMO ESE Y DI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LA CONTRASEÑA PARA LIBERARTE AHORA MISMO!- grito Mikan con un aire de madurez y fuerza que incluso las hermanas Deviluke temblaron de miedo ante esas palabras.

-vaya por un momento me recordó a mama cuando se quejó de que explote el crucero real al implementar mis nuevos motores a base de materia oscura.- dijo Lala al verla. -sonaste impresionante- dijo ella hacia Mikan con sorpresa.

-sinceramente en verdad me sorprendiste… - dijo Nana viendole con asombro.

-pero… Mikan lo que me pide decir es demasiado vergonzoso y lascivo y estoy seguro que su plan es difundir lo que Kamijou Touma tiene que decir con al menos otras 10 000 personas conectadas a la Red Misaka para que no pueda dar la cara en público… por eso el morir con dignidad es el mejor camino a mi parecer- Explico Touma.

-¡por favor no es posible digas esa cosas cuando es tu propia vida la que corre peligro!- dijo está acercándose y tomando la cabeza de la botarga para ver en su interior. -ahora dejate de tonterias y repite después de mi la contraseña y… - de repente tras ver las palabras desplegadas en lo que parecía un holograma interno la chica solo suspiro tras lo que. -¡¿es en serio maldita maniática pervertida y lujuriosa enfermera del mal?!- dijo ella mientras que parecía prepararse para pelear con la chica sin importar que ella tuviese un rifle de asalto.

-¡Soy doctora ahora!- dijo mientras que tomaba su bata -Misaka ahora puede usar bata formalmente dice Misaka mientras posa sensualmente para su hombre- dijo dando una sensual vuelta. -por su ascenso hasta Misaka ha cambiado su lencería para que contraste dice Misaka mientras que levanta un poco su bata y deja ver sus ligueros oscuros bajo la minifalda.-

-¡Maldita enferma lunatica!- Grito Mikan.

-Emmm… puede que las interrumpa… pero creo que el chico ya no le queda mucho tiempo- Comentó Lala.

-chicas...ah….gr…... creo no será una imagen muy apropiada el verme….ah….gr desangrarme hasta la muerte por lo que les pido esperen a que el colchón absorba la mayoría de la sangre antes de disponer de mi cuerpo- dijo este acomodándose y aun quejándose del dolor.

-¡Kamijou Touma di esa estupidez de una vez y sal de esa cosa!- recrimino Mikan, bastante molesta y mirando con furia a la Sister.

-¡por favor di lo que sea que debas decir pero no mueras!- dijo Nana asustada.

-al menos no frente a nosotras- dijo Momo mientras que se ponía pensativa. -¿realmente es tan malo lo que tienes que decir? ¿atenta contra tus creencias, sexualidad, moralidad o algo asi?-

-¡Todo eso y mas! ¡es por ello que Kamijou Touma prefiere morir con la conciencia tranquila a vivir sabiendo dije todo eso...!- dijo el chico desde la cama...

-Este…. si lo que se requiere es que sea la voz del chico la que diga la frase tal vez podría modificar a Peke para que diga la contraseña por él…- dijo Lala hacia los demás captando la mirada de todos los presentes.

-... ¿dicha grabación se oirá perfectamente igual a su voz? pregunta Misaka mientras que saca su grabadora de bolsillo nuevamente y se prepara para obtener el audio.- Preguntó la clon bastante interesada.

-me niego rotundamente a ello… - recrimino Kamijou pero al ver el robot acercándose a la cabeza de la botarga solamente golpeo la cama y con lágrimas replicó. -si las cosas van a terminar asi… supongo que lo mejor será que esto sea por mi propia boca...- Tras suspirar Touma tomó la cabeza de Gekota y tras mirar nuevamente a todas las chicas. -quiero que quede constancia que Kamijou Touma-san estaba dispuesto a morir con la frente en alto y que son ustedes las que le obligan a decir lo que está por decir…- dijo mirándolos con cierta ira.

Tras un silencio Touma con las pocas fuerzas que tenía entono.

-Yo amo y deseo a Misaka 10369 por sobre todas las demás Misakas que han sido clonadas en base a la Misaka Mikoto que otorgó sus genes sin saber el verdadero uso que le darían a ello, por ello se mejor que nadie que sobre todas las demás le amo a ella solamente a específicamente 10369 quien es mucho mas sexy y linda que Misaka 10302 a la cual le regale un collar con forma de corazón tiempo atrás por lo tanto prometo cumplir cada una de sus fantasías sexuales y complacerla cada noche hasta que ya no pueda sacar mas semen o que su cuerpo no pueda parar de convulsionar… - exclamó con lágrimas el chico en su rostro.

-¿clones?- dijo Lala abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. -¿los humanos en verdad han llegado a tal punto tecnológico?- dijo preocupada.

-vaya sin duda alguna creo que entiendo por que te rehusaste a decir las cosas chico pero… - dijo Momo pero…debido a que el chico aun no acababa.

-además prometo por este medio que tras casarme con ella y las demás Sister tendremos una nueva generación de Sister con las cuales igual procreare y serán llamadas Gekota Serie 00 para ser identificadas... - continuo Kamijou quien sentía como su interior se hacía pedazos, pero no necesariamente por las varillas y demás mecanismos de la botarga.

-...¿Gekota? ¿no era el nombre de aquella extraña rana?- dijo Nana confundida por las cosas que había oído.

-sinceramente me gustaria me explicase mas de esas dichosas Misakas…- dijo Mikan molesta.

-Y si son varones los exaltaré a que se vuelvan sementales como su padre con tal de que la genética de mi persona Kamijou Touma prospere y se disemine a lo largo de la tierra siempre dándole prioridad a las Misakas antes que a cualquier otra chica incluyendo a su original… lo juro en nombre de Gekota y de mi propia persona..- dijo mientras que se dejaba caer en la cama totalmente sonrojado y deprimido.

Tras terminar dichas palabras Touma logro oír como todos los mecanismos del traje así como las varillas, se habían detenido y tras esto el chico sintió como el interior del traje comenzó a llenarse de un líquido muy espeso con lo que poco a poco con ayuda de este Kamijou Touma por fin salió del traje animatrónico.

-el cuerpo físico de Kamijou Touma ha sobrevivido pero su dignidad ha muerto- dijo este cubierto por tal substancia que no ocultaba nada de su anatomía ante las chicas.

-este si no es mucha molestia- dijo Lala viendo seriamente a Touma y a la Sister. -me gustaria me hablasen un poco mas de eso de los clones… despues de todo si los humanos son capaces de hacer un acto como ello, podrían ser considerados un peligro potencial para la galaxia si intentasen darle un uso militar a ello-dijo con total seriedad- un ejército de clones no es un juego y deberia de reportarlo a mi padre.- dijo mirándolos de manera muy preocupada..

-¿acaso esa es una confirmación de que son organismos de otro planeta? dice Misaka mientras que prepara su arma para defenderse a si misma y al héroe- dijo la Sister apuntandole.

-Esperen ¿qué quieres decir con eso Lala?- dijo Mikan extrañada por la seriedad que mostraba la mayor de las Deviluke.

-si una raza tiene la capacidad de crear un ejército de clones militares es una amenaza potencial latente para el universo Mikan- dijo Momo seriamente. -los humanos no deberían tener esa tecnología por lo menos no en unos 30 o 50 años mas o es lo que Deviluke considera de la tecnología terrestre.- dijo mordiéndose el labio. -ya de por sí es un riesgo la humanidad por el uso que le dieron a la energía nuclear... pero pensar que podrían crear flotas de clones para su expansión por la vía láctea es algo que no podemos dejar pasar.- dijo ella poniéndose pensativa.

-Misaka considerara esas palabras como una afirmación de que no son humanas… - tras esto la Sister bajó el arma y se dirigió a la puerta. -conforme al Tratado para el Espacio Exterior de las Naciones Unidas de 1967, el héroe es decir Kamijou Touma al ser el primer humano en contactarles y este al tener una o varias relaciones directas con autoridades de Ciudad Academia, asume el papel de embajador terrestre ante ustedes…por lo que Misaka le informa deberán negociar con él, en nuestra representación dice Misaka mientras que se va al laboratorio a reportarlo y a solicitar una armaduras de combate a Ciudad Academia de ser necesario…- dijo saliendo rápidamente del sitio.

-esta huyendo… ¿deberíamos detenerla?- sugirió Momo.

-bueno ella dijo que nos arreglemos con él- dijo Lala mirando al chico. -y creo que tras ayudarle puede respondernos unas preguntas aunque- dijo poniéndose pensativa. -¿en verdad un terrícola como el, posee contacto con alguien importante?- dijo extrañada.

-... - Mikan recordó lo que él le había dicho horas antes. -bueno… ahora que lo dices…. creo te sorprenderias un poco de todo lo que me ha dicho…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-si respecto a ello… creo que les agradeceria mucho si salen un momento o en su caso se giran en lo que Kamijou Touma se pone algo de ropa...- dijo Kamijou sudando frío y atrayendo las miradas sobre de él… -Fukou-da...-


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Las circunstancias de Kamijou.

Una joven chica usando una bata de médico con un rifle de asalto en su hombro corría a toda velocidad en aquella tarde, cuya luz del sol se iba desvaneciendo para traer la noche a la ciudad de Sainan, está con mucha preocupación marcó desde su teléfono con forma de una peculiar rana mientras que corría y se resguardaba tras una intersección a la esperaba la señal de su teléfono conectarse con su superior inmediato mientras que corría a gran velocidad nuevamente… la Sister 10369 tenía que informar inmediatamente de sus hallazgos por su propia seguridad, la de Ciudad Academia o el planeta entero, según su perspectiva... para su suerte no tardó en conectar la llamada con aquel superior de dicha joven.

-hola... me alegra que llamases ¿podrias decirme que sucedió?- dijo la voz tras el teléfono con algo de preocupación en su voz. -tus hermanas están tomando armas de los almacenes de Ciudad Academia y el mundo incluso buscando obtener armamento experimental cuya única justificación es la de que deben proteger la tierra y andan viendo cómo reunir a los Nivel 5 de la ciudad para lo que llaman "la última defensa del escuadrón Gekota o similar."- Dijo un tanto intrigado aquel superior quien no era otro mas que Heaven Canceller desde cierto hospital de Ciudad Academia. -y sinceramente no puedo permitir desvíen fondos ni para crear botargas electrónicas de las Gekotas para modificarles en favor de los poderes de los Nivel 5 sin importar las ideas que tienen para crear una que permita tocar una flauta aun con el traje puesto ni mucho menos permitirle la creación de mechas Gekota aun cuando tus hermanas me hayan entregado planos factibles para ello.-dijo con gran seriedad en sus palabras.

-Señor quiero confirmar que se ha realizado un contacto de tercer tipo subtipo E en la ciudad de Sainan solicito se informe al Superintendente General de Ciudad Academia en caso de requerirse acciones ofensivas o defensivas en nombre de la raza humana dice Misaka mientras que espera de corazón inicie el proceso de inmediato doctor...- dijo la chica con una gran seriedad mientras que seguía corriendo hacia su destino. -por otro lado sugiero considere seriamente la idea de los mecha Gekotas es un sueño del pueblo japonés tener robots gigantes de combate dice Misaka pensando que de seguro podrán reemplazar al proyecto Heavy Object.

-¿me estas diciendo que contactaste con una entidad biológica extraterrestre directamente, mas no tuviste contacto visual con su Ovni?- suspiró el anciano doctor con cara de rana tras el teléfono. -¿no estarás haciendo cócteles de dudosas mezclas con las medicinas que se te asignaron verdad?- dijo mientras que sujetaba su sien con dos dedos. -ademas no deberias hablar tan a la ligera de aquel proyecto de Aleister de crear esas estructuras de mas de cincuenta metros de alto cuya armadura resista un ataque nuclear... es solo uno de los múltiples proyectos de la ciudad y el prototipo que está en construcción es solo para pruebas no para manufactura masiva.

-Señor le puedo asegurar que no he abusado mas de lo necesario de los privilegios que tengo con mi nuevo puesto…dice Misaka mientras que se da cuenta que no debió decir eso- exclamó la chica algo preocupada por decir aquellas palabras.

-Sinceramente el que me digas que has contactado con un ser extraterrestre me es una historia muy difícil de creer sin pruebas de ello.- Comentó bastante escéptico el doctor. -El pensar que existan seres alienígenas en la tierra sinceramente sería un hecho preocupante.- dijo poniéndose pensativo. -aunque estadísticamente es mas que probable.- dijo mientras se ponía pensativo. -pero en verdad crees que de ser ese el caso ¿el crear un equipo de super sentai inspirado en Gekota sea la mejor opción que tendremos contra ellos?.

-Misaka mando pruebas de ello hace rato dice Misaka recordando la información que le pidió analizar mientras que Misaka voltea con miedo a ser perseguida por esas alienígenas para ser secuestrada y obligada a tener una cruza híbrida con ellas…- dijo la chica cubriéndose en una pared cercana y apuntando el rifle por donde venía. -¡solamente el héroe podrá reclamar el útero de Misaka! dice Misaka imaginandose preñada en el futuro con el héroe a su lado- exclamó la chica con un ligero sonrojo.

-cierto los datos que enviaste...- dijo la voz mientras que se ponía serio tras verificarlos. -sinceramente son datos que no puedo entender su naturaleza, si son ciertos, tenemos dos posibles Nivel 5 adicionales en tu ubicacion y una civil… - este se pone pensativo. -pero ¿ahora me dices que ellas son realmente alienígenas?- preguntó con cierta intriga en su voz. -pensaba podrían ser gemstones no identificadas pero si lo que dices es cierto…

-confirme tal suposición dice Misaka mientras que reanuda su huida y se prepara para volver su clínica para adaptarla como un puesto de avanzada para refuerzos de Ciudad Academia…- Comentó la Sister mientras apresuraba su paso.

-he conocido muchas cosas raras desde que crucé mis caminos con Aleister hace años pero alienígenas...- se oyó a la voz dudosa. -no creo que ni siquiera él acepte tal hecho… aunque si realmente hiciste contacto con estos…- dijo poniéndose pensativo mientras que analizaba qué curso de acción a seguir. -conforme al tratado de las naciones unidas deberías de…- exclamo con total seriedad.

-Se equivoca... dice Misaka mientras explica fue el héroe quien hizo contacto con estos seres dice Misaka mientras busca por todos los medios no ser asignada a tal responsabilidad...- Explicó la Sister.

-¿Un segundo?... por héroe ¿te refieres a Kamijou-san?- Preguntó el doctor con cierto miedo en su voz. -¿el es quien contacto con tales alienígenas primero? no mas bien quiero confirmarlo... ¿el ha logrado una comunicación exitosa con estos?- dijo el doctor con verdadera preocupación en sus palabras.

-Si asi es, fue el héroe quien trajo a una de esas chicas a mi clínica tras que esta fuera herida… aunque mas tarde trajo a las otras chicas… dice Misaka mientras recuerda algunas de ellas parecen tener interés en el héroe… Misaka comprendió gracias a ello el sentimiento de celos y enojo del que tanto habla Worst- Dijo la clon de la Railgun con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

-Sin duda alguna ese chico sabe cómo darnos los trabajos más interesantes posibles- dijo suspirando el doctor. -en ese caso será él quien lidie con ello y quien nos tiene que realizar los reportes correspondientes para poder llevar el caso a las naciones unidas y a Aleister cuando tenga el una postura oficial respecto a los alienigenas… espera- se puso a analizar el doctor. -creo sería pedirle demasiado al chico de momento pero si no lo hiciésemos…- suspiro. -esta es una decisión mas que difícil.- dijo poniéndose pensativo.

-De hecho Misaka nombró al héroe embajador tanto de la tierra como de Ciudad Academia en este asunto dice Misaka mientras confirma actuó de la manera en que los procedimientos dictan...dice Misaka mientras que recuerda logró cumplir con los protocolos y con ello librarse de tal responsabilidad- Dijo la Sister con genuina preocupación al teléfono. -y las alienígenas no parecieron objetar dicho acto.

-En ese caso… creo debere verificar las acciones que se tomaran… me comunicare en breve 10369...- Tras esto la comunicación fue cortada. -bueno ahora lo difícil será el cómo explicarle esta situación a Aleister- se dijo para sí mismo el doctor.

Mientras que Heaven Canceller se ponía pensativo en cómo tendría que reportarle sus hallazgos al Superintendente General de Ciudad Academia, en cierto cuarto un joven empezaba a poner ropas sobre su desnudo cuerpo mientras que se ponía mas que pensativo… el joven Kamijou Touma solo podía decir algo ante toda la situación en la que se había involucrado ahora.

-Fukou-da... sin duda las cosas se salieron del control de Kamijou Touma... - Decía el joven Esper tras terminar de ponerse la última pieza de su ropa y tras ello solo suspiro. -ahora veo de qué hablaba esa extraña persona que debe monitorearme... siempre Kamijou-san se mete en asuntos que no deberían estar al alcance de un estudiante de preparatoria aunque tras lo que me había sucedido con Ira Ira…- exclamó mientras que analizaba las prendas que se había puesto. -en verdad creí que este uniforme había pasado a mejor vida... - Dijo el joven Esper mientras verificaba dicha prenda la cual luego de aquel ataque que había detenido la noche anterior del extraño láser… Esta se había destrozado al recibir múltiples perforaciones y quemaduras, solo que tal como Crown of Flowers le había informado, los nanomateriales con que estaba fabricado lo habían restaurado por completo para ese momento… pero no era tiempo de apreciar sus asombrosas ropas ya que el deprimido chico tenía mas preocupaciones ahora. -ahora Kamijou-san debe explicar las cosas a unas alienígenas sin que parezca me invento la mitad de mi vida… Fukou-da... y si aparte debo hablar del… no... debo evitarlo.. pero creo le dije algo a mikan-chan… será mejor le pida no diga nada.- dijo tomando su teléfono con rapidez y con gran preocupación.

Mientras tanto fuera de su departamento un grupo de chicas esperaba.

-¿esta tardando mucho no creen? ¿Y si intenta huir?- comentó Momo con bastante desconfianza en sus palabras hacia las chicas que esperaban junto a ella fuera de la habitación del chico. -tal vez solo nos dijo eso para ¿poder huir por la ventana o similar?- dijo con seriedad.

Por otro lado la chica de cabello castaño que las acompañaba dijo con total seriedad.

-sinceramente dudo que Touma-kun sea capaz de algo así... Además piénsalo... Acaba de salvarse de morir empalado vivo gracias a nosotras... Es obvio que necesitaba un momento a solas...- pero tras decir esto Mikan se ruborizo. -además de tratar sus heridas ya que sus partes nobles no deben estar en las mejores condiciones... Seguramente debe darles atención... - dijo la chica sonrojada recordando la escena que había visto. -sin duda alguna su tamaño supera al de mi hermano.- exclamó casi en un susurro.

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas... Tal vez no sea una terrícola... Pero tomando en cuenta eso... ¿No debería ir a un hospital para que traten de manera correcta las heridas que pueda tener en su miembro?- Dijo la mayor de las gemelas Deviluke. -sinceramente creo lo vi mas pequeño que hace rato- dijo pensativa la chica sonrojándose aun mas que Mikan. -que cuando estuvo frente a mi rostro.

-¿y que regrese con esa extraña enfermera que ahora se cree doctora solo para intentar violarle nuevamente?- recrimino la humana a las otras. -preferiría tratarle yo misma de ser necesario- exclamó con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-Puede podamos darle primeros auxilios pero creo es mejor que un profesional lo verifique tal vez podamos pedirle a Mikado-sensei le de un vistazo.- Comentó Nana. -espero Lala pronto acabe de hablar con Zastin respecto a esto y podamos llevarlo con ella.

-pues ahora que lo mencionas Nana…- dijo su hermana menor poniéndose pensativa -No será que alguna herida que pudo causarse le este dando problemas o incluso tenga una hemorragia y se haya desmayado y es por eso que está tardando tanto- Comentó preocupando la gemela de menor edad al resto, mientras que ella solo sonreía. -eso nos sería bastante útil de cierta manera… si muere podemos fingir que nada de esto sucedió y regresar a nuestra rutina normal.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que desconcertó a las presentes.

Ante esta posibilidad las chicas comenzaron a imaginar varios escenarios pero de golpe.

¡Ting!

Ante este sonido Mikan miró su teléfono donde se notificaba que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, pero al ver el remitente noto venía del chico dentro del departamento, mas ella optó por no decir nada y disimular.

-cierto no le avisamos a mi hermano de esto... pero pensé que se se dará cuenta que hay sobras en el refrigerador o que notase mi mensaje.- exclamó restando importancia del mensaje hacia las gemelas al hecho, mientras seguían discutiendo de lo mal que vieron herido al chico, momento que aprovechó para ver el mensaje.

 _Remitente: Kamijou Touma_

 _Sin asunto._

 _Mikan ya acabe de vestirme pero te pido que por favor no vayas a decir nada de lo que te conté mientras deliraba... definitivamente en esos momentos Kamijou Touma no estaba en el mejor estado por lo que te pido no digas nada de lo que te conte, te prometo que en privado te contaré todo por favor.  
_  
Tras terminar de leer la chica simplemente envio un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien que no diría nada.

Sin más tras enviarlo la puerta del hogar del joven de Ciudad Academia se abrió.

-lo siento mucho... Tarde más de lo que pensé... por alguna razon desaparecio mucha de mi ropa interior pero bueno, Por favor pasen...- Sin más Touma indicó que ya podían ingresar y que lo disculparan ya que no tenía asientos para ellas por lo que les indico tratarán de ponerse cómodas.

Fue así que tras que las chicas batallaran un poco por fin lograron ponerse cómodas a su modo encima de la cama tras retirar los restos de la botarga del Gekota y mirando al chico con mucha expectativa.

-bueno... Tras todo lo sucedido... Nuevamente me disculpo por las molestias que pude haberles causado y le doy gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron en tan precaria situación...- el joven nivel 0 tras inclinarse y darles una reverencia. -sinceramente sin su ayuda es muy posible que si me hubiese resignado a mi muerte dentro de esa cosa- dijo mientras que miraba con algo de ira la botarga- sinceramente el morir de una manera como esa sería un destino que causaría gracia a varios de mis conocidos.

-Sinceramente creo que nos debes un favor- dijo Nana con cierto aire de superioridad. -pero si nos invitas un helado o algo estaremos a mano...- dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa.

-yo realmente preferiría información, sobre quién eres realmente chico- dijo Momo viendole seriamente en contraposición a su gemela.

-creo concordare con ella Kamijou-san- exclamó Mikan con cierta seriedad en sus palabras.

-Comprendo... y desde luego les dire todo lo que pueda al respecto aunque la verdad espero crean en mis palabras…- dijo poniéndose serio. -Si hubiera un punto por el cual empezar sería... Contrario a lo que puedan pensar... Mi nombre realmente es Kamijou Touma y tengo 16 años, esto lo comento debido a que en dos ocasiones oyeron fui llamado Agente Mr. Hedgehog el cual al parecer es mi alias... Uno que estoy seguro cierto estúpido propuso sin haberme consultado por ello, pero creo imaginaran el motivo por tal apodo que me dio…-dijo mientras que sentía como las miradas de las chicas se fijaban en la cabellera del chico- En fin...- Tras suspirar continúo. -para estas alturas es evidente que no vengo de Tokio exactamente como había informado antes... tecnicamente vengo de una sección a lado suyo el cual es un sitio bastante peculiar... Una tierra donde la ciencia y tecnología están a un grado tan alto de desarrollo que se considera están avanzados respecto al resto del mundo por 20 años o incluso más...- dijo este buscando hacerle entender a las chicas las cosas con facilidad.

-¿20 años de avance?- comentó intrigada Lala quién había aparecido tras entrar por la puerta de la habitación en compañía de Zastin. -creo llegamos en buen momento Zastin-san podrás darnos tu opinión al respecto.- dijo de una manera seria hacia este.

-Zastin-san… de manera que lo que dijiste esa ocasión era cierto...- Comentó Touma al ver al sujeto el cual nuevamente portaba su armadura, con su espada en la cintura y parecía verle con gran seriedad.

Por otro lado Momo al oír esto exclamó.

-¿¡Zastin se puede saber qué demonios le dijiste a este sujeto!?- recrimino la princesa menor.

-Bueno… jeje… la verdad es que sin querer comente que Kamijou-dono tendría lo suficiente como para ser parte del ejército de Deviluke jejeje… y que yo mismo daría mi recomendación a su majestad...- Comentó el joven mientras perdía la seriedad con la que se había presentado.

-bueno... como general del ejército de Deviluke si podrias reclutarlo... aunque mi padre tendría que autorizarlo y creo no conviene se entere de esto de momento- dijo Nana poniéndose pensativa.

-Bueno debo decir Zastin-san… que me siento alagado pero sin duda, no creo que sea buena idea Kamijou Touma se enrolle en algo así jejeje… - exclamó rascándose la mejilla. -aunque agradezco el detalle...- Comentó Touma con normalidad.

-Kamijou-dono… sin duda alguna me gustaría escuchar sobre lo que recién dijiste pero temo, que debido a mi deber dependiendo lo que oiga hay la posibilidad de que tenga que reportar esto a su majestad… así que aun sabiendo esto ¿proseguirá?- Cuestionó el peli verde. 

Touma quien al oír esto tuvo cierto recuerdo del pasado comentó.

-tal vez suene ridículo… pero supongo que de todas formas tendrias que dar un reporte… de hecho es mas probable que tras todo lo que pueda suceder… ese reporte a tu rey es mas que probable...- dijo el suspirando mientras que dejaba caer sus hombros.

-¿Lo que pueda suceder?- Cuestionaron las princesas de Deviluke.

Touma por su parte explicó.

-tal vez para gente común esto suene ridículo pero en este sitio el avance es tal que ahí habitan personas con habilidades impresionantes... Tales como poderes psíquicos... Manipulación de la materia... Control de la mente... Fuerza sobrehumana... Teletransportación... Entre otras tantas... logradas en base a manipulación genética y uso de substancias químicas y biológicas, Estas personas son llamadas Espers y en su mayoría son solo jóvenes... Con algunas excepciones...- Tras decir esto el joven sacó algo de su bolsillo. -yo también soy una de esas personas...- dijo mientras que les estaba mostrando su identificación.

La cual Mikan comenzó a leer.

Kamijou Touma  
Alumno del primer año  
Escuela Preparatoria XXXXXXXX  
Clasificación Nivel 0  
Residencia Dormitorios para estudiantes varones  
Piso 4  
Departamento 9

Identificación expedida bajo los estatutos de la Mesa de Directores y del Superintendente General de Ciudad Academia.

Mikan tras terminar de leer pensó. ~Ciudad Academia... Es lo que oí la otra noche… pero por que me es tan familiar~

Nana que parecía confundida preguntó. -¿como que Nivel 0?... Eso ¿qué significa? ... - recrimino ante el desconocimiento de dicha área.

-creo haber oído a Saibai-sensei oír algo respecto...de que en cierta parte de Japón existían gentes con las habilidades de sus protagonistas de sus mangas y demás, pero sinceramente pensé era una manera metafórica de decir que tenían las mismas motivaciones y deseos de salir adelante de sus protagonistas- dijo Zastin con cierta preocupación y duda en su voz. -no pensé lo dijera de manera tan literal.-dijo poniéndose pensativo.

-eso es ridículo- exclamó Momo con molestia. -¿me estas diciendo que hay un sitio que altera humanos para volverlos potenciales armas de combate y nadie hace nada al respecto?.- recrimino la princesa menor. 

-creo tiene un punto allí Momo- dijo Mikan mientras que desde su celular buscaba en el navegador y obtenía un resultado muy peculiar.

" _Ciudad Academia es una soberana ciudad-estado sin salida al mar, cuyo territorio consiste en un amurallado para separarse dentro del área metropolitana de Tokio ocupando un aproximado de ⅓ de su superficie._

 _Ciudad Academia consta con 23 distritos, cada uno escolar, llamados simplemente por sus números del uno al veintitrés y cada uno de estos distritos tiene un propósito específico._

 _Tiene una población oficial de 2.3 millones de habitantes de la cual el 80% son estudiantes, de los cuales una octava parte (1/8) duermen en los dormitorios de la misma ciudad, mientras que el 60% de los estudiantes muestran signos de habilidades psíquicas derivadas del Programa de Poder Curricular, otro 20% de estos se considera que no tiene talento para dichas habilidades y el 20% restante de los estudiantes restantes no pertenecen a el "Programa de Poder Curricular "_

-¿Programa de Poder Curricular?- dijo ella con duda ante esa extraña palabra.

-ese programa es el conjunto de pruebas quimicas, fisicas y demás que le dan a los Esper sus habilidades… dependiendo de qué variante del programa se de y la persona, puede uno llegar a ser considerado un Esper de grandes poderes como un nivel 5 o una persona sin habilidades como yo- Explico el chico de la erizada cabellera- un nivel 0.

-¡espera un maldito segundo!- recrimino Momo asustada al darse cuenta de un hecho. -si tu eres un simple Nivel 0 que derrotó a Golden Darkness, una de las mejores asesinas de la galaxia con sus propias manos ¿de que son capaces los Nivel 5 que mencionas?- dijo con cierto miedo en sus palabras.

-bueno para simplificar las cosas... los Esper son clasificados según la magnitud y el alcance de sus habilidades... Tales como lo somos los Nivel 0 como Kamijou Touma en esencia somos humanos con habilidades especiales que no podemos manifestar físicamente, somos los mas débiles entre los Esper a excepción de que se cuenten con habilidades como mi Imagine Breaker.- dijo mientras que apretaba su puño derecho.

-¿podrías darnos una descripción general de tu habilidad Kamijou-dono?- dijo Zastin con gran interés.

-si…. veran mi Imagine Breaker anula cualquier habilidad Esper o ma… ejem- tosió para auto interrumpirse. -Esper o manifestación que salga de la normalidad de mi entorno, pero me temo que solamente dicho poder radica en mi mano derecha si otra parte de mi cuerpo tuviese contacto con tal elemento moriría de seguro.- dijo de manera seria ante ellos quienes le miraron sorprendidos por tal afirmación.

-es una descripción mas que interesante sinceramente, -exclamó lala mientras se ponía seria- Si lo que dices es correcto podría explicar el por que derrotaste a Yami de un golpe- dijo pensativa Lala. -tu habilidad debio nulificar su propia naturaleza de transform y ella recibió el impacto como si fuese una chica normal.- dijo ella con gran preocupación. -sin duda alguna es una habilidad impresionante.-dijo con total sinceridad.

-y... ¿me dices que eres un Nivel 0 con tal habilidad?- dijo Momo con cierta intriga. -¿no nos estarás mintiendo chico?-exclamo mientras que buscaba indicios de que este mentía.

-prometí decirles toda la verdad y el que hable de los niveles de poder Esper con ustedes sería mas que suficiente como para ser arrestado- dijo tranquilamente Touma. -¿puedo continuar?.

-por favor prosigue Kamijou-dono- exclamó Zastin.

-Los Nivel 1 en cambio son aquellos individuos que pueden realizar un acto que puede ser visto y medido de cierta manera- al decir esto Kamijou nota como le miran extrañados. -usare otra habilidad como ejemplo…déjenme pensar… vectores es difícil de entender, Meltdowner no… diablos no soy alguien que sepa dar clases ni...- tras pensarlo un poco recordó a la Sister que le había dejado solo y por ende. -¿que piensan que es un Electromaster?- dijo este esperando ver sus reacciones.

-pues supongo que algo referente a la electricidad- dijo Nana poniéndose pensativa- digo dijiste electro algo- exclamó con cierta pena.

-pensé que a eso se le llamaba Electrokinesis- dijo Mikan extrañada. -o creo así le había llamado mi padre a un personaje de su manga.-dijo poniéndose pensativa.

-chico con todo respeto siento es ridículo imaginar a una persona creando y manipulando electricidad a su antojo- dijo Momo viéndole con lastima.

-este hermana creo no somos las indicadas para decir algo como eso-dijo lala tranquilamente.

-en si son homónimos Mikan es una manera simplificada de llamar a tal habilidad y bueno prosigamos… quiero que sepan que los Electromaster a Nivel 1 serían capaces de crear pequeñas chispas visibles por sí mismas de una manera ajena a la electricidad estática sino por simple voluntad de hacerlo.- Explicaba el peli erizado.

-el pensar que un ser humano tenga ese tipo de capacidades prácticamente nos haría pensar en que son una raza distinta a los mismos- dijo Zastin pensativo. -por favor continua no quise interrumpirte.-dijo este algo nervioso por su interrupcion.

-no te preocupes Zastin-san… bueno como les decía los Nivel 2 ya podrían crear una pequeña corriente eléctrica continua así como generar un leve campo magnético capaz de atraer metales pequeños… claro todo ello solamente afectando a ellos mismos- Continuaba su relato el joven Esper.

-seria genial tener una habilidad como esa para mi rutina diaria- dijo Lala poniéndose pensativa. -nuestras habilidades son mas "de defensa personal" que ser de utilidad.-exclamó con total sinceridad.

-este ¿que quieres decir por defensa personal Lala-san?- dijo Kamijou extrañado y sorprendido por tal afirmación.

-bueno nosotras podemos lanzar un rayo de energía eléctrica por medio de la punta de nuestras colas- dijo moviéndola de un lado a otro. -aunque no podemos usarla para cosas como esas que dices de electromagnetismo.-dijo mientras que esta jugueteaba y kamijo en verdad veia como las hermanas compartían dicha cola y mientras que lala la movía grácilmente, nana la movía intensamente y momo la tenía extrañamente apuntandole.

-vaya así que tu habilidad sería similar a un Nivel 3…- dijo Touma impresionado. -ellos ya son capaces de manipular su habilidad para afectar a terceros, así como un refuerzo en las habilidades antes mencionadas su fuerza podría decirse que es suficiente como para encargarse por sí mismos de un enfrentamiento con varias personas normales por si mismas aun si usasen un equipo de protección básico.- dijo mientras que se imaginaba a aquellas chicas lanzando rayos como cierta chica de bikini de leopardo.

-así que desde el Nivel 3 ya podríamos considerarlos una amenaza potencial Kamijou-dono- Exclamo el peli verde preocupado. -¿en ese caso qué diferencias hay entre un Nivel 3 y un Nivel 4?- dijo con bastante preocupación.

-bueno realmente un nivel Nivel 4 fácilmente pueden encargarse de un grupo de 50 o más personas gracias al poder que tienen sus habilidades, ya puede incluso realizar habilidades subsecuentes de su habilidad principal cómo detectar campos eléctricos que hayan memorizado previamente y sus ataques ya serian cosa seria... hablamos de crear una tormenta eléctrica o disparar rayos continuos…- Expuso lo que sabía el chico quien sin duda había experimentado mucho de eso en carne propia.

-Touma-kun si todo eso puede hacerlo un Nivel 4… ¿que puede hacer un Nivel 5 con esa habilidad?- dijo Mikan algo preocupada por la respuesta.

-jejeje… curiosamente tengo una amiga que justo es una Nivel 5 de ese tipo… la tercera mas poderosa de la ciudad y quien tiene el sobrenombre de Railgun- dijo Kamijou y de inmediato las chicas presentes con excepción de Lala se sorprendieron.

-espera no fue esa la chica que salió en aquellas noticias… la que creó el agujero en el salon y demás- dijo Mikan preocupada.

-si la que decían que era de las mas fuertes y…- Nana complemento lo dicho por la castaña y de golpe se le quedo viendo a Touma. -¿por que conoces a alguien como ella?- dijo con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

-...- Momo se puso pensativa. -me pregunto si los rumores que dijeron de ella podrían referirse a ti…- exclamó dándole una mala cara.

-bueno si esa chica castaña que mencionaron en las noticias y bueno ella ya puede generar tanta energía por sí misma que puede realizar el disparo de una moneda con su dedo a tal poder de energia acomulada y velocidad que crea un Railgun de allí su apodo.- Comento el chico mientras recordaba lo que era enfrentar ese poder en su propia mano.

-un segundo Kamijou-dono- Exclamó Zastin con preocupación. -un Railgun es un cañón usado solo en cruceros de batalla por su poder, peso entre otras cualidades que poseen y para tener esa denominación, el proyectil debe de ser disparado y superar bueno el sonido mismo por mucho y el daño causado sin duda alguna lo suficiente poderoso como para perforar un casco reforzado.- exclamó con suma preocupación.

-bueno desgraciadamente no puedo darte los datos técnicos de ella Zastin... pero te puedo asegurar que su habilidad es tal que por ello se ha ganado tal sobrenombre… creeme Kamijou Touma en carne propia lo ha vivido...- Expresó Kamijou tras suspirar.

-Kamijou-san dijiste que ella era la tercer Nivel 5 mas poderosa de la ciudad…¿de cuantos Nivel 5 estamos hablando exactamente?- Cuestionó Lala.

-cierto en esas noticias hablaron de otra Nivel 5 aunque pensé era un error al decir que era la Quinta Nivel 5- recrimino Momo.

-espero no sean muchos- dijo Nana temblando. -pensar en que hay muchas personas con habilidades así... hará que papá se involucre.- dijo imaginando una pelea en la que de seguro la destrucción desolaria la tierra.

-bueno en si solo hay 7 Nivel 5 en la ciudad… y aunque no se bien las habilidades de todos ellos si puedo decirles la del Número 1 de la ciudad… el control de vectores o como es llamada tal habilidad Accelerator.- Comentó Kamijou Touma mientras recordaba a tan peculiar sujeto.

-este no quiero contradecir tus palabras... pero creo que no puedes controlar un vector…- dijo Lala seriamente. -despues de todo un vector es una magnitud física definida en un sistema determinado como una referencia que se caracteriza por tener módulo- ve como muchos de los presentes le miraban extrañados. -es decir es la representación de la longitud, dirección y orientación no es algo tangible.- exclamó Lala buscando ser mas concisa.

-este hermana no entiendo mucho de ello- dijo Nana desviando la mirada. -¿podrias explicarmelo por favor?- exclamó con miedo a ser menospreciada.

-concuerdo con Nana- dijo Mikan. -no comprendo mucho de esa terminología.-dijo mientras que suspiraba. -tal vez sea por que voy en secundaria pero nunca oí nada de lo que hablas...- dijo con suma seriedad.

-quiere decir que no puede manipularse algo que no existe como tal chicas- dijo Momo. -un vector sería por así decirlo la dirección que un objeto toma cuando es lanzado, la dirección de las cosas en general y demás elementos que pueden ser definidos para una medición.- exclamó ella buscando entendiesen las chicas.

-en efecto... pero la persona de las que les hablo…- Touma hizo una pequeña pausa tras lo que prosiguió. -sin duda ese tipo es capaz de modificar e incluso alterar casi cualquier elemento que sea usado en su contra y revertirlo o alterar las características físicas de los elementos de su entorno- dijo Kamijou viéndose seriamente. -ese chico es capaz de luchar contra un ejército por sí mismo e incluso se dice podría sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear gracias a su habilidad... por ello es considerado el mas fuerte de todos… bueno lo era jejeje..- dijo mientras se reía para sí mismo.

-¿cómo es posible que hubieses podido conocer a una persona así Kamijou Touma?- Exclamó Momo impresionada por tales afirmaciones.

-bueno es una larga historia que involucra casi la totalidad de una o dos novelas ligeras y por supuesto un spin-off contando el otro punto de vista para explicarlo... pero en resumidas cuentas un amigo mio estaba en problemas y tuve que enfrentarlo y gracias a mi habilidad le gane… aunque sin duda no fue tan fácil como suena jejeje...- Dijo Kamijou mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

Todos los presentes quedaron shockeados por tales palabras.

En cambio Zastin que había estado callado comentó.

-Kamijou-dono… no dudo en sus palabras… pero tras la forma en que lo conocí… dudo mucho que usted sea como dice ser un simple ser humano… aun con eso llamado Imagine Breaker...- Dijo bastante convencido de su idea. -y si derroto a un monstruo como ese sus habilidades están por encima de la mayoría de la raza humana.- dijo con cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

-sinceramente creo que el solamente se está inventando todo esto- dijo Momo con molestia. -después de todo nadie ha visto una prueba de todo aquello que dice.- recrimino.

-En verdad…Yo creo en lo que él dice hermana.- Comentó la gemela mayor mientras que bajaba la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

Por su parte Mikan que estaba sorprendida tras lo oído dijo.

-yo tambien creo en el Momo- exclamó con total seguridad. -no hay motivo para que nos mienta y se invente todo esto.- dijo ella hacia la gemela menor.

-aunque es difícil de creerlo debo admitir que la biología no es mi creeré en el Momo- dijo Lala hacia su hermana. -no puedes simplemente negar lo desconocido y si lo que dice es cierto es un caso que debemos corroborar con Tearju o Mikado.- dijo de manera seria y analitica.

-además después de todo un humano normal no hubiese podido aguantar un ataque como el de la otra noche...- Comentó Nana pero tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿La otra noche?- Cuestiono preocupada Mikan y hasta un poco celosa.

-¿de que estas hablando Nana-chan?- Pregunto intrigada la hermana mayor de las Deviluke.

Touma al ver como todos estaban confundidos decidió continuar.

-para explicarles eso… debo contarles varias cosas...- Tras esto el chico suspiro y comenzó. -si bien Kamijou Touma está clasificado como Esper Nivel 0, mi Imagine Breaker no es fruto de haber sido sometido al Programa de Poder Curricular… desde que tengo memoria este poder reside en mi mano derecha… - El chico estaba debatiéndose de que forma podria explicar como una persona como él había sido enviado a detener una organización malvada, tras lo que. -por lo que para varios en Ciudad Academia… Kamijou-san es un agente especial...que es enviado cuando las cosas se ponen tan peligrosas que pueden afectar a varias personas.- exclamo tratando de parecer seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Agente?- Cuestionó Momo. ~¿que clase de persona puede ser como para llamarse de esa forma…?~ pensó para sí misma.

-el hecho es que hace unos días mientras Kamijou Touma estaba en su hogar… un amigo mio que tambien es un agente… me informó que un grupo radical había tenido una operación desconocida en uno de los almacenes de la ciudad… lugar donde hallamos un aparato bastante peculiar… con el cual termine siendo transportado a esta ciudad… lugar al que según nuestras fuentes…es uno de los varios que aún conservan los restos de esta organización que escaparon hacia aquí y por lo tanto pensamos que, tienen su cuartel general por el área- expuso demostrando estar seguro de sus palabras para que ellas creyesen sus palabras.

-¿una organización malvada que intenta conquistar el mundo?- dijo Momo con una mirada de pena. -¿en serio piensas que nosotras vamos a creer algo como eso?- exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Momo tras todo lo que has oído hasta ahora y considerando tu propia naturaleza no creo sea apropiado no creerlo- recrimino Mikan.

-si bueno no están confirmadas sus intenciones... pero creemos están aquí, por ello tras llegar aquí mis instrucciones fueron detener a esos sujetos y de paso contactar al desarrollador de la tecnología que ellos tienen en su poder, verificar si ellos le modificaron por sí mismos para crear caos o es algo que diseñó su inventor... esto para buscar por todos los medios evitar siga otorgando tales cosas tan peligrosas a tal grupo radical.- Tras esto Touma saco su celular y abrió la imagen que contenía la insignia de dicha tecnología. -diganme por favor... les es familiar este símbolo a alguna de ustedes… no se si lo hallan visto en algún panfleto, calle o lo que sea debemos detener a quien creo esas máquinas que ahora son un peligro para la humanidad.- dijo seriamente esperando ver la reacción de las chicas las cuales le sorprendieron.

El asunto es que en cuanto los demás vieron la insignia todos parecían un tanto molestos y mas al ver como Lala solo sonreía torpemente.

-¿Jejeje?...- La chica al ver como casi todas las miradas se posaban en ella y estos no parecían nada contentos. -jejeje… eso se parece… a nuestro emblema familiar y por la fotografía creo eso estaba impreso en la tapa de uno de mis primeros prototipos que tire a la basura hace un tiempo…. jejeje...- exclamó sonriendo tímidamente.

Nana al oír esto comentó.

-Hermana... ¿enserio tiraste tecnología de Deviluke al basurero como si fuera cualquier cosa?- dijo totalmente sorprendida por tal imprudencia.

-Jejeje… bueno es que a pesar de mis esfuerzos por reciclarles apropiadamente no pude darles una nueva utilidad por lo que terminaron ocupando mucho espacio y con fallas bastante grandes… por lo que simplemente los deseche...- Pero tras pensarlo comentó. -pero ahora que lo pienso… le pedí a Momo-chan que los desechará de manera adecuada- dijo mirando a su hermana.

Momo al oír esto exclamó.

-¡estas equivocada a mi tu nunca…!- Pero tras recapacitar la menor de las hermanas comenzó a tartamudear. -jejeje… creo… que fue la ocasión en que Rito venía llegando… por lo que como estaba cansada… le pedi a el que tirara eso ¿no? jejeje...- dijo ella totalmente roja y jugando con sus dedos. -creo que era por que iba a empezar el programa de Magical Kyouko en esa ocasión- exclamó apenada y desviando la mirada- además de que eran pesadas y una chica no debería cargar cosas como esa.

Mikan al oír esto comentó con la mirada baja.

-si… Rito es el tipo de persona que tiraría algo sin preguntar que es...- dijo suspirando.

Al oír esto Kamijou Touma pensó. ~De manera que esa es la razón por la que todo esto inicio… ¡hum!… Kamijou-san alguna vez pensó que no importa qué pueda pasar jamás conocería alguien con un grado de estupidez aún mayor a la de Aogami o el propio Tsuchimikado… pero tal parece estaba equivocado…¿Qué clase de imbécil tiraria a la basura algo que un extraterrestre le de como si no fuese nada?~ Tras este pensamiento Kamijou comento.

-el punto es que la otra noche mientras regresaba del minisuper… note como un halo de luz cubría el cielo… pero una sensación de peligro empezó a sentirse en mi mano derecha… por lo que por instinto corrí hacia donde mi interior me lo indicaba y fue que vi como Ira Ira estaba por ser destrozada por un tremendo rayo… ni siquiera los Railgun de Biri Biri eran tan potentes… pero gracias al Imagine Breaker pude detenerlo y salvarla...- Termino de contar mientras indicaba se refería a Nana.

La cual esta vez no había reaccionado agresivamente ante el apodo que el chico le daba, debido a que noto otro apodo quien al parecer era la supuesta Railgun y amiga del joven...notando que el chico parecía darle aquellos apodos a la gente cercana a él.

Lala por su parte.

-¡Nana-chan! ¿es cierto eso?- dijo ella totalmente sorprendida por tal hecho.

-Asi es hermana… mi PDA comenzó a emitir una energía rojiza algo extraña y cuando me percate… ese láser estaba arriba de mi… en ese momento sentí una presión tan intensa… que crei seria mi fin...- Comento algo nerviosa al recordar aquella sensación. -pero… el… el me salvo… un completo extraño… se sacrifico y salvó mi vida...- dijo ella sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-sin duda alguna creo poder confirmar tal hecho- exclamó Zastin suspirando y llamando la atención de los presentes por tal acto. -el motivo por el que mis compañeros tuvieron que dejar de ayudarnos en el manga anoche, fue justamente por que les mande a investigar una posible alteración energética en la atmósfera del planeta que pensamos era un disparo de algún crucero de batalla desconocido, se les envió a investigar el perímetro del planeta en búsqueda de algún indicio de alguna nave pirata o planeta hostil, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún rastro anormal fuera de la atmósfera.- dijo este mientras que suspiraba. -ahora comprendo por qué no han hallado nada fuera del planeta ya que el ataque vino de este.- dijo poniéndose pensativo.

Lala quien aun estaba algo preocupada miró a Touma y dijo.

-Kamijou Touma… si bien nos has contado varias cosas que deben ser analizadas y reportadas a mi padre… por el momento solo puedo decirte...- Tras esto Lala la Primera Princesa de Deviluke estaba arrodillada frente al chico. -¡Muchas gracias por salvar la vida de Nana-chan! ¡El imperio galáctico de Deviluke te estará eternamente agradecido!- dijo con total sinceridad.

Touma por su parte como la persona que es comentó. -Tranquila Lala-san… no es necesario… después de todo...- Tras esto Kamijou sonrió y dijo. -No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita...- comentó con total sinceridad en sus palabras.

Ese era Kamijou Touma un chico que sin duda era singular, por un lado Nana jamas creyo conocería a una persona como ese sujeto, por el lado de Mikan la castaña no podía dejar de sentir una presión en su pecho, el peli verde vaya que estaba impresionado sobre la actitud de aquel chico, Lala por su parte sin duda deseaba tener una buena relación de amistad con el peli erizo después de todo, para ella una mala persona jamás hubiese salvado a Nana sin esperar nada a cambio, pero no cabe menor duda que Momo Belia Deviluke la tercera princesa estaba fuera de sí.

~Ese sujeto y esa ciudad… todo esto está poniendo en peligro mis planes…. todos y cada uno de ellos… además ahora lo entiendo… Mikan… su forma tan extraña de actuar… la causa sin duda alguna es Kamijou Touma… debo pensar una forma de sacarlo del mapa… este tipo debe abandonar Sainan…~

Mientras tanto en casa de los Yuki.

-Esto es raro… ¿por que no han vuelto las chicas de la escuela?... incluso Lala-san desde hace un rato que salio… Mikan supongo debió ir de compras… pero ya es algo tarde…- Hablaba para sí mismo Rito quien estaba cuidando y jugando con la planta humanoide Celine.

-mou -recrimino la pequeña demostrando que tenía hambre.

-Se tienes hambre yo tambien la tengo pero mikan no ha llegado ni llamado...

Mientras lo hacía abrió su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Mikan que no había revisado con anterioridad.

 _Rito:_

 _Tengo unos pendientes en la ciudad por lo que llegare algo tarde, las sobras de ayer están en el refrigerador, solo calientalas en el microondas._

 _Atte: Mikan_

-Debi checar antes mi celular…- se lamentó con Celine.

-perdona... si lo hubiese visto antes te hubiese dado de cenar antes, pero ahora comeremos algo de acuerdo- dijo amablemente a la molesta niña.

-¡Mou!- exclamó la pequeña de cabellos versuscos con un gran sonrisa.

-Me pregunto qué pudo evitar Mikan viniese a cocinar esta noche- dijo el chico con cierta duda en sus palabras hacia el horizonte, mientras metía las sobras en el horno de microondas.

Volviendo a los Departamentos Mezon.

-Entonces Kamijou-dono… ¿usted lidiara con aquella organización..?- Cuestionó Zastin mientras que las princesas salían del departamento del joven Esper. -¿seguro que no desea ayuda?... después de todo es debido a la tecnología de Deviluke que esto sucedió…- exclamo mientras que volvía a ver a Lala. -sinceramente creo debemos tomar responsabilidad en esto.- exclamó con cierto pesar.

-Tranquilo Zastin-san… creelo o no Kamijou Touma está acostumbrado a esto… además si no los detengo… no me perdonaría que un inocente salga herido...- Dijo el portador del Imagine Breaker quien sin duda estaba bastante serio, pero con un temple de serenidad. -y el que intervengan y se sepa su verdadera naturaleza podría afectar su estancia en la tierra supongo.- dijo con algo de preocupación.

-Jeje… sin duda Kamijou-dono… eres un sujeto con bastante valor…- Sonrió el peli verde. -sin duda alguna mantengo mi intención de incorporarle al ejército de Deviluke.- exclamó con una genuina sonrisa.

-puede algun dia logres reclutarle Zastin pero por el momento… - Lala le miró con mucha seriedad. -te pido no le informes a mi padre de esto… si Kamijou-san logra solucionarlo sin que se sepa mas de nosotras creo podremos seguir viviendo con normalidad.- dijo con una seriedad poco usual en ella.

-sinceramente me pregunto a veces que es lo que definiríamos como normalidad aquí pero... - dijo Momo mientras que miraba al chico. -mientras regresemos a como era antes de que aparecieras chico... me doy por satisfecha.- exclamó con cierta molestia.

-Creo seria todo por el momento Kamijou-san pero si requieres ayuda no dudes en pedirnosla- dijo Lala alegremente mientras que miraba a Nana -Nana-chan si te pide ayuda o algo por favor prestasela o la de tus mascotas- le dijo dándole una sonrisa. -estoy segura podrán llevarse mejor si liman asperezas por lo de ayer- dijo Lala dirigiéndose a la puerta. -con su permiso creo es hora de regresar a casa.- dijo mientras que salía.

-¿te refieres a los pulpos que les hicieron _tentacle rape_ ayer?- dijo Touma recordando tal hecho. -sinceramente no se si sea bueno o malo contar con dicha ayuda.- exclamó con cierta verguenza recordando tal escena.

-Mis mascotas son muy útiles aunque no lo creas- dijo ella sonrojada mientras que seguía a su hermana. -ya mañana podemos hablar al respecto.. pero como dice mi hermana es hora de retirarnos.- exclamó saliendo de la casa.

-sinceramente espero puedas prescindir de nuestra ayuda chico- dijo la hermana Deviluke menor seriamente. -pero si la pides, por favor…. podemos echarte una mano y espero valores el honor que es que las princesas te ayuden...- exclamó saliendo.

-igualmente puedes contar conmigo Kamijou-dono... aunque dudo sea de mayor utilidad a las princesas- dijo Zastin tras lo que salió también de la habitación de Touma.

Para este momento Yuki Mikan era la última en salir del departamento del ex habitante de Ciudad Academia, la cual se dirigió a la puerta pero desde allí giro a ver al chico quien le acompañó a ella.

-Bueno Touma-kun...- Tras esto la castaña se acercó al oído del peli negro y le susurro. -Volveré en la mañana temprano … recuerda que prometiste que me contarías todo lo demás… mas vale que me esperes...- Sin mas que agregar la chica tomó camino junto a las Deviluke.

Tras esto el el portador del Imagine Breaker al cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su cama, se dejó caer en ella y a decir para sus adentros.

-Tranquilo Kamijou Touma... no pienses en ello como algo ajeno a los dioses mágicos, seres mágicos o incluso gemstones… puede sean alienígenas pero sin duda alguna son amables… no es que estuvieses a poco de iniciar una invasión a la tierra como en aquellas películas americanas donde naves gigantes destruyen las capitales del mundo y monumentos emblemáticos… solo… solo procura mantenerte callado la siguiente vez que delires por el dolor para evitar cosas como estas posibilidades- exclamó el chico en el suelo sudando frío y analizando lo que le había sucedido en aquella noche.

Lo que el chico ignoraba es que en Ciudad Academia.

-Aleister… tan servicial como siempre ¡eh!- Comentaba Heaven Canceller mientras ingresaba a la habitación donde el peli blanco permanencia de cabeza en aquel extraño tuvo transparente sumergido en un misterioso líquido.

-Heaven… supongo que debes traerme noticias sobre el chico ¿no?- Comento el sujeto sin aparente emoción.

-am… ya lo sabias ¿cierto?...- Cuestiono el doctor al notar cierto sarcasmo en su actuar.

-si bien tenia una ligera idea… después de todo el tipo de radiación que proviene de Sainan vaya que era anormal… por lo que n habían viajeros en el tiempo o seres de otros planetas… y por lo visto era la segunda opción… aunque sin duda alguna los datos que envió la Sister… son bastante prometedores… no es nada que nuestros Esper no pueda hacer… podría decir que me siento decepcionado...-dijo sin emoción alguna el ser dentro del recipiente.

-no cabe duda que nunca dejaras de ser el mismo bastardo que solo piensa en la ciencia...- Comentó el doctor para acto seguido retirarse.

Por su parte el medico habia salido, Aleister comentó tras que Heaven Canceller saliera de su habitacion. -tranquilo viejo amigo… si bien como dije me lleve una decepcion… es la intervención del chico lo que realmente me tiene intrigado… despues de todo… su presencia en cada uno de los panoramas… es lo que traerá variables inimaginables a todo esto… jejeje...- Fue la inusual sonrisa del peli plateado.

Mientras tanto en los cielos.

-Señorita le informamos que estaremos arribando a nuestro destino a las 05:00 am, por lo que si desea puede tomar una siesta y le informaremos cuando estamos por aterrizar-

Fue el mensaje que sonó en cierto avión privado y con un piloto automático.

-Muy bien… en ese caso tomaré una ducha...- Tras esto aquella esbelta figura que poseía la mujer Santa de la Iglesia de Amakusa se dirigió a la bañera que su habitación poseía, mientras pensaba. ~Definitivamente debo ser de apoyo para Kamijou Touma… después de todo él está dando todo de sí en esta misión y fue mi culpa lo que sucedió con Index por lo que he de redimirme... aún si para ello debo nuevamente recurrir a eso~


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por mi ausencia pero desgraciadamente un familiar cercano tuvo un incidente que llevo a una operación de emergencia de gravedad- columna vertebral- por lo que me ha tocado a mi persona junto con otros familiares el involucrarnos tanto en el proceso de la cirugía como en la rehabilitación correspondiente en diversas tareas cosa que me mantuvo ausente no solo de este medio sino del trabajo mismo que tuve que poner al día por obvias razones…

Puesto que la salud de mi familiar ha mejorado eh tenido tiempo de a completar el trabajo acumulado y regresar a este pasatiempo el cual espero por lo menos darles un capítulo de algunos de los proyectos que tengo en esta página que ya estaban siendo preparados antes de todo este incidente –así como con algunos proyectos colaborativos que de seguro ya se habrán publicado a la fecha de subir este capítulo- y espero tener una mayor actividad por este sitio.

Por lo tanto pido nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza en este capítulo, agradezco a mis amigos por y compañeros en esto por esperar en las cosas pendientes –Iguru, Gabe, Neverdie entre otros-y sobre todo a los lectores que disfrutan de estos escritos y dejan sus comentarios para poder mejorar…

Sin más que añadir espero disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 12

Un nuevo día con problemas a la vista.

Sin duda alguna había sido un día complicado, lleno de circunstancias un tanto peculiares más allá a las que estaba acostumbrado "Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al Diablo" también llamado como "La Persona Superior a Dios" quien no había perdido el tiempo tras que Yuki Mikan se retirara junto con las hermanas Deviluke y su guardián, por lo que sin más tras verificar no fuesen graves los daños en su piel -sobretodo en donde su sensibilidad había sido más que puesta a prueba- se dispuso a dormir, sin duda alguna el necesitaba descansar y de eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo, pero entonces se hizo evidente.

Kamijou poco a poco noto no lograba conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en todo lo que había descubierto ese día al responder una de las incógnitas más grandes de la historia… el que la humanidad no estaba sola en el universo, aun no podía creer que aquellas chicas de cabelleras rosadas realmente fuesen seres de otro planeta aunque no podía negar que su fuerza y características tan peculiares no eran algo común en este mundo, además de saber que no eran las únicas y que algunos de esos seres provenientes del espacio profundo interactúan con los seres humanos en la sociedad de Sainan, sin duda alguna era un hecho que muy pocas personas creerían a buenas a primeras y más aún cuando una de las alienígenas que había conocido ese día en particular era la principal culpable que había causado la aparición de una tecnología que había puesto en jaque tanto a Ciudad Academia como al mundo de la magia…cosa que de cierta manera le daba sentido a las cosas.

No quería aceptarlo pero mientras más pensaba en ello más coherente era tal versión, una tecnología que superase a la de Ciudad Academia no podía existir en el planeta realmente, puesto que al convenir las mentes más brillantes del mundo en dicho sitio para librarse de las restricciones legislativas de otros países había permitido avances que superaban al resto de la humanidad con suma facilidad... eh incluso se habían logrado cosas como clonación humana, trajes de poder o armas autónomas y aun con esas ventajas había aparecido un elemento tecnológico fuera de todas sus posibilidades, pero con las cosas que el presencio que ellas realizaban con unos simples celulares… explicaría bastante el por que Ciudad Academia estaba en shock.

Ahora el portador del Imagine Breaker no solo pensaba en los riesgos en los que había metido a su ciudad de procedencia al revelarle esa información a las alienígenas, aunque se agradecía a sí mismo por haber evitado revelar lo concerniente al mundo de la magia de momento a tales seres extraterrestres aun, él debía ser sincero con la pequeña Yuki Mikan respecto a ello, si bien era cierto no tenía obligación de ello él esperaba igual con su apoyo se evitase mayores problemas con aquellas chicas peli rosadas con ella como intermediaria, además aquella chica que había conocido y que se había vuelto un apoyo indispensable en su estancia en aquella ciudad, sin ella creía que pudo haber sido más caótico y agresivo el acercamiento a dichas chicas alienígenas y en parte había ayudado bastante al chico a salvar su propia vida tras el incidente con el traje animatrónico de Gekota.

Ahora Touma pensaba en cómo ser sincero con aquella chica una vez llegase y el cómo explicarle el mundo mágico de manera en la que pudiera auxiliarlo sin que ella pudiese decirles de ello a las alienígenas, Kamijou sabía que si bien la tecnología de Ciudad Academia era avanzada, poco podría compararse esta con aquella proveniente de seres capaces de viajar entre galaxias, por lo que la magia podría ser la única ventaja contra aquellos seres…en el peor de los casos.

Aquellos pensamientos no dejaron dormir al joven de la cabellera erizada y ahora que los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a surgir demostraban que el tiempo poco a poco iba acabándose… miraba la hora en su celular 06:25 de la mañana y justo cuando por fin podía cerrar sus ojos aunque fuese por unos minutos.

06:35 AM

susumu taimu bomu katsuide

chikyuu wa kyou mo mawaru Hurry up!

hitogoto nante kinou no yume

fui ni yaburareru joushiki

fureaenu sadame to sadame

ikidouri no ame ni nureta

naze?

kenen ginen munennaka omosa wo mashiteku

atsui kodou nadarekomu yabou

Sin duda alguna aquel peculiar tono el cual no paraba de repetirse termino despertando al joven de la cabellera erizada.

-um...amm….rayos...- Kamijou tomó su móvil y noto que este marcaba las 06:36 AM. -¿quién demonios será a esta hora?- Tras esto contestó. -Moshi Moshi…- exclamó de mala gana.

-Este es un mensaje programado y recuerda a Kamijou Touma que debe de pensar en su querido compañero del alma y considerar ya regresar a su querida ciudad la cual sufre por su ausencia ¡Nya!- dijo el mensaje con un tono burlesco.

-Mensaje programado y un cuerno… y ¿de qué diablos hablas Tsuchimikado…?- Comentó con molestia al haber sido despertado.

-De lo que probablemente no oíste ni viste ayer idiota… jajaja… lo ves Kami-yan si esperaras pacientemente y hubieses visto mi presentación al completo, todo se hubiese resuelto de mejor manera... en fin de poco sirvió todo lo que tuve que preparar y mover para tu pronto arribo maldito bastardo…- dijo con resentimiento.

-si bueno técnicamente no creo uno se quedase allí parado cuando se enteraría que moriría empalado vivo idiota.- Comentaba con pesar hacia el teléfono. -sobretodo sabiendo de tal manera tan sádica y ridícula.-dijo este con mucha seriedad.

-ejem... como te dije ayer y lo cual no oíste por haberte largado… ahora tenemos muchos más roces y problemas entre la Iglesia Anglicana y Ciudad Academia tras que se enterasen por culpa de tu enfermera particular que casi fuiste castrado de manera no quirúrgica… no sabes cómo complicas las cosas para mi persona Kami-yan…- dijo ignorando el tema.

-no me lo recuerdes...- Tras esto Kamijou quien había puesto el celular en altavoz comenzó a vestirse para un nuevo día. -y bueno entonces…. ¿hay alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme?- dijo suspirando preparándose para lo peor.

-¡Nya! sin duda alguna estas preparado ¡eh! Kami-yan...- Dijo con su peculiar actitud el de la camisa hawaiana. -si la verdad espero pronto razones y regreses amigo... no te preocupes pronto tu presencia allí podrá ser reemplazada si todo sale bien dentro de poco.- dijo con más calma.

-Créeme que tener que convivir contigo Tsuchimikado me ha hecho comenzar a prepararme hasta para lo imposible...- Exclamó con molestia al celular. -aunque sin duda alguna te sorprenderías de lo que yo he descubierto aquí.- dijo con cierta duda en su voz.

-¡Nya! parece en verdad le has agarrado gusto a esa ciudad o acaso por fin encontraste a una chica que supera a cualquiera de tu ya abundante harem…- dijo con cierta duda y seriedad. -sin duda alguna me temo no comprendes aún los problemas que dejas detrás tuyo...- dijo molesto el chico.

-dime… Tsuchimikado ¿alguna vez has pensado si estamos solos en el universo amigo?- dijo con suma seriedad. -por que ayer tal cuestión sin duda alguna fue una de las cosas que yo…- dijo buscando ser serio y sincero con sus palabras.

-... mira sé bien que debió ser algo traumatizante lo que paso ayer con la botarga esa y las varillas que iban a empalar tu virilidad... pero no tengo tiempo para que te pongas filosófico en estos momentos Kami-yan asi que te marcare en un rato más cuando no estés divagando sobre lo que casi te sucedió ayer.- Tras esto colgó la llamada.

Sin duda Kamijou se puso pensativo en cómo podría decirle a su amigo respecto a los alienígenas que había conocido pero recordó que pronto llegaría Mikan en búsqueda de respuestas… después de todo esta dijo que volvería temprano en la mañana.

Este le había confesado un sin fin de cosas debido a que se encontraba delirando e incluso llegando a decirle cosas inapropiadas sin pensar... por lo que sin duda alguna la joven chica definitivamente tenía cosas por preguntarle o en su caso confrontarlo, espera... ¿qué tan grave había sido eso? de repente el chico encontró un nuevo problema para sí mismo tras pensar en ello con tranquilidad.

-um...amm….rayos...- dijo mientras que se empezaba a rascar su cabeza buscando recordar que cosas le había dicho a la joven Yuki. -¿qué demonios le dije a final de cuentas a ella?- Tras esto se puso pensativo buscando recordarlo. -creo haberle dicho todo lo relacionado a las cosas de las que debía deshacerme... entre ellas mi colección de doujins y… si no debí decirle esas cosas a una niña de secundaria sobretodo hablar de mis fetiches o como era similar a mi estereotipo de mujer ideal y… - se concentró buscando recordarlo y es que tras por fin recordarlo comenzó a sudar. -joder... jejeje... acaso técnicamente... Kamijou Touma ¿no se confesó ayer a ella de alguna manera?- la sorpresa y el sonrojo cubrió al chico mientras que empezó a sudar frío. -¡no puede ser que Kamijou Touma haya cometido la barbaridad de declararse a una menor de edad! ¡Kamijou-san ha sido contaminado por Aogami a tal punto que hizo un acto como ese! ¡¿Que pensara ella de eso?!- se dijo sujetándose la cabeza con miedo.

¡Ding Dong!

-¡espera un segundo…! ¿No es muy pronto para su llegada? ¡Justo ahora que acabo de darme cuenta de esta situación!- Dijo bastante nervioso el maestro de la desgracia. -¡déjame pensar en cómo verte a la cara siquiera!- exclamó el chico nervioso.

¡Ding Dong!

-¡ahh! no puede ser que suceda esto al joven Kamijou-san ya era muy malo preocuparme por lo de las alienígenas... como para ahora preocuparme de cómo voy a ver a la joven chica de secundaria que vendrá a mi habitación a primera hora de la mañana...!- Dijo aún más preocupado. - espera ¿eso no sonó algo pervertido de cierta manera?- dijo poniéndose nervioso.

¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!

-¡voy! ¡No te enojes conmigo por favor Mikan-san deja te abro!- Dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta -se que me dijiste que vendrías a primera hora no te preocupes te estaba esperand…-

Touma rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta solo que para su sorpresa en lugar de encontrarse con aquella joven de cabellos castaños de secundaria, se encontró con una chica de cabellera oscura de mayor altura con abundante pecho, la cual estaba usando un traje de sirvienta que revelaba mucha piel y que al abrir la puerta hizo una pose peculiar de un corazón con sus manos.

-¡Goshujin-sama! Kanzaki la ángel caída del cielo ha venido a prestar su ayuda ¡Pyon!… ¡he he!- Termino de decir la santa de Amakusa posando para Kamijou.

Por su parte Kamijou se quedó en silencio pero eso no evitó notara las curvas así como el enorme pecho de la mujer apretado en tan revelador conjunto.

-...-

-...- Por su parte Kanzaki internamente se maldecía y juraba castraría a Tsuchimikado Motoharu la próxima vez que lo viera.

Sin duda tras esa escena ninguno de ambos jóvenes sabía como seguir la conversación… y hubiese seguido así por un largo rato más si no fuese por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe a lado suyo asustó a ambos.

-creo mejor te dejo pasar y me explicas que sucede Kanzaki…. aunque creo tener una ligera idea...- Comentó Touma al recordar a la única persona tan estúpida y pervertida como para darle dicho conjunto a Kaori.

-si... será lo mejor… - dijo ella totalmente roja de la vergüenza tomando una pequeña maleta e ingresando. -perdona las molestias.- dijo cruzando el umbral de su puerta.

Touma por su parte con suma sinceridad y con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz comentó. -al contrario Kamijou Touma sin duda alguna se alegra al verte usando eso nuevamente… por favor pasa...- dijo sonrojado permitiéndole la entrada

Una vez dentro del departamento y tras que Kanzaki dejará su maleta.

Touma quien se giró a ver a la chica de la espada la cual.

-Por favor perdona mi ineptitud Kamijou Touma- Kamijou vio como la chica usando tan ajustadas ropas hacia una gran reverencia hacia él, dejando ver un bello panorama al chico al darse un nada pequeño escote por lo ajustado del traje. -por mi culpa Index causó graves problemas... no solo a tu persona sino a Ciudad Academia y a Necessarius... todo por no saber usar las máquinas expendedoras,... esas máquinas diabólicas que retienen el justo salario de una persona con sus maquiavélicas y confusas contraseñas numéricas fueron las que provocaron todo esto, más aun así incluso Tsuchimikado decía que el usar este traje no sería suficiente para obtener tu perdón pero- le miró con ojos llorosos. -el usar la versión del traje que él me daba era demasiado vulgar y sexualizado...- Kanzaki estaba completamente roja y sus mejillas lo ponían en evidencia. -literalmente eran unas panties translucidas que no ocultaban absolutamente nada con ligueros oscuros y un babydoll con toques de sirvienta que solo sostenían mis pechos mas no los ocultan…. ¡no podía usar eso!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-wow…. eso sin duda alguna es interesante…- se puso pensativo. -el pensar en ti usando eso como miembro de la Iglesia Anglicana sin duda alguna es algo intrigante para Kamijou Touma- dijo imaginando a la chica frente suyo usando tales prendas.

-por favor no te burles de mi Kamijou Touma…. sabes que el solo usar esto hace que esté roja de vergüenza- Decía la chica mientras su vergüenza era evidente al ver el temblar de sus piernas.

Sin más el tema de la conversación cambio en defensa de la santa.

-Y entonces ahora el asunto de la toma de la escuela terminó ¿cierto?- Comentó Touma mientras que servía una taza de té de Kaori. -vi la cosa se puso intensa por así decirlo- dijo recordando la transmisión que vio el día anterior.

Kanzaki por su parte como toda mujer japonesa tomaba el té servido por el chico con suma elegancia aun con aquellas ropas.

-así es... sin duda alguna tus compañeros montaron un gran desastre...aunque por lo que vi en TV dijeron que fuimos Stiyl y yo quienes estábamos detrás de todo...-Tras suspirar comentó. -Sabes lo horrible que es esto para mí... ahora nunca podré visitar de manera casual la ciudad... todo mundo vio mi rostro...y- se puso llorosa. -dijeron cosas horribles de mi como que mi persona fuese una prosti… ¡¿cómo pudieron pensar eso de mi persona?!- recrimino al chico frente a ella.

-Pero acaso no la propia Ciudad Academia… Podría borrar esa información de los archivos globales... o incluso modificarlos...- Comento el chico quien sin duda alguna no dudaba los líderes de la ciudad no usaran esos métodos en algunas ocasiones.

-Supongo que tienes razón... pero en fin...- Tras esto Kanzaki pregunto. -has tenido algún avance en la misión... ¿algo que quieras compartir sobre tu estancia en esta ciudad?- dijo ella buscando cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Bueno ahora que preguntas...- Tras esto Kamijou comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido en su estancia en dicha área.

La cara de la chica inició escuchando lo que relataba el chico con gran seriedad cuando oyó que parecía había sido atacado en su escuela, pero ésta cambió a duda e incredulidad al hablarle de los pulpos gigantes realizando tales actos obscenos con sus superiores y finalmente su rostro acabó con preocupación, pero cuando él dijo que había descubierto la fuente de la tecnología y había interactuado con la responsable de ello… su cara no pudo evitar demostrar que le miraba con lástima y una sincera risa.

-Jajajaja... Kamijou Touma por favor no te rías de mí… jajaja no puedes pensar que creería en algo como alienígenas involucrados en todo este problema- dijo Kanzaki de una manera maternal y acercándose para tomar su cabeza y ponerla entre sus pechos para consolarle. -Mira... sé que es difícil ser enviado a este lugar solo y que sufriste ayer una experiencia horrible con una máquina que busco empalarte vivo además de perder tu hombría en el proceso de maneras no muy distintas a las de la inquisiciones católicas en la edad media... pero el que tengas esos pensamientos de alienígenas y que creas en estos es grave, pero tranquilo Kaori-nee-san está aquí...- Dijo aun con aires maternales. -no quiero tener que llevarte a un psiquiatra por tener tales pensamientos en la cabeza.- dijo con suma sinceridad.

-no miento Kanzaki- dijo el chico disfrutando de la sensación. -aunque no es como si pudiese demostrarlo en estos momentos…- Touma tras encararla aun con sus pechos presionando su cara. -además... si existen cosas como los Dioses Mágicos... ¿por qué debería dudar acerca de gente de otros planetas?- dijo buscando defenderse.

Tras oír esto Kanzaki estaba por responder

-bueno...- se puso pensativa. -¿no creerás en verdad que hay seres verdes viviendo en marte y bailando el cha cha cha cierto?- dijo con cierta duda en su voz.

-¿Qué imagen tienes de los alienige...?- Comentó Kamijou pero no logró terminar su frase.

Y es que tras que Kamijou no pudiese terminar de responder, la puerta del departamento fue cortada en pedazos e ingreso una chica de dorados cabellos con una cuchilla al final de estos, seguido de una chica de cabello castaño que miraba al chico con desaprobación e ira y que cargaba una pequeña de verduscos cabellos.

5 minutos antes.

-Así que deseas hablar con Toum... digo con Kamijou-san ... respecto a quien es verdaderamente ¿cierto?- dijo Mikan cargando a la pequeña Celine en brazos la cual con algo de molestia hacia un pequeño puchero mientras que Golden Darkness "Yami" caminaba a su lado.

-así es... buscaba encontrar su residencia para obtener información de su parte- dijo ella de manera seca. -Mikan... ¿por que tú conoces su ubicación y llevas a Celine a tal sitio?- preguntó con duda hacia su amiga y al ver la actitud de la pequeña.

-Celine está algo enojada conmigo por no haber estado cerca de ella últimamente e incluso se despertó temprano para salir a mi lado y le prestara atención el día de hoy…- dijo mientras que le miraba con una sonrisa. -por eso me acompaña hoy ¿verdad? jeje… - dijo dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-jeje- le sonrió la pequeña hacia ella como si olvidase su actitud anterior.

-aun así creo debemos considerarlo un peligro potencial Mikan- recrimino Yami.

-bueno yo debo hablar con él sobre ello- dijo ella poniéndose pensativa. -tras lo que nos reveló ayer de su ciudad de procedencia... vi en verdad preocupo mucho a Lala y las chicas pero tratare de ver cómo ayudarle a que se lleve mejor con ellas.- Respondió mientras miraba como la pequeña Celine aún la veía con cierto descontento al ver ya no era observada nuevamente.

-si se involucra la familia real de Deviluke sin duda alguna no es un caso simple a mi parecer- dijo Yami poniéndose seria. -ellos son los seres más poderosos del universo y encontrar algo que atente contra su supremacía…- dijo la chica poniéndose pensativa. -me pregunto si ¿llegaran a requerir mis servicios?- dijo mientras que sonreía ligeramente. -creo podría obtener buenos ingresos de ser necesario.

-tranquila jejeje…. dudo llegue a tal extremo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. -una vez que le conozcas te aseguro te llevarás bien con él- Mikan y Yami ya estaban en el piso de Touma y su padre pero la castaña logró ver como Zastin estaba frente a la puerta de Kamijou usando un vaso para tratar de oír algo al interior de la habitación del chico. -¿Zastin-san que haces?- dijo mirándole extrañada. -¿en serio confías tan poco en Kamijou-san como para espiarle?- exclamó con cierta decepción.

-¡oh!... Mikan-san jejeje y veo te acompaña Golden Darkness... estaba solamente tratando de averiguar si la chica con escasas ropas que ingresó con Kamijou-dono es una dama de compañía o una conocida de este…- exclamó dejando el vaso en el suelo. -después de todo no quiero pensar mal de él... - dijo Zastin poniéndose serio. -pero que ingresase una chica mostrando su cuerpo de esa manera.- dijo mientras que recordaba a la chica. -con tan bien proporcionado pecho y escasas ropas.-

-¿dama de compañía?- exclamó Mikan perdiendo la alegría en su voz…-¿de qué estás hablando?- exclamó mirando con una mirada algo perdida.

-pervertido- recrimino Yami. -sin duda los hombres parecen serlo sin excepción alguna.- exclamó la rubia mientras sus cabellos se elevaban. -todos ellos deben ser castigados.- exclamó sin emoción.

-Bueno el que ingresara a su casa una chica usando tan reveladoras ropas podría ser considerado inmoral…- se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. -y no ayuda mucho... el que dicha mujer sin duda alguna tuviera un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y a la vista para posteriormente ingresar en el cuarto de un estudiante de preparatoria a estas horas…- dijo Zastin con un ligero sonrojo. -solo puede significar ciertas cosas.

-¿Mikan ibas a ver a alguien así?- dijo Golden Darkness sin emoción alguna.

-Debe haber un motivo para esto Yami- dijo dándole una falsa sonrisa.

-sin duda alguna tal acto es algo inusual para cualquier chico a no ser- se puso serio. -bueno no quiero pensar que Kamijou-dono contrató a una prosti….- Comento con algo de nerviosismo al ver como cambiaba las facciones del rostro de mikan.

-Yami-chan podrías abrir la puerta... creo lo mejor será entrar y pedirle unas explicaciones a Kamijou- dijo dándole una mirada seria que parecía pedirle más a la fuerza a la chica que actuase, a una verdadera petición y es que el aura oscura que emanaba de Mikan sin duda alguna convenció rápidamente a Yami y tenía ligeramente temblando a Celine.

-De acuerdo Mikan...- Comentó mientras su cabello se deformaba y terminaba volviéndose una cuchilla la cual hacía añicos la puerta.

Volviendo al punto donde nos quedamos.

-Vaya... vaya... será posible Kamijou Touma...- Las palabras así como la sonrisa que daba Mikan sin duda alguna eran terroríficas. -espero que me expliques por que tienes a una mujer con pinta de scort y con unas ropas bastante sugerentes y perversas dentro de tu habitación...- dijo ella mirándole con una seriedad que juraría Kamijou que le recordaba mucho a la de su madre. -¿qué tienes que explicar al respecto?- exclamó la joven Yuki.

Por su parte Yami estaba aun con su pelo en forma de cuchilla y dirigiendo está a la virilidad a Touma.

-odio a los pervertidos...- dijo mientras que se preparaba para usar su cuchilla contra de él.

Pero de la nada Yami tuvo que moverse hacia atrás ya que una presión golpeó su cuchilla para luego notar como la mujer estaba interponiéndose entre ella y Touma mientras por lo visto empuñaba una katana afilada hacia la rubia quien destacaba por tan enorme pecho que tanto mikan como yami no entendían cómo seguía oculto tras tan escasa ropas.

-No se quienes sean... pero... ¡nadie le hará daño a él mientras yo esté aquí!...- Exclamó con suma seguridad la santa usando su espada para atacar a la chica quien logró defenderse volviendo más cabello suyo en cuchillas…dando una impresión extraña a las presentes. -¿qué tipo de magia es esa?- dijo la chica con molestia en sus palabras. -no recito ningún conjuro… o ¿esa es una habilidad Esper?- exclamó esta mientras que se preparaba para el siguiente ataque.

Touma por su parte actuó interponiéndose entre ambas.

-¡deténganse!- Tras esto Kanzaki se acercó a Touma con la intención de alejarlo de ahí mientras que Yami miraba a ambos con atención a la espera de su movimiento, pero el chico se interpuso entre ambas. -es una larga historia Kanzaki... pero estas chicas son conocidas mías... no hay problema... si me lo permites más tarde te explicaré lo que sucede...- dijo buscando detener a la santa.

Al oír estas palabras Kanzaki decidió guardar su espada.

-Si lo que dices es cierto... confiare en ti...- Comentó mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Lo siento Mikan... sé que dijiste que vendrías temprano... la verdad nunca espere que mi amiga Kanzaki vendría...- Comentó Touma para tratar de tranquilizar la situación.

Mikan si bien ahora sabía esta era conocida de el, aun no le agradaba su presencia así como el hecho de las ropas que esta portaba.

-bueno- dijo analizando con su mirada a la chica. -supongo que eso explica quién es pero...- dijo dándole una mala mirada al portador del Imagine Breaker. -espero tengas una buena explicación sobre las ropas de tu amiga.- dijo con la seriedad que tenía.

-después de todo no es una ropa muy casual que digamos.- dijo Yami sin emoción alguna.

-incluso Mikado-sensei se cubre mas.- exclamó.

Por su parte Yami estaba aún en una de las esquinas y esperaba el momento idóneo para obtener lo que deseaba.

Touma sin más comentó.

-Kanzaki ellas tienen un punto- dijo desviando la mirada. -no crees que lo mejor será que te cambies... si bien luces bastante bien... jejeje supongo esa ropa no es muy cómoda que digamos- dijo a regañadientes y con cierto dolor tales palabras.

Si bien Kamijou lo dijo con buena intención, tanto Yami como la propia Mikan lo miraron con malos ojos.

Mientras que Kanzaki completamente avergonzada comentó.

-si tienes razón... jejeje...- Y es que las palabras del chico sin duda alguna dieron a entender este se preocupaba por ella y además debía admitir que aunque a ella no le agradaba tan erótico conjunto, el le había dicho que lucía bien.

Sin perder tiempo Kanzaki tomo su maleta y poco a poco comenzó a mirar dentro de ella, tras lo que con sumo nerviosismo comentó. -Kamijou Touma... temo que debo ir de compras...- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. -urgentemente.- exclamó con un suspiro.

Touma por su parte comentó. -¿em?... ¿sucede algo?- dijo él extrañado.

Kanzaki aun roja comentó.

-bueno... tal parece que gracias a cierto monje del Onmyouji y enfermo degenerado amigo nuestro... mi ropa fue cambiada por el conjunto de Ángel Caído aún más revelador del que te hable antes... por lo que supongo que entenderás debo buscar ropa más apropiada...- exclamó aguantándose las ganas de lagrimear mientras con bastante vergüenza cerraba su maleta, como pensando que todo era un mal sueño.

Kamijou al oír esto comentó. -Tsuchimikado no deja de molestarte ¿cierto?- Tras esto Touma estaba por levantarse para acompañarle cuando.

-No te preocupes yo volveré en breve... después de todo, por lo que oí tienes algo de que hablar con estas chicas...- Comentó mientras Kanzaki se levantaba. -por lo que será mejor termines tus pendientes... no te preocupes Kamijou Touma- Tras esto la mujer salió del departamento y se dispuso a dirigirse al centro comercial mas cercano.

Mientras tanto nuevamente con Kamijou.

-sin duda alguna tus amistades son algo fuera de lo común...- Comento aun con molestia Mikan, la cual aún cargaba a Celine. -y por lo visto se alegró muchísimo cuando dijiste que se veía bien en esas ropas- exclamó con una voz algo seria hacia el chico.

-¿este que chica no se alegra por que alaben sus ropas?- dijo este algo asustado.

-sobre todo parece dijo tenía unas más pervertidas… ¿qué tipo de relación tienen como para que ella las usaría para ti?- dijo ella con una voz lúgubre.

Yami por su parte con algo de fastidio comentó.

-pervertido...-dijo sin emoción alguna.

Touma por su parte con su usual forma de ser.

-¿les recuerdo que Kamijou Touma estuvo a punto de morir empalado el día de ayer?... sin duda alguna soy un joven preparatoriano sano, por lo que no podía negar que Kanzaki se veía muy bien usando esas ropas...- Si bien el intentaba defender su creencia, al ver los rostros de desaprobación de ambas chicas. -en fin lo hizo por que así se disculpó de los problemas que causó en Ciudad Academia pero…- dijo viendo seriamente. -supongo vienes por respuestas ¿cierto Mikan-san?- dijo buscando cambiar el tema.

En ese momento la castaña optó por dejar a la pequeña Celine en el suelo y justo cuando estaba por decir algo.

-mafu...gafu...- La pequeña peli verde no perdió tiempo y tacleo directamente a Kamijou tirándolo al piso en el proceso.

-¡ah!...- Y es que el peli erizo apenas había notado a la niña que Mikan había traído. -jeje… vaya pequeña eres muy enérgica… aunque Kamijou-san te pide tengas más cuidado… jejeje… no es muy amable usar placaje con las personas jejeje...- Dijo con su usual sonrisa el chico, la cual dejó un tanto intrigada a Celine, ya que por lo visto aquel joven era alguien bondadoso. -¿quién es esta hermosa pequeña Mikan?- dijo notando las peculiares características de esta.

-bueno…- se puso pensativa en cómo resumirlo. -es algo complicado de decirlo, pero podría decir que es hija de mi hermano- dijo ella buscando darle una explicación sencilla al asunto dejando impresionado al chico de Ciudad Academia.

-ese chico es solo un año mayor que yo y ya tiene una hija tan linda como esta- dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña y notaba su extraña flor en ella. -¿acaso es hija de tu hermano y la hermana mayor de Ira Ira?- dijo extrañado. -no se parecen mucho que digamos.- dijo mientras que pensaba en la mayor de las pelirosadas.

-¿Ira Ira?- Mikan tras recordar encontró la identidad de la susodicha. -¿hablas de Nana? no exactamente ella es una versión humanizada de una planta regalada por Momo… es algo difícil de explicarlo realmente- dijo Mikan rindiéndose en explicarlo.

Por lo que lo inevitable sucedió.

-¡mafu!... ¡gayu!… ¡tafu!...- Eran los sonidos que la pequeña niña emitía mientras se acurrucaba sobre el portador del Imagine Breaker, después de todo la pequeña no dejaba de abrazarlo y de alguna forma intentaba hablarle a este, para captar su atención.

Touma por su parte se sentía un tanto asombrado, ya que la actitud de aquella niña era bastante linda por lo que hizo lo más lógico posible.

-Jeje… y dime pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo mientras que acariciaba su mentón y con ello le provocaba cosquillas a la pequeña. -¿cómo se llama esta linda niña?- dijo siguiendo los mimos.

Celine al ver la sonrisa que este le dedicaba, intentó por todos los medios responderle al chico, ya sea por medio de balbuceos y hasta por lenguaje de señas, si bien Touma no entendió nada.

-Jejeje… sere sincero… Kamijou Touma no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices pequeña… pero si me lo preguntas yo estoy bastante seguro que tu nombre debe ser muy lindo...- Dijo mientras la pequeña quien al oír eso se ruborizo, nuevamente comenzó a hacer de todo lo posible por llamar su atención y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Bua- exclamaba la pequeña acercándose a él y pegando su mejilla a la de Kamijou.

Yami quien había estado en una de las esquinas, al ver como Kamijou sin más jugaba con la pequeña Celine, optó por comenzar a acercarse, mientras que si bien Mikan aún seguía molesta por lo sucedido con la "amiga" de Touma, el ver a la peli verde tan contenta sin duda alguna la enterneció, ya que según ella misma, ni el propio Rito había logrado tal perseverancia en la niña por llamar la atención de alguien a tal punto.

-Celine...- Dijo Mikan quien con los brazos cruzados se notaba aun algo molesta. -ella se llama Celine...- dijo observando como la pequeña seguía abrazando al chico y pegándose a él.

Touma al ver esto, noto que si bien aún parecía haber cierta molestia, Celine había causado se relajara bastante la atmósfera.

-lo ves… jejeje… te lo dije… Kamijou-san no estaba equivocado… tienes un lindo nombre Celine...- Comentó bastante contento el peli erizo, mientras por simple instinto había tomado a Celine y la elevaba por los cielos mientras le sonreía.

Sin duda alguna el chico tenía cierto aire paternal que ni él mismo entendía su origen, aunque.

~sin duda alguna el que Kamijou Touma esté haciendo esto es extraño hasta para el mismo… me pregunto si esto es debido a que cada vez que conozco una niña, estas son mimadas… consentidas… maleducadas… berrinchudas… etc...~ pensó el chico dentro suyo mientras que al terminar aquel pensamiento, en su mente se cruzaron las imágenes de varias pequeñas que sin duda alguna eran todo un caso.

No había duda alguna, Kamijou Touma había lidiado con varias pequeñas bastante peculiares y es que en propia opinión del peli erizo, Last Order o Mini Misaka era la más normal de todas, otras como Lessar o Birdway eran peculiares a su manera por lo que Celine sin duda alguna había activado el instinto paterno del chico.

Mientras que por el lado de la castaña ella al ver la escena en la que Kamijou mostraba una actitud paternal con la pequeña, comenzó a fantasear de nueva cuenta y es que de forma simple, en su mente comenzó a visualizar a Kamijou un poco mayor y en el lugar de Celine, una pequeña con un peinado similar al de ella pero con un toque algo erizado similar a de Touma, mientras que una Celine más grande también jugaba al lado suyo, mientras ella los miraba feliz mientras podía notarse un bulto en su vientre.

-¿Mikan?- Fue la ligera voz que pudo oírse. -¿Mikan?... ¿Mikan?... - dijo la rubia a su lado.

Y es que tras volver en sí, la castaña.

-Jeje… lo siento Yami… creo que no dormí lo suficiente...- dijo buscando excusarse.

Al mirar nuevamente a Kamijou este estaba sentado en su cama jugando y conversando con Celine, ya que entre ruidos, el chico hacía explosiones, así como lo que parecía ser poderes de energía como el Railgun y demás, mas el hecho de que cada cierto tiempo Touma mostraba su mano y hacía señas como dando a entender eso lo protegía y anula todo. No es difícil imaginar que esto provocaba emoción en Celine, tras lo que ella en su alegría se acercó y besó la mejilla de Touma tras lo que le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Celine… creo que deberías venir conmigo… después de todo Kamijou tiene mucho por contarnos antes de que deba salir a la escuela y debe estar lo mas cómodo posible...- Si bien Mikan se caracterizaba por su dulzura y esta vez no era excepción, la peli verde no parecía dispuesta a obedecerle ya que se sujeto de Touma.

-Mafu mafu bafu...- Fueron los balbuceos que entonó la pequeña mientras negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba a Touma.

La escena sin duda alguna fue extraña, ya que de alguna forma Mikan se sintió celosa, pero no de Kamijou, sino de Celine, ya que a su parecer la pequeña prefería estar con el peli erizo y no con ella.

-Celine ya has jugado lo suficiente debes dejar a Touma- insistió la chica.

-Jejeje... - Por su parte Kamijou se sentía incómodo, ya que de cierta forma le agradaba tener ahí a Celine, una parte de él lo disfrutaba pero por el otro la actitud de Mikan le recordaba a la de una madre informando a su hijo que era hora de dejar de jugar y hacer la tarea.

Mientras esta peculiar escena sucedía en aquella habitación, cierta chica de oscuros cabellos preparaba el desayuno de la casa mientras que un joven en el comedor de esta le miraba con cierta extrañeza… era un día inusual para los hermanos Kotegawa por las acciones de la chica en esos momentos de cocinar una inusual cantidad de alimentos.

-¿mi hermana cocinando un almuerzo adicional para la escuela?- dijo mientras que le miraba con una sonrisa. -¿será acaso para ese chico de la otra vez?- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡te dije que trato de cocinar para unas chicas a las que quiero acercarme para ser su amiga!- Exclamo molesta Yui.

-si claro y por eso pones cosas con forma de corazón en el almuerzo…- dijo él con cierta ironía. -¿no será que ves a una de esas chicas de esa manera?- dijo riéndose de ella. -por que lo he sospechado desde hace tiempo- exclamo mientras que se burlaba de ella.

-¡¿que estas insinuando hermano?!- se quejó ella con ira.

-tranquila bromeo… sé que de seguro planeas darle a todas las chicas y pedirle casualmente a ese chico lo pruebe de paso… se tienes interés en el- Comento el mayor de los Kotegawa.

-¡no siento nada por Yuki Rito entendido!- Gritó con fastidio.

-si claro... como digas- dijo él levantándose. -bueno te dejo hermana hablamos por la tarde si no salgo a una cita o algo.- dijo preparándose para irse.

-quería probases algo de esto pero bueno - dijo Kotegawa viéndole salir. -supongo que sí resalta demasiado esos corazones… - dijo mientras que empezaba a acomodar su obento.

Mientras que la chica preparaba las cosas para su escuela en las calles de Sainan.

Kanzaki estaba totalmente roja buscando un sitio para obtener mejores ropas… muchas tiendas aún no habían abierto y sentía la mirada de las personas posarse en ella y sin duda alguna el venir saliendo de una tienda de juguetes sexuales no le daba muchos puntos a su reputación y es que debido a la urgencia de buscar un sitio donde obtener ropas mas comunes, esta termino entrando a dicho establecimiento solo por ver era el único abierto a esas horas para no solo darle una mala imagen de su persona al extraño hombre que pedie le golpease y que decía podía darle trabajo en una escuela cercana de donde era director cercano sino que para du desgracia en dicho sitio solo se encontró con la versión que ya tenía en su maleta del traje que estaba usando por el tamaño de su pecho.

-Creo... no fue la mejor idea el salir a buscar ropas nuevas a esta hora- se lamentó la santa.

Kaori resignada decidió regresar con el joven Esper y en el camino noto un extraño follaje improvisado con lo que parecía ser un rifle apuntando hacia donde estaba a lo lejos la casa de Touma… al acercarse mientras se preparaba para atacarlo… una voz familiar para ella se escuchó.

-sin duda alguna el agente Sunglasses envió una muy buena trabajadora temporal dice Misaka mientras que siente envidia de tan abultados senos que tiene la indecente chica frente a ella- dijo cierta castaña que salía de su improvisado escondite para poner su arma al hombro y pararse frente a Kanzaki demostrando usaba una mezcla de un uniforme escolar, traje militar, sombrero de aluminio y su bata de doctora.

-eres una de las copias de esa chica… ¿qué haces vestida de esa manera?- Comentó un tanto intrigada la chica de la espada.

-el que una chica vestida de una manera tan obscena y pervertida critique mi vestimenta dice Misaka mientras que resiste las ganas de golpear ese abundante pecho con la esperanza de absorber un poco para ella misma y entender cómo ha ocultado su aureola en tan diminuto traje.- Dijo la Sister quien si bien no podía mostrar emociones sin duda alguna se sentía algo molesta consigo misma.

-¡estoy vestida así en contra de mi voluntad!- dijo ella cubriéndose los pechos. -por favor no pienses mal de mi.- dijo mientras se sentía mal por aquella situación.

-bueno Misaka no puede controlar su impulso- Misaka 10369 puso su mano sobre el pecho de ella y le miraba pensativa. -creo podríamos hacer buen uso de ello- dijo mientras que retiraba su mano y revelaba una calcomanía con un código QR y el logo de Orbit Portal Company en él.-tras lo que sucedió con el señor Gekota pensaba en una manera mas modesta de publicitarme y que no ponga en peligro al señor Gekota o al héroe- dijo posando tras de ella. -asi que contare contigo dice Misaka con ira mientras azota a la pervertida dice misaka dándole una gran nalgada a ella dejando otro código QR en ella- exclamo la chica tras la acción con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¡espera sé que me pidieron auxiliarte en tu clínica pero algo como esto nunca me fue dicho!- dijo ella tratando de cubrir con sus manos aquellas pegatinas.

-una chica no debe de ocultar sus ventajas hacia el mundo dice Misaka mientras que varias en la Red Misaka empiezan a lagrimear y lamentar estar en sus condiciones actuales incluyendo a esta Misaka- dijo ella apuntándole con su arma. -algunas Misaka quieren saber si posees algún método para que crezcan de ese tamaño dice Misaka mintiendo pero por una noble causa.- exclamó la chica con un sonrojo apuntando al pecho de Kanzaki.

-aunque digas esa cosas…- la chica nuevamente cubrió sus pechos y se alejó un poco…- y puedes decirme ¿por qué estas vestida asi vigilando la casa de Kamijou Touma?- Cuestiono buscando terminará el tema la Sister.

-por que aunque biológicamente es humana aquella castaña…. ya no puedo asegurar que sean de la misma raza sus acompañantes…dice misaka recordando su objetivo- Comentó mientras nuevamente se ponía en posición de vigilancia.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Comentó con duda la santa de Amakusa.

-que podrían ser seres de otro planeta- dijo seriamente la chica. -un riesgo para el héroe y la humanidad misma dice Misaka con preocupación seria volviendo a ajustar la mira de su arma- exclamó Ero Misaka tomando con fuerza su arma.

-estas diciendo que ¿crees que esas chicas son alienígenas?…- dijo Kaori mirándole con pena.

-al menos la rubia…- dijo sin emoción alguna. -y la pequeña puede incluso ser una mezcla de hibridación... debería poder obtener una muestra de ellas de alguna manera dice Misaka poniéndose pensativa y pensando en cómo atraerlas a la clínica.- Comentó mientras seguía vigilando el hogar de Kamijou.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- Dijo Kanzaki aun dudando sobre lo que la clon le había dicho. -¿en serio crees que esas chicas pueden ser alienígenas provenientes no se de la luna o marte?- exclamó totalmente shockeada por tal revelación.

Sin mas la clon se levantó dejando su rifle en el suelo y le mostró una tablet que traía en su bata.

-envíe muestras de las demás chicas y los resultados que recibí sin duda alguna prueban ellas no son de este planeta dice Misaka mientras nota que incluso en el espacio hay algunas desafortunadas...- dijo mostrándole una representación en 3D de cierta chica de pecho plano con una inusual cola con punta de corazón y de cabellos rosados.

Mientras tanto en un complejo de departamentos para varones de Cierta Escuela Preparatoria.

-¿Es correcto que estemos aquí?- Comentaba algo nerviosa cierta castaña de poderes electricos.

-¡Maldita sea Kumokawa Seria!… ¿desde hace cuánto tenías una llave?- Exclamaba con molestia la rubia de poderes mentales a su lado.

-Siempre la he tenido, después de todo si el llegase a irse siempre podré tener su cuarto para recordarlo...- Comentó con su usual seguridad la senpai de cierto peli erizo. -además de por otras razones.-

-Kumokawa-senpai… si sabe que si Kamijou-kun se va, ¿se llevaria sus cosas verdad?- Comentó un tanto intrigada Himegami quien sin duda alguna no era la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio.

Mientras que por el lado de su amiga Seiri.

-Creo que la Railgun está en lo correcto… no veo por qué tenemos que estar en este sitio...- exclamó con cierta molestia.

-¡Kumokawa saca tus manos del cajón de la ropa interior!- Grito bastante molesta la rubia hacia ella que sin pudor alguno se había dirigido directamente a tal sitio.

Seria por su parte respondió -hmm.. lo dice la pervertida que está oliendo los calzoncillos usados que encontró en el bote de la ropa sucia...- con lo que contraataco.

-¿es enserio Shokuhou?- Mikoto estaba bastante cabreada. -maldita enferma...- Si bien esa era su fachada pudo oírse en voz baja. -maldita sea... ¿me pregunto a que olera eso?...- exclamó con un sonrojo.

-Y que lo digas...- Comentó cierta chica que sin duda lucirá bien en traje de sacerdotisa al oír lo que la Railgun dijo. -si te sirve de consuelo… halle la pijama de Touma-kun en la bañera… ¿que dices compartimos?- dijo con gran sinceridad en su voz.

Mikoto sin duda comenzó a debatirse sobre qué debía hacer, ¿sucumbir a sus deseos y tomar esa prenda? o ¿controlarse y ver cómo cada una de ellas tenía algo del chico?

-¡Oye! te dije que compartieramos pero no me dejaste elegir...- Comento Himegami Aisa.

-dios… que ven todas ustedes en ese inútil...- Comentó Fukiyose, quien de la nada se ganó una mala cara del resto, pero no porque hubiese ofendido al peli erizo, sino por que.

~¿Seiri… algun dia notaras lo loca que estás por Kamijou-kun?~

~maldita sea esa chica tambien siente algo por el Baka… con un demonio ademas mira esos pechos… diablos..~

~sin duda alguna esa Kouhai, ya debería rendirse… incluso la toma de la escuela fue debido a Kamijou...~

~puede que esa zorra tenga un pecho nada humilde… pero Touma es mio y de nadie mas~

Y es que Fukiyose luego de sentir las miradas de las chicas, mas optó por controlar la situación.

-Vinimos para buscar alguna pista del paradero de Kamijou y debemos proceder a ello… no somos unas ladronas de ropa interior sempai... así que deja de guardarte esas prendas.- Comentó la chica de la frente Deluxe.

-si claro lo que digas... tu ve a buscar por esa casa de muñecas tapizada como fortaleza por cajas de cereal y yo seguiré buscando en este cajón.- Respondió sin mayor preocupación la atractiva pero peculiar chica.

-¿y las demás buscarán pistas en la ropa sucia y en los demás cajones de ropa?- dijo ella con cierta molestia en su voz.

Mientras que las demás chicas en verdad actuaban como pervertidas desesperadas y se hacían con las prendas del chico, Fukiyose optó por inspeccionar la extraña fortaleza de cajas de cereal que asemejaba a un castillo occidental… no entendía cómo un chico como Touma realizaría una construcción como esa en medio de su habitación, pero tras meter su cabeza notó algo inusual.

-oigan creo encontré algo- dijo la chica con cierta alegría en sus palabras.

-¿alguna prenda usada de Kamijou?- pregunto Seria.

-¿o al menos sudada?- complemento Misaki.

-¿alguna pista de donde fue ese Baka o en su caso alguna foto comprometedora de este?- dijo Misaka.

-¿un condón usado por el o pruebas de su vida sexual?- exclamó Himegami con unos inusuales brillos en los ojos.

-amm… sin duda alguna ustedes están enfermas- recrimino Seiri. -vean halle lo que parece una nota dentro del castillo de chococrispis…- dijo señalandola.

En efecto tras ver el interior del castillo junto a una improvisada cama de lata de sardinas con una pequeña manta de un trapo había una nota esculpida en el cartón…

"Humano... parece que nos moveran con las monjas de Orsola o un nombre parecido a su residencia, ven a buscarnos cuando regreses y explicale la situacion a la monja que si no, dice te arrancara de un mordisco la cabeza..."

-¿que querra decir esto?- exclamó Fukiyose extrañada.

-sin duda alguna habla de Index- dijo Himegami sin mas.

-¿te refieres a esa niña que hace cosplay de monja que luego está junto a Touma?- pregunto extrañada Misaki.

-si es su loli mascota sexual que vive con el... supongo que si le movieron de lugar podremos rastrear a Kamijou siguiendo a esa zorra.- Comentó Kumokawa

-espera ¿como que su "loli mascota sexual"? - recrimino Misaka shockeada. -¿acaso el y ella vivían juntos o algo?- dijo totalmente roja por tal revelación.

-así es o pensabas que esa casa de muñecas con cajas de cartón reciclado es algo usual en una habitación de un chico ademas si notas- dice Himegami mostrando con su mano la cama. -no hay una cama para ella... por lo que de seguro dormían juntos… con todo lo que eso conlleva.- dijo la chica pero en su interior pensó. ~se de buena fuente que Touma duerme en su bañera, pero si con esto puedo quitarme una rival menos…~

-¡Juro que cuando le vea le sacaré la información al respecto aunque deba llenar de Railgun su trasero...!- Exclamó furiosa la castaña de Tokiwadai.

Volviendo a Sainan donde el chico tuvo un gran escalofrío aunque este considero era por la situación que tenía frente suyo… en la cual la chica castaña le miraba con una seriedad que este juraría solo había visto en una persona en su vida, es decir su madre cuando quería juzgar al chico por alguna cosa que este hubiese hecho, por lo menos las pocas ocasiones que había convivido con ella tras su pérdida de memoria.

-bien… creo que Celine… no quiere ceder Mikan… ¿segura que estas bien?- Comentó un tanto nervioso al chico, al notar una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de la castaña.

-si ya te dije que estoy bien Kamijou Touma… y mas vale que tomes responsabilidad por esto...- Comentó molesta Mikan quien ya hacía evidente sus celos hacia Touma, ya que Celine aquella pequeña que ella solía cuidar, por lo visto ahora prefería estar al cuidado del joven Esper.

Touma al ver el mal humor en la chica. -muy bien… entiendo...- Tras que Celine nuevamente se le aferrara y el optará por acurrucarla en su pecho, comenzó a narrar. -creo iniciare desde un inicio por ella - dijo viendo a Yami.

-lo agradeceria bastante- dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

-bueno de nueva cuenta como comente anteriormente… mi nombre es Kamijou Touma… tal como dije el dia de ayer, provengo de un sitio donde los avances científicos y tecnológicos han llegado a un nivel de avance que incluso gente con poderes especiales son conceptos bastante reales...- dijo el chico mientras que esperaba ver la reacción de la rubia.

-si... Mikan me ha dado una visión simplista de la situación… parece ser que tu como otros han sido alterados genéticamente en experimentación y eso les ha dado esas habilidades... pero personalmente quisiera saber mas sobre el aspecto por el que hoy Mikan está aquí- dijo mirando a la chica. -dudo ella viniese contigo nuevamente oír tales explicaciones considerado que la tecnología de Deviluke a la que tiene acceso por parte de la princesa Lala sin duda alguna supera con creces a las de tu ciudad.- dijo ella seriamente.

-sí comprendo… - dijo mirándole y recordando el golpe que este le había dado en su mejilla. -supongo que igual podría decirte de ello como una disculpa por lo de antier.- dijo mientras que bajaba la cabeza solicitando su perdón.

-eso... no tuvo importancia- dijo Yami desviando la mirada. -solo me tomaste con la guardia baja.- exclamó desviando la mirada.

-bueno en ese caso les hablare sobre la magia.- Comentó Touma llevándose las miradas de sorpresa tanto de las chicas como de la pequeña que tenía en su regazo.

-¿magia?- ella miró al chico con cierta mirada que parecía evocar lastima. -¿acaso las princesas te golpearon la cabeza o algo anoche?- dijo ella con cierta desilusión en su voz.

-pensé ibas a decirnos algo serio y no simples juegos de cartas.- dijo volviendo a molestarse.

Si bien Mikan tampoco creía muy bien lo dicho por el peli erizo, está comentó. -se que suena algo raro pero es mejor le dejemos explicar Yami-chan.- dijo ella buscando su amiga se tomara en serio las palabras del chico.

-si bueno como les dije anteriormente y parece sabes chica... los poderes Esper surgieron gracias a la alteración genética y uso de distintas substancias en el organismo pero este no es un caso que haya sido aislado… a lo largo de la historia han surgido personajes que se creía tenían habilidades como esas... pero al no tener explicación racional en esos momentos fueron llamados magos y por consiguiente a tales habilidades magia.- Explicó Kamijou quien ya para estos momentos se mostraba bastante serio.

-¿entonces en si son lo mismo pero a la vez no lo son?- dijo la chica con cierta rabia en su voz. -suena a una mala explicación que acabas de improvisar.- dijo mostrando una molestia en sus palabras.

-bueno te lo explicare… los magos son aquellos que lograron cambiar su entorno para obtener un resultado distinto al de la naturaleza por medio de la energía de su entorno… los Esper por su lado obtienen la energía de sí mismos, mas concretamente de sus células mitocondriales entre otros cambios químicos/físicos a los que están regidas sus habilidades.- Comentó Touma quien tenía un semblante de serenidad.

-¿me estas diciendo que una persona podría crear fuego solo por desearlo?- recrimino Yami con cierta duda. -hay alienígenas con esas habilidades por lo que ¿no serían solamente una habilidad adquirida?-dijo tratando de darle una explicación.

-fuego ¿eh?- Mikan empezó a imaginarse a Magical Kyoko. -tienes razón esa sería una habilidad de su raza por lo que sería mas bien una habilidad Esper segun su clasificacion.- dijo mientras que decía aquellas palabras de manera tranquila.

-¿conocen a alguien con tan habilidad?- dijo Kamijou con duda.

-si una alienígena que trabaja en televisión bajo el personaje de Magical Kyoko- dijo Mikan mientras que sacaba su teléfono y le mostraba una imagen de ella.

-así que hay alienígenas que pueden hacer fuego- comentó Touma con cierta duda en sus palabras. -solo espero no puedan moldearlo en forma de gigantes o controlarle libremente como Stiyl.- dijo sin pensarlo con cierto temor.

-espera... ese no era el que estaba con la prostituta, digo tu amiga de escasas ropas que hace poco estaba aquí- recrimino Mikan

-en efecto el puede manipular el fuego gracias a la magia... pero no por habilidad… él incluso podría no solo crearlo sino usar el fuego ya presente en su entorno- exclamo el peli erizo.

-no se si halla alguna diferencia notable con ella- dijo Mikan tratando de asociar la imagen de Magical Kyoko y el chico de las noticias.

-aunque debo admitir que desearía decirle a el que sus habilidades son las de una chica mágica de la televisión je -recrimino Kamijou. -sería bastante gracioso ver su reacción… aunque no se… puede termine atacandome con su Innocentius...- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-hay alguna habilidad que tu puedas describir que pueda ser lo suficientemente inusual como para en verdad ser considerada magia- dijo Yami sin tacto alguno.

-bueno la verdad no sabría decir que puede ser inusual para ustedes... con todo lo que han experimentado en esta ciudad- se puso pensativo. -podría ser los poderes de un alquimista que afirmaba que lo que él decía se hacía realidad, pero en verdad su poder era que sus pensamientos se volvían realidad, la existencia de sujetos con un nivel de poder categorizado como Santos, e incluso la existencia de seres que se llaman a sí mismos Ángeles…- El portador de la mas mala suerte seguía reflexionando tras recordar todo lo que había vivido cuando llegó a un pensamiento en concreto. -aunque si pudiese decir una cosa... seria las Plumas de Juan que borraron totalmente mis memorias.- dijo de manera casual. -las cuales no permitían defensa alguna a su poder.-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo impresionada y asustada Mikan. -¿entonces tu? Si bien la castaña de golpe recordó aquellos supuestos delirios que había tenido Touma, esto la tomó por sorpresa ya que de alguna forma creyo esa ocasion solo habia sido un delirio del chico.

-verán… poco se realmente, pero según el doctor cara de rana... Kamijou Touma sufrió esa magia hace casi un año atrás… y tras ello perdí toda memoria de mi pasado... simplemente cuando la pluma toco mi mente y "borro" todas las células cerebrales que allí se encontraban.- Expresó el joven de peli erizada cabellera.

-admito que una habilidad como esa suena aterradora- dijo Yami sorprendida ante tal habilidad. -un daño de ese tipo...sin posibilidad de defensa además de hacerlo sin causar daños exteriores suena a una peligrosa habilidad debo admitir estoy interesada en ello.-

-Touma-kun…- exclamó Mikan quien trataba de procesar lo que estaba oyendo..

-está bien…. jejeje... en si pocos lo saben pero si les soy sincero me gustaria guardaran en secreto tal hecho- dijo él con algo de melancolía.

-¿estas diciendo que nadie de tus conocidos sabe acerca de tu pérdida de memoria?- Cuestiono la rubia la cual no podía terminar de creer todo lo que había oído. -¿qué finalidad tiene ocultar algo así?...- dijo con cierta curiosidad.

Touma quien sin duda alguna no mostraba rastro de arrepentimiento.

-no herir a nadie… esa fue la decisión que tomé aquel dia tras ver a esa chica vestida de monja quien parecía haberme conocido...- dijo mientras que recordaba a aquella chica que sin duda alguna aún esperaba su regreso.

-Touma-kun… si todo lo que nos has contado es cierto… ¿por que te has visto entrometido en todo esto?- Comentó la castaña mientras intentaba encontrar una razón para todo esto.

Touma al oír esto comentó. -sinceramente no creo saber como o porque es que termine siendo arrastrado a todo esto… pero por lo poco que sabía… Index esa ocasión necesitaba ayuda...- Tras sonreír y suspirar. -y si bien yo perdi todos mis recuerdos, creo que mi viejo yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, después de todo jejeje…. no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita...- Respondió con su habitual actitud y sonrisa cálida.

Esto no hizo mas que calar fondo en los interiores de ambas chicas por un lado Yami al oír todo esto comenzó a ver un semblante de fortaleza en el joven, después de todo el tipo había perdido su memoria olvidando todo de si y de los que lo rodeaban y aun tras esto el jamas se quejo o pidió ayuda, él vivía sin mirar atrás.

Por el lado de Mikan, seguía impresionada al ver como un chico 1 año menor que su hermano Rito vivía de aquella forma, si bien Rito nunca abandonó a ninguna de las chicas incluyendola, las situaciones en las que se veían metidos siempre terminaban de la mejor manera, sin alguna herida o baja siquiera, pero con Touma esto era diferente, él era alguien que literalmente no era quien decía ser, había olvidado todo, desde su nombre, su edad hasta su propia familia, pero ¿que tipo de persona al oír esto? decidiría seguir y no decirle a nadie, solo por no herirlos… Kamijou Touma podría ser menor a Yuki Rito, pero no había duda el joven de Ciudad Academia tenía un grado de madurez bastante alto y que no dejaba de encantar aún mas a la castaña Yuki.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno a petición popular -aunque a nuestro parecer algo innecesario de momento- se dará una perspectiva al dia anterior desde el punto de vista de Yuki Rito aunque por obvias circunstancias parecerá muy alejado a la trama principal por su aún no dada intervención en el asunto.

Este capítulo está ubicado en el segundo dia de Touma en Sainan durante el problema del Gekota animatronico, además por la naturaleza del chico el capítulo se considerará soft lemon… por sus peculiaridades.

Nuevamente por este medio agradezco a quienes dejan sus comentarios en este fic y mis demás proyectos así como en los de mi compañero iguru senshi con quien realizó este escrito.

sin mas que agregar disfruten del capitulo especial.

Capítulo 12 B SIDE

Los rayos de sol apenas podían ingresar tras la gruesa cortina de la habitación del primogénito de los Yuki quien aun entre sueños mostraba una gran habilidad con sus manos mientras que con sus dedos estimulaba la delicada vagina de cierta peli rosada que estaba mordiendo la almohada del chico para evitar gemir ante la maestría de los dedos del joven chico de cabellera naranja…

-Rito… dios… porque estas tan agresivo esta mañana ¡ammm!- Gemía entre susurros la menor de las hermanas Deviluke mientras que sentía como los dedos del chico se introducían levemente en su interior mientras que estimulaban su clítoris oculto entre su sedoso vello púbico rosado recortado en forma de V invertida. -tus dedos… ahhh...el como te mueves en mi interior ahh… vas a hacerme...correr nuevamente- dijo mientras que mordía la almohada para callar sus jadeos.

Pero el clímax no pudo arribar a la joven momo ya que este momento se acabó cuando...

-¡Rito despierta!- Exclamó Lala quien tocó la puerta del chicó momento en el cual la chica rápidamente se movió a un lado de este para alejar los dedos de su intimidad al tiempo que su hermana mayor ingresaba, con lo que su hermana menor hizo lo posible por ocultarse con las cobijas del chico. -Mikan se quedó nuevamente con tu padre por lo que hoy seré yo quien prepare el desayuno… ¡esperalo con ansias Rito!- Comentó la chica con una cálida sonrisa mientras que su robot cambiaba su pijamas por solamente un delantal blanco puro para que pudiese cocinar.

Mientras el susodicho chico por fin despertaba y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver cierto líquido pegajoso en sus manos y otro líquido blanquecino sobre sabanas.

~diablos… sera que Momo nuevamente...~ Pensó el peli naranja mientras que simplemente suspiraba e iba al baño a limpiar sus manos.

Y es que nada mas correcto ya que la susodicha tras escapar de la habitación del chico tras que este saliese, se encontraba en su habitación dimensional preparando un rápido baño y de paso pensando en lo dicho por su hermana. -así que Mikan nuevamente pasó la noche con Zastin y su padre… se que no es nada malo… pero de alguna forma me siento intranquila por eso...- dijo ella mientras que el agua limpiaba los residuos de la noche anterior que tenía su cuerpo. -ahh... se siente tan bien relajarse tras que Rito hiciese todo tipo de cosas con sus manos y labios- dijo mientras que empezaba a cubrir con espuma su pecho y entrepierna para limpiar sus propios fluidos. -adoro cuando sueña con dulces y dice estos son sus bombones preferidos- dijo masajeando su pecho. -y qué decir cuando... ¡ahh!... solo de recordarlo vuelvo a mojarme.-dijo mientras que con sus dedos optaba por acabar lo iniciado en la habitación del chico.

Tras varios minutos después tras que estuviesen todos en la mesa y que nuevamente Rito y los demás desistieran de intentar probar los alimentos con materia oscura de Lala

Momo junto a su hermana Nana y el propio Rito estaban ya alistados para las clases solo que esta vez la hermana mayor tenía un plan de respaldo… unos pequeños emparedados realizados con un baggett que les llevó al pasillo antes de que salieran de la casa.

-bien chicos… supongo aún no domino la cocina con la materia oscura pero espero disfruten el desayuno que con tanto amor les prepare jejeje- Decía la peli rosa mayor. -por cierto Rito aqui esta tu porción...- dijo dándole el emparedado en sus labios para que lo probase.

El asunto es que era bastante evidente que aquella porción era mayor a la de Nana y Momo juntas quieren vieron con cierta alegría él como el chico parecía disfrutar del bocado.

-jejeje… vaya… lo hiciste bastante bien Lala...- Comentó Rito disfrutando el alimento ante la alegría que mostraba está por tales palabras.

-...jejeje… lo hice de corazón Rito espero lo disfrutes…- Exclamó la chica mientras que iba a la sala tomaba el control y encendía la tv para ver un capítulo de cierta bruja piromaniaca junto con la pequeña Celine que estaba ya esperando por el programa-¿seguro que no prefieren quedarse a ver el capitulo y viajar por warp-kun a la escuela?

-no quiero volver a quedar encerrado desnudo con alguien por el momento lala -dijo rito recordando una de las anteriores veces que se usó ese aparato- así que iré caminando tranquilamente.

-aunque creo puedes ver el programa sin problema-dijo nana con cierto pensamiento- además no es como si no entendiese es mejor llegar tarde a estar causando cosas pervertidas por la escuela.

-si veamos el programa rito -dijo momo con una sonrisa.

-entendido… solo tenían que decir que también querían verlo chicas-dijo rito tranquilamente mientras que se disponían a ver el programa pero tanto Momo como Nana tenían cada una algo en que pensar aparentemente ya que dejaron a Lala y Rito disfrutar un poco del programa juntos mientras ellas se sentaban en otro sitio.

Tras que terminase el programa, optaron por dirigirse a la escuela y de camino como era usual vieron como el Director de su escuela correteaba en paños menores por las calles, nada inusual para ellos el ver a tal gordo hombre con apenas algo que cubría su entrepierna cosa que de alguna manera agradecian, era una mañana tranquila hasta que por fin arribaron a su instituto lugar donde por alguna razón varios grupos de estudiantes tanto varones como hembras esperaban.

-parece algo raro… incluso Saki-san y sus chicas estan aqui...- Decia Rito tras lo que en compañía de Lala se dirigían a su salon, con Nana y Momo yéndose a respectiva clase.

Tras unas clases en las que solamente tuvo un pequeño incidente con el voluptuoso pecho de Tearju que acabó por revelar su oscura lencería a los demás tras que por error resbalace el chico y que esté tratando de sujetarse de algo rompiese los botones de su camisa de la profesora,esto llevó a que aquella lencería y pronunciado escote fuese visto por todos causando sensación en los chicos y algo de envidia en la mayoría de las chicas ante el enorme pecho que por poco no se liberó de su sostén por su propio peso, cosa algo usual de alguna manera por lo que tras que ella se cubriese retomaron las clases de la mañana las que prosiguieron de una manera tranquila.

A la hora del almuerzo el chico salió al comedor pero tras chocar en una intersección terminó cayendo y acabó debajo de la falda de Mea Kurosaki donde sus labios procedieron a unirse a los labios inferiores de la chica solo separados por la amarillenta tela de las panties de esta ante la sorprendida chica al sentir además las manos de este sobre sus senos sujetándolos con cierta delicadeza.

-Rito-kun… tu respiración…. Tus manos ¡ohhh!- exclamó la chica al sentir aquellas sensaciones. -no es que me moleste pero el que me vean tantos es una sensación extraña.-dijo la chica al notar como varios de los alumnos veian la imagen con cierta envidia.

Mientras que el chico apenas podía hablar al tener la mandíbula ocupada con la vagina de la chica . -¡mghgg!-

Tras este peculiar encuentro ambos volvieron a la normalidad tras reincorporarse y acomodarse un poco las ropas por lo que optaron por dirigirse a la cafetería mientras hablaban sobre cómo cierta cosa que de alguna manera extraño a ritó tras lo que Mea le contó.,,sobre cierto chico.

-Y entonces él simplemente se tiró al suelo y le rogó perdón a Onee-chan...- Decia la peliroja de tono mas fuerte. -¿Por qué lo haría tan fácilmente? incluso mi hermana está confundida por la actitud de ese chico- dijo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. -aun no puedo creer un tipo así derrotase a mi hermana.-se quejo la chica mientras tomaba asiento.

-hay algo extraño en ese tipo que hace,bueno que siga sin agradarme… no importa cuantas veces se disculpe… lo que hizo es imperdonable...- Decía el chico tras recordar cómo había golpeado a Yami. -un hombre no debe levantar su mano hacia una chica.- dijo con convicción.

-y también están esos rumores...- Decía Kurosaki. -he notado que varias chicas y chicos están actuando extraño...- dijo con cierta ironía. -aunque no es que haya muchas cosas comunes por aquí sinceramente.- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿enserio Mea?- Cuestionaba el peli naranja.

-si… aunque aun no tengo pruebas… una vez las consiga… te informare lo que averigue Rito-kun...- Tras esto la chica beso en la mejilla al chico y se fue.

De esta manera el peli naranja tomó camino a su salon pero en el camino se encontró con su compañero de clases y amigo Saruyama.

-hola Rito… oye te estaba buscando- Comentó el chico.

-Kenichi… ¿que sucede?- Cuestiono el hijo de los Yuki.

-bueno verás… últimamente yo y los chicos estuvimos leyendo el nuevo manga que se está publicando en la Jump… y creelo o no a pesar de que no posee mucho ero… jejeje… nos ha cautivado la trama así como su protagonista quien siempre ve por el bien de los demás antes del suyo… es por ello que estamos formando una brigada para patrullar la ciudad y evitar suceda algún problema… y de paso llamar la atención de la chicas jejeje… qué opinas Rito… ¿no quieres unirte?- Comentaba el chico con suma emoción.

Tras esto el peli naranja le dio una ligera sonrisa y comentó.

-mira Kenichi… la verdad es que suena muy bien todo eso… pero no es algo peligroso… digo no somos gente con superpoderes o algo similar como para hacer algo asi… ademas Sainan es muy segura… asi que aunque sucediese algo… nosotros como simples chicos… no tenemos como ayudar en algo asi… hay gente mas capacitada creo yo… pero si llegase a suceder algo riesgoso… siempre podemos confiar en Yami, Lala y sus hermanas así como en las autoridades correspondientes jejeje...-dijo con total sinceridad el chico a su amigo.

Rito había sido bastante claro y si bien Saruyama aun asi le comento que de todas formas no abandonaría la idea de aquella brigada, el hijo de los Yuki le comunico que el no estaba interesado pero si llegase a necesitar ayuda, le comentaba a Yami o a Mea. Tras esto Rito continuó su camino a su salon y una vez que llegó como es habitual Rito al dirigirse a su sitio tropezó con lo que terminó sobre Haruna y de paso con ambas manos de él dentro de las bragas de la chica abriendo sus labios mayores pero ocultando todo a la vista de las bragas que dibujaban la silueta de su entrepierna con gran detalle.

-Rito….- Dijo Haruna mientras sentía las yemas de los dedos del chico palpar su parte mas sensible…

-¡lo lamento no fue mi intención!- exclamó alejándose de ella por tal acción.

-lo sé- dijo ella sonrojada. -no te preocupes por ello.-dijo ella sonrojada aunque suspirando un poco.

Tras esto y que la chica volviese a la normalidad Rito noto algo preocupada a Haruna.

-¿Sairenji… pasa algo?- Cuestiono el joven.

-¿que?... no tranquilo Rito-kun… son las locuras que hacen Mio y Risa….- Decía con algo de pena la chica. -no creo sea algo grave en verdad.-dijo poniéndose pensativa.

-¿segura?- Dijo al ver la respuesta de la chica que parecía o ocultarle algo

-si Rito-kun… tu tranquilo jejeje...- dijo buscando minimizar las cosas. -ya sabes luego ellas tienen interés por algo pero lo dejan a los tres días.-dijo con tranquilidad.

Tras dicho incidente las clases continuaron hasta que tras el término de estas.

-¡Rito!- Exclamó Lala quien estaba frente a él con una nueva invención. -¿me ayudas a probar mi nuevo "transformador a base de líquidos"?- dijo con brillo en sus ojos y un aparato que de alguna manera se asemejaba a un ordeñador de vacas.

Tras esto y pensar los usuales resultados Rito dijo.

-lo siento mucho Lala pero le prometí a Mikan volver temprano para preparar la comida y pasar tiempo con celine jejeje… quizas luego...- Y sin mas se retiro, sin saber que aquella prueba tendría consecuencias.

De esta manera el chico por fin arribó a su hogar donde cierta pequeña de inmediato saltó hacia sus brazos.

-vaya… ya es tarde… Mikan ya deberia estar aqui...- Decía el joven mientras que celine se alegraba de que rito empezara a acariciar su cabello.

Por su parte Rito comenzó a lavar los trastes esperando pronto Mikan arribase y de paso las chicas también...pero extrañamente aquello no sucedió.

-esto es muy extraño… Mikan y las chicas estan tardando mucho… ¿será que habrán ido de compras o algo por el estilo?- exclamó poniéndose pensativo.

Tras que mas tiempo pasase Rito recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

-debe ser de Mikan o las chicas...- Pero al ver el remitente. -¿Sairenji?- exclamó extrañado por ello. -¿se le habla olvidado decirme algo en clase? ¿estará enojada por lo de hoy?- con miedo abrió el mensaje.

Y es que al ver el mensaje adjunto, se trataba de unas fotos donde se notaba había pasado algo en la ciudad, mas específicamente en el puente del río de la ciudad después de todo el sitio estaba acordonado junto a un mensaje.

" _Ten cuidado que parece algo muy malo paso en el río si puedes verifica que no esté herida Yami, Lala o alguna de sus hermanas por favor…"_

-vaya… siendo Sainan tan tranquila… es raro ver algo así...- Dijo mientras miraba aquellas fotos y respondió.

" _No creo ellas estén involucradas en ello pero gracias por preocuparte…"_

Escribió y mandó el mensaje... tras hacerlo otro mensaje llegó, solo que en esta ocasión era de su hermana Mikan quien le avisaba que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad

-bueno… Mikan por fin se comunicó… ¿pero entonces las demás?- exclamó algo extrañado por la situación. -a estas horas Nana estaria ya viendo a Kyoko por televisión y Momo planeando algo malo para la noche o en el baño- suspiro. -debo mejorar el seguro de mi habitación… si de por si mi madre me pregunta si ya Lala y yo cruzamos esa línea pero si ella se entera que su hermana Momo se mete a mi cama de seguro me reñira bastante.-dijo poniéndose pensativo.

Poco a poco la tarde comenzó a terminar cuando el chico al ver en la red las noticias locales buscando información sobre lo que haruna le había mandado.

-vaya… al parecer hubo una especie de evento en el parque.. veamos...- Rito comenzó a leer. -Orbit Portal Company asombro a todos gracias a su campaña de concientización… ya que mientras por medio de su Gekota animatronico repartio dulces a los niños pequeños también entregó preservativos a los jóvenes con el único motivo de que cuiden su salud…- el chico se puso algo rojo al leer esta parte. -después de todo consideran es su deber dar los medios para una vida sexual segura y plena- leyó el chico mientras que desviaba la mirada. -yo aun soy muy joven como para pensar en algo como eso y ni se diga con la presión que momo hace al respecto.-dijo cerrando la pagina del navegador.

Tras varios minutos un nuevo mensaje llegó al móvil del chico.

Rito parece que mis hermanas quieren vaya a ayudarles con una cosa me temo que no podré regresar a casa pero no tiene nada que ver con que haya fallado mi invento de hoy de acuerdo… estare fuera por Nana y Momo quienes me han llamado...

-me pregunto para que le llamarian a Lala… - empezó a preocuparse. -¿lo que pasó en las imágenes de Haruna no fueron culpa de su invento o si? -suspiro. -será mejor le pregunté en cuanto llegue-dijo mientras que se ponía a ver la televisión con celine que parecía algo molesta...por la ausencia de mikan esa tarde.

De esta manera Rito tras que Celine terminase dormida optó por meterse a su habitación mientras esperaba el arribo de las chicas… cosa que no sucedió hasta ya bastante noche.

-creo que ya volvieron...- Tras esto el chico se dispuso a salir, pero al oír cómo cada una se dirigía directamente a su habitación. -supongo que se cansaron en el centro comercial… creo que lo mejor será que duerma...- exclamó al notar como habian ya apagado las luces de la casa. -parece fue un dia tranquilo en general.-dijo mientras que se preparaba para dormir.

-cierto -se dirigió a la puerta y le puso seguro- se que no servirá de mucho pero creo es mi responsabilidad hacer lo posible por evitar que momo invada mi cuarto.


End file.
